Legend of Gyawa
by MGCJoan
Summary: A Seventeen year old girl named Dede stumbles on the path to the Avatar world, in which she is the Avatar. [completed. Zuko X OC.]
1. Chapter 1: High School’s Action

I woke up to my alarm on my phone, feeling like sleeping more I grabbed it and took it off… then I remembered I was supposed to be there early for the RCIA Meeting. 

I did the usual but in a hurry and ran out the door. I had to run to school, I worked out all the time but this was still tiring.

Well let's see how do I describe myself? I'm a Sixteen year old girl, who had no time for a boy, who was always late, and trying to get by. My name was Dede Cupher. I didn't hate school, that's about the only thing besides the military project I could say is good. It was the only thing I wanted to do, I thought of little else. Well I was a bit of a nerd but other than that I wanted to be a military girl. Today I was getting the shot of being in the RCIA, it meant a lot but I didn't know how I'd pull it off.

By the time I got there they were all ready doing the drills. "Shit!" I sighed to myself, as I walked in.

"Cupher, you're late! Do the drill." The trainer shouted.

I immediately started doing push-ups. As the class went on, the trainer made us do Brazilian Ju Jitsu. It was starting to come to me after months of training, but I finally had my opponent on the ground.

The day went on and on as it always did, I couldn't help but feel something, like there had to be something more than drills and repeated.

When I got home, I was alone for a long time every day. My mom worked long hours, meanwhile I was finished my marathon of Avatar: Last Airbender.

It was my favorite show and some of my favorite characters. I was munching on chips when I saw something I hadn't seen before pop up at the end of the credits.

It was a red button or a blue button. The red button said; "Dive deeper in to Avatar." The blue button said; "Live life as you know it."

I thought it was special features or something, my mom wasn't home yet so what do I got to loss?

I tilted my head before pressing the red button. The menu sounded too much like the matrix.

Right after I clicked it I felt like I was being sucked in somehow, it's hard to describe. After an odd feeling I had never felt, I completely blacked out. But then I had flashes of a life, my life. Memories of what I went through in Avatar, as the Avatar.


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl in the Iceberg

"My Grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days. A time of peace, when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked."

"Only the Avatar: master of all four elements, only she could stop the ruthless Firebenders."

"But when the world needed her most, she vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war."

"Two years ago, my Father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe."

"Some people believe that the Avatar died with all the other Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that some how the Avatar will return to save the world."

My eyes opened to see a boy, with a wolf tail and blue eyes looking down at me right next to a girl with the same features, only she had long hair in braids.

Hard to believe, my mind had to be playing with me, or those two were Sokka and Katara.

I gasped realizing where I was, who I was.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you." The ponytail boy exclaimed. "I'm Sokka. This is my sister Katara." Sokka said pointing at himself and Katara.

"There's another one!" Katara gasped running inside the iceberg.

I tried to get back up but instead I shook my head. I got up again with all my strength and stood a bit taller than Sokka.

I quickly touched my hair to find it was short and I had tattoos. Just wow, my mom would kill me.

I ran into the iceberg to see Katara trying to wake up Aang.

"Hey where are you going?" Sokka asked as he followed me.

"I need to ask you something." Aang stumbled while I got on Appa.

"What?"

"Please, come closer." Aang said like he was dying.

"What is it?" Katara asked leaning in.

"Will you go penguin sliding with me?" The little airbender asked with a sudden energy.

"Uh sure I guess." Katara replied with and unsure manner.

"Gyawa! What's going on here?" Aang asked as he got up with air bending.

I shrugged with a head tilt.

"You tell us, how'd you two get in the ice? And why aren't you frozen?" Sokka asked holding out his spear to poke Aang.

"Gyawa?" Aang asked looking at me and swiping Sokka's spear.

"I'm not sure. But I might have frozen us." I replied putting my hands threw my hair. Trying to play along.

Aang and everybody else there just looked at me like I was insane.

Aang then ran to Appa's face to wake him up. "Appa! Are you alright? Wake up buddy." Aang said opening his eye to only have him close it again then he tried to open his mouth, that didn't work too well either. "Ha ha your okay." Appa groaned.

"What is that thing?" Sokka asked me rather than Aang.

"This is Appa, my flying bison." Aang replied.

"Right... and this is Katara, my flying sister." Sokka remarked with a tired face.

Just then Aang ducked to Appa sneezing, except for Sokka who got it all over himself.

"Don't worry it will wash out." Aang said as Sokka tried frantically to get it off.

"So do you guys live around here?-"

"Aang we-" I was still trying to figure out how the hell I got here.

"Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light. They're were probably trying to signal the Fire Navy!" Sokka said interrupting me who interrupted Aang.

"Signal? Why would Gyawa want to signal anyone, she's the Avatar!" Aang boasted with that "evil" grin of his.

"What?!" Sokka and Katara both gasped.

"Hey Aang you prob-" wait a minute a here...

"Your the Avatar?!" Sokka shouted.

"Yeah, I'm Gyawa and this is-" I was about to introduce Aang but he the sneezed up about ten feet in the air before coming back down.

"I'm Aang." He said before he sniffed.

"You just sneezed and flow ten feet in the air! And your claiming to be the Avatar! Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders. I think I got midnight sun madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." Pooor Sokka signed, walking away till he realized he was on an ice island.

"Well if you guys are stuck, Appa, Gyawa and I can give you a lift." Aang offered as he hopped on Appa.

"We'd love a ride. Thanks." The Water Tribe girl smiled.

"Oh no, I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster." Sokka pouted.

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know, before you froze to death." Katara replied, being Katara, and Sokka couldn't argue.

"Okay, first time flyers hold on tight. Appa, yip yip." Aang said after we were all on, however Appa just walked and swam in the water.

"Come on Appa, yip yip." Aang repeated as I just sat back.

"Wow, that was truly amazing." Sokka mocked with his arms folded.

"He's probably just tired, we did a lot flying around before." I explained but he didn't believe a word.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Katara asked as she noticed Aang smiling at her.

"Oh I was smiling?" Aang asked not realizing what he was doing.

I giggled while Sokka groaned and laid back.

After awhile of Appa swimming I had more and more memories of what happened to me, I remembered my most recent memory of when Aang and I got in the iceberg. The emotions, everything felt real. But how?

"Are you really the Avatar?" Katara asked with an eager voice, I just shook my head.

"I was recently announced to the nations, you haven't heard?" I asked so it would seem like I was clueless of the hundred year war.

For some reason I had no want to go back home, I knew I was going to have a blast here.

"But the Avatar disappeared over a hundred years ago!" Katara replied as the wheels in her mind went crazy.

"What?! That's impossible!" Aang remarked.

"How long were you in that iceberg?" Katara us both.

"A day or two maybe. Your not saying-" I fake gasped.

"It's the only possible explanation, you two were in that iceberg for a hundred years!"

"Do we look like hundred, sixteen and twelve year olds to you?" Aang asked acting a little upset. And he was handling a nightmare of a situation pretty well.

"Think about it, the Avatar has been gone that long because you were in there the whole time." Katara explained and Aang definitely took it harder than me, because I already knew that.

"A hundred years, I can't believe it." Aang sighed as he sat back down on Appa's head.

"I'm sorry Aang, maybe somehow there's a bright side to all this."

"I did get to meet you." Aang replied showing his smile again. Katara returned the smile but Sokka just sighed again after having his mind shook.

"Well, Goodnight." Katara said going to sleep.

"Sleep tight." Aang replied, I climb near Aang, while he gave me an unsure face, he was afraid of what we might find when we go home.

Soon I found myself flying with Aang on Appa in a heavy storm.

Aang screamed as he couldn't control where Appa was going anymore. We dove right in the ocean and we were almost about to drown when a light flicked in me.

The Avatar State, I got back up and water bended us in the iceberg.

Just then I wake up to Katara nudging me. "Gyawa, Gyawa. Get up." I gasped from my dream, then realized that was the past.

"It's okay, we're in the village now. Come on, get ready everyone's waiting to meet you!" Katara said walking out.

I put my coat on, grabbed my staff and I was ready to go.

Aang come out of another little hut, Katara grabbed his hand, he gaped not expecting it.

"Gyawa, Aang this is the entire village. Entire village, Gyawa, Aang." Katara said to a village made up of woman and small children with caution in their eyes.

"Ah why are they all looking at us like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang asked looking at himself.

"Well we thought the Avatar cycle was broken until my granddaughter and grandson found you. Let alone the air benders are extinct." The old woman said walking up to me and looking at me head to toe.

"Extinct?!" Aang asked.

"Aang, Gyawa, this is my grandmother."

"Call me gran gran." She added, flatly.

"What is this a weapon? You can't stab anything with this." Sokka sounded aggravated, grabbing and looking at Aang's staff.

"It's not for stabbing. It's for air bending!" Aang scoffed as he turned it to a glider.

The kids all loved it with gasped and giggles.

"Not magic, air bending. It let's me control the air current--" Aang said to one of the little kids that said something about magic but this was the part I always stopped listening and I did the same thing in real life. Aang glided but then drove straight in Sokka's "watchtower."

"Aahhh my watchtower!" Sokka squealed as it got destroyed by Aang trying to get his head out, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"That was amazing. Can you do that Gyawa?" Katara asked me with a huge smile.

"Yeah." I quickly replied without a thought.

"Great. You're the Avatar, you're an Airbender, Katara's a Waterbender, together you can just waste time all day long." Sokka remarked, annoyed laced his tone, climbing out of snow that I forgot how he got in.

"You're a Waterbender?!" Aang asked with a little boy's excitement.

"Well sort of. Not yet." Katara replied, it made me want to laugh knowing how good she would become.

"All right no more playing. Come on Katara you have chores." Gran Gran reminds her, grabbing her sleeve.

"Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you're facing a Firebender. In the Watertribe we fight to the last man standing, for without courage how can we call ourselves men." I watched Sokka say these courageous words to Three to Eight year olds.

"You know that speech wouldn't be that bad if you weren't saying it to a bunch of toddlers." I smirked, as I nudged my folded arms into Sokka's arm.

He seemed to be on the brink of blushing his cheeks out.

"I gotta pee." One kid said holding out his hand.

"Listen! Until your fathers return from the war they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe. And that means no potty breaks!" Sokka responded, obviously sick of it.

"But I really got to go." The boy quickly replied.

"Argh, okay who else has to go?" as Sokka asked this all their hands rose and Sokka hit his own forehead, I couldn't help but chuckle, making my body wobble.

"Have you seen Aang? Gran Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago." Katara said looking around the place.

"Wow everything freezes in there." We could hear Aang said as he came out of the restroom. All the kids laughed to his joke and out of nowhere they were playing games.

"Augh Katara get him out of here, this lesson is warriors only!" Sokka ordered walking up to the mess of snow they were making.

Even Katara seemed to enjoy it.

"Stop, stop, stop it right now! What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with the war going on!" Sokka shouted as he broke it up.

"What war? What are you talking about?" Aang asking in his innocent way.

"Your kidding right?" Sokka replied but it didn't matter, Aang saw a penguin.

"Penguin!" He shouted as he used his Airbending to be the fastest man alive.

"He's kidding right?" Sokka asked again in Katara, and my direction.

Katara went to go follow Aang but I stayed behind.

"No, what war?" I asked and Sokka looked at me like I was the dumbest person in the world.

"I was stuck in an iceberg for a hundred years!" I scowled in my defense.

"Oh man where do I start? Well the Fire Nation attacked all the other nations on Sozin's Comet, and now they've almost won the war."

"The nuns told me Fire Lord Sozin was crossing lines, they told me I would have to face him if he did it one more time." I sighed, looking down as I sat.

"Well they crossed lines alright. The Fire Nation killed my own mother, they're evil." Sokka clenched his fist, a voice of sober sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't been so stupid maybe I could have stopped Sozin." I found myself really meaning the words that came out of my mouth, it was one of the weirdest feelings.

"Why? how did you get in that iceberg?" Sokka's curiosity showed, he seemed more interested now then at the iceberg.

I didn't answer, I didn't want to admit to a guy who's mother was killed that me and Aang were just playing.

Later at sunset, we looked up to see that a flare had gone off not too far from the village. I couldn't help but be excited that soon, very soon I was going to see someone who I, put until this point could only dream of.


	3. Chapter 3: The Avatar Has Returned

"Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar could stop them, but when the world needed her most she vanished. A hundred years have passed and my brother and I discovered the avatar. An Airbender named Gyawa. And although her Airbending skills are great she still has a lot to learn before she's ready to save anyone. But I believe Gyawa can save the world."

We all watched as Aang and Katara came back from that accident.

The children all were excited Aang was back but the adults had a different approach.

"Aang what did you do?" I asked running up.

"He signaled the Fire Navy, didn't you?! You're leading them straight to us aren't you?!" Sokka pointing at the poor little Airbender.

"Aang didn't do anything, it was an accident." Katara said trying to defend Aang.

"Yeah we were on a ship and there was this booby trap and well... we boobied right into it." Aang added as he scratched his bald head, all innocent like.

"Katara you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!" Gran Gran argued.

"Don't blame Katara, I brought her there. It's my fault." Aang looked down in quilt.

"Aang... I think it's best if we leave. We've over stayed our welcome." I said bowing to Gran Gran.

"No, you can't leave! Don't you see Aang and Gyawa have brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun." Katara tried to convince the villagers.

"Fun?! We can't fight Firebenders with fun!" Sokka hissed back.

"You should try it some time." Aang chirped.

"Get out of our village. Now!" The Water Tribe boy gritted through his teeth.

"I think Gyawa is right, I think it's best if the Avatar leaves." Gran Gran said nodding at me.

"Fine! Then I'm leaving too. Come Guys let's go." Katara shouted in a voice like she was about to break.

"Where do you think your going?!" Sokka asked in a brotherly manner.

"To find a Waterbender. Gyawa is taking me to the North Pole." Katara replied as we started walking over to Appa.

"Katara, you sure about this? You should think this through." I said before I got on Appa.

"Katara, would you really choose them over your Tribe? Your own family?" Sokka asked making Katara stop.

"Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family."

"So you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?" The Water Tribe girl asked I'm disappoint.

"I guess. Thanks for everything."

"And penguin sledding with me." Aang added.

"Where will ya'll go?"

"it's time we went home. Then we'll see if it's been a hundred years." I said before sitting down on Appa's saddle.

"It was nice meeting everyone."

"Let's see your bison fly now, Air boy." Sokka mocked with his arms crossed.

"Come on Appa, you can do it. Yip yip." Aang ordered but he just groaned.

"Yeah I thought so." Sokka remarked before a little girl ran up with tears in her eyes.

"Aang, don't go! I'll miss you." She said with a cute little voice.

"I'll miss you too." Aang replied talking more to Katara.

I was a their will here, even if I was the Avatar.

"Come on, boy." Appa said leading him to walk away.

We found a ice wall that had cubby holes in it for us to lay in while Appa rested.

"Yeah I liked her too." Aang replied to Appa's moaning.

I payed no attention, the first step then was fully realizing I was in the Avatar world. Number two was how to get little Zuzu. As the beauty was on my mind, I remember this was the first time he and the Avatar would met. The first time we would met.

"Zu- the village! We got to go help them." I jumped up in excitement as I saw Prince Zuko's ship.

Oh yeah! I was going to met Iroh too!

"Appa wait here." Aang ordered, before following me.

When we got there, I told Aang to wait behind the ice for our move. We got there just time to hear.

"She'd be about this age, master of all elements!" Zuko hissed as he grabbed Gran Gran.

Aang was about to go down, however I stopped him, knowing the perfect time to move.

Zuko threw her back before he kicked a wall of fire near them.

"I know you're hiding her!" Zuko shouted in such a high and mighty voice.

Soon Sokka ran up with his spear, but Zuko quickly grabbed it and tore it to pieces within seconds. However, after Zuko's small victory Sokka's boomerang came back and hit Zuko in the head. It didn't deliver any damage, just Zuko getting enraged. And about to actually hurt Sokka.

I fixed my hair and clothes before sliding down and ending up right in front of Zuko.

I couldn't help but grin at him, he was just so gorgeous. Everything I ever wanted in one package.

"Hey Katara, Hey Sokka." Aang said as he rode a penguin down.

"Hi guys, thanks for coming." Sokka said as he sat on the snowy ground in defeat.

Zuko took a deep breath as his men all stepped away, this was clearly the Prince's fight.

Zuko shot two flames at me, while I blocked each one with air blasts.

"You're the Airbender? You're the Avatar?!" Zuko asked in disbelief, he was expecting an old lady.

Just take a breath, this is about to pick up.

"I've sent years preparing for this encounter. Training, mediating, you're just a teenager!" Zuko said like I was scum of the earth. Ouch.

"So are you." I replied with my grin still there I couldn't get it off.

Zuko seemed a little put off by it though.

He threw a kick of fire and I kicked air back at him, how the blast almost hit the children behind me. The fight would be long, and Aang did the right thing to leave.

"If I go with you, will you leave everyone here alone?" I asked holding out my staff.

Zuko nodded and I walked closer.

"Gyawa, no!"

"Don't do this!" Aang and Katara said both in the same tone.

"It's going to be fine." I said as I followed them in the ship. I was getting in the ship with Zuko!!!!!

"Head a course for the Fire Nation! I'm going home." I knew those words meant so much to Zuko and somehow I wasn't even thinking about Aang or Katara.

"This staff will make and excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by nuns. Take the Avatar to the prison hold, and take this to my quarters." Zuko said holding my staff, by now my hands were bound and we were further out.

"Hey you mind taking this to his quarters for me." I heard Iroh say as they dragged me off done below.

I knew I had to escape, the two guards who had me walked in front and behind, the perfect position.

I took a very deep breath and shot it at and nocked the guard in front of me, the I kicked air at the other and knocking him down.

Fast, I ran up the stairs and burst threw the door to the barracks. I needed to find my staff.

Running through a few soldiers and used ones helmet to cut my ropes and let my legs free. Perfectly.

Only one door was open, and that door was Zuko's. Mah mah mah!

"Got you." I said as I saw the staff exactly where it should be.

I ran in and grabbed it only to have the door shut behind me.

"Looks like I underestimated you." Zuko hissed as he shut the door.

"Had anyone ever told you have the best look'in face?" I asked with a grin, Zuko took it has an insult about his scar and yelled before throwing a huge fire ball at me.

I air blasted threw it and blasted again.

Zuko moved to the side and blasted again. I blasted threw and punched air at his feet. He jumped up and landed behind me, I quickly turned around to use my staff as a air bat and it pushed him to the wall. He threw a fire ball and then kicked a fire blast.

I Moved to the side and jumped in the air and landed right next to him. He stepped to the side but I stepped to his back where he couldn't hit me.

He tried several times to hit me but I was moving with his back to good.

He ran away to the side and threw a fire ball with his feet. I quickly threw a fist of air at his chest, which nocked him to the floor on his bed.

Then I used my staff to push the bed against the wall and up on the ceiling with Zuko on it.

Without another second I ran out. I went up to the deck and ran out while turning my staff into a glider.

I was flying through the sky to have Zuko grab my foot and with much effort dragged me back down to the ship.

We collapsed on the deck and when I got back on my feet I heard Appa groaning.

"Aang!" I shouting as I looked up to see Aang, Sokka, and Katara.

"What is that?!" Zuko asked as he stood back up.

However Zuko didn't hesitate to throw a fire ball, and a fire kick, and another fire ball.

I blocked each one but the fourth one I didn't see.

Zuko shouted as he threw a compacted fire blast at my chest. I used air to brake the flame so it wouldn't deal much damage, but the blow knocked me off the ship. I fell in the ice cold water, hearing Aang shouting.

"Gyawa! No! Gyawa! Gyawa!"

Just then something inside me clicked. I felt powerful and unkillable.

I rose up in the Avatar State.

I was using water bending, and hit the ship with a wave of water, knocking everyone on it off.

After I came out of it and fell in the ship as I felt weak. I used all my strength in the state.

"Gyawa, are you okay?" Aang said as he knelt beside me.

"I... I'm fine. Hey guys, thanks for coming." I muttered as I put my head on Sokka's lap.

"Well I couldn't let you have all the glory." Sokka scoffed back.

"I dropped my staff."

"Got it!" Sokka replied running over to get it.

Aang and Katara grabbed me and put me on Appa, while Katara went back down. I heard Sokka shout out to Katara, she must have frozen his feet.

"Hurry up Sokka!" I heard Katara shout as she climbed on Appa.

"I'm just a guy with a boomerang. I didn't ask for all this flying, and magic." Sokka pitied as he broke the ice on his feet.

"Yip yip." Aang said as Sokka walked on with my staff.

I looked up to see Zuko and Iroh made a huge fire ball and threw it right at us. I got at the end of the satual and with my glider and a lot of air, I hit it to the mountain side, each collapsed on Zuko's ship. Aang, Sokka, and Katara all cheered me on, while I stood with the wind in my hair.

"How did you do that? With the water?! It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Katara asked in amazement.

"The Avatar State gave me the power. I didn't really know what I was doing." I replied sitting in a corner on Appa.

"Gyawa, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war."

"I know, I just don't know where to start." I replied looking at sunset.

"According to legend you need to master water, then, earth, then fire, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well if we go to the North Pole, you can master Bending. And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some fire bender heads on the way." Katara said making all of us happy.

"I'd like that, I'd really like that." Sokka replied in his way.

"Then we're in this together."

"Alright but before Gyawa Learns Waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to. Here here and here." Aang said pulling out a map.

"What's there?" Katara as I shrugged.

"Here we'll ride the hopping llamas, then way over here we'll surf on the backs of giant Koi fish, then back over here we'll ride the hog monkeys, they don't like people riding them. But that's what makes it fun!" Aang explained with a huge, innocent, cute, smile. And I knew this was really all happening. I was really in the Avatar World, I could really be at least friends with Zuko.


	4. Chapter 4: Southern Air Temple

"Wait till you see it, Katara. The air temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world." Aang explained as he put stuff on Appa.

It was morning, too early if you ask me.

"Aang, I know you're excited but it's been a hundred years since you and Gyawa have been home." Katara replied as I walked on Appa.

"That's why I'm so excited." Aang responded with boyish innocence.

"Katara's right. A lot can change..." I said looking down at the grass.

"I know. But don't you think we need to see it for ourselves?" Aang asked me and I couldn't argue.

"Wake up, Sokka. Air temple here we come!" He said to sleeping Sokka.

"Uhh, his snoring kept me up all night." I sighed rolling over on Appa.

"Sleep now. Temple later." Sokka murmured half asleep. Aang saw a stick and knew what he had to do. He grabbed the stick and slid it gently through Sokka's sleeping bag. "Sokka, wake up! There's a spiral snake in your sleeping bag!"

"Argh! Get it off! Get it off!" Sokka shouted as he did all the wrong things and ran around. Me and Katara just had to laugh.

"Great! Your awake. Let's go!"

"Hey stomach be quiet. Alright? I'm trying to find us some food." Sokka said to his growling stomach. The Water Tribe boy looked through his bag only to find it was empty.

"Hey, who ate all my blubber seal jerky?"

"Oh that was food? I used it to start the camp fire last night. Sorry." Aang replied making Sokka lay on the saddle in hunger.

"You what?! Aw I wondered why the flames smelt so good."

"Look at all the mountain range we're almost there!" Aang almost shouted throwing my concentration on Zuko off.

"Hey look we are here." I remarked as I saw all the grassy mountain peeks. Some who I knew, a memory I never really experienced.

"Guys, before we go to the temple, I want to talk to you about the Airbenders." Katara said.

"What about em?" Aang quickly asked back. Puppy eyes, making sweet Katara back down.

"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you two might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless, they killed my mother. They could have done the same to your people."

"Just because no one has seen an Air Bender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They probably escaped. Right?" Aang said looking back at me, I couldn't give him the confident face he was looking for. Which made him question his own words.

"But the only way to get to an Air Bender temple is in a flying bison. And I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. Right Appa?"

We flew a little while longer before seeing the temple not too far ahead. "There it is, the southern air temple."

"Aang, its amazing." Katara expressed.

"We're home buddy, we're home."

But 'our' home was no longer welcoming.

"So where do I get something to eat?" Sokka asked as we walked threw the stair way up to the temple.

"You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an Air Bender temple and all you can think about is food?" Katara asked like she was more insulted than Aang.

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs." Sokka replied, as we kept walking I could see that it was nothing like what it was before. It was silent and empty.

"So that's where my friends and I would play air ball, and over there is where the bison would sleep and..." Aang sighed after trying to show them what we used to do. I just sat on the floor, I hated remembering something I hadn't actually done.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked us both.

"This place used to be full of monks, and lemurs, and bison. Now there's just a bunch of leaves." Aang said looking at me, I was just looking at the sky. I didn't really want to see the rest.

"I can't believe how much things have changed." Aang exhausted as I sighed one more time.

"So uh, this air ball game how do you play?" Sokka asked trying to cheer us up.

I wasn't paying any attention to Aang and Sokka's game. I still sat on the cliff, the face of a Nun kept coming to mind, She was my teacher. A woman I never met, so friendly and wise. I felt a motherly love for her, but I never even saw her before. What was this? Why?

I reopened my eyes to see Aang talking to Katara and Sokka over the hidden helmet.

"Come on, Gyawa." Aang said as he walked up to me.

"Hey guys I want you to meet somebody." Aang said walking up to the statue of Monk Gyatso.

"Who is that?" Sokka asked.

"Monk Gyatso. The greatest Air Bender in the world. He taught me everything I know." Aang said bowing to the statue.

"Did you know him, Gyawa?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah." I replied standing back up.

~Flash Back~

I remembered the first time I met Monk Gyatso. I had just been announced as the Avatar and I was to be trained by a master Air Bender. My old teach, the Nun Yongten, who raised me was to be more of an instructor.

"Are you alright, Gyawa? You haven't said a word?" She asked me as we flew on my bison, Wandak.

"I was just thinking about what the Nuns told me," I sighed, "about Sozin. What am I going to do?" I asked, as I sat on Wandak's head.

"Right now, young Avatar, you must master the four elements. Then you can worry about the troubles of the world. If you don't, then when you face these conflicts you won't be ready." Nun Yongten replied, with her words of wisdom.

"But what if the trouble comes to me?" I asked back.

"Do you ever listen? That's why we're taking you to Monk Gyatso. He will teach you the last steps of Airbending."

"But I already mastered it." I moaned, I had just turned sixteen but once I got my tattoo I felt like a woman.

"You still need to patch up."

When we got down all the Monks were there to greet us. "Avatar Gyawa, it is my honor to welcome you to the Southern Air Temple." The main one said to me.

"Thank you." I quickly replied.

"I am monk Gyatso. I will be your guide for this lesson." He said with an old voice.

"Hi I'm Aang." A small bald, twelve-year-old boy said, waving at me with a huge smile.

"I'm Gyawa." I replied, I had to look down to see him.

"You're the Avatar aren't you?" He replied but the Monks ignored him and started to walk with me.

"Troubling news has reached our ears, it's vital that you learn the elements as soon as possible." The head monk told me.

"Which is why I don't understand why I have to completely master Airbending. Can't I just move on to Waterbending?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. I didn't really look like an Airbender, my sleeves were rolled up and one side of my hair was shaved when I got my tattoos.

"You must learn patience, Avatar."

"She will, once she's seen the fun side of the Southern Air Temple." Monk Gyatso said.

"Fun? You forget she's sixteen." The head monk scoffed.

"She is still a teenager." Yongten added.

The head Monk sighed, "Do as you will." Shaking his head.

"Monk Gyatso and I promise. You're gonna have fun here." Aang said with a huge smile and birds all around him, flying and resting. Looking like a Disney cartoon. Get with it Aang! This is Anime!

"Sure Aang, first you need to get your bison away from mine." I laughed as I saw Wandak growling at Appa, who was completely scared.

Me and Aang started laughing while Yongten and Monk Gyasto followed.

"Gyawa, I hope it will interest you that in a few months you will go to the Sanctuary. Inside you will find someone who will guide you through your journey." Gyatso said.

"Sounds really evasive. Who is it?" I asked like I wanted to know so much more. So excited.

"When you are ready, he will reveal himself to you."

I sighed to the Monk's answer and folded my arms.

"Now let's stop these giant bison from fighting." Monk Gyatso smiled.

~End of Flash Back~

"You must miss him." Katara said putting hands on our shoulders.

"Yeah." Aang replied.

"Hey, Where are you going?" Sokka asked as I started walking in the temple.

"The Sanctuary, there's someone I'm ready to have a chat with."

"Come on Gyawa, no one could survive in there for hundred years." Sokka remarked pointing at the door.

"I don't think it's a person. The Nuns told me I would speak with my past lives one day. Whoever's in there might help me figure out what to do with the war." I replied staring at the huge door.

"And whoever's in there might have a selection of delicious cured meats." Sokka said with his mouth drooling, he ran up to the door and pushed it as hard as he could, but it did nothing.

"Ha ha, you gotta air bend the door." I replied still laughing.

I took a deep breath before making a powerful Airblast and hit it at the door. It made a horn noise with the Air and after all the mechanisms were opened, the door opened no problem.

"Hello, anyone home?" Aang asked into the endless sanctuary.

"Statues, that's it? Where's the meat?" Disappointed Sokka asked looking at all the statues of the Avatars.

"Who are all these people?" Katara asked.

"The Avatars. It feels like I know them. See that ones a Waterbender, than an Earthbender, than Fire, than Air." I said pointing at the different statues. I walked over to the last statue, the Firebender, Avatar Roku. I felt zoomed in, Iike I was about to go somewhere.

"Gyawa, snap out of it." Aang said shaking me, I shook my head before looking back at Aang.

"Hey! I could have just connected there!" I poured.

"Who is that?" Aang asked looking at it.

"That's Avatar Roku. The Avatar before me."

"You were a Firebender? How wonder I didn't trust you when we first met." Sokka said with a grin.

"There's no writing, how do you know his name?" Katara asked.

"I don't know really. I just know." I replied and Sokka sighed.

"You just wouldn't get any weirder." Sokka remarked before we heard a sound coming from the door. We immediately hid behind the statues, Sokka literally sat on my lap.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Firebender. Nobody make a sound." Sokka ordered in his loud whisper.

"You're making a sound." Katara replied to all of us shhing her.

"That Firebender won't know what hit him." Sokka said as he pulled out his boomerang. He stopped in his tracks when he saw it was a lemur.

Me and Aang both picked our heads out to look.

"Lemur!"

"Cute!"

"Dinner!"

Aang, I, and Sokka all said after the other, only Sokka was drooling.

"Don't listen to him, you're gonna be mine." I said as I was about to walk up.

"Not if I get him first!" Sokka shouted as he ran up to him, he squealed and ran away as fast as he could.

"Come back!" I yelled as Aang, I, and Sokka all ran after him.

"I want to eat you!" Sokka shouted.

I used Airbending to jump ahead of Sokka and Aang, Aang laughed before he made a scooter and passed me up.

The lemur spread out his wings and flew down while me and Aang followed him.

"Hey no fair!" I could hear Sokka pout.

We landed on the ground to start running after him again, just when he went in a little house almost on a cliff.

"Hey come back!" Aang called as he chased him.

"Come out little guy. That hungry dude won't eat you." I said as we walked in.

But then we both stopped in our tracks.

We saw bodies and bodies of Fire Nation soldiers, and Monk Gyatso.

"Firebenders, they were here?" Aang asked, but I looked to the side to another Air Nomad body.

Nun Yongten, under a Fire Nation soldier.

I clenched my fists, some much rage started to boiling in me. I didn't even know why, these aren't my real people, yet it felt so real. I wanted to kill every last Firebender on the planet, I wanted to do something.

"Hey, Gyawa, you find my dinner yet?" Sokka asked as he walked in.

I could hear Aang start to cry on his knees as he covered his face in sobs.

"Aang, I wasn't going to really eat the lemur. Okay? Oh man." Sokka said seeing all the bodies.

Then he saw me in the corner, with my fists clenched sitting in front of Nun Yongten's bones.

"Gyawa, everything will be alright. Let's get out of here." Sokka put a hand on my shoulder but what he said enraged me more.

It wasn't going to be alright, how could a people go back to the way they were when they were all dead?

I felt the Avatar State coming to me, and I embraced it. All my rage and my new found hate for the Fire Nation, fueled it. I don't know how long I was up there but I could hear Sokka's voice trying to speak to me.

"Gyawa, I know you're angry at the Fire Nation. I know because that's how I felt when they killed my mother. The Airbenders might be gone, but... but you still might have a family. We.. we're your family now." As Sokka said this I could feel the State lift from me.

I wasn't as angry, his words seemed to calm me down.

"Katara and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise." Sokka smiled as I laid my head on his lap.

"I'm sorry." I said in almost a whisper.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." Katara replied.

"But you're right, if Firebenders found this temple, that means they found the other ones too. We really are the last Airbenders." Aang said to us with a tear still in his eye, he reached out to hug the only other Air Nomad in the world. If I really was one.

"Everything's packed, you ready to go?" Katara asked as I stared at the statue of Roku.

"How am I supposed to talk to Roku when his long dead?" I asked with my arms folded.

"Maybe you'll find a way." She replied. We both turned to see the Lemur standing there with food in his arms and running to Sokka and giving it to him.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka." Aang commented.

"Can't talk. Must eat." Sokka managed to say threw his eating.

The lemur climbed up to my shoulder and curled on my head. "Hey little buddy." I said as I petted his head.

"You, Gyawa, Me and Appa. We're all that's left of this place. We have to stick together." Aang said to us as I leaned on Appa.

"Sokka, Katara, say hello to the newest member our family." I said walking up to them.

The lemur jumped off my shoulder and grabbed a peach Sokka was just about to put in his mouth, and landed back on my shoulder.

"Momo." I replied as everyone of us but Sokka started chuckling.


	5. Chapter 5: Kyoshi Island

"You have no idea where you're going do you?" Sokka asked, as we flew for what seemed like for ever.

"Well I know it's near water." Aang replied. Water literally everywhere.

"I guess we're getting close then." Sokka mocked.

"Yeah, I think I see it." I added, Sokka grined, while Aang looked confused.

"That's great Aang I heard Katara say to Aang showing her his marbles trick.

"But you're not even looking anymore."

"That's great!" Katara said more lively that time looking at him.

"But I'm not doing it anymore." Aang replied like he was about to get sad.

"Stop bugging her Airhead, you need to give girls space when they do their sowing." Sokka said laying back.

"What does me being a girl have to do with sowing?" Katara asked in her upset tone.

"Simple: girls are better at fixing pants than guys. And guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things." Sokka replied like there was no problem.

"Hey Katara, Aang, I have a important announcement to make; I can't save the world because I'm a Girl! I might be raised by nuns but you're saying, leave all the fun stuff to the boys." I scoffed, Aang and Katara all laughed.

"Yeah, all done with your pants! And look what a great job I did!" Katara said throwing his ripped pants back at him.

"Wait, I was just kidding, I can't wear these, Katara, please!" Sokka's desperation just made me mockingly laugh, but it all stopped when I saw Sokka blushing.

"Relax Sokka, where we're going you don't need any pants." Aang said pulling Appa down.

"I don't like the sound of that." I remarked as I folded my arms with an uncomfortable feeling.

"We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we be getting a little more flying done before we camp out." Sokka suggested as we landed on Kyoshi Island.

"He's right, we need to get to the North Pole as soon as possible, and stopping when ever we feel like it ain't gonna help." I added as I put my hands on my hips.

"But Appa's tired already. Aren't you boy?" Aang asked bugging Appa, who didn't reply. "I said. Aren't you boy?" Aang repeated with the same nudge only this time he just groaned.

"Yeah that was real convincing. Still hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster." Sokka remarked.

"Look!-" Aang shouted but I started walking away, I had to deal with this all the time back a hundred years ago.

I started walking down the road when I realized I wasn't too far from the town. I could see the statue of Kyoshi.

Just when I was about to go back, two women jumped behind me and knocked me to the ground and at the same time tying ropes around my hands.

"Let go!" I shouted before they blind folded me.

"You four have some explaining to do!"

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the Unagi." We heard a man and woman say.

"Show yourself cowards!" Sokka shouted in the air.

They took our blind folds off to see, the Kyoshi warriors.

"Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?" Sokka asked not believing it was them.

"There were no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us who are you and what are you doing here?" Suki replied though I didn't name her name at the time, well I actually did but anyways.

"Wait a second, there's no way a bun-"

"Sokka, shut it! I'm the Avatar, me and my friends just come here to rest our Bison, nothing more." I said but I could tell none of them believed me.

"That's impossible! The last Avatar was an Airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago!" Suki replied.

"Yeah, that was me." I smiled.

"Throw the imposter to the Unagi!" The man ordered.

Ok... bad.

"Gyawa, let's do some Airbending." Aang whispered over to me.

We both used Air to push us out of the ropes and landed where we stood before.

"It's true you are the Avatar." The man said bowing.

"Now check this out!" Aang said going his marbles trick the whole crowd stood in amazement, including the foaming mouth dude.

The next morning they gave us a feast for breakfast.

"Alright dessert for breakfast!" Aang said in excitement at all the food.

"These people sure know how to treat an Avatar." He continued stuffing his mouth. "Katara, you got to try this." Aang said handing it to her.

"Well... maybe just a bite." She replied.

I sat in a corner with a plate full of everything on the table.

"Sokka, what's your problem. Eat."

"Not hungry." Sokka replied pouting in the other corner of the room.

"But you're always hungry." Aang said.

"He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday." Katara replied with a smirk.

"They snuck up on me." Sokka quickly replied to keep his dignity.

"Right, and then they kicked your butt."

"Sneak attacks don't count!" He snarled, "Tie me up with ropes, I'll show them a thing or two. I'm not scared of any girls, who do they think they are anyway? Mmum this is tasty." Sokka mumbled as he ransacked the table before walking out.

"What's he so angry about? It's great here. They're giving us the royal treatment." Aang said grabbing another something.

"I know..." I said bitting in a cherry cake.

"But we can't stay long. If we do we'll get caught no problem." I finished as I still chewed. Muffling my words.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides did you see how happy we made this town? They're even cleaning up that statue in your honor."

"Do I? since you're wanting to stay? Is all the attention getting to your head?" I asked like the nuns asked me.

"Come on you know me better then that. I'm just a simple Monk." Aang said walking to the window. We could all hear girls screaming on the street at him and the worst part was he loved it.

Later that day me and Katara were getting supplies for our trip when Aang walked up.

"Oh good, can you help me carry this back to the room? It's a little heavy." Katara asked, as I stood between them.

"Actually, I can't right now."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I promised the girls I'd give them a ride on Appa. Why don't you two come with us it will be fun." Aang said making us more annoyed.

"Watching a bunch of girls scream in your honor does not sound like fun. Notice how I emphasize sound." I remarked with an eyebrow up.

"Well neither does carrying Katara's basket." Aang replied in Katara's direction.

"It's not my basket. These supplies are for our trip. We told you we have to leave Kyoshi soon." Katara said.

"I don't want to leave Kyoshi yet. I can't put my finger on it but there's something I really like about this place." Aang said putting a hand on his chin.

Me and Katara looked behind him to little girls giggling.

"I think I can." I said putting hands on my hips.

"What's taking you so long, Aangie?" Coco stomped her feet, across the street with the rest of his fan club.

"Aangie?" Katara asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just a second, Coco." Aang replied to them.

"Simple monk huh? I thought you said this stuff wouldn't go to your head." Katara said.

"It didn't. You know what I think. You just don't want to come because your jealous." Aang said making Katara snap.

"Jealous?! Of what?!"

"Jealous that we're having some much fun without you."

Then I realized I was in the middle of the barking.

"That's ridiculous."

"It is a little ridiculous... but I understand." Burn Aang, why was he so smooth. Did he have practice or something?

Katara groaned before walking away.

"Katara, remember how the Unagi almost got me yesterday?" Aang asked as he walked in and stood at the door.

"Yeah?"

"Well I'm going to go ride it now. It's gonna be real dangerous." Aang said, as I laid on the floor with Momo petting my head.

"Good for you." Katara remarked trying not to pay attention.

"You're not going to stop me?" Aang asked.

"Nope, have fun." Katara bitterly replied.

"I will."

"Great."

"I know it's great."

"Well I'm glad you know."

"I'm glad you're glad!"

"Good!"

"Fine!" Aang shouted and slammed the door. Get a room you couple.

I just put my head down and closed my eyes.

Later I heard Katara leave then I dozed off and then...

"Come out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!" I heard Zuko shout from the street.

"Zuko!" I almost shouted with a huge smile, springing to my feet. I then remembered I was supposed to be doom and gloom with him. Trying to hide my smile.

I ran out and grabbed my glider and it was time. Time to meet the Prince of gorgeous Firebenders!

I ran out and used my glider to get there as fast as possible.

"Nice try Avatar. But these little girls can't save you." Zuko remarked.

I whistled to show him I was right behind him, standing proud, the wind in my hair. *sigh*

"Finally."

He groaned before punching a fire ball at me. I rolled out of the porch we were in and kicked air at him.

He cut threw it and kicked more fire at me.

Jumping up I hit air with my glider at him. Zuko fell but got back up with a burst of flames.

I rapidly punched air balls at him, while he ducked and dove under them.

Once he was close enough he kicked me down and was about to finish me with fire, but I kicked him in the face and got back up.

Just then Appa landed and he air pushed Zuko away.

"Come on! Where's Sokka?" Just when Aang asked Sokka dressed in a Kyoshi worrier outfit ran out of an alley way.

"Why are you dressed like a g-"

"Don't even ask!" Sokka said cutting my question off as we hopped on Appa.

The there we were flying away, I couldn't help but look back to see how much smoke was rising from the raid.

I knew what Aang did that thing with the Unagi. But was an Avatar thing.

"Gyawa, what are you doing!?" I could hear Katara and Sokka shout as it came out to eat me.

I grabbed its (I guess you call them whiskers) and as it shot out water from it's mouth. I used it to put all the fires out in the town.

Then when it was about to snap at me I jumped up and Appa came down and got me.

I just smiled as we all started laughing as we hugged.


	6. Chapter 6: Winter Solstice

We were flying for a while, a few days later when Katara started speaking her mind. "Those clouds look so soft don't they? Like you could just jump down and you'd land on a big soft cottony heap."

"Maybe you should give it a try." Sokka mockingly suggested.

"You're hilarious." She replied.

"I'll try it!" Aang said, standing up and jumping down on his glider while laughing.

"Turns out clouds are made of water." Aang said, landing back on Appa as he was drenched. He took a deep breath and air bended all of it off, while scaring Momo in the process.

"Hey what is that?" Katara asked, pointing at a burnt part of a forest.

"It's like a scar." Sokka stated as we all looked in a somber mood.

"Listen. It's so quiet. There's no life anywhere." Aang said as we walked through the waste land.

"Gyawa, are you okay?" Katara asked as she saw I walked away from them with my fist clenched.

"Fire nation! Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for-"

"Shh." Katara shhed Sokka as he about to shout.

"What I'm not aloud to be angry?" He asked in a whisper scream tone.

I could hear Katara point to me. I held my staff tight in my hand, I couldn't help but feel all this was my fault. "Why would I let this happen!" I said scolded myself.

"Gyawa you didn't let this happen. It has nothing to do with you." Katara replied, trying to make me feel better but it only made me furious.

"Yes it does! It the Avatar's duty to protect all life. And I don't know anything!" I shouted as I closed my eyes and sat down.

"That's why we're going to the North Pole to find you a teacher." Katara said, still trying to make me feel better.

"But there's no one who can teach me how to be the Avatar." I bitterly replied putting my head down.

"Didn't you say your past lives could help you?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, Roku." I replied still holding my staff tight.

"The Avatar before you? But he been dead over a hundred years ago how are you supposed to learn from him?" Sokka asked not making my day any easier.

"I don't know."

"Hey Gyawa are you ready to be cheered up?" Aang asked me, I just sighed and looked the other way.

Just then he threw an acorn at my head.

"How is that cheering me up?!" I snapped as I stood up.

"Cheered me up." Sokka scoffed, I turned my head to him and he froze in intimidation.

Aang threw another but at Sokka this time. "Yeah I probably deserve that." He replied as he scratched his hit spot.

"These acorns are everywhere, Gyawa. That means the forest will grow back, every one of these will be a strong oak tree some day. And all the birds and animals that lived here will come back." Aang explained but that wasn't my concern, my concern was all the lives lost.

"Thanks Aang." I replied just to make him feel better.

"Hey who are you?" Sokka asked as an old man walked up with a hood on.

"When I saw the flying bison, I thought it was impossible. But those markings... are you the Avatar child?" He asked taking it off to reveal a beard.

"Yes." I replied with no emotion.

"My village desperately needs your help."

"This young person is the Avatar." The old man said to the mayor, as we entered their town's biggest building.

"So the rumors of your return are true. It is the greatest honor of a life time to be in your presence." He said. "It's nice to meet you too. He said

"I could help with something?" I asked with my arms crossed pointing at the old man.

"I'm not sure." The mayor replied.

"Our village is in crisis. She's our only hope." The old man told him as he put a hand on his chin.

"For the last few days at sunset, a spirit monster comes out and attacks our village. He name is Hai-Bai. The Black and white spirit." The mayor explained looking at the setting sun.

"Why is it attacking you?" Sokka asked.

"We do not know. But each of the last nights he has kidnaped one of our own. We are specially fearful because the winter solstice draws near."

"What happens then?" Katara asked.

"Another time Katara. I understand.

I'll do what I can, I promise." I said as I leaned on my staff.

There's nothing better then acting like Gandalf and everyone taking you seriously.

"Yes. Who better to resolve this crisis then the great bridge between our world and the spirit world." The old man replied.

"Hey great bridge gal over here." I hear Sokka say as they all stood at a window.

"Are you sure about this?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, I have to do something. Even if I don't know that much about the spirit world." I almost whispered when I mentioned I didn't know anything.

They all looked at me liked I was crazy for promising them I could help.

"What?! It's not like there's someone alive who can teach me! Maybe what ever I have to do will just came to me." I replied getting defensive.

"I think you can do it, Gyawa." Katara said with a smile.

"So do I." Aang added, putting a hand on my shoulder. Which he had to reach for.

"Yeah... we're all gonna get eaten by a spirit monster." Sokka said with a smile.

That night at sunset, I went out to meet this "Great Spirit." The town was dead silent, I could hear the door shut behind me.

I slowly walked to the edge of the town, sat down and waited.

"Where are you?" I whisper after a while of sitting. After another while I opened eyes to see the huge spirit.

"There you are. Spirit, I'm the Avatar. I-" he interrupted me with a scream of some kind.

I sat still till he walked by me and started destroying the town homes.

"Hey stop!" I shouted as he kept destroying houses.

"Hey stop it! Turn around now!" I shouted even louder. It turned around and did the same scream at me.

"Hai-Bai, over here!" I hear Sokka say, as he threw his boomerang at him, which bounced off.

"No Sokka, get back!" I shouted as Hai-Bai faced me.

"We'll fight him together, Gyawa." Sokka said putting a hand on my shoulder as we now stood right in front of him.

"No! Go back. I'm not going to fi-" as I said this Hai-Bai grabbed Sokka and started running off in the forest.

"Sokka!" I shouted as I turned my staff into a glider and followed them.

"Let him go!" I shouted as I flew head to head with the spirit.

"Gyawa, over here!" Sokka shouted.

I flew closer and jumped on Hai-Bai, only to start screaming at the sight I was about to hit a tree.

But then I realized I was now on the ground, and Hai-Bai was nowhere to be seen.

I knew were I was now, in the spirit world.

"Avatar Roku, how can I talk to you!" I shouted to speed up the process.

After a little while the dragon started flying up to me. I stood still as he flew up and gave me the vision to show me who he was.

"You're Roku's animal guide. The way Wandak was to me. Take me to Roku." I said, he put his long neck on the floor for me to get on.

I did and we flew through the land to the fire nation.

He took me to a temple in the fire nation. He flew through a floor but I didn't get scared because I knew where he was taking me.

He placed me down in front of a statue of Roku.

"This is just a statue of him." I said looking back to the dragon.

He showed me another vision, only this time it was of Sozin's Comet. "Is that what Roku wants to talk with me about? A comet? When can I talk to him?" As I asked he moved his head to reveal I had to be there at a time the next day.

Then I could talk with him. "I understand. I can't wait that long, I have to get Sokka back!"

The dragon took me back to my body which was now sitting on top of the statue of Hai-Bai.

As I got in my normal form I hopped down and got on my glider.

"You're back! Where's Sokka?" Katara asked as I got back to the village.

"I don't know." I replied, I knew I now had to wait for Hai-Bai. Knowing what to do was too easy.

At sunset he came out the same way.

"Stop!" I shouted holding my hand out.

He ran around me and was about to destroy the town hall but I jumped over and put my hand on his forehead. He gave me a vision of who he once was before all the rage took him.

"You're the spirit of this forest. You're angry because your home was burnt down. When I saw the forest I saw all the mistakes I've made. But my friend showed me that the forest will grow back." I showed him the acorn, he seemed to get what I said and started walking away.

Hai-Bai turned to a panda and as he walked into the forest, bamboo grew and out ran different people from the town along with Sokka.

"Sokka!" Katara shouted in relief as she hugged him. "You were trapped in the spirit world for twenty four hours. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like I seriously need to use the bathroom." Sokka replied as he started running off.

"Thank you Avatar. If they were only a way to repay you for what you've done." The mayor asked.

"You could give us some supplies, and some money." Sokka offered only to get nudged and called out by Katara.

"What? We need stuff." He defended.

"It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journey." The mayor replied with a bow.

"I'm so proud of you. You figured out how to do it all on your own." Aang said with a huge smile.

"Actually I had help. And there's something else." I replied, remembering Sozin's Comet.

"What is it?" Sokka asked, trying to look at eyes fixed on the ground.

"I need to talk to Roku. And I think I found a way. But... it's in the Fire Nation." When I finished saying it they all looked at me with dread.

That night when everyone was a sleep I snuck out, without no one knowing. If I made it a stealth mission, maybe some of the stuff that happened wouldn't.

I went up to Appa and told him to lift off but he just wouldn't listen.

"Please, Appa. I'd want to endanger any of them. You understand right?"

"Where are you going?" I hear Aang ask.

I quickly lifted my head to see him standing in front of the door.

"I'm trying to leave but Appa doesn't want to. Aang you understand, right? It's gonna be dangerous and I need to go about this quietly." I explained, it seemed the best option.

"I know, that's why I'm coming." Aang replied, with whisper.

I smiled and got on the saddle. "Appa, yip yip." And Appa was a go.

"Come on boy we got a long way to go. Faster!" Aang said to Appa as we flew for some time, but not fast enough.

"Aang we got a tail, and it's not Appa's." I said looking over to see Zuko.

"Fly higher." I said, looking back.

"I'm on it." Aang replied.

Zuko threw a stinker at us, Appa easily dodged it but not the smell.

"We have to get out of Zuko's range before he shoots another one of those things at us!" I shouted as I held my nose.

"Yeah but there's just one little problem." Aang replied, I ran to the front to see a blockade.

"If we fly north we can go around the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockade. It's the only way." Aang said, but I had no intention of turning back.

"No! There's no time. Run it!" I shouted as I looked at the massive line of ships.

"Appa, yip yip." Immediately fire balls started flying by us.

Through all the fire balls we dodged, one went way too close to Appa.

I quickly reaching down and patted out the flames. "Appa, are you okay?" Appa replied with a groan.

"They keep coming!" I hissed.

Aang went up in the clouds but it only made it worse, even more fire shot up at us.

We went back down, and we were almost through when a line of fire came through and was about to hit us.

I yelled before making a huge air blast at it, the fireball went flying back and we were through.

"We made it!" Aang let out.

The rest of the way was fast flying to the crescent island. When we got there we hide Appa and Momo behind a cliff and carefully went up to the bridge.

"I don't think we should just waltz in. We need to do this quietly." I said, as we went under the bridge.

"I don't see any guards. The Fire Nation must have abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died." Aang whispered as we crouched behind a Rock.

"I doubt it. You see that window on the side?" I asked pointing to it, Aang nodded.

"Let's glide to it." I said, before taking flight.

When we got to the window we ended up in a empty door. The door was shut but I quickly air blasted it, looking around before walking out.

We walked through the hallways for a little while.

"Do you have any idea where your going?" Aang whispered.

"Nope, I just know it's on the top." I relied before we heard a man walking down the hallway.

I quickly went round a corner and waited for him to pass by.

I sighed in relief to see it was Shyu.

"The Avatar!" He gasped, Aang was ready to fight him but he put his hands up.

"I don't want to fight you. I am a friend."

"Really? that's great." Aang replied with a huge smile. Well that was easy.

"I know why you're here, Avatar."

"You do?" Aang asked.

"Yes, you wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him."

I nodded and he took us deeper in the hallway. He went to a lamp and fire bended at the wall. It opens into a stairwell.

"This way, quickly." He whispered as we heard sages talking.

As we talked through he explained why he was helping and why we had to hide. Soon we got to the other door before opening it he stoped.

"We'll follow these doors to the sanctuary. Once you're inside wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue. Only then will you be able to speak with him."

We walked through to see the doors were closed.

"Oh no!" He gasped.

"Shyu, what's wrong?" Aang asked.

"The sanctuary doors, they're closed." He replied as we walked up to them.

"Can't you just open them with Firebending like you opened that other door?" Aang asked, as we stood in front of massive doors.

"No. Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Other wise the Sages must open the doors together with five simultaneous fireblasts." As Shyu said this, well because I already knew but I came up with a plan.

"Mmm. Shyu, blast this door with all you got. But here's the thing; it will look like someone got inside. You call the other Sages and tell them I got in, and just for grins we also put Momo in there. And just wait for them to actually open it." I explained with my arms folded.

"This might actually work." Shyu replied.

"Come quickly the Avatar has entered the sanctuary!" Shyu told the other Sages as we hide behind the columns in the room.

"How did she get in?" The main one asked.

"I don't know, but look at the scorch marks and down there." Shyu replied pointing it out.

"She's inside. Open the doors immediately! Before she contacts Avatar Roku." He growled before they all fireblasted the door, opening it. Easy money.

"It's the Avatar's lemur, he must have crawled through the pipes. We've been tricked!"

"Now, Gyawa!" I could hear them shout but right when I was about to run I felt warm hands grab my arms.

I struggle to get free but Zuko held tighter, clenching me in his grasp. I must say, his strong fingers hurt.

"Gyawa, now's your chance!" Aang shouted.

Zuko stepped out to show the rest of them.

"The Avatar is coming with me!" He growled, "Close the doors, Quickly!" Zuko ordered. I sighed, sorry Zuko, airbending to the floor and setting myself free.

I jumped up using all my air power, and just barely making it through the door before they closed.

I landed on my knees in the room, looking up to see the light was so close.

I waited for awhile, before I remembered Aang had to call Roku.

"Avatar Roku, I must talk to you!"

Right when I finished I was in the room no longer, I was surrounded by smoke and Roku facing me.

"It's good to see, Gyawa. What took you so long?" He asked with a smile on his awesome voice.

"I have something very important to tell you, Gyawa. That is why, when you were in the Spirit World I sent my Dragon to find you." He explained with his hands in his sleeves.

"Is it about the comet." I asked.

"Yes. One hundred years ago, Fire Lord Sozin used that comet to begin the war. He and his firebending army harvested its incredible power, and dealt a deadly first strike against the other nations. The comet made them stronger than you could even imagine."

"But that happened a hundred years ago." I questioned.

"Listen carefully; Sozin's comet will return by the end of the summer and Fire Lord Ozai will use its power to finish the war once and for all. If he succeeds even the Avatar won't be able to restore balance to the world. Gyawa, you must defeat the Fire Lord before the comet arrives." As he said this overwhelming fear grew, and I didn't know why.

"But I don't know any of the elements!"

"Mastering the elements takes years of discipline and practice. But if the world is to survive, you must do it by summer's end." He explained making me feel even worse, even if I knew all of this.

"What if I can't master all the elements what if I fail?!"

"I know you can do it, Gyawa, for you have done it before. The solstice is ending. We must go our separate ways, for now." He said in such a calm voice.

"What do I do when I need to talk to you?"

"I am a part of you, when you need to talk to me again. You will find a way. A great danger awaits you in the temple, I can help you face the threat. But only if you are ready."

"I'm ready." I said going in the Avatar State.

After that I can't remember.

I remember it like I just opened my eyes to see myself being caught by Aang.

"Gyawa, are you okay?" He asked as he stood back up.

"We need to get out of here." I said looking around to see the temple was collapsing.

In a hole in the wall we could see Appa flying up. He got next to the wall and we got on.

The rest of the way out of the Fire Nation was smooth flying back to the village to get Katara and Sokka.

When we landed, we walked over to the mayor, I didn't like the look on his voice. He looked like he was guilty of son. Looking down, he then faced me and have me a slow head shake.

We both froze, we knew what it meant.

Zuko took Katara, and Sokka.


	7. Chapter 7: Captured

"This is bad. This is really bad." I frantic as we were flying that night, looking for Zuko's ship.

"Calm down, Gyawa, will find them. We have to." Aang replied.

"This is all my fault, if we had all gone-"

"You don't know that."

"You don't know that. Argh! Why does everything mess up all the time?!" I shouted in the air.

~Zhao POV~

"Admiral, the traitors have been dealt with. What now, sir?" The captain asked me, as I glared at the rising sun.

"Now, we follow the trail of failure." I replied, with my back to him. I knew if I found the Prince, I found the Avatar. For now.

~Zuko POV~

"Let us out of here, you scarred freak!" Sokka shouted at me.

But I had no intention of doing so, they were the leverage I needed for the Avatar to come to me.

"As soon as Gyawa finds you, she'll make you wish you hadn't been born!" Katara snarled, as she struggled in her chains.

I told the guards to tie her legs and hands, I knew better than let a Waterbender free like that.

"As soon as she finds me, she'll wish she wouldn't have been born. You're bait, nothing more!" I hissed at them.

"That's what you think! She'll defeat you, you ponytailed bastard!"

"Who you calling ponytail? look in the mirror, you Water Tribe peasant!" I shouted back to Sokka.

"You're an angry boy, who's going to live alone the rest of his life!-" I heard Katara shout as I closed the door on them.

"Are you sure about this, Nephew?" Uncle asked me as we now stood in the hallway.

"More sure of it than anything, Uncle." I walked out to the deck. I knew now I just had to wait.

~Gyawa POV~

By now it was day time, we had been looking all night. I was still freaking out.

"Look!" Aang shouted as he pointed at the ship I needed to see.

"Good, now let's get them back!" I said, clenching fists.

"Take Appa in fast." I ordered as we approached.

There was nothing when we landed. No soldiers, no Zuko.

"This is bad." I almost whispered to Aang as we kept our stances.

"Let's just get them out of here." He replied.

"I don't think that's going to be so easy." I snarled back.

We started walking down to the prison hold, it was dead silent.

Just when we were rather far from the second door, it shut behind us.

We looked back in front of us to see Firebenders.

"What do we do now?" Aang asked, as we held out our staffs.

"Keep going! We still need to find Katara, and Sokka." I shouted back as we blocked their fire blasts.

I struck a huge air wall at them and let myself through.

Meanwhile Aang used an air ball to get through.

We ran for sometime, through soldiers now and then.

"This is it!" I shouted, stoping right in front of the door.

I blasted it and walked through with Aang.

"Gyawa! Aang!" Katara and Sokka gasped.

"Let's get you out of there."

"Behind you!" Sokka shouted.

I looked back to see Zuko locked the door behind us.

"Oh no." Aang gasped.

"Yes." Zuko snarled back.

I threw an airblast and walked back to the cell. "Aang, get them out." I ordered, blocking fire balls.

I kicked air while he blocked by punching more fire. We blocked and countered each other till we both went for a bending punch. As my air hit his fire, we both went flying back from the power of the clash.

"You won't win!" Zuko hissed as he got back up.

"Sounds like you're saying that to yourself. What's the matter? Afraid I'll beat you like I have before?!" I replied as took my stance again.

"You won't be so snotty when you're in a Fire Nation prison!" Zuko snapped as he took his own stance.

"Not gonna happen, pretty boy!" I shouted as I kicked air at his chest.

He moved to the right, dodging it.

By this time Aang got them out and they were almost just watching.

Zuko was close enough to grab the person closest to him, Katara.

He grabbed her tight and put a fireknife at her neck.

"Wait!" Aang shouted.

"Hand over yourself, and I'll let her go." Zuko hissed as the fire glowed off his narrowed golden eyes.

"Don't do it Gyawa." Katara warned.

I paused, I had a feeling Zuko definitely wouldn't do it and yet I felt like giving myself up.

But I couldn't see it, he wouldn't.

"You won't do it, I can see it in your eyes. Your not a killer." I said lowering my stance.

Zuko growled before letting Katara go, then sent a firekick at me.

I dodged it and ran to the door.

The others followed, along with Zuko.

We ran through the hallways, when we ran into old friends.

I threw an airblast at the line. Some of them fell, while the others threw fireblasts. Aang and I used our staffs to Airbend them all down.

We started running again, just then a fireblast went straight by my head.

"Go! I'll deal with him." I said as I stopped, we were almost to the door.

Zuko kicked two fireballs. I moved to the side and walked back a bit.

"You hate this don't you?" I asked as I dodged every one of his attacks.

"Yes, I do. That's why this needs to end quickly." He hissed back, turning and kicked more fireballs.

I kicked his leg aside and pushed him down, he groaned before making fireknives and charging back at me.

I punched his arm away and put a leg behind his. When he stepped back he tripped and it was enough for me to run off.

I was now on the deck, only there was a large fight going on.

I swung air at one soldier with my staff.

Zuko ran up and punched more bursts of fury at me. I took a step back, before seeing a battle ship board.

They walked over to reveal it was "Zhao!" Zuko hissed.

"Well look at this, the Avatar and the Prince fighting. I'll make sure to tell the Fire Lord you fought bravely. But none the less, I'm here for the Air Nomad." Zhao, sassy as ever.

"You'll have to go through me Zhao!" Zuko hissed, taking his stance to fight both of us.

"Oh I count on it!" Zhao growled, as he took his stance.

All three of us looked at each other.

Unsettled, not knowing which one would strike first. I felt like I was in Good, Bad, and the Ugly.

I was the good, Zhao was the bad, and Zuko was the beautiful.

Zhao threw a massive firewall at Zuko, who slid through it.

Zhao then threw four fireblasts at me. I jumped to the side and ran to Zuko's side.

Zuko kicked fire at me, I moved back and used Airbending to punch back.

Zuko flung back, till he regained balance and kicked a wall of fire at Zhao.

Zhao punched threw it and sent fire at both of us. I hopped to his back, he quickly kicked fire from the back of his feet, and then turned around with a fist of flame.

I leaped back, I didn't see it coming. I blasted a kick at him, then I turned and threw a ball of spinning air at Zhao.

Zhao was caught of balance and in defense he threw fire at both of us. Zuko moved to the side and kicked flames at me.

I dodged, hearing Aang calling me. I sent a wall of air at Zuko before running after Aang.

"Appa, Yip, Yip." Aang said as I climbed Appa.

I sighed as we were finally safe from fireballs and Zhao.

"Hey, why did you leave us at the village?" Sokka asked, not letting me regain peace of mind.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have gone without us. Now look what happened!" Katara scolded me and Aang.

"But everything turned out okay." Aang replied, making things even worse.

"Oh yeah, we got captured by Zuko! And you two went in the Fire Nation alone!" Katara shouted.

"We're all fine now. That's in the past." I said as I held on the saddle in fear of what one of the best Waterbenders would do to me.

"We all almost got killed!" She shouted one more time before looking down and thinking it out.

"But yeah, we are all fine now. But don't do that ever again." She said as me and Aang all gave off a smile of fear.

"Come here." She said as we all went in for a group hug,

"I'm going to sleep now. I worried all night if we wouldn't find you." I said, remembering how tired I was.


	8. Chapter 8: The Water Bending Scroll

"Hey you seem really quiet, and broody, what's bugging you?" Sokka asked me as I sat in silence on Appa.

"What Avatar Roku said; I have to learn all the elements before the Comet comes." I replied in a annoyed tone.

"Well let's see you pretty much mastered Airbending and that only took you a hundred and sixteen years. I'm sure you can master the other elements by next summer." Sokka teased.

"I haven't started Waterbending yet and the North Pole is weeks away!" I said, raising my voice and standing up. Why did I have all those emotions? It felt like someone just— put them there.

"Calm down, Gyawa, it's going to be okay. If you want I can try and teach you some of the stuff I know." Katara said grabbing my hand and pulling me down.

"Sure! That'll be great."

"We'll need to find a good source of water first." Katara said looking down.

"Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash around in." Sokka said but he didn't think we'd find a huge waterfall. "Nice puddle." Sokka remarked.

Appa, Aang, and Momo jumped in the blue, refreshing water. I could feel a nice calming breeze play through my hair.

"Yeah, don't start without me boy." Aang laughed, as he took off his shirt to jump in.

"Well while you do that, we'll go practice Waterbending." I sighed, walking off.

"Great, so what am I supposed to do?" Sokka asked, in a disappointed manner.

"You could clean the gunk out of Appa's toes." Aang smiled, holding out a stick.

"So while you guys are playing in the water, I'm suppose to be hard at work picking mud out a giant bison's feet?" Sokka asked, as his shoulders hanged.

"Mud and bugs." Aang replied still holding out the stick with that baby boy grin.

"Okay."

Katara and I found a good area to do Waterbending, she seemed a little nervous.

"This is a pretty basic move but it still took me months to perfect, so don't be frustrated if you don't get it right away. Just push and pull the water like this. The key is getting the wrist movement right." Katara showed me.

"Soo.." I said, as I did the same movement and pushing the water slowly.

"That's almost right, if you keep practicing I'm sure you'll-"

"hey I'm doing it!" I said as it became bigger and bigger.

"Wow, I can't believe you got that so quickly. It took me two months to learn that move." Katara sighed, I could tell (not just because I knew) that she was annoyed by how quick I got it.

"Well you had to learn it on your own, I have teachers and the whole Avatar thing." I replied, with a grin, but she clearly hated my response.

"So the next one?"

"This is a more difficult move. I call it strumming the water. It's harder than it looks, don't be disappointed if-"

I saw what it was and boom I was doing it.

To be honest it was rather easy. *wink*

I spun it around a few times before spinning it around my legs.

"Nice work. Though the leg flare was unnecessary." Katara replied.

"Sorry, what's next?"

"I kind of know this one but it's pretty hard. I haven't even totally figured it out yet. The idea is to create a big powerful wave." Katara tried but it just looked like she was trying to make a bubble.

I reached out to the water and I did as my teacher told me, and made a big powerful wave.

"Gyawa?!" I could hear Sokka say, before I sloshed him and Aang with water.

"Looks like I got that move." I said with a grin.

"That's enough practicing for one day." Katara replied, as she started to walk off.

"Yeah I'll say, you just practiced our supplies down the river." Sokka pouted, as he was soaking wet.

"Oh... well I guess we should go into town then."

"It was hard enough when you were just an Airbender...?"

When we got to the town it was the same one from the show; rough people from all nations and pirates. As we walked through the town, Aang took us in the Pirate ship.

I looked through the staffs and hair stuff since I wanted to grow out my hair, then the captain came up to me as he looked at Momo.

"I've never seen such a fine species of lemur, I'd buy with a hefty sum if you'd be interested in bartering...?" What a Pirate voice, his lizard-parrot cawed at us two times before Momo hissed at him before hiding behind me.

"Momo's not for sell."

"Look at this Gyawa, it's a Waterbending scroll." Katara said, showing it to me and Aang.

"Wow where did you get a Waterbending scroll?" Aang asked.

"Let's just say I got it up north at the most reasonable price. Free!" The captain replied, with a grin as he snatched the scroll from Katara.

"Wait a minute, sea loving traders, suspiciously acquired merchandise, and pet reptile birds. You guys are Pirates!" Sokka gasped, as he pieced it together.

"We prefer to think of ourselves as high risk traders." One Pirate replied.

"Yes, mate. If you look at it this way you know these man of noble folk are pirates, but then what if they're something you didn't expect because you expected them to be pirates. Which in that case you respect the wrong persons and since you expect the best you only get the worst. Savy?" I said, going to Captain. Jack. Sparrow. They all seemed confused and completely out of the zone, which made me smirk.

"So how much for the traded scroll." Katara asked.

"I already got a buyer, a nobleman in the earth kingdom. Unless of course you kids have two hundred gold pieces on ya right now." The captain answered, with a grin.

"I know how to deal with these guys, Katara, Pirates love to haggle. Watch and learn." Aang whispered. "Let's say to the price of one copper piece." He held a one piece between his fingers.

Me and the captain both laughed, I'm sorry it was funny.

"The price is two hundred gold pieces, I don't haggle on items this rare." The captain replied, but Aang wasn't done.

"Okay. Two copper pieces."

"It's not amusing the second time, boy!"

"Gyawa, can we get out of here? I feel like we're getting weird looks." Katara said, to both of us.

"Aye we be casting off now." Aang said in his Pirate accent.

"And it was a lovely place you have here or should I say ship because of the floating on water thing, or maybe I should call it a boat because-Savy." I added in my jack sparrow impression as I dragged out by Katara.

"What was that all about, Katara?" Aang asked, as we were walking off.

"Yeah, I was just about to browse through their boomerang collection." Sokka added.

"I'll just feel a lot better once we get away from here." Katara replied.

"Hey you! Get back here." The pirates shouted as they came out of their ship.

"Well, well look who's come to their senses. Told you the haggling would pay off." Aang said, not getting the situation, before they all took fighting stances in front of us.

"I don't think these pirates are here to trade with us." Katara said, we started running but I didn't want to go all that way just to use my glider later.

"Hey get on." I shouted, to Sokka.

"Oh right, great idea." Aang said, as Katara held on him.

I ran for a little while before Sokka hopped on me with a squeal. "Just hang on." I said, to him but I looked down to see Sokka was blushing. I immediately got uncomfortable.

"I used to kind of look up to pirates but those guys are terrible." Aang said, as we sat down Katara and Sokka.

Sokka was actually hesitant to let go of me.

"I know. That's why I took this." Katara said, with a grin as she held out the Waterbending scroll.

"No way!" Aang gasped.

"Isn't it great?" Katara asked, with a huge smile.

"No wonder they were trying to hack us up! You took they're water bending scroll!" Sokka gaped, in his way.

"I prefer to think of it as high risk trading." Katara replied, with a devilish grin.

"Good one Katara." Aang commented, with a chuckle.

"Sokka, were do you think they got it? They got it from a Waterbender." Katar defended herself.

"It doesn't matter! You put our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid fancy splashes."

"These are real Waterbending forms! You know how crucial it is for Gyawa to learn Waterbending!"

I backed away a little now that she brought me in the fight.

"Whatever." Sokka scoffed, walking away.

"Well, I say we have it, we should use it." I sighed, walking back up.

"Well great! I just want to learn this one small move first and then it's all yours. Here hold it open for me." Katara said, handing the scroll to me.

"The simple water whip, looks do able."

Katara moved her arms and almost had it, but it spun around and hit her in the forehead.

Sokka laughed in more of a mocking tone.

"What's so funny?" Katara asked.

"I'm sorry but you deserve that. You've been duped, Gyawa. She's only interested in teaching herself." Sokka replied.

"I could have told you that." I mumbled, to where no one could hear me.

"Gyawa, we'll get her turn once I figure out the water whip!" Katara said, with her voice risen.

She did the move again but this time it hit Momo. "Argh! Why can't I get this stupid move?!" Katara almost shouted in the air.

"Well you have to shift your weight through the stances." I said as I moved the water whip as calm and almost perfect as a first try can get. "The key to bending is-"

"Will you please shut your air hole! Believe it or not your infinite wisdom of the Avatar gets a little old sometimes!! Why don't we just throw the scroll away since your so natural gifted?!?!" Katara burst at me, but I wasn't the one in shock.

Aang was stunned by her out break, while Sokka saw it coming a mile away. Even Momo.

"What?" She asked, looking around at all of us. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me. But you know what, it won't happen again, here this is yours. I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore." Katara said, handing me the scroll.

"It's fine." I replied.

"What about Momo? He's the real victim here." Sokka said, holding his arms out to Momo holding his butt which was hit.

"I'm sorry Momo."

"And what about me? There was that time you-"

"No more apologies!" Katara yelled, cutting him off.

That night when Katara and I had gone to bed Sokka and Aang laid awake. I slept rather far way but I could still hear Aang and Sokka talking. "Hey Aang, are you and Gyawa- you know..." Sokka asked, I immediately opened my eyes but acted asleep.

"Ha ha. Oh no why?" Aang replied, with a long laugh. And I mean pretty long, I honestly wanted to laugh too.

"I was just wondering. What kind of guys does she like? Do you know?" Sokka kept pushing.

"Ummmm, she like this one boy named Huan but that was a hundred years ago. Literally."

"What was he like? Was he tall, handsome, manly?" As Sokka kept picking I kept getting nervous.

What if he tried to tell me? What would I do? I wanted Zuko! Even if it seemed impossible. ZUKO ONLY PERIOD.

"Uh kinda, he had hair, all the girls liked him, that kind of thing." Aang replied, that clearly bothered him, but not really getting what was going on.

"Thanks Aang that's a great help." Sokka replied, and I could hear he was smiling.

I started freaking out about it, so much that I had to get up and walk around. What do I do now? I don't want to break Sokka's heart.

What if I had too? He belonged with Suki, didn't that kiss mean anything to him?!

I want Zuko!

I got out of my thoughts to see I was at the river, then I also realized I was talking out loud. A few seconds later I heard a sound coming from the river.

My heart pumped as I looked through the bushes to see Zuko's boat.

I ran over to the side but a Pirate blocked my path. I quickly air bended at him and he let go of me, I started running only to have Zuko grab my wrist and get inches from my face.

"I'll save you from the pirates." He hissed, as he held firmly.

Zuko quickly bound and blind folded me, I could only hear what was happening.

"Give us the scroll!" I heard the Captain say to Zuko.

"I'm done here." Zuko replied, as a soldier pushed me to the boat.

"Don't you dare break a deal with us!" The captain shouted.

"You'll regret threatening me!" Zuko shouted back, then I could hear a fight going on. I knew I needed to get the blind fold off me, so I took a deep breath and then shot up it. Blasting air everywhere.

After I could see, I found that Iroh was next to me and Zuko was off fighting. I didn't wait for Iroh to do anything and ran off to the woods as fast as I could.

"Uncle, the Avatar!" I could hear Zuko shout at him.

"You were supposed to be guarding her!"

"Oh I was?" Iroh asked, Zuko hissed before running after me.

"Aang! Katara! Sokka! Momo!" I shouted as I ran as fast as I could with my hands bound together behind my back, and my feet also tied.

Just my luck.

I could feel a fire blast heading for my back. I went to the side and barely dodged it, then I jumped and threw an air blast at him. I tried to get back up and tried to run again.

Zuko easily caught up and threw another blast of fire. But this time I jumped up and let the fire get my cuffs, while landing back on my feet.

I was hurt but free, I quickly untied my feet.

"Why are you even doing this?" I asked, as we circled each other.

"Try to understand I need to restore something I've lost, my honor. but I doubt you'd care!" Zuko shouted back, I knew this was the time to start the romance!

"I do care. And I think I know how you feel, but chasing the Avatar half way around the world won't help you!"

"You don't understand!" Zuko snapped.

"When I woke up in that iceberg I found out my people were all dead! And I wasn't there to stop it! How do you think I felt?!" as I said, this Zuko hissed before he threw two fire balls at me.

I dodged each one with ease and threw an air blast at him. He quickly jumped over and threw a fire wall. I jumped back and threw an air kick at him.

"Gyawa!" I heard Sokka shout.

Zuko and I looked to see the Gaang running up, but I noticed Zuko was open.

I kicked air at him while Aang used his glider. Zuko fell down and it looked like he wasn't going to get back up.

"Come on." Aang told me as they all hopped on Appa.

"I'm sorry." I almost whispered to Zuko as he looked up at me. He seemed rattled by me, but I didn't wait for him to get back up and hopped on Appa. Umm! Zuko's hot.

"Gyawa, I still owe you an apology. You were just so good at Waterbending without really trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger, I'm sorry." Katara said, breaking me out if my trance of Zuko's hotness.

"It's fine Katara. It's all fine." I replied, with sly tone going back into my trance of Zuko hotness.

"Besides who needs that stupid scroll anyways." Katara added.

"Is that really how you feel?" Sokka asked flashing it before her eyes.

"The scroll!"

"First; what did you learn?"

"Stealing is wrong. Unless it's from Pirates." Katara added at the end after she grabbed it.

"Good one, Katara." Aang chuckled.

"Wow Aang you got my glider right?" I asked breaking my thoughts again as I remembered I didn't have it.

"Yeah of course." Aang replied, with a huge smile.

I sighed in relief till I saw Sokka was staring at me. I acted like I didn't notice and looked out at the forest.

Ahhh, Zuko's hotness. (Not Sokka—ZUKO!) Just then I realized something,

"My Necklace!" I gasped, as I looking all over my bag for it.

"What necklace?" Sokka asked, in concern.

"It was given to me when I was announced as the Avatar! It's a relic! Where is it?!" I almost shouted, why did I care so much? After giving up, I then remembered Zuko might have it. "Wonderful." I sighed at the thought of Zuko holding the Avatar's necklace.


	9. Chapter 9: The Storm

I was on my glider on a perfect day. It felt right, happy, and peaceful.

I looked to the side to see Aang, on Appa, Sokka on Aang's glider, he was actually enjoying it, and Katara on giant Momo, she seemed to be just as happy.

"We need you, Gyawa." Aang said, with a light smile.

"I need you too." I replied, just then I turned my head to see a storm approaching.

"Be careful, guys. Guys?" I asked, as they turned from happy to distant.

"You're not from here." Aang muttered, like it broke him.

"Foreigner!" Sokka shouted, I closed my eye and flew my glider as fast as I could.

When I opened them again I saw Nun Yongten, sitting in mid air. "Yongten?" I asked, as I was now on Wandak

"Why did you disappear?" She asked, looking me dead in the eyes with sorrow.

"I didn't mean too." I replied, with a little girl dread of what I did.

I reached out to touch her, when I put a hand on her, she turned to ash and faded in the wind.

"We need you Gyawa." I heard her say.

I looked under me to see Wandak was gone and I was falling. I landed on piles and piles of bones and half rotted corpses all in air nomad uniform. I gasped and ran out as fast as I could, I looked up to see Air Nomads in the sky, all chanting "We need you Gyawa." I ran as I covered my ears, the fear and dread was becoming too strong.

I opened them again to feel even more fear. Aang screaming as we were in the storm and diving into the ocean. I almost let go, almost gave into the despair.

I gasped one more time before opening my eyes to see I was back at our camp.

As I sat up Momo got scared and ran threw Katara and Sokka as they were asleep. "Aw what's going on? Did we get captured again?" Sokka asked, half asleep holding out his boomerang.

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep." I replied, still thinking about the dream. Why was I so scared?

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sokka mumbled, going back to sleep.

I noticed Aang was awake already, he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Are you alright Gyawa?" Katara asked.

"I'm fine." I said laying back down.

"You seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately, you want to tell me about it?" She asked, seeming concerned, I couldn't shake the thought of how they'd see me if they knew I was from a different world.

"I'm fine." I said again, and maybe a little harsh but I needed Katara off my back.

"You guys want to hear about my dream?" Sokka asked, sitting back up. We all looked at him with tired faces, even Momo. "That's okay I didn't want to talk about it anyway." Sokka said, clearly disappointed as he laid back down.

"Look at those clear skies buddy. Should be some smooth flying." Aang said, to Appa as we were packing to leave.

"Well we better smoothly fly ourselves to a market, because we're out of food." Katara warned, walking on Appa.

"Guys, wait this was in my dream! We shouldn't go to the market." Sokka said, with such a serious concern.

"What happened in your dream?" Was he a prophet?

"Food eats people!" As Sokka said this, I couldn't help but laugh at it, I think I could even hear the weird space noise.

"Also Momo could talk, you said some very unkind things." Momo crawled into a cute ball after Sokka's put down.

"Oh it's good, it's perfect! I'm telling you!" The market woman shouted at Katara as we waited for her to hurry up.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that squishing." Katara replied, as she shook the what ever it was.

"Swishing means it's ripe. It's the ripe juices swishing around huh?!" The market lady kept pushing in a mad tone.

"I think it's true Katara, swishing means it's ripe."

Katara then looked over at me after Aang's nieve suggestion. I shock my head telling no.

"I just realized we're out of money anyway." Katara smiled, putting it back down. The market Lady sighed before hitting Sokka with the empty basket.

"Out of food and out of money. Now what are we suppose to do?" Sokka asked, petting his soft spot that she just hit.

"You could get a job smart guy." Katara replied.

"We shouldn't go out there. Please, the fish can wait. There's going to be a terrible storm!" A old woman told her husband as he got in their boat.

"Aw you're crazy! It's a nice day. No clouds, no wind, no nothing. So quit your nagging, woman." He shouted back.

"Maybe we should find some shelter?" Aang suggested, uneasy.

"Are you kidding, shelter from what?" Sokka remarked.

"My bones say there's going to be a storm. A bad one!" The old woman said.

"Well it's your bones, against my brain." The man replied with his cranky voice.

"I hope your brain can find someone else to haul all that fish because I ain't coming."

"Then I'll find a fish hauler and pay him double what you get! How you like that?" They yaped at each other.

"I'll go." Sokka said, putting his hand up.

"You're hired." The old man man quickly said back.

The rest of us clearly didn't approve. "What? You said get a job. and his paying double."

"Double?! Who told you that nonsense."

"Sokka, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Look at the sky." Aang flustered, as Sokka was helping the fisherman pack the boat. Dark clouds were started to come up and rather fast.

"I said I was going to do this job. I can't back out just because of some bad weather." Sokka replied.

"The boy with the tattoos has some sense, you should listen to him." The old woman said, to the fisherman.

"Boy with tattoos? Airbender tattoos. Well I'll be a hog monkey's uncle. You're the Avatar, ain't ya?!" He asked Aang.

He gave a smile then I waved with a grin that he thought Aang was the Avatar.

"No that's me." I said.

"Well don't be so smiley about it! The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years! You turned your back on the world." He shouted, pointing at me.

Normally I wouldn't care, and thankfully — unlike the last times I didn't feel emotions that weren't mine.

"Don't yell at her. Gyawa would never turn her back on any one." Katara defended, standing in front of me.

"Oh she wouldn't huh? Than I guess I must have imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering." The old man remarked, throwing his hand in the air.

I looked over to see Aang wasn't taking all this too well, even though I was the Avatar he looked like he felt guilty.

"Gyawa is the bravest person I know! She has done nothing but help people and save lives since I've met her. It's not her fault she disappeared. Right Aang?" Katara asked, turning to him "Aang what's wrong?" She asked, see how he was taking it, But he just got on his glider and flew off.

"Aang?!" I shouted, as I got on mine and went off to find him.

I followed him to a cave, while it started raining, with dark clouds.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to him.

He just turned a little to the side. "Aang, I'm the Avatar, he was talking about me. Not you." I put a hand on his small shoulder.

"But it's my fault you disappeared. If I hadn't got us in that storm you would have been there for our people. Our people needed you and you weren't there! The World needed you and you weren't there! Because of me." Aang didn't raise his voice till the end of the sentence, clenching his fists.

"Aang... what happened was my responsibly, not yours." I replied, a low voice.

"You don't get it... it is!" He rose his voice.

Katara walked in with Appa as it started to storm outside.

"I'm sorry for running away." Aang said, holding his legs but not looking at Katara.

"It's okay, that fisherman was way out of line." Katara replied, sitting across from us.

"Actually he wasn't really." Aang almost whispered.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"Well what Aang is trying to say is he thinks it's his fault, we got in the iceberg." I answered.

"How did you get in the iceberg?"

"Well it's kind of a long story." I replied, Appa groaned, fitting his head in the cave.

"I'm going to try and get a little fire going." Katara said, looking around the dark cold cave. OMG Katara is a firebender!

"I won't forget when they told me I was the Avatar."

~Flash Back~

It was on my birthday, I was having a great time. All my friends were there, I had everything I wanted.

I had just got my tattoos, just mastered Airbending. I felt so proud of myself, everything was looking up. I had my hair shaved in the middle just were you could put the tattoos.

When everyone was eating, the nuns came up with a different look about them.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" My friend Gytla asked.

"No, we are here to announce the next Avatar." We all took a deep breath, I stood among a lot of people. "It is my honor to announce you, Avatar Gyawa." The nun bowed along with the rest of them. All my friends stood in shock along with me. Before I knew it everyone in the room was bowing.

That night after I got so much attention, Yongten told me the head superiors needed to speak with me. I went to the waterfalls where they all stood.

"Masters." I said, bowing to them as I walked up.

"Gyawa, we asked you here to speak about the state of the world." The head superior said, with her hands in her sleeves.

"There are troubling signs, storm clouds are gathering." Yongten said, I walked to the waterfall and touched the water, a sudden dread hit my chest.

"We know it's your birthday but I fear that war may be upon us, young Avatar." The head novice Yeshe said, standing beside me.

"We need you Gyawa." Yongten added, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I was afraid but determined, I now knew my destiny. I was to learn the four elements and stop a war from ever happening. Or so I could think.

~end of flash back~

I wanted it to stop it, remembering emotions and memories that weren't mine. It was becoming more and more strong.

"So you were excited about it?" Katara asked, as we sat around the fire.

"Sorta, I was unsure, yet I knew what I had to do. What the world asked of me. But I hated the fact that everyone treated me differently after that."

"Hey what you up to?" I asked, as I walked up to my friends.

"Oh nothing, aren't you supposed to be training?" Gytla asked, as they were about to go gliding.

"I've been practicing! All day, can I come?" I asked, and they all stopped in their tracks.

"Well... I mean you're the Avatar and all. It's kind of unfair, you'll win no matter what." My other friend replied looking down at her staff. "

"But I haven't changed, I'm the same girl you all know. Are y'all serious?!" I practically shouted, at them as I clenched my glider tight.

They didn't respond but I saw it in the way they looked at the ground. I slowly walked away, "Sorry gyawa." I could hear Gytla say.

Sometime later as I laid on Wandak pouting, till Yongten walked up.

"Gyawa, the superiors decided it would be best if we went to the Southern Air Temple together." She said, with a friendly voice.

"Really? When do we leave?" I asked, sitting up.

"Tomorrow." She replied, with a smile.

When we got there, I met Monk Gyasto, and Aang. Aang didn't treat me any different, he was just fun to be around with. Time went by and I was about to leave for the North Pole and learn Waterbending.

"Hey Gyawa, I was thinking. Since you're going to leave to the North Pole next Friday, shouldn't we take Appa out for a spin?" Aang asked, with a grin, leaning on Appa.

"Sure! Lead the way." I chuckled as we hopped on, without telling anyone where we were going. Big mistake in one way.

We flew for a long time doing fancy tricks and racing on our gliders, till we realized how far out we were.

So we started heading back, only it was too late. *I never saw Yongten again.* A terrible storm caught us and Aang tried hard to get us out of there, but it was too strong.

As we fell in the water I went in the Avatar State for the first time, and Waterbended us into an iceberg.

~end of flash back~

"It was an accident." Katara stated.

"And then the Fire Nation attacked our temple, it's my fault this war is going on!" Aang said, raising his voice.

"You're being too hard on yourself. I think it was meant to be. Gyawa and you might have been killed along with all the other Airbenders." Katara replied, and I couldn't agree more.

"You don't know that." Aang said, looking down at the fire.

"I know it's meant to be this way." Katara said, I got up and looked out at the storm getting stronger.

"The world needs you now, Gyawa. You give people hope." Katara told me as I had my back to them, but I knew she was right. Somewhere out in that storm was a boy who's honor hinged on my capture.

"Help oh please help!" The old woman from the village shouted as she ran in the cave, completely taking me out of my daze.

"It's okay you're safe." Katara replied.

"But my husband isn't." The woman shivered from the rain.

"What do you mean? Where's Sokka?" Katara asked, as the old lady sat next to the fire.

"They haven't returned, they should have been back by now. And this storm is becoming worse. They're caught out at sea!"

"I'm going to find them." I said, picking up with my staff.

"I'm going with you." Katara stood up.

"I'm going two." Aang added.

"I'm staying here." The old lady said, holding her legs.

"We'll be back soon." I said, before we hopped on Appa and went out in the storm.

We looked and looked as far as we could through the constant rain. "Where are they?" Katara shouted, through the loud rain.

"Come on Appa!" Aang said, noticing Appa was hesitant in this weather. Lighting and thunder raged around us, when I heard Aang shout; "The boat! there!"

We quickly went down, I jumped down in the boat and saw that Sokka and the old man were hanging on for dear life. I saw that a rope was attached to a crate. And told Sokka and the old man to hang on, while I lifted it to Appa.

We got off just in time, I looked back to see the boat went under with a huge wave. "Let's go!" I shouted at Aang. He was about to pull us out of there till a massive wave shadowed us.

I looked up at it, before it swept us into the ocean. Along with the others, I didn't do anything, till the Avatar State took hold of me.

I grabbed Appa's leash and Waterbended us out there. I flew straight to the eye of the storm. And started flying to the top, with a clear sky, but before we were almost there.

I looked back down to see Zuko's ship. I almost even saw Zuko, he saw me but couldn't chase me. I almost felt bad, how much he went everywhere to capture me just for his father's approval. But I shook my head before going into the clear sky.

"Aw you're alive. You owe this girl an apology!" The old woman said, hugging her husband as we went back to the cave.

"He doesn't have to apologize." I smiled sluggishly.

"What if instead of any apology, I-huh give her a free fish and we call it even." Te old man suggested.

"Actually we don't eat meat." Aang said, grabbing my shoulder.

"Yup, no meat." I remarked with a scoff.

"Fish aren't meat." He almost shouted at us.

"Seriously, you're still going to pay me right?" Sokka asked holding out his hand. Then he gasped in horror to see the man put a fish in his hand instead of money.

"Katara I think you were right before. I'm done dwelling on the past." Aang said to her, as the sky started to clear.

"Really?" She replied.

"I can't make guesses about how things would've turned out if we hadn't disappeared. We're here now and I'm going to help Gyawa." Aang looked back at me.

"That's good to know, Aang." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder with a warm smile.

"If you weren't here now, we'll I guess I wouldn't be either. Thank you for saving my life Avatar." The old man said kind of stuttering.

'Do you hear that? It stopped raining." Sokka said, side hugging me out of nowhere.

I immediately started blushing and panicked, why would Sokka do that? Just then when Sokka was looking out at the sunset Appa started shaking off the rain. I used the opportunity to get away from Sokka.

"Appa!" Everyone sighed but Sokka sounded more annoyed then anyone.


	10. Chapter 10: The Blue Spirit

"Take that you rock!" Sokka yelled, throwing his arm out of his covers.

Sokka and Katara were getting sick and I needed to find them some medicine.

"Aang, stay here." I ordered, before heading out without my glider. I knew I was in for a huge fight later that night. And I didn't need my glider.

I ran across country looking for the half frozen lake. At one point I think I might have heard a horn going off.

I Almost passed up the lake when I made a quick one eighty. I reached down for the frozen frogs and got a few. Just when I was about to leave, my hand got pinned to the ground by an arrow.

"Here comes all the fun." I smirked, pulling the arrow out of my clothes. They shot more arrows from the forest, and I blocked with a blast of air. Two jumped down and shot more arrows at me,

I whipped water at them before trying to run again. More arrows chased me, I quickly turned and made an ice shield to cover me.

I sat watching them shoot more arrows before it shattered. I then tried to run but they shot my sleeve to a branch on the ground.

I was about to get myself out but then they shot my other hand. I hissed and threw up a slide of water but they slide on it and shot a net on me. I tried to get free but they quickly ran up and knocked me out.

I woke up in a cell, with my hands and legs chained. I knew exactly where I was, behind a four wall fortress. I knew trying to get out on my own was useless, so I waited.

"So this is the Great Avatar, Master of all the elements." A mocking voice said, it only belonged to one man. "I don't know how you managed to allude the Fire Nation for a hundred years, but your little game of hide and seek is over." Zhao walked around me in circles, almost inspecting me.

"I've never hidden from you! Untie me and I'll fight you right here, right now!!" I shouted back, trying to move in the chains.

"Uh? No." That short smart ass smirked. "Tell me how does it feel to be the only Airbender left? Do you miss your people?" As he asked this I couldn't help but feel the pain of being the only other Airbender.

"No one is gonna miss you though." I growled, letting the chains go.

"Oh don't worry, you won't be killed like they were." He still smirked. Though I knew that smirk was about to fade later that night. "See if you die; you'll just be reborn and the Fire Nation will have to begin its search for the Avatar, all over again." Zhao walked to the door, finally leaving. "So I'll keep you alive... but just barely." I think I felt a chill.

I took a deep breath and spit out an air blast at his back, nocking him down.

"Blow all the wind you want, your position is fatal! There is no escaping this fortress, and no one is coming to rescue you." Zhao hissed, as he got back up, and walked out.

Once again I was all alone, I wouldn't mind Zhao's company after all. He has an awesome voice, even if talking to him made my head hurt.

Time went by and by till I heard some commotion outside my cell.

"Finally." I whispered, with a grin.

The door opened to the Blue Spirit (aka Zuko) running in as he unsheathed his broadswords.

I didn't flinch at the sight of him swing them at me, knowing he was using them to cut the chains. Why else? Why kill my beautiful ass?

He easily cut them and I was free, "Who are you?" I asked, as he started walking up the door.

The Blue Spirit didn't answer, just signaled me to follow him. "I'll take this as a rescue." I smiled, as I screeched to follow the gorgeous hunka hunka.

When we were in the hallway I looked down to the see the frogs defrosting. "Wait. Come back." I whispered, as I started to follow them.

Zuko- The Blue Spirit grabbed the caller of my jacket and started to drag me away.

"Wait my friends need to suck on those frogs!" I sighed, as I let him drag me like a rag doll. I was light weight in this world.

We went in the sewer of the first wall and snuck by all the guards. We were about to go through the second when the alarm went off. "There on the wall!" A guard shouted, as he saw us.

I was about to run for the open gates but then I remembered Zuko.

I kicked air at the guards he was fighting and we started running for the gates before they closed. But it was too late they were shut.

The guards started throwing spears at me while going up and fight the Blue Spirit.

I grabbed one of the spears and used it like a glider. I ran up and grabbed Zuko by my legs, and spun my staff as fast as possible to make it where we could fly across.

I struggled to keep it going, Zuko meanwhile was deflecting spears. As soon as we reached the other side of the gate I tried to gently drop us. Which wasn't gentle at all.

Guards ran up as we were getting back up, Zuko went and started fighting them again. I ran and grabbed a ladder the guards were using.

"Take this and jump on my back!" I shouted, as I handed him two ladders.

He did as I asked and I flung us forward. "Give me the next one!" I yelled, holding out my hand. He did and I balanced the other and flung us again.

But right when we were about to jump over the last gate, the ladders collapsed under us.

Zuko held on tight as I had my hands on the last gate. We were almost free! Normally I would be squealing that Zuko was holding me- but not then. Then freedom was all up to my strength, and I held it with all my strength, but Zuko was kind of heavy, mainly because I only had one hand on the gate. I couldn't let go of him either, not in a million years.

I threw an air ball down to soften our landing, yet I think I heard the Blue Spirit groan form the long fall. The guards didn't wait for us to get back up and shot fire at us. I made an air ball around us to block.

"Hold your fire! The Avatar must be captured alive!" Zhao ordered, as he suddenly stood right there.

Just after The Admiral finished I felt cold broadswords around my neck. I couldn't help but

smirk at Zhao, he realized his own mistake. Now who was smirking?

"Open the gate." Zhao hissed, at the general.

"Admiral, what are you doing?" He asked, completely hesitant.

"Let them out! Now!" Zhao snarled.

We started backing away as the gates opened.

We backed up all the way to the bridge from we were just about to disappear in the forest. I made sure to keep completely still, that arrow was coming real soon.

Just then an arrow hit Zuko's mask dead between the eyes. He went down and I made wind to cover us with dust. I looked down and made sure it was Zuko.

I moved the mask to see the red dry scar, and his perfect, clean cut, profile. "Oh yeah that's Zuko." I whispered before grabbed him and high tailing it out of there.

I went deep in the forest and laid Zuko down next to a tree and waited for him to wake up. I was glad I didn't feel any emotions that weren't mine. Specially with Zuko. I didn't understand them, who put them there? Why did I feel them? I

I didn't want to feel them.

What if I felt them and something terrible happened? What if I hurt Zuko because of them?

I glanced over at him, he could seem so gentle, soft and beautiful. Not that he wasn't beautiful— just always so angry. However I understood, everything was taken away from him. A pain that was put in me.

I supposed that they would keep coming, so I shoved those feelings aside for as long as I could, and hopefully they wouldn't keep me.

But one feeling I wouldn't shove was my mom. If she missed me? I missed her, that's for sure. Everything was so fast or enjoyable to where I forgot where I came from. Missing her was all I could do.

I heard Zuko groan as he opened his eyes to see me sitting next to him. "Hi." I tried to smile.

"You know the worst part about being in a place you don't know? I miss my mom." What's the worst thing that could've happened if he knew? It's funny how we tell people we barely know our problems, but not the ones we know.

I looked over to see a look on Zuko, one I didn't suspect. He seemed understand.

"I miss my friend. Before everything; I used to always visit my friend Alu. She and I would get in so much trouble, she was one of the best friends I ever had. And she was from the Fire Nation, just like you." I sighed, memories and feeling I've never felt. "I know you see this as something you have to do. I don't claim to know everything about you but... I could see it in you. When I found out my people were wiped from existence I felt angry, lost, afraid, the worst part was I couldn't do anything. But I don't blame the Fire Nation people. If we knew each other back then, do you think we would have been friends?" I asked keeping my eyes to the trees. I guess being homesick was catching up, as I felt a tear drip down my right cheek. Thankfully Zuko didn't see it.

I looked over in shock that he hadn't blasted me yet, he looked stunned himself. We just sat there, looking each other in the eyes. I didn't know what to do then, this didn't happen before.

He was so gorgeous, yet sad, lost, and broken.

"You really are lost." He whispered, slightly moving his pink lips. I could barely hear.

He was right. I didn't know what I was doing. Where I was. I wanted to here, but I wasn't from there.

I looked down, no longer able to look in his golden eyes, it was like he saw through everything. My cosplay.

How did he do that? Maybe he saw the tear?

"Goodbye." I broke a smile, through my tear. I needed to leave.

I didn't look back at him as I jumped up to the trees. Trying desperately not to look back.

However I gave in when he was almost out of sight, he still stood there. Looking at me.

I went back to the lake and grabbed more frozen frogs, and finally went back to Aang and the others.

"Here, suck on these. It will make you feel better." I said, handing them to Sokka and Katara. Aang looked super tired, he probably had to get a ton of water for them.

"Where were you?" He asked, picking out his head.

I just sighed, as I sat down.

"Gyawa, how was your trip? Did you make any new friends?" Sokka asked, as he sucked on a frog.

"Yeah, I think I did." I softly replied, so tired thinking of Zuko.

Did I? Or was imagining things?

"Aw this is tastey." Sokka said, before realizing he was sucking a frog, that was no longer frozen.

"Aw!" Katara and he gasped as they spit them out. I found myself laughing at the sight, things were just so much more different around them.


	11. Chapter 11: The Fortuneteller

"Look." Katara said, pointing at a fish jumping out and back into the water to taunt Sokka.

"He is taunting us. You are so going to be dinner!" Sokka grabbed his fishing rod only to find it had no string. "Hey where's the fishing line?"

He turned around to see Aang messing around with a necklace.

"Oh I didn't think you would need it Sokka." Aang said, holding it out.

"Ah it's all tangled!" Sokka sighed, putting his hands on his face.

"Not tangled. Woven." The wise Aang explained like he was talking to a child. "I made you a necklace Katara. I thought since you lost your other one." Aang handed it to Katara with a huge white innocent smile.

"Thanks, Aang, I love it." Katara gently grabbed it and started to put it on.

"Great! Aang, maybe instead of being the last Air Nomad you can go into the jewelry making business." Sokka remarked.

"I don't see why I can't do both." That smile could brighten anyone's day.

Except to someone who was being mocked by a fish, that is. "Stop taunting me!" Sokka shouted, at the smiling fish. Was that even possible?

"So how do I look?" Katara asked, after putting on the flower fishline necklace.

"You mean all of you? Or just your neck, I mean- because both look great." Aang replied, scratching the back of his head, blushed. "Smoochy, Smoochy, someone's in love." Sokka tease sang, as he finally held the fish in his hands, just to have it slap him and get away.

"I-well."

"Stop teasing him Sokka, Aang is just a good friend. A sweet little guy. Just like Momo." Katara smiled, petting Aang and Momo.

"Thanks." Aang looked down with a sigh.

"Ow Cock block!" I shouted, I still was waking up from a long needed nap.

"What does that mean?" Aang and Katara both asked.

"Too soon? Too soon." I nodded, to myself before we heard a bear.

It was exactly the same; the man explained Aunt Wu, Sokka didn't believe it, neither did I.

"Aunt Wu, is expecting you." The door dude said, as we walked up.

"Really?" Katara ate it all up, from the second she heard of it. Sokka and I scoffed, he could say that to anyone.

The air was normal, normal everything, yes very the same. "My name is Mang, and I'm Aunt Wu's assist- well hello there." The girl with hair pointing to the sides said, as we walked in.

"Hello." Aang replied, not really paying attention.

"Can I get you some tea, or some of Aunt Wu's special beam-curd-puffs?" She asked, with an interested tone.

"I'll try a curd puff." Sokka replied holding up a hand.

Mang didn't budge, "Just a second." She held up a finger. "So what's your name?" focusing her big brown eyes on Aang.

"Aang." He has no clue what so ever. I seriously thought about teasing him, but I never shipped it.

"That rhymes with Mang! And you've got some pretty big ears don't you?" Mang got closer to his face as we sat down.

"I- guess." Aang slowly replied, unsure of what was happening.

"Don't be modest, they're huge." Sokka threw his hands up, then nudging the Air Bender.

"Yeah, you should have seen him when he was Eleven." I laughed, making elephant ears with my hands.

"Well Aang, it's very nice to meet you. Very nice." Mang said, completely ignoring us, soon walking out. For cream puff! Yay!

"Like wise." Aang returned the compliment out of courtesy, cleaning his nose.

"I can't believe we're here in the house of nonsense!" Sokka remarked, as he stretched.

"I know! Why can't we just leave like we always do?" I sighed.

"Try to keep an open mind, you two. There are things in this world that just can't be explained. Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?" Katara looked up at the ceiling, she really believed what she said.

I on the other hand knew better, the episode itself showed it was fake.

"It would be nice to get bean-curd-puffs."

"I don't think it's good to know your future. What if you know your future and you try so hard to run away from it and you end up running down the hole because you were running." As I said this, they all looked at me like I was crazy or a genius.

Just then a girl went up to Mang and told her something I didn't care to hear. She started walking toward us, but she tripped and almost spilt the tea on Aang and I.

"Enjoy your snack." She started blushing, getting back up.

"Welcome young travelers. Now who's next? Don't be shy." Aunt Wu asked, looking at us.

Sokka looked at me, I looked at Aang and Aang looked at Katara, who volunteered. "I guess that's me."

"Not bad. Not bad." Sokka stuffed his face, referring to the cream puffs.

"Hey save me some!" I pouted, as I started to relax. Sokka handed it over to us both, I took a handful.

"I'm good on puffs." Aang waved. "So... what do you think they're talking about back there?" He asked, looking down at me.

I was about to open my mouth but just then Sokka started talking. "Boring stuff I'm sure. Love, who's she gonna marry, how many babies she's gonna have."

"Yeah dum stuff like that. Well I got to find a bathroom." Aang got up and left, to go spy and see if they said anything about him.

Meanwhile Sokka and I got more comfortable.

A Little while later Aang came back with a huge smile. "Looks like someone had a pretty good bathroom break." Sokka remarked.

"Yeah.. when I was in there-"

"I don't even want to know!" Sokka replied to Aang's answer.

"Who's next?" The fortuneteller asked, after coming out with Katara.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Sokka got up and stretched.

"Your future is full of struggle and anguish. Most of it: self inflicted." She remarked.

"But you didn't read my palms or anything!"

"I Don't need to, it's written all over your face." She looked at him like he was super typical. She then grabbed Aang.

"All right come now." She said, coming in with an even more happy Aang.

I sighed, already knowing where this would go, yet followed nonetheless.

"This is the most reliable method of telling your fortune. The bones never lie. Go on pick one." She explained, as we went in a dark room, with only a fire to light it.

I picked one with a drag. "Now throw it on the fire. The head makes cracks in the bones, and I read the bone cracks to tell your destiny." I did as the old woman said, already for what came next.

And just as I thought; it made a rather big crack down the middle, then another and another. "I take it that's not normal." I remarked.

"I've never seen this before!" She was in aw, as the bone destroyed itself. "Oh my! Your destiny- This is incredible! You will be involved in a great battle, and awesome conflict between the forces of good and evil, a battle who's out come will determine the fate of the whole world!" As she sat in horror reading all the fallen bones I yawned.

"Yeah yeah, I know that. But did it say anything about a guy?" I asked, like a little girl already blushing.

"A boy? You want to know about love?" She asked, like I was crazy.

"Yeah! Is it-" I stopped, myself from making it obvious I just wanted to know about Zuko.

"I'm sorry but I didn't see anything." She looking back at it.

"Maybe you missed something. Maybe we have to do it all over again!" I said, about to grab another bone.

"Oh look I must have missed this! It says 'you will be with a strong young man.'" She said, touching a bone.

"Thank you Aunt Wu." I said, calmly before slowly walking out. She clearly made that last part up, I started getting mad. and I didn't know why, it was just a bunch of stupid bones cracking.

I walked back out to see Sokka was way too happy.

Mmmm.

Then I realized, he could have been listening. And he thinks the "strong young man" is him, I immediately told the rest of them to leave.

And we finally did, the house anyway. I knew we had to stick around for the volcano, I wanted to see it before it exploded.

"Well now you got to see for yourself that fortunetelling is just a big stupid hoax." I said, as we started walking down the street.

"I bet You two are just saying that because you didn't like your pridictions." Katara smirked.

"That woman is crazy! My life will be calm, and happy, and joyful!" Sokka threw a rock to the other side of the street which bounced back and hit a sign on top of him and knocked him down. "That doesn't prove anything!" He hissed, as he landed on the ground.

"Well I liked my pridictions, certain things are going to turn out very well."

"They sure are." Aang replied, with a grin as me and Sokka were pouting.

"Why? What did she tell you?" Katara asked.

"Some stuff, you'll find out." Aang sometimes.

Soon we went to the town center where it all really started. "What's with the sky?" Aang asked, as the whole town looked up at it.

"We're waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds. To predict the fate of the whole village." The man from before explained.

"That cloud kind of looks like a fluffy bunny." Aang said, pointing at it.

"You better hope that's not a bunny. The fluffy bunny cloud forecast doom and destruction."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Sokka remarked, to the man.

"Hey that cloud looks like a mushroom. *laughs* sorry." I folded my arms, knowing nobody got that joke.

"The cloud reading will tell us if the volcano will remain dormant for another year, or if it will erupt." A woman tried to explain to us.

"We used to have a tradition of every year going up the mountain to check the volcano ourselves. But now ever since Aunt Wu moved in twenty years ago we have a tradition of not doing that." The man smiled, like there was no problem.

"I can't believe you would trust your lives to that crazy old woman's superstition." Sokka pouted.

"Shh she's coming!" Katara shhed both of us, as I was about to say something.

Sooo... she read the clouds and said the volcano wouldn't erupt, but it was. And Aang tried to tell Katara he liked her. Katara went back to the fortuneteller's house, while Sokka and I were almost alone. (With Aang there.)

"Sooo... Gyawa. I was thinking we travel a lot and, don't you think we should have vacation time, alone?" Sokka said, greasing near me.

If this was him flirting he really needed to work on it. "Umm, I thought that's what this was. And besides, we don't have time for stuff like that. I need to master all the elements by summer, remember?" I replied, trying to keep my distance.

"Yeah but don't you want to rest sometime-" Sokka started to say, wraping a arm around me.

"Yeah, Gyawa's right we need to get to the North Pole as fast as possible." Aang interrupted at the right time.

"Yeah, instead we're here. In the town where everyone knows they're 'future.'" I mocked.

"I know! I can't believe all these saps! Someone really needs to scream some sense into them." Thankfully Sokka forgot what he was talking about before.

"They seem happy, Sokka." Aang replied, to Sokka's growling.

"Not for long, I'm going to prove Aunt Wu's predictions are nonsense. Hey you! I bit Aunt Wu told you to wear those red shoes, didn't she." Sokka said, to a man wearing ridiculous red shoes.

"Yeah she said I'd be wearing red shoes when I met my true love." The man replied.

"Huh, and how many times have you worn those shoes since you got that fortune?"

"Everyday." The man happily chirped back.

"Then of course it's going to come true!!!" Sokka shouted like he was up in flames.

"Really? You think so? I'm so excited!" The man squealed, before running off. Sokka kicked another rock, only this time it hit a duck. The duck ran up and got on his head, and started picking at him.

It was a long day.

"I don't care what Aunt Wu told you! You have to take a bath sometime!" Sokka shouted at a filthy filthy man. He just chuckled at Sokka and walked off.

"So Sokka. You know some stuff about ladies right?" Aang asked, kind of unsure.

"Some stuff? You come to the right place. What can I do you for?" Sokka replied, putting a hand around Aang.

"Well there's this girl-"

"I think I know who you mean." Sokka smiled, thinking Aang was talking about Mang.

"You do!? And you're okay with it?" Aang asked, raising his voice. Little did he know about four years later Sokka would get grossed out every time Kataang got somewhere.

"Of course I am. And to tell you the truth I'm picking up sutal vibes that she likes you too." Sokka looked over to Mang waving at Aang.

"She does?!"

"Oh yeah she's crazy about ya. All you have to do now is not mess it up."

"Well how do I do that?" Aang asked.

"The number one mistake nice guys like you make; being too nice." Sokka waved a hand in the air while he spoke his mind.

"You can be too nice?!" Aang backed up a bit.

"Yup. If you want to keep her interested you have to act aloof. Like you don't really care one way or the other."

"No, no, no. You can't just act like you don't care. Well of course you got to challenge her, and then when ever she needs someone to lean on, you'll be there. Being the cool, brooder every girl loves." I said, with love in my eyes, thinking about Zuko.

"Brooder?!" They both asked. I just nodded my head with a huge smile. Love in the air, O Zuko where are't thee.

"Well... okay."

"Hey Aang, I was wondering-" Mang almost whispered, as she walked up.

"See you later." Aang said, waving before walking off.

"Wow, he is good." Sokka remarked, folding his arms, impressed.

Later I went up the volcano to see how it looked before it busted. I took my glider down as I landed next to Aang.

"What are ya'll doing up on the volcano?" I asked.

"We're going to get a panda lily. My heart is telling me to get this flower! And Aunt Wu told me if I trusted my heart, 'I will be with the one I love.'"

"Then why is Sokka here?" I asked, looking down at a blushing Water Tribe boy.

"Well okay. Let's go." I said, trying to ignore that.

Then it hit me! Maybe Sokka was trying to get a lily for me. I pushed that thought out as soon as it came in.

"But I don't think you should trust Aunt Wu. Then you won't see when something else happens." I tried to explain, as we started climbing, Air Bending style.

"Well Aunt Wu hasn't been wrong yet, why should she be wrong about love? There on the rim!" Aang ran up and picked one. "Oh no!" He gasped we saw that the volcano was overflowing. "Aunt Wu was wrong." Aang remarked.

"Those people all think they're safe! We've got to warn them." Sokka shouted.

"Agreed. Hop on!" I opened my glider for Sokka. I looked down before grabbing on, then I thought 'what have I done?!' As he screamed in fear of falling.

"Hi, Katara." Aang said, to her as she stared at Aunt Wu's door.

"Can you believe she won't let me in? After all the business I've given her!"

"But she doesn't even charge."

"I know but still."

"We have other things to worry about. Aunt Wu was wrong about the volcano!" Sokka almost shouted.

"Sokka you tried to convince me she was wrong before it's going to take a lot to change my mind." As Katara finished the volcano exploded, proving our point. "Oh no."

"You have to listen! That volcano is about to bust, everyone needs to evaluate immediately!" I shouted in the town square.

"Well I heard the predictions with my own ears." A man replied.

"Please listen to the Avatar! You can't rely on what could be! You have to take fate in your own hands, your families will die if you don't!" I still yelled, getting on top of a roof so everyone could hear.

Right then the volcano exploded again.

"Look! Can your fortunetelling explain that?!" Sokka shouted with a point.

"Can your silence explain why it rains?" The man with red shoes scoffed.

"Yes! Yes, it can!" As Sokka shouted this, they all started to walk away, they wouldn't listen.

"They just won't listen to reason." Katara sighed, as I hopped down.

"But they will listen to Aunt Wu." I replied, with a grin.

"I know that's the problem." Sokka groaned.

"Well it's about to become the solution. We're going to control fate. First; Aang needs to get her cloud reading book."

After Aang got the book they went up and changed the clouds. While I went and got Aunt Wu. "Aunt Wu there's something you have to see. Something's happening in the clouds!" I said, taking her to the town square.

"That's very strange- oh my!" She gasped, to see an out right skull and bone head cloud! Really dump, I mean really??!

"We can still save the village if we act fast! Sokka has a plan." I said, looking over to him.

"Lava is going to go down hill to this spot. If we can dig a deep enough trench, we can move all the lava away from the village to the river." As Sokka explained, the smoke started to get worse.

"If anyone is an Earthbender come with me." I said, walking off to take a look at the situation.

When the digging was just about done, the volcano exploded more and more.

"Everyone needs to evacuate! We'll come back for you when it's safe." I shouted, at the Earthbenders. Aang and I stood next to the cringes.

Then it happened, it bursted out everywhere, almost immediately started coming down the hill. "It's too much. It's going to overflow!" Aang shouted, as I glared at the burning hot lava.

I kicked a wall of air at the lava, then blew at the cringes. Aang waved air walls with his staff, I took a deep breath before making a huge slide of air. It immediately froze the magma and the town was safe.

"Thanks Aang." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"By the way we kind of borrowed your book." Aang handed the cloud book back to Aunt Wu the next day.

"So you messed with the clouds did you? Ha ha very clever."

"No offense but I hope this has taught everyone the lesson about not relying too much on fortunetelling." Sokka said, to where people could hear.

"But Aunt Wu predicted the village wouldn't be destroyed and it wasn't. She was right off all." The man from the bear fight said, with a smile.

"I hate you." Sokka hissed at him.

"It's okay Sokka, everything's going to be alright." Katara said with a smile pulling him away.

"Can I ask you something." I asked, Aunt Wu.

"Of course honey."

"You didn't really see anything about a guy in my fortune did you? You just told me what you thought I wanted to hear." I said, looking at the ground.

"I'll tell you a little secret young Air Bender, just as you reshaped these clouds, you have the power to shape your own destiny."

"Goodbye everyone, it was so nice to meet you. Take care Mang." Katara said, before we lifted off.

"Take care." And we know what Mang really thought of Katara.


	12. Chapter 12: Bato of the Water Tribe

"Did someone loose something?" Katara asked, as we walked through the brush to see Aang and Sokka looking everywhere for something.

"No we found something!" Aang replied, making Katara more confused.

"It's burned, there was a battle." Sokka stated, as he found a burned arrow head. "Water Tribe warriors ambushed a group of Fire Benders, the Fire Benders fought back but the warriors got them down this hill." Sokka took us out of the forest, from following the tracks.

"So then what happened?" Aang asked, after we ran to the beach.

"I don't know, the trail ends here." Sokka said, as he stood alone in the sand.

"Wait look!" Katara shouted, as she pointed to a Water Tribe ship.

"It's one of our boats!" Sokka gasped.

"Is this dad's boat?" Katara asked, touching it like it was home.

"No, but it's from his fleet. Dad was here!"

That night we set up camp there, it was night when Sokka heard something. "Who's there?!" He warned at a man walking up.

"Sokka?"

"Bato?" Sokka and he said, to each other, as they recognized the other.

"Who the what now?" Aang asked, as he got up.

"Bato!"

"Sokka, Katara, it is so good to see you two! You've grown so much." Bato smiled, as they hugged him.

"Hi, I'm Aang." Aang waved, only to realize they worn't paying attention to him.

"Where's dad?"

"Is he here?" Katara and Sokka asked, over each other.

"No. He and the other warriors should be in the Eastern Earth Kingdom by now."

Aang looked back at me barely getting out of bed.

"This is no place for a reunion, let's get inside." Bato said, after a cold breeze rushed by.

"After I was wounded, your father carried me to this Abbey. The sisters have cared for me ever since." Bayou explained as we walked into an Abbey. "Superior, these are Hokoda's children. They've been traveling with the Avatar. I found them by my boat." Boto said, making a gesture to us.

"Young Avatar, it gives me great joy to be in your presence. Welcome to our Abbey." The superior nodded, and gentle smile.

"Thank you, it's nice to see someone still carry out traditions, if there's anything-"

"What smells so good, Bato?" Sokka as he sniffed the air, completely interrupting me.

"The sisters craft ointments and perfumes." Bato replied.

"Perfume. Maybe we could dump some on Appa, because he sticks so much. Am I right?" Sokka asked, holding his nose.

"You have your father's wit." Bato commented to Sakkasm.

"Bato, it looks like home." Katara gasped as we went in the room the sisters made for him.

"Everythings here, even the pelts." Sokka added, as they sat on the furs, around a fire.

"Yeah nothing better than dead animal skins." Aang said, looking around uneasy.

"Aang." I nudged.

"No way, stewed sea prunes?!" Katara gasped, as she opened the pot on the fire.

"Help yourself."

"Dad could eat a whole barrel of these things." Sokka commented.

Meanwhile Aang and I almost gagged at the taste of it.

"Bato, is it true you and dad lassoed an arctic hippo?"

"It was your father's idea. He just dragged me along. Well the hippo did the dragging." Bato replied.

"Hey I ride animals too. One time there was this giant eel and I-" Aang tried, to explain to only get cut off by Sokka. And animals aren't the only thing Aang will ride. If you know what I mean…

"So who was it that came up with the great blurb fiasco?"

"You knew about that?" Bato laughed.

"Everyone does." Katara smiled back.

"What's that story?" Aang asked, as I curled up in a corner

"It's a long one, Aang, some other time." Sokka waved, not even looking at him.

"You and dad had so many hilarious adventures."

"Not all of which were hilarious at the time, but everything's funny with hindsight. Hey Aang, please put that down. It's ceremonial and very fragile." Bato said, to Aang, who was messing with a wolf head skin.

"Was it you or dad that got the idea of putting a octopus on your head and convinced gran gran you were a water spirit?" Sokka asked, while Aang put the hat back as he felt out of place.

"Your dad wore the octopus, but I did the spooky voice."

Meanwhile, I didn't feel anything. Just when I would see Zuko again, it felt like that was all I thought about. I never expected to actually see him, and now that I did he was better than I could have imagined. He just had to be mine.

"There's something I should tell you kids, I'm expecting a message from your father." I heard Bato say as I came out of my thoughts.

"Really?!"

"When?!" Sokka and Katara asked over each other.

"Any day now, your father said; he'd send a message when they found a rendezvous point. If you wait here until the message arrives, you can come with me and see your father again." Bato's blue eyes shimmered from the fire.

"It's been over two years since we've seen dad. That would be so incredible! Katara?" Sokka looked over to his sister.

"I do really miss him. It would be great to see dad."

"It's been far too long hasn't it." Bato replied. "I'm not sure when word will arrive, but when it does we can go."

I looked over to see that Aang left. "It would be great, but we can't, we have to take Gyawa to the North Pole first." Sokka sighed, kicking back to why they left the South Pole in the first place.

"Even if we had time to wait for the message who knows how far we'd have to travel. We don't have time for a long detour." Katara added.

"I'm sure your father would understand, and be proud that his children are helping the Avatar." Bato smiled.

But then I remembered that they could just take Appa. Katara hadn't lost her necklace, so I doubted there would be any danger. "No, you can go. If you go with Aang and Appa, it will make it faster for you. Then once your done we can meet back at the North Pole. Everyone's happy." I suggested, sitting next to them.

"Yeah but what about you?" Katara asked.

"I'll just use my glider, it'll be fine." I whisked my hand.

"Aw Thank You, Gyawa!" Sokka gasped, as he gave me a huge, huge, hug, like his life depended on it.

"Hey everyone, sorry I was gone for so long." Aang said, as he came back in.

"Hey Aang, I didn't notice you left." Katara replied.

"Yup but now I'm back. Sure could go for some delicious sea prunes. Mmmm argh. Mmmm." Aang stuffed in a terrible food and almost spitting it out.

The rest of us all looked at each other like that walk he had did something to his brain.

The next day, when me and Aang were feeding Appa, right when I was about to tell him about our plans he dropped a piece of paper from his coat.

"Oha I caught you, you should be ashamed of yourself. Littering in the courtyard." A sister said, as she grabbed it.

"I'm sorry, I'll take care of this." Aang quickly replied, snatching it back.

"Yeah what is that Aang? What ya hiding?" I rose an eyebrow, with a huge smile as I snatched it from the snatcher.

"Gyawa wait- I." He muttered as I opened the wrinkled map.

"What?! This is the map, they've been waiting for! Aang?!" I asked, looking back down at puppy eyes.

Damn those puppy eyes!

"Gyawa, you have to understand! They are going to leave without us, Gyawa!" Aang pleaded.

"Aang, you didn't hear the whole thing. They weren't going to leave us. But I came up with a plan where we could all be happy. Ya'll go on Appa, while I go on my glider to the North Pole and we meet up there. Aang it will be fine." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know." His puppy eyes looked at the ground, twirling his fingers.

"Trust me on this."

"So your not mad I tried to keep that map from them?" Aang asked, looking back up at me.

"I'm going to forget you did that." I answered, as I as about to start running to find Katara and Sokka.

"Messenger came! It's for Bato." I shouted, as I jumped through the bushes, they were on the beach looking at the Water Tribe boat.

I handed it to Bato, Sokka and katara immediately leaned in to look. "This is the map to our father! Thanks Gyawa! Mwa." Sokka said, with excitement as he kissed me on the cheek.

"That's what I do it for." I replied, trying to pull away, letting out an awkward chuckle.

That evening we packed up and got on Appa.

"Be careful, Gyawa." Aang warned.

"I'll be okay. Bye Aang." I smiled, as I waved.

"Good luck." Katara waved along with Sokka.

"Appa yip yip." Aang said as they pulled away, I could tell Aang didn't like it one bit.

"Goodbye, superior." I said nodding to her. Man I was saying a lot of goodbyes.

"Goodbye, Avatar Gyawa." She replied, with the same nod.

I flew on my glider through the forest for sometime, before I landed to take a breath. Just when I was getting my strength back I heard a noise coming from the forest.

I turned my head to see the horror June's beast. I gasped and threw wind as fast as I could. But when my hand was out the beast licked me on the wrist.

I immediately collapsed and fell on the dirt. Helpless.

"So this is your girlfriend. No wonder she left, she's way too pretty for you." June remarked, as she held her pet down.

"Finally I have you." That beautiful face of treachery hissed, as he stepped down.

I had completely forgotten about how my necklace was gone. Zuko had to had taken it, and now I was all alone with poison in me.

As Zuko picked me up I yelled in frustration as I tried as hard as I could to move. It was like every muscle was asleep or frozen.

"Let me go! Zuko, please!" I shouted, as he put me on the saddle.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Let's go." Zuko growled, as he put me in front of him, just in case.

I started to panic, when I wanted to see Zuko again I didn't mean like this. I started to breathe heavy, I hated how being defenseless felt.

"So where do we go?" June asked.

"Back to my ship, where you'll get your reward." Zuko replied, as I stared at him. June smirked before lashing near her pet's head to move faster.

"Zuko please, let me go." I pleaded.

"No! I have you now and I'm never going to let go!" Zuko hissed back, as he kept a hand on my ropes.

"You know Prince Zuko, if you keep this up people might start to think you have feelings for the Avatar." Iroh teased.

"What?!" Zuko snapped back, being completely caught off guard.

"Yeah, didn't your mother ever tell you how to treat girls?" June added, I looked back around to see Zuko actually blushing. Real red cheeks, a little really red. I felt like rubbing my eyes to make sure but I couldn't moved my arms.

"How did you find me in the first place?!" I asked.

"Your necklace lead us right to you." He answered, holding it up for me to see.

"Give me my necklace back!" I hissed.

"Why? You won't need it where you're going. Once I deliver you to my father, My honor will be restored while you sit in a cell the rest of your life. And don't bother to try and escape, you can't scream your way out of this." Zuko growled, as he put it back.

Just when he said "scream" I remembered that there was a way to make your voice heard over long distances. I remembered how to do it too, so I took a deep breath and exhaled to shout. "Aang! Appa! Aang!"

"Cry out all you want! Your fate is sealed." Zuko stated, to my helpless screaming. I could only hope he heard it, so I waited. It was all I could do.

Awhile later, when it was almost night. I could hear in the distance, a groan of a bison. "Aang over here!" I yelled, with my sound waves again.

"Shut your mouth!"

Just then Appa swiped down threw a wind blast with his tail. "Appa!" I ahouted with relief.

"Up!" June snapped, at the shurshu.

Aang threw a huge wind blast at Zuko, who threw a few fast fire balls back.

"Come on let's go!" Sokka shouted, as he cut my robes.

"Actually I can't move." I replied, with a scoff.

"Oh." He paused, before grabbing me and realizing there was no place to put me.

"Appa yip yip! Aang let's go!" I barked orders at them.

They all took my word. Aang blasted a swip at the beast for Appa to be able to take off.

"Yip yip!" Aang shouted as we all finally got on.

"What happened?" Katara asked as she saw I couldn't move.

"I uh, ran into Zuko who had a shurshu, which paralyzed me temporarily. I hope." I explained my sorry state.

"What can we do?" She asked.

"Nothing, I think. Hey where's Bato?" I questioned, still not able to move.

"We dropped him off, he'll be fine." Sokka replied.

"Hey I'm getting some feeling back." I smiled, as I could move my finger. They all looked at me like I was hopeless.

"So where do we go?" Aang asked.

"We're getting you to the North Pole." Katara replied, looking back at me.

"Yeah we've lost too much time as it is." Sokka added.

"Don't you want to see your dad?" I asked, as Katara sat me up. They didn't know how much I'd to see my father again.

"Of course we do, Gyawa. But your our family too. And right now you need us more." Sokka sat next to me, I couldn't move my head to him so I wobbled my head towards him.

"And we need you." Katara added.

"Thanks, sorry about that. I forgot about Zuko's honor." I smiled, always pull the honor jokes.

They all laughed, but it was a lie. I completely remembered about Zuko, I just didn't know he could track me down like that. How could I forget that face? I mean really? Zuko? He's ZUKO!


	13. Chapter 13: The Deserter

"This should give us a good idea what's around here." Katara said, as we looked at a sign of the village just down the hill.

"See if you can find a menu, I'm starving." Sokko pouted.

"I bet we'll find something to eat here, the fire days festival. Fire Nation cultural exhibits, jugglers, benders, musicians, this will be a great place for Gyawa to study some real fire benders!" Aang smiled, with excitement, pointing at a poster.

"I don't think it's the best idea, look at this." I disagreed, looking at the other side of the sign, showing a wanted posters of me.

"Hey a poster of you!" Aang said.

"A wanted poster of Gyawa. This is bad." Sokka warned the innocent Aang.

"I think we better keep moving."

"Gyawa has to learn fire bending at some point, and this could be Gyawa's only chance to watching masters up close." Aang was trying to make excuses so bad.

"I guess we could check it out." Katara said.

"Hey why are you dragging me into this? I will find a teacher, not circus freaks, who just know how to put on a show." I protested.

"I'm with the Avatar on this. You want to walk into a Fire Nation town, when they're all fired up with all they're you know fire."

"We'll wear disguises, and if it looks like trouble we'll leave." Katara completely ignoring the fact that I was the Avatar, and I didn't want to go.

"Yeah because we always leave before we get into trouble."

We went to the festival, we got new costumes, Aang still got us caught. Whatever that guys name was got us out and we got captured by Jeong Jeong's men. "Go on he sees you only." The guards said, to the man as we walked in the the little village they made.

"Oh that's okay we can chat later." He waved, as he was being pushed over to the hut.

"Is that where Jeong Jeong is? I need to talk to him." I said, trying to follow him.

"No, you wait there. Go now!" The guard ordered, punching him more.

"Don't worry everything will be fine. His a great man. Great man." He reassured me, as he started walking over to the hut, while they took us to another one.

"What happened? Can I talk to him now?" I asked, as he came in, after awhile of waiting.

"He won't see you. He's very angry that I brought you here. He wants you to leave immediately." He replied, with no more cooky talk.

"Finally. Let's hit the road." Sokka sighed, as he picked his head out of the ground.

"Not yet. Why won't he see me?" I asked, standing up.

"He says you're not ready, he says you have not mastered Water Bending and Earth Bending yet."

"How does he know that?" Aang asked.

"He saw the way you walked into camp, he can tell."

"I'm going." I walked out with determination.

I went over to Jeong Jeong's hut and didn't hesitate to walk in. "Get out." His rough voice said, not even looking at me.

"Master, I need to learn Fire Bending." I walked closer in, he had himself surrounded by candles, making the light very faint.

"Only a fool seeks his own destruction." Jeong Jeong stated.

"But I'm the Avatar, it's my duty and destiny to-"

"Destiny?! What would a girl know of destiny?! If a fish lives its whole life in this river, does he know the river's destiny? No! Only that it runs on and on, out of his control! He may follow where it flows, but he cannot see the end. He cannot imagine the ocean." Jeong Jeong rose his voice, but he never looked at me. Wise words though.

"But I have to master all the bending disciplines!" I protested.

"To master the bending disciplines, you must first master discipline itself! But you have no interest in this so I have no interest in you! Now, get out!" Jeong Jeong demanded, but I wasn't done.

"I have to learn them! If I don't the world could be destroyed! It's not like there's a Fire Bender who wants to teach me!" I rose my own voice, as I stood up from my sitting place.

"Are you deaf?! How can I teach you, if you refuse to listen?? Before learning Fire Bending, you must learn Water and Earth. Water is cool, and soothing, Earth is steady and stable. But Fire, fire is alive. It breaths, it grows, without the Bender a rock will not throw itself! But fire will spread and destroy everything in its path, if one does not have the will to control it! That is its destiny! You are not ready, you are too weak!"

As Jeong Jeong finished I knew he heard: "You think I am weak?!" Avatar Roku demanded of him.

"Avatar Roku! No no! I did not mean that!" He now sat in a field, under a tree, pleading with the old Avatar.

"I have mastered the elements a thousand times over a thousand live times. Now I must do it once again. You will teach the Avatar Fire Bending." Roku stated, as he lit the tree on fire with a simple stroke. He was truly amazing.

"Yes, yes. I will teach you." Jeong Jeong muttered.

"Good." I bitterly replied, as I walked out, I knew all that he said about fire was false.

The next day Jeong Jeong and I met outside his hut to start my training. "Widen your stance." He ordered, as I took stance. "Wider! Bend your knees. Now concentrate. Good, good." Jeong Jeong said, moving them with his leg.

"Wait what am I doing?" I asked, a simple question to get a long response.

"Silence! Talking is not concentrating. Look at your friends are they talking? Even that oaf knows to concentrate on what his doing." Jeong Jeong referred to Sokka fishing.

"Hey!" Sokka defended.

"Well I have no idea what I'm doing!" I nearly rose my voice in frustration.

"Feel the heat of the sun, it is the greatest source of fire. Yet it is in completely balance with nature."

"So when do I get to shoot some fire?" I asked, I was so eager to be a Fire Bender. You know, be awesome.

"Concentrate!" Jeong Jeong shouted, before he walked over to let me "concentrate." Just then I heard all of the Gasng laughing at me, I sighed and kept my stance in shame.

"So about that fire?!" I asked, as we were hiking up a hill. Just maybe he would give me a brake, maybe things are different then the show.

"No fire yet." Jeong Jeong replied, with his hands behind his back.

"Awww." I sighed, I wanted to shoot fire.

"Power in Fire Bending comes from the breath, that is why you must master proper breath control!" Jeong Jeong explained like it was the end of the world, making me want to smile.

"Proper breath control?" I remarked to be shut down by orders.

"Assume your stance. Wider!" He shouted, as I tried to widen my stance.

"Your not even looking!" I replied. He had his back to me the whole time.

"Wider!" He shouted once more, I took the widest stance I could do the way I stood.

"Now inhale through the nose, and exhale with the mouth. Without talking."

I did as he said and then I could hear him start walking off. "Good, keep going."

After an hour of bullshizit I decided I had enough and went back to the village. "What are you doing here?! I did not tell you to stop!" Jeong Jeong protested as I walked in.

"This is pathetic! I've been breathing for hours!" I yelled back.

"You want to stop breathing?"

"I want to learn how to Fire Bend! You know, the kind so I can fight Ozai!" I shouted, with my fist clenched, I really had enough.

"I had a student once who had no interest in learning discipline, He was only concerned with the power of fire. How he could use it to destroy his opponents and wipe out the obstacles in his path. But fire is a horrible burden to bare, it's nature is to consume. And without control it destroys everything around it. Learn restraint, or risk destroying yourself and everything you love." As Jeong Jeong said, it hit me a little, comparing me with Zhao, I walked out to still pout though.

"I thought about what you said. I'll be less inpatient." I said, when he walked out, as I sat on a rock in front of his hut.

"We are going to work with fire now." As he said this I felt a tingle of excitement through my finger tips.

"Woo yeah! I mean let us begin." I bowed after shouting in excitement.

He didn't seem pleased, as he grabbed a leaf that was falling from the trees. "Concentrate on the fire. I want you to keep this flame from reaching the edges of the leaf for as long as you can." He ordered, handing a little tiny burn spot in the leaf.

I sighed as I took my stance and grabbed it.

"Master, there is trouble." One of the guards said to him.

"What kind of trouble?" I asked.

"Concentrate on your leaf." Jeong Jeong barked, before running off with the soldiers.

"Be the leaf huh? I hate this, all he does is leave me alone to concentrate or breath!" I complained to Aang and Katara.

"I'm sure there is a good reason." Katara replied.

"But I'm ready to start shooting fire out of my fists." I looked down at the leaf and took a deep breath, concentrating on the fire. Just then it sheared and burnt the leaf completely to turn into fire. "I did it! I made fire!" I shouted, with excitement.

"Gyawa that's great but you should take it slow." Katara sounded worried, as I twirled it around my hand.

"Sure, sure." I didn't really listen of course, spinning it around and around. "Sweet! Now let me see if I can make it out of nothing." I took it out and took deep breaths, before the fire came from my fist. "Woo! This is sweet!" I shouted as I did it a few more times.

"Gyawa, be careful." Katara almost gasped.

"It's okay Katara, I'm sure Gyawa knows what she's doing." Aang replied for me.

I did it again and again, making sure no one was in the way. "This is awesome!" I gasped, starting to shoot it out of my feet.

"Now let's go see what's happening." I said, as I started to run to the forest, everyone following.

As we did, when we were rather deep a Fire Nation soldier came out of nowhere.

He threw four fire balls at me, I dodged all of them and kicked a line of fire at him. Little did I know where he was moving, he was moving to where Sokka was. I heard a scream, but I wasn't the soldier's, it was Sokka screaming in pain.

I took the fire out to see, I had burned Sokka's hands.

The soldier was knocked out but I had hurt my friend, he started to hold his hands in pain, but I could see he wanted to get furious at me.

"Sokka! I'm so sorry!" I almost shouted, as I walked up, he looked like he was about to say something with painful tears. However he just started to run off, I never felt so horrible in my life.

"I told you, you shouldn't mess around with this! Now look what you did! You burned my brother!" Katara yelled at me, feeling terrible, I was almost in a daze of guilt.

"This is all your fault!" She shouted, to Jeong Jeong who came out of nowhere.

"I know. Now pack your things, you must leave immediately!" Jeong Jeong said but Katara ran after Sokka.

"I'm sorry I didn't... I'm sorry." I muttered to who ever was left.

"Gyawa?" Sokka asked, as he walked in the hit.

"I don't blame you if you don't want to talk to me anymore." I said, not looking at him as I sat in Jeong Jeong's place.

"Gyawa? It's okay. I'm healed." Sokka replied, holding out his hands.

"How?"

"I'll explain later. But right now we have to get out of here. Zhao and his soldiers are attacking."

"Where?" I asked, as I stood up, even though I already knew where they were.

"By the river. They captured Jeong Jeong!" As he said this I ran off to the river.

"Men, take the deserter!" Zhao's voice barked orders as Jeong Jeong stood next to the forest.

He saw I was there and made a huge ball of fire around himself. When it died, he was gone.

"It's a trick, he's gone off into the woods. Find him!" The soldiers all ran to find him, meanwhile I let Zhao see where I was "Let's find out what my old master as taught you." He turned to fight me.

"You were Jeong Jeong student?" I asked, taking my stance.

"Till I got bored." Zhao answered with a wall of fire, also throwing a few fire balls.

I fire bended through the wall, and kicked flames as I dodged the fire balls.

"I see he showed you a few shots, but I doubt he showed you what a Fire Bender is truly capable of!" Zhao threw a wild shot at me, which was flaming fury.

"Wow wild." I laughed, as I looked at the burning forest.

"I'll show you wild!" Zhao snarled, before throwing more walls of fire.

I punched through it and then went to his ships.

I remembered exactly how to take him down. "Stand and fight l, Avatar!" He shouted, as I landed on a boat.

"Oh we're we fighting I though we were just getting warmed up." I mocked.

"I was." He hissed, throwing fire blasts, which hit the boat instead of me.

"Is the Fire Nation running low on Admirals?" I scoffed, as I went to the next boat.

"Hey there, old man!" I shouted with a huge smile as I waved. He threw more fire, I dodged like nothing.

"I don't know why, but I thought you'd be better than Zuko." I was inches from his face before he threw a fire ball at it.

I jumped back in another boat. "Messy, very messy." I remarked.

He was fuming by now, reminded me of my little cousin.

"No where to run now, you little smart mouth." Zhao hissed, before he threw a fire ball at me.

I jumped up and leaned back down. "You've lost this fight, Admiral Zhao."

"Are you crazy?! You have haven't delivered a single blow!" Zhao shouted back.

"No, but you have." I said, with a very calm voice, pointing out that all his ships were burnt. "Jeong Jeong said you had no restraint." I remarked before I dove in the water to get back.

"Gyawa, come on! Let's go!" Sokka shouted, as I poked my head out of the water.

"Where's Jeong Jeong?" I asked, after drying myself off, and getting on Appa.

"He disappeared, they all did."

We looked down on the now abandoned village.

"Gyawa, you're burned. Let me help you." Katara said, before grabbing my arm and healing it.

"That's nice water." I remarked, after feeling that it was gone.

"When did you learn to do that?" Aang asked.

"I guess I always knew."

"Really?" Aang asked again.

"I know! Thanks for all the first aid over the years! Like when I fell under the grease pipe handle. And that time I had two fish hooks in my thumb." Sokka said, in a brotherly Sokka tone.

"Two." I stated with a laugh.

"He tried to get the first fish hook out with another fish hook." Katara explained, I immediately made a frown.

"Oh and that time that mint-snake bit me! Thanks for healing that up, great, really helpful." Sokka complained as we flew away from the forest.


	14. Chapter 14: the Siege of the North

Now after Jeong Jeong's lessons, we went to the north. We had been flying for days when we finally found the Water Tribe. They gave us a feast and everything.

"Master Pakku, meet your newest student. The Avatar." The Chief said, as he and I stood in front of Master Pakku. Who wasn't impressed.

"Just because you're destined to save the world, don't expect any special treatment, girl. Even still we are making an exception by letting you learn Water Bending." He bickered.

"Well good, because me and my friend can't wait to start some bending." I grinned, putting my white, strong fists together.

"I doubt you'll have that attitude by morning. But still I'll see you both at sunrise. Goodnight."

The next morning, the same things happened. He didn't want to teach Katara because she was a girl. "Yeah, they're pathetic! Why are you teaching me then?!" I asked, as I agreed with Katara.

"Because you are the Avatar! Certain rules don't apply to you!" He trolled back as he sat on his ice chair.

"Well if you won't teach Katara than I won't learn from you!" I let out the rage.

"Well have fun teaching yourself, I'm sure you'll do a great job." Pakku remarked as I stomped off.

"You can't risk your training for me. You have to learn from master Pakku, even if he is a big jerk." Katara told me. I nodded and looked back at him.

"Why don't we get started then."

"You're moving the water around but you're not feeling the push and pull." Pakku explained to my water being completely unstable.

"I'm trying." I snarled back. I picked up water bending with Katara like nothing. But with this, I was getting pathetic.

"Maybe that move is too advanced for you. Why don't you try an easier one." As Pakku said, this I dropped the water down and hissed, as I shot flames from my fists in frustration.

"How's warrior training going?" Katara asked, Sokka as we all were getting ready to go to bed. Sokka just groaned and fell in his bed. "That bad?" Katara asked.

"No it's Princess Yue. I don't get it, one minute she wants to go out with me, and the next she's telling me to get lost. So how's water bending training?" Sokka asked making both of us groan and Katara fall onto her bed.

"'Master Pakku the wise won't teach her because she's a girl." I mocked, as I laid in my hay of a bed. I was going to suggest that I teach her but I was tired.

"Why don't you just teach her Gyawa." Sokka simply suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that?! At night you can teach me what ever move you learn from Master Pakku. That way you have someone to practice with and I get to learn Water Bending. Everyone happy!" Katara gasped, as she grabbed me.

"I'm not happy." Sokka remarked.

"But you're never happy. Come on Gyawa."

"He said this one is all about sinking and floating." I showed a move that took awhile for her to get.

"I got it!" Katara exclaimed, with excitement as she did it the move rather rough. However the water started to float fast and flawless.

"I don't think that was you." I groaned, as I looked up to see Master Pakku. He turned the water to him and formed it to ice as he threw it on the bridge he stood on.

"You have disrespected me, my teachings, and my entire culture."

I put my hands on my waist as I listened to his bickering "Well I-"

"You are no longer welcome as my student." He said, before leaving.

The next morning Katara tried to get Pakku back as my teacher. They fought at the end. A very interesting fight as a matter of fact. Pakku explained the necklace, Yue ran off crying and Sokka went after her with my permission. I finally got Sokka off my tail. Thank God- or whoever created this beautiful Avatar world. No really, Thank You!

"Not bad not bad. Keep practicing and you'll get it by the time you're my age." Pakku chuckled, to his own joke, which was more of sarcasm than comical. I just sighed and tried to ignore it. "What do you think your doing?! It's past sunrise, your late." Pakku grinned to Katara running up.

"Good to see you here." I smiled, feeling wind in my jet black hair, keeping my stance.

"You too."

"Care to step into the sparring circle? I figure since you found time to play with house pets you must have already mastered water bending." Master Pakku asked, me after Katara destroyed everyone else in the duels. I on the other hand knew better.

"I wouldn't say mastered— but check this out!" I said, before I making an ice sword in my right hand and a fire sword in my left. They both looked at me with annoyed expressions.

Later when me and Aang were playing around soot started to fall from the sky. I knew immediately what this meant.

Later the chief called everyone to the palace. "The day we feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our door step-" I stopped listening, I could only think of what was about to happen. Zhao, Zuko, Iroh they were all about to do things I would have to face.

"Count me in." Sokka called out, as he stood up knocked me out of my daze.

"Sokka." Katara tried to correct her (unknowing) beloved brother, she didn't want him to do anything rash.

"The stillness before battle is unbearable. Such a quiet dread." The chief sighed, to me. Everything was so quiet, no movement, not even Water Tribe soldiers.

"I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people. I am going to make a difference now." I as I stood up to see the fleet all in the North Pole's door step.

They attacked with a single fire ball to the gates. But more and more came. Me and Aang tried to take out a ship, only to find more and more, this was a battle fleet, there wasn't going to be just a few.

"I can't do it. I can't do it." I growled, as I landed back down in the city, Katara and Yue were there while Aang landed next to me.

"What happened?"

"We must have taken out a dozen fire navy ships but there's so many of them. We can't fight them all." Aang sighed, speaking for the too tired me.

"But you have to, you're the avatar!" Yue pleaded, I didn't want to change anything. I knew what could happen if I tried. Bad Stuff!

"I'm sorry, but I am also human." I looked down at the blowfish white ice, Zuko was coming to capture me, Zhao was coming to destroy the world, the action was coming to me. All I had to do was wait.

"The legends say the moon was the first Water Bender. Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned to do it themselves." Yue explained, as we looked at the fading fog moon, with a blue tint.

"I've always noticed my Water Bending is stronger at night." Katara replied.

"Our strength comes from the spirit of the moon. Our life comes from the spirit of the ocean. They work together to keep balance." As Yue said this, I pretended to be enlightened.

"The spirits! Maybe I can find them and get they're help." I yelled.

"How can you do that?" Yue asked.

"The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the spirit world. Gyawa can talk to them!" Aang replied with a huge white, anime, smile.

"Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle." Yue gasped.

"Or maybe they'll unleash a creepy spirit attack on the Fire Nation... or wisdom, that's good too." Aang said, as he saw that Yue and Katara weren't pleased with his imagination.

While I just had to agreed. "The only problem is, the last time you got to the spirit world was by accident how are you going to get there this time?" Katara asked.

"I have an idea follow me."

"Where are we going?" I asked, as Yue took us deep in the city.

"To the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole." As Yue explained this, she opened a small circle door, inside was a pool and grass, green grass, it was warm, and it was beautiful.

"Nice." I commented. In the center was a small pool, it had two fish in it.

"I never thought I'd miss grass this much." Aang gasped, laying contently in it.

"It's so warm here. How is that possible?" Katara questioned with dazzle, taking her heavy jacket off.

"It's the center of all spiritual energy in our land." Yue's soft sweet voice echoed in the massive place, I could feel with strength what she spoke of.

"You're right, Yue. I feel something... it's so tranquil." I fumbled, sitting in front of the pond. I knew all I had to do was look at the fish... I think…

"Why is she sitting like that?" I would hear Yue asked, but I got lost in the unending cycles the two, white and black fish took. In the circling the two black and white figures joined I felt myself leave the physical world.

~Aang POV~

"Is she okay?" Yue gasped.

"She'll be fine as long as we don't move her body. That's her way back to the physical world." Katara replied.

"Maybe we should get some help." Yue started to walk to the door.

"No, she's our friend. We can protect her. Right Katara?" I asked, looking up at her beautiful blue heavenly eyes.

"Aang's right. we're perfectly capable of protecting her." Katara agreed, as we both looked at Yue.

"Well, aren't you a big girl now." I heard a voice say from our backs. A voice that sent chills down my back, a cool, cruel one, one who only cared for himself. It was Zuko.

"No!" Katara gasped, as we turned around to face that boy.

"Yes!" Zuko hissed, his face was beaten up pretty bad.

"Zuko!" I said, holding out my staff.

"Hand her over, and I won't have to hurt you or the monk." Zuko suggestion didn't sound so great to us, he was threading us, taking his fighting stance.

Zuko threw a burst of fire, I and Katara threw air and water at him. Zuko threw four fire balls, while I threw an air push.

"I see you learned a new trick. But I didn't come this far to lose to you!" Zuko blasted through the air and spat more flames at Katara and I.

Katara grabbed water from the pools and shot it at him. He reached more fire at me, I jumped up, as he dodged it.

Zuko kicked a few fast ones at me. I dodged four of them but the last blasted me. I just didn't see it coming.

I hit the pole and felt a sharp pain on the back of my head before my eyes closed. I couldn't open them, I was knocked out.

I opened my eyes to Katara sitting me up. I immediately got up as I remembered how I got knocked out.

"Where's Gyawa?!" I frantically asked, seeing she and Zuko were gone.

"What happened?! Where's Zuko?!" Sokka also demanded, as he flew up with Appa and Yue.

"He took Gyawa. He took her right out from under me." Katara's voice was in horror and disappointment.

There we stood looking at where Gyawa used to be. She was there when I last saw her, she was right there! "Where did they go?"


	15. Chapter 15: the Siege of the North,

Aww, I remember the spirit world, weird. That was almost all I could think when I was there. "You've come to me, with a new face." Koh the face stealer said, to me as we spoke about the spirits. I showed no emotions, mainly because I already knew, and because my face would be gone forever. *shiver* Hai Bai lead me out and my eyes opened to see my body wasn't there anymore. Only Momo.

"Momo! Now where's my body?" As I asked this it took me to the cave Zuko and my body where. (I know what that sounds like.)

I groaned from the cold and the spiritual stuff, my whole body crappie, my fingers frozen.

"Welcome back." Zuko turned to me, I didn't say anything, just enjoyed the moment of that gorgeous face. His eyes so perfectly shaped, everything was mastered.

Zuko sighed turning back to the blizzard outside. "I finally have you. But I can't get you home because of this blizzard. There's always something. Not that you would understand."

I could hear the frustration in Zuko's soft yet rough voice, like every word he said he wanted to scream.

"You always say I don't understand. I might if you let me." My suggestion wasn't the best thing for him, but I was concern. When he looked hurt I merely wanted to help him, fixed his problems, when someone I cared about was in danger I had to help them. It was just in my character.

The Prince looked over his shoulder like I wouldn't be able to be of his trust. As his golden eye saw I was truthful he scoffed, almost in disbelief. "Your like my sister." Zuko held his hands to his mouth, keeping them warm. "Everything always came easy to her, she's a Fire Bending prodigy. Everyone adores her. My father says she was born lucky, he says I was lucky to be born." The cold hurt hidden in this boy was only prominent to me.

I was a little stunned however, I didn't think he'd open up like that. But I knew what to say. "That's just... cruel. I'm sorry, Zuko." I did really feel that way when I first heard his horrible story, so much pain and worst of all betrayal and disappointment.

Zuko closed his eyes and fisted his loan hands, holding back the rage and fright. "I don't need luck though, I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight, and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am."

"I know it doesn't mean much coming from me, but everyone needs someone to lean on. Even you." I almost whispered these words. "You'll find that person, maybe you already have that one." I thought of Iroh, so valuable.

Zuko looked at me in the eyes, he seemed stunned by them. I felt a sharp cold shiver in my spin, not from the weather but by the way Zuko looked at me. His eyes worn't furious, or confused, but like dust cleaned of a crystal. Now it was beautiful, bright, colorful, and peaceful. I saw so many emotions and thoughts running in Zuko's mind, I doubt I was any less expressive. "Guess, we'll be here awhile." Zuko stated, to knock both of us back in the moment.

Not to long later we heard a groan, but not just any old groan, it was Appa.

They landed and came running to the cave.

"Here for a rematch?" Zuko growled, taking his stance.

"Trust me, Zuko, it's not going to be much of a match." Katara said, as she made a ball of snow and threw it at Zuko. It was powerful enough to knock him out.

"Hey this is some quality rope." Sokka smiled, cutting it, I quickly got up and grabbed Zuko.

"We have to get to the oasis, now. I'll explain on the way." I said, as I started dragging him by his hands.

"What are you doing!?" Sokka almost shouted.

"We can't just leave him here." I growled.

"Sure we can. Let's go."

"No! If we leave him, he'll die." I said, not backing down as I gently put him on Appa's saddle.

"Yeah, this makes a lot of sense, let's save the guy who's constantly trying to kill us." Sokka mocked, as I sat next to knocked out Zuko. (Still hot!)

On our way to the oasis my head began to feel light, along with Yue. I looked up to see the moon turned red. She definitely felt it more then me.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked.

"I feel faint."

"I feel it too. The moon spirit is in danger."

"I owe the moon spirit my life." Yue said, as she still held her head.

"What do you mean?" Sokka questioned.

"When I was born. I was sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born. But I was born as if I was asleep. My eyes closed, our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me. That night beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry. And they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue. For the moon."

When we landed, Zhao already had the moon spirit in a bag. Ready for the kill.

"Zhao!" I shouted as we all were ready to take him down.

"Don't bother." He hissed, as he was about to hit the fish.

"Don't!" I hissed.

"It's my destiny to destroy the moon and the Water Tribe!"

"Destroy the moon and you'll cause chaos even the Fire Nation won't control! Even you! Without the moon, the world will fall out of balance. You have no idea what would happen!" I tried to plead, but I didn't know why, he was going to do it anyways.

"She is right, Zhao!" I heard Iroh said, as he walked up.

"General Iroh. Why am I not surprised to discover your treachery." Zhao mocked.

"I'm no traitor Zhao! The Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance. What ever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash on you ten fold. Let it go now!" Iroh yelled, stepping in stance for anything possibly.

Zhao looked at us both, and put the the spirit back in the pool. The moon went back to white, till the moment came. I knew exactly what was about to happen. I had two choices, to let Zhao kill the spirit, or kill him first.

If I did Yue wouldn't become the moon spirit, and everything would be okay. Or so I thought.

I only had a second to think, I immediately threw a huge powerful push of wind at him. The flames he was about to use on the moon spirit went in the air, only as orange sparks.

He fell to the ground and all his men threw fire blasts at us. Iroh ran up and obliterated them.

Glancing at the two spirits, I saw neither one of them were hurt. I didn't know if I just did something good or bad.

I looked back up to see Zhao throwing a huge fire ball at me. I punched threw it, but I still had to fight for my balance.

I kicked air at him and then whipped water at him. He blocked with a powerful blast around himself. He ran closer with fire at the palms of his hands. I knew what he was going to do, he wasn't going to leave till he finished the job.

Only problem was he was out numbered. Iroh punched fast fire balls. Katara wrapped water around him. And more fire, we all turned to see it was Zuko. Out of his ropes, and ready to rid the world of Zhao.

"You're alive?!" Zhao gasped, eyes widened.

"You tried to have me killed!" Zuko spat, and drop kicked flames. Zhao stumbled to block since he was trying to block my kick of wind.

He fell to the ground as we all stood above him. He knew he was defeated.

"Tell your men to retreat!" I snarled.

"Please, your threats are empty." Zhao scoffed.

"Are they?! Let's find out!" I hissed, as I grabbed his collar and formed a fire ball in the palm of my hand.

And I was about to use the fire ball when, "Gyawa!" Aang shouted, to stop me.

I looked back to pleading eyes, he clearly didn't understand the ways of war. But a part of me said not to do it.

I held his collar even tighter before I let go. He scoffed as I walked away. There had to be some way.

Just then I felt a tranquillity reach me. The pool, the two spirits dragged me in. My tattoos and eyes began to glow, I started to make a wind all around me that lifted me off my feet. I then took flight to the gate.

Still in the avatar state, as I now flew in between the gate and the battle ships. I made powerful winds and waves. I did this two more times before the fleets retreated.

I flew back to the gate where I sat, if I didn't I would have fallen. Then I remembered Zhao and Zuko were still back at the oasis.

I went back as soon as I could.

On my way, I peered up on a higher bridge Zuko and Iroh running off. They both stopped and saw me. They knew I saw them, I know because Zuko's sharp eyes met mine. A look of serenity, understanding maybe. I did nothing but kept running. I had to let them go, why wouldn't I?

I looked back to see the Prince one last time, Knowing it would be a long time till the next. He still stood there, his ponytail dancing with the wind, the pleasant blue moonlight reflected off his pale skin like silk. His manner confused, I don't blame him. I just let my enemy go with no explanation.

"I've decided to go to the South Pole. Some other benders and healers want to join me. It's time we helped rebuild our sister tribe." Pakku said, the next few days later.

The Water Tribe locked Zhao away, and still no word of where Zuko or Iroh went.

"What about Gyawa? she still needs to learn Water Bending." Katara asked.

"Well, then she better get used to calling you Master Katara."

I looked over to see Yue crying as she ran away from Sokka. Sokka looked haunted, but I knew what it meant.

"Why so doom and gloom, Gyawa? Everything's great now!" Aang said, with huge smile and a nudge.

For the past days I was broody, not knowing if I did the right thing, and afraid if I made any more needless mistakes. "Yeah." I replied. I didn't know if I had just ruined Yue's life. I didn't know if what I did was the right thing.

We all were there, Katara and Aang went to hug me along with Sokka. "You too Momo." Katara said, opening more space for my chatty money.

"Come here." Aang smiled as he and I giggled.

Even if I didn't know if what I did was right, I knew with them everything was better.


	16. Chapter 16: The Avatar State

"Katara, I want you to have this. This amulet contains water from the spirit oasis. The water has unique properties. Don't lose it." Pakku said, as we were on a boat out of the North Pole.

"Thank you master Pakku." Katara bowed.

"Gyawa, these scrolls will help you master Water Bending. But remember there's no substitute for a real master." Pakku said, as he handed me scrolls. I bowed after grabbing them gently.

"Sokka, Aang, take care, boys." Pakku patted them on the shoulder, they both clearly thought they were getting something.

"Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the east of here. General Fong, will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There you'll be safe to begin your Earth Bending training with King Bumi."

I really dreaded the thought of meeting General Fong, already knowing what was gonna happen.

"Appa yip yip." The last time I mentioned not going they all thought I was joking, all though I wasn't.

"Say hi to Gran Gran for me."

"Sokka, what was all that about with Yue?" I asked, after awhile of planning how not to get in a fight with Fong.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sokka almost whispered, we all looked at each other. It was so not Sokka.

"Why? What happened?"

"You'd think after all that she'd want to be with me. But no. Her tribe comes first, and that means marrying some jerk." Sokka flailing his arms around as he was just getting started.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, I knew her life would have been happier if I had let the spirit die.

Sadly.

"Why? It's not like it's your fault." Sokka replied, I shook my head. He had no idea, none of them did.

"There it is!" Sokka shouted, as we approached the place I thought long and hard how to get out of.

"Welcome, Avatar Gyawa. I am General Fong, and welcome to all of you. Great heroes Appa, Momo, brave Sokka, the mighty Katara, the wise Aang." General Fong greeted us as we landed, fire works went off and everything.

"Mighty Katara, I like that."

"Wise Aang." Katara and Aang said around the same time, being impressed with their nicknames.

"Not bad, not bad." Sokka grinned, looking at the fire works.

"Avatar Gyawa, we were all amazed about the stories of how you single handily whipped out a entire fire navy fleet at the North Pole. I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility." General Fong said, as we sat in the war room.

"Awesome does fit." I replied, with a grin forming.

"Avatar, your ready to face the firelord now." Fong suddenly stated, so certain of what he said.

"What?! No she's not." Aang gasped for me.

"Gyawa still needs to master all four elements." Katara added.

"Why? With that kind of Power, power enough to destroy the hundreds of battle ships in the manner of minutes, she could defeat the Fire Lord now!" Fong almost shouted at us, he only cared about what he wanted.

"But, sir, the thing is. Gyawa can only do those things when she's in the Avatar State." Sokka replied.

"When I'm in the Avatar-"

"I'm well aware! Your eyes and tattoos glow, and you're able to summon unbelievable power. Without you we'd be slaughtered before we even reach their shores, but with you leading the way… as the ultimate weapon we can cut straight to the heart of the Fire Nation." Fong interrupted my explanation.

"No! There is more to the Avatar State than glowing eyes and tattoos! If I die in the state the cycle dies, not to mention I don't even know how to get in yet!" I shouted in frustration standing up.

"So it's decided then, I'll help you learn how to get in the Avatar State and then you'll face your destiny." Fong said, completely ignoring what I just said.

"Did you not hear me?! I won't do it!" I clenched my fists and walked closer.

"Yeah we all ready have a plan, Gyawa pursues her destiny, her way!" Katara added.

"Well while you take your time learning the elements the war goes on. May I show you something?" Fong asked as he stepped down from his chair.

"That's the infirmary, and those soldiers are the lucky ones. They came back. Every day the Fire Nation takes lives, people are dying, Gyawa! You could end it now! Think about it." Fong pleaded as he showed me from the window. He left me to think about it. But I already had.

"Damn Fong!" I hissed, as we walked.

"Wow there Gyawa. What's up?" Sokka asked.

"Fong expects me to do something I can't do." I replied.

"Gyawa's right, this is not the way." Katara said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Why not? You remember when she took out the Fire navy, she was incredible." Sokka defended.

"There's a right way to do this. Practice, study, and discipline."

"Or just glow it up and stop that fire Lord." Sokka remarked to Katara's ways.

"To Be Honest, his right. Every day people die and we're here doing nothing." Aang said, like he didn't believe it.

"If you two meat heads want to through away everything we've work for enough! Go head and glow it up!" Katara pouted before she walked off.

"What happened? I thought you were all about action?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, but this is the spiritual side. I can't ignore the rules, they're there for a reason. We have to respect that." I sighed, as I put my hands on my chin. I was thinking of the perfect time to tell Fong so he wouldn't attack me.

I decided that night would be the best, so I went. "General Fong." I asked, as I walked in the war room.

"Come in Gyawa, have you thought about our discussion?" He asked, in a friendly tone. It was almost pitch black out, the green crystals lit the room.

"I just can't do it. No matter how hard you try to get me in the Avatar State, the only way right now is if I'm in true danger." I answered, now at this point hoping he wouldn't attack me. I didn't bring anyone with me.

"But we have to find a way." He responded.

"Fong, listen. I won't do it. Do you hear me?" I asked in a tired voice.

"Sure I can't change your mind?" I immediately knew he was going to attack me, those were the words he said before he attacked Aang.

"I'm sure."

"I see. I was afraid you'd say that." After he said this, he threw his stone desk at me. I jumped up and landed back down.

"Are you insane?!" I snarled. He threw more and more boulders. I ran out of the war room to the courtyard.

"Men! Attack the Avatar!" Fong ordered.

"Fong!?" I shrieked, as I held my stance.

"I believe we are about to get results." He replied as they ran up with spears and Earth Benders.

"I won't fight!" I shouted, flying boulders swirling towards me.

I dodged them and started to run around the courtyard to dodge them. "You can't run forever!" Fong shouted.

"You can't fight forever!" I snapped back, jumping in between two boulders.

After I did more dodging I saw Sokka running up by himself.

"No! Sokka go back! Get out of here!" I shouted, jumping straight up and avoiding a boulder going for my legs.

"Maybe you can avoid me, but he can't." Fong snarled, as Sokka stood in the courtyard.

I tried to get to him before it happened but it was too late. Fong already started sinking Sokka.

"I can't move!" He yelped in a panicked voice, looking up at me in horror.

"Don't hurt him!" I hissed at Fong.

"Stop this! You have to let him go!" I tried to plead as I ran up to him.

Even though I knew it was a trick, I felt like he was going to be hurt. I didn't know what could happen.

"You could save him if you were in the Avatar State." Fong snarled at me as he sunk Sokka more and more.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" I gasped, I really did try to go in the Avatar State but it was as if there was a massive block.

"Gyawa, I'm sinking!" I could hear Sokka gasped as he went deeper.

"I don't see glowing!"

"Please, Gyawa!"

Fong and Sokka said making it even worst.

Tears started to fall as I realized I couldn't do anything. I couldn't go in the Avatar State.

"You don't need to do this!" I tried to plead as I held Fong's arm.

"Apparently I do."

So many thoughts went through my head; what Katara would do to me if he died, what would happen to the war. Without Sokka life would be dule.

"No!" I gasped, as Sokka completely disappeared into the ground.

I jumped to where Sokka used to be and I looked back at Fong with glowing eyes.

"It worked! It worked!" He yelled like a mad men.

I flew up on top of the courtyard, the Avatar State lit up the whole place. It was beautiful if I hadn't been forced in this state.

I no longer cared for what Fong was saying down below. Only to destroy this cursed place.

"It's time you learned." Roku suddenly appeared and took me on his dragon. "The Avatar State is a defense mechanism. Designed to empower you with the skills, and knowledge of the past avatars. The glow is the combination of your past lives. Focusing their energy in your body. In the Avatar State you are at your most powerful, but are all so at your most vulnerable." Roku said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If you are killed in the Avatar State, the reincarnation cycle will be broken, and the Avatar will cease to exist." After Roku finished I went back into my body and got out of the Avatar State.

"I'm sorry Sokka." I said, as he grabbed me.

"Sokka! Gyawa!" Katara gasped, as Aang and her ran up.

"Ha ha, that was almost perfect. We just have to find out a way to control you when your like that." Fong said, making it obvious who was at fault here.

"You're out of your mind." I protested.

"I guess we'll figure it out on the way to the Fire Nation." He didn't notice but Sokka walked up behind him and hit him on the head with his club.

"Anybody got a problem with that?" As Sokka asked, they all shook their head in denial.

"Do you still want an escort to Omashu?" A soldier asked.

We all looked at each other knowing the answer. "I think we're all set."

We left that night and found the nicest heap of grass to lay in for the night. A hundred times more peaceful.


	17. Chapter 17: The Cave of Two Lovers

[A/N: Thanks for all the love on this chapter! And new comer, you're in for a treat!]

"You guys are going to be done soon right? We've got a lot of ground to cover if we want to make it to Omashu today." Sokka asked, as he floated on the river with Momo on his stomach.

We were there training before going to Omashu.

"What like you're ready to go right now naked guy." Katara grinned, as Aang made a dive.

"I could be ready in two minutes. Seriously, when ever." Sokka had his hair down, raked on his forehead, covering his blue eyes, it was something you didn't see everyday.

"You were showing me the octopus form." I asked.

"Right, let me see your stance. Great. Okay let's see what you got."

I did the stance with my hands close to my center. Katara started throwing ice at me, I grabbed each one with the water tentacles, then grabbed her leg. She nodded as she saw I had won.

"You make a fine octopus, pupil Gyawa." Katara bowed with a white smile.

"Well the nuns always said I had too many hands to get in trouble with." I smirked, with my hands now on my waist.

"Hey you hear that?" I asked as we heard.

"Don't fall in love with the traveling girl she'll leave you broken hearted." The hippies, sang as they walked up.

"Hey river people." They were wearing clothes from all nations.

"We're not river people." Katara corrected the hippie.

"You're not? Then what kind of people are ya?" The one playing the guitar asked.

"Just people."

"Aren't we all brother." He replied, to Aang in his hippiedom.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked, stomping up. Did he know it was rude to interrupt a hippie being free.

"I'm Chong, and this is my wife, Lily. We're nomads, happy to go where ever the wind takes us. Hey oh!" Chong sang.

"You guys are nomads, that's great! We're nomads!" Aang and I hugged as he pointed at me.

"Hey me too."

"I know you just said that." Aang replied with a confused tone.

"Oh. Nice underwear." Chong said, to half naked Sokka. He immediately grabbed Momo and used him as cover to walk off. I think he had a secret crush on Sokka.

"Hey Sokka, you should hear some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere." Aang said, as Sokka walked up after putting on clothes. We were all just chilling on Appa's legs with the hippies.

"Well, not everywhere, little arrow head. But where we haven't been we've heard about through stories and songs." Chong waved his hand like their was wind, and had the most hipster voice.

"They said they'll take us to see a giant night crawler."

"On the way there's a water fall that creates a never ending rainbow." Moku added, to Aang's fascination of rare beasts.

"Look I hate to be the wet blanket here but since Katara is busy, I guess it's up to me. We need to get to Oamshu, no side tracks, no worms, and definitely no rainbows." Sokka replied everyone of us being a sixties flower mind.

"Wow, sounds like someone has a case of destination fiver! Your worried too much of where your going." Chong slightly chuckled.

"You got to focus less on the where and more on the going." Lily said, braiding Katara's hair.

"O-ma-shu." Sokka spilt at us, making sure it went through all the groove.

"Sokkas' right, we need to find king Bumi so Gyawa can learn earthbending somewhere safe." Katara said, as I got up.

"Oh sounds like you're headed to Omashu." Chong replied, Sokka couldn't believe what he heard and slapped his own forehead.

"There's an old story about a secret pass, right through the mountains." Chong explained, in a story telling voice.

"Is this real or a legend?" Katara asked.

"Ah it's a real legend. And it's as old as earthbending itself." As Chong finished he started playing his guitar.

"Two lovers, forbidden from one the other. The war divides their people. And on a mountain disused them apart. In a dark path to be together."

"Yeah, I forget the next couple lines but huh then it goes."

"Secret Tunnel! Secret Tunnel! Through the mountain! Secret, Secret, Secret, Secret Tunnel! Yeah." Chong finished with a stroke at the guitar.

"I think we'll just stick with flying. We've dealt with the Fire Nation before. We'll be fine." Sokka said, in my direction as we started to walk to Appa's head.

"Yeah thanks for the help but Appa hates going underground. And we need to do what ever makes Appa feel most comfortable." Aang added as we started to leave.

When we did we regretted everything, fire balls raged all around us. They seemed to be no end to them.

"We have to out run this!" I rose orders at Aang.

"But there's no end to them!" He yelled back.

"I don't care, run this!" I hissed, as I took the reins.

"Oh. Never mind, I'll block them." I sighed, as I ran to the other side of Appa's saddle and air blasted one away.

"We have to go back!" Katara shouted.

"No!" I snapped, I didn't want to go in that cave. What if I had to kiss Katara?! Just no!

~Zuko POV~

As I fished for our food, or Uncle would eat plants and most likely die from poison.

Sitting in the hot Earth Kingdom sun, I pondered, this was horrible, I was the prince of the Fire Nation, I should have whatever I want.

As I stood above the water looking for anything. I sighed and look up in the sky, I hated every minute of it. I missed the comfort of home, I missed home in every way possible.

The sky was so baby blue, and somehow reminded me of her, the Avatar. The last time I saw her was at the bridge that night. She just let me go, even so I could never do the same with her. The Avatar was too naive to let me go, and it would be her end.

My tired eyes suddenly follow a figure flying from a fire ball. I cleared my eyes, maybe I'm hallucinating or that's the Avatar's bison!

I immediately dropped everything and ran back to Uncle.

When I found him he was making tea like it was a beautiful creation. "Uncle don't drink that! I found the Avatar!"

~Gyawa POV~

"Gyawa we have to turn back! Please!" Sokka pleaded to me.

"Ya'll give up to easy!" I shouted back, but when I wasn't looking a fire ball hit way to close to us.

"Fine!" I hissed at the thought of dying, but yet kissing Katara would be just as bad. I wasn't lesbian, okay?

"Secret love cave. Let's go." I dragged to the hippies as we found them chilling under a tree.

We got to the cave and when we were thinking about not going in the Fire Nation showed up.

"And Die!"

"That's it! There's no way we're going through some cursed hole!"

We were all looking at Chong, so when I heard foot steps tapping near me I tried immediately to turn and see who it was, however it was too late and I felt hands grab me by my neck and put a fire knife to it.

I only knew one person who would do that.

"Back off!" I heard Zuko hiss at everyone. They all looked horrified, mainly the hippies.

"Hey look, someones making a big camp fire." Moku pointed behind me and Zuko.

"I'm not falling for that, peasant!" The Prince snarled, making me silently chuckled.

"That's not a camp fire, it's the Fire Nation, they're tracking us. Zuko let her go!" Sokka shouted.

I could feel conflict in Zuko, his muscles shifting and stoping every second, he knew not to let me get in Fire Nation's hands but he didn't want to go in a cave with us.

"You know what you have to do, Zuko, now you just gotta do it!" I whisper over to him, with a hiss he let go off me.

We ran in, immediately turning dark, and a warm hand clinging on the back of my neck.

Just then the cave entrance was collapsed by the Fire Nation tanks. We looked back and saw there was no way out.

Zuko groaned and clenched his fist, while Appa clawed at the rubble.

"It's okay Appa, we'll be fine. I Hope." Katara finished looking over to Zuko, who clearly felt out of place.

I then saw Iroh was also here, I didn't see him before.

"We will be fine. All we need is a plan. Chong, how long do those torches last?" Sokka asked, trying to ignore Zuko.

"Uh about two hours each." He replied.

"And we have five torches so that's... ten hours." Lily tried to figure it out, turning them all on.

"It doesn't work like that if they all lit at the same time!" Sokka grabbed them and stepped on all of them to put them out.

"Oooh right." She sighed, scratching her head.

I looked over to Zuko again, he was wearing Earth Kingdom clothes and that odd hat, his pale skin was dirty and rough looking, I then received a glare from him through the side of his golden eyes.

I immediately turned my intention back to Sokka. "I'm going to make a map to keep track of where we've been. Then we should be able to solve it like a maze and get through."

"How did you find me?" I asked Zuko, as we walked alongside each other. Iroh was talking to the hippies who completely enjoyed his company.

"Does it matter!" He snapped with his arms folded.

"Just wondering." I muttered trying not to stare at his perfect profile, and failing badly.

This time he rose an eyebrow in my direction.

"Sokka this is the tenth dead end you led us too." Katara sighed, again.

"This doesn't make any sense we've already came through here." Sokka defended.

"Maybe you're reading it wrong." Zuko snarled.

"We don't need a map, we just need love. The little guy knows it." Chong said, referring to Aang.

"Yeah but I wouldn't mind a map also." He replied, meanwhile Zuko scoffed.

"They're something strange here. There's only one explanation, the tunnels are changing." Sokka looked back up from the map at us with dread.

"The tunnels! They're changing! It must be the curse. I knew we shouldn't have come down here." Ching gasped, holding as his head like it was gonna go off.

"Right, if only we'd listen to a Delusional guitar freak." Zuko hissed, Iroh immediately put a hand on his shoulder to stop.

"Everyone be quite. Listen." As Katara said, this we could hear squeals and screeches coming our way.

We looked to see wolf-bats flying towards us. "It's a giant flying thing with teeth!" Chong shrieked, as he cowered in a corner.

"No it's a wolf-bat!" Moku shouted, as one landed.

Appa started to try and attack the wolf-bats. In the process he started to hit the sides of the tunnels.

"Appa, Stop!" I shouted at him, but he wouldn't listen.

He went straight into a column that was holding up the three tunnels. It cracked and immediately started to collapse.

Aang and Katara got everyone clear of one side, but I found Zuko standing in the middle of a collapsing rock.

'Perfect!' I thought to myself, as I used air to hasten my movements and tackle him out of the way.

Just in time I knocked him out of the way and into a tunnel.

I landed next to him with an arm around him, feeling his firm muscle through the dirty green cloth.

With hesitation I let go and rose to my feet along side the Prince.

He let out a huge sigh, slowly grabbing his hat, meanwhile I was fangirling, so excited, I would get the chance to kiss Zuko!

"We should try to find a way out of here." He said, as we looked back to the dark long tunnel.

"Yeah." I sighed with a hidden grin.

"This isn't over yet, Avatar." He snapped as he saw I was just warming up.

"Oh wow it's still Avatar? I'm hurt, call me Gyawa all ready." I smiled, putting a hand on my waist.

"Whatever." He groaned, before starting to walk.

"The exit!" Zuko shouted, with relief as he saw a door. Only I knew what it was so I didn't rush.

"Gyawa, help me open it." He looked over to me, I just shook my head and pointed at Appa.

Zuko's eyes widen when he realized and immediately rolled over as Appa hit the door with his head. It burst opened, to reveal the tomb.

"This isn't the exit, *sigh* Are we ever going to find it?" Zuko looked over to the side as I hopped down.

"This is a tomb." I said, as I stood in front of them.

"Fascinating." Zuko mocked. "How are we ever going to get out of here?" he sighed, as he sat on the stone.

"Zuko come read this." I waved over to him.

He walked over with heavy feet and read it in silence. Luckily I already knew what it was about. "Well that was pointless!" He snapped, as he folded his arms again.

"No it's not, it's a clue. Look, over here it tells the story of why they made this. The curse say we'll be trapped in here forever if we don't trust in love. And then it says love is brightest in the dark. And has a picture of them kissing." I started to shake and feel my face turn warm as I suggested what I always wanted.

"What are you getting at?" He asked, with a suspicious tone, I immediately folded my hands and bit my lip, I was getting ridiculously nervous.

"What if it wants us to kiss?" I asked looking away.

"What?!" Zuko shouted, as he threw his arms in front of him.

I let out a small embarrassed chuckle.

"I could never see that." He said, almost to himself. My hope for anything started to melt at this.

"What? why is that?!"

"Because you're... you." Zuko stumbled to say pointing his hands at me.

"And what's that suppose to mean?!" I asked, like a girl fishing for a comment on how pretty she was.

"You're a nun and the Avatar! And you're all, I don't know." He finished as he scratched his head, he clearly didn't know what to say.

"What?! What's wrong with me?!" I asked, looking down at myself, making sure my clothes weren't on wrong.

"No I mean it looks like you work out all the time but don't eat." Zuko said, looking back at me with unsure eyes, my heart sunk.

Did this mean he didn't like me? "I do eat." I mumbled, thinking of how Zuko might not like me.

"I didn't mean it like..."

I looked back to see Zuko was conflicted with himself, maybe there was still hope.

"huh look, I'm saying I would rather kiss you than die." As he finished I couldn't help step back and turn away, I felt like I was going to cry. "That's a compliment." He tried to defend, I huffed as I folded my arms and tried to push all the thoughts out of my head.

~Zuko POV~

As we walked I looked over to see Gyawa was still pouting about earlier. I don't know why, but I wanted to patch things up, I wanted to see that same grin I couldn't phase with all my fire blasts, I wanted to see her as her normal self again. The girl who actually cares about me, even if I hunt her down all around the world.

But that's just it, she's the Avatar! What was I thinking?! I wasn't supposed to care about her, she was the one thing standing between me and my honor!

But to be honest; my heart rose when she asked if we should kiss. Somewhere I wanted to say yes.

No matter how tough I acted she saw through it to who I really am. If I will even find that out, if what she saw was actually me, but it felt like she understood. Like I wasn't her enemy, somehow a close friend.

I tried to push those thoughts out of my head when I found myself staring at her face, her grey eyes glistening in the light. They were so bright, almost like glitter, a shine that could light the darkness.

Gyawa looked over to me with a stunned face, she turned away and I thought the coast was clear to keep looking.

Only I was wrong, she looked back again with the same expression. "What's up?" She asked, with her grasping strong voice.

"Nothing." I quickly answered, turning back to look at the dark tunnel.

"There's no one else to talk to around here, and Appa can't answer back." She added with a sigh.

"There's always something." I groaned.

"We'll find a way out of here, Zuko." The Avatar reassured me, her soft touch reached my weary shoulder, giving me a sense of hope, if that's possible. It sent a spark through my body, maybe because she was closer to my chest then anything.

What she asked still was running around in my mind, what if we did kiss. Just this once, just to get a taste of what I found myself wanting.

I looked down at the light she held which was almost out, her hand looked strong. I don't know why I said she was strong like it was a bad thing.

Her touch was so caring and soft, yet her hand itself looked rough and strong, this girl was truly a marvelous mystery I couldn't understand.

I looked back to her face, her chin was sharp, her cheeks looked soft, like rose petals, you would never want to hurt them. Her eyes clear and beautiful, her lips soft and light natural pink.

I soon found myself close to her fair face, and her eyes looking in mine. I started to breath like I was running for miles, and my hands felt energy as they touched her.

Almost a electricity running through the finger tips, shaking with an urge.

Not able to contain myself looking at an angelic face, my lips touched hers, running my trembling fingers through her soft silk black hair.

Gyawa dropped the light and held my head in one hand, and my collar with the other. Those lips were as soft as they appeared, her taste just as I foolishly imagined, and her energy just as bright as those eyes.

I felt so much passion to keep going on for an eternity, when I realized who just embraced my guilty lust.

As soon as I could control my body I pulled away, she seemed to be in a daze.

While I never felt more guilty, I just kissed the Avatar!

What was I thinking??

I held my head in shame, and looked back up to see her reach over and gently touch my face. Gyawa held it with so much care, I could stay in her arms forever. I felt safe and… something I couldn't place. It was something I hadn't felt in a long time, not with anyone but my mother.

I found my hands on her waist and her putting her pink lips to mine. I didn't pull away, but I knew I shouldn't be doing this.

Gyawa tugged and lingered, but to my displeasure she pulled away, leaving her pink lips red along with her gentle cheeks, her breath was heavy and louder than it should be.

I should have been so ashamed of myself, I made her look like a dirty work of art, however I felt content, I looked to the side, I knew this was too fast with the wrong girl.

As I fumbled through my flushed thoughts I realized her yet black hair was then a neon blue from light reflection.

"Hey!" Gyawa gasped, as we looked up to see green crystals light what I assumed was leading the way.

"Nice." She commented, I looked over to see her eyes staring at them with beauty, but shook my head, I had to get out of here with the Avatar.

Not Gyawa, I was never going to call her that again. I need to capture her, to restore my honor.

What kind of prince would I be if I ran away with the Avatar instead of capturing her?

"Let's go." I ordered, gripping her hand, but not in the couple way, on the other hand I tried to be tough and hostile the rest of the way.

Although she didn't seem to care.

"What about the others?" Gyawa asked,

as we walked back outside. The bison groaned as he laid on his back, he clearly hated being underground.

Just as I was about to grab Gya- the Avatar, a loud bang came from the tunnel

"Gyawa!" The Waterbender yelled, waving her hands from a badger mole.

"How did you guys get out?" The Water Tribe boy asked, as he, the monk, the girl, and Uncle ran up.

"UMmmm." The Avatar muttered, I could see a pink lace her normally pale cheeks, frantically fixing her full hair, making it feather to her back.

I wanted to smile, she liked it, why else would she act like that?

Unfortunately I remembered what I went there to do.

I looked over to Uncle who was giving me a dirty smile. "Nothing! we didn't do anything!" I defended in his direction.

He has a filthy mind sometimes, I swear.

"Really? We let huge ferocious beasts lead our way." Sokka replied, waving to the 'huge ferocious beast.'

"Come on, Nephew." Uncle said, for me to walk with him.

And I intended to, I firmly grabbed the Avatar's arm and started to walk with Uncle.

"Hey, let her go!" The bald monk shouted at me ,taking his stance to fight.

"Wait, Zuko, please." The Avatar pleaded. My mistake was looking at those eyes.

They were so memorable, you would stare at them for hours and yet never see the end of a galaxy of glimmering silver.

I slightly let go of her bare arm, but it was enough for Gyawa to push me away and step back to her friends who were ready to attack.

Damn that Avatar! She constantly played mind games with me, as if I was a toy!

I hissed before running forward, only Uncle stopped me.

"No! Nephew, there's too many of them." He warned.

"We can take them." I replied, as my fists clenched.

I started to walk towards the band of peasants who held they're stances but my uncle stopped me once again. "Zuko, not now. You will get your chance." He added, I looked back at Gyawa.

She looked concerned for me, not because I was about to attack her, but I suppose she saw I was struggling.

I stood there in guilty defeat as they started to walk away.

"See you around, Zuko." Gyawa grinned, with a wave before going down a hill.

I wanted to smile back at her, but instead I groaned and clenched my jaw. Her damn games, reminded me of someone I knew. Or maybe I was just too untrusting of people?

"You did the right thing nephew." Uncle tried to reassure me, but I didn't know if that was true.

[A/N: Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Should Gyawa have gone with Zuko? ;)]


	18. Chapter 18: Return to Omashu

"I can't believe it. I know the war has spread far but Omashu always seemed untouchable." Aang stood in shook, as we over looked the once great city.

"Up until now it was, now Ba Sing Se is the only great earth kingdom stronghold left." Sokka replied.

"This is horrible, but we have to move on." Katara added.

"No, we have to find Bumi." Aang looked over to me, I didn't know if it was the best option.

"Aang no, we don't even know if Bumis' still..." Sokka was about to say alive but Aang snapped.

"What? If his still what?" He bickered.

"…Around." Sokka finished, he was clearly going to say alive.

"Gyawa, are you with me?" Aang asked, looking over to me with determination.

I didn't know if going in the city was the best thing to do. If we didn't, we wouldn't have a Azula on our trail. But if she didn't track us, then she would track Zuko and he wouldn't learn to redirect lighting.

"They are other people who could teach Gyawa Earthbending."

"I'm with Aang. This isn't about finding a teacher, it's about finding our friend."

The last time we were there I immediately recognized Bumi, definitely because I already knew. "Well thanks for ruining the fun, Gyawa." Bumi sighed, in his mad king voice when I hugged him.

Now I just had to find him, immediately.

"A secret passage, why didn't we just use this last time?" Sokka asked, as I broke the top of it so we could walk in.

Right when I did, a terrible stench filled our smell. "Does that answer your question?" Aang replied, he wasn't affected somehow.

"Ew!" Sokka squealed, walking in.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought." Katara sighed, we walked out untouched.

Well, everyone but Sokka that is. He walked up with so much goo and slime on him, he almost looked like a monster. Water Tribe boy stumbled towards us with a loud moan, I splashed water on him and air dried him.

Just when it was all off, he started to take the cute little purple-pintos off but they wouldn't be squeezed off. "They won't let go!" Sokka's screamed in panic.

I quickly pushed him down. "Stop making so much noise! It's just a purple pintpus." I rubbed it's head before it kindly let go.

Just when they were all off… "Hey!" A Fire Nation guards spat.

Aang quickly put on a hat while I put some hair in my face.

"What are you kids doing out pass curfew?"

"Sorry we were just on our way home." Katara replied, we started to walk away again.

"Wait, what's the matter with him?" The guard asked, referring to Sokka's pintos scar.

"He has pintooxs sir." I smoothly replied. They got closer to tell if I was lying.

"It's highly contagious." I said, before they all backed away.

"I'm so offal I'm dying!" Sokka's moaned before trying to touch them.

"And deadly." I added.

"Hey I think I've heard of pintopox. Didn't your cousin Chang die of it?? We better go wash our hands, and burn our clothes!" They all ran away in horror, I just had to smirk.

"Thank you sewer friend." Aang said petting it, it made that cute noise again.

"Aw. Can I keep it?" I asked, also petting it.

"No." Sokka quickly replied, well that was the end of that.

"Let's find Bumi and get out of here." Katara whispered, looking up at the vast City.

"Where would they be keeping him?" Sokka asked in my direction.

"Somewhere he couldn't Earthbend, somewhere secure, made out of wood." I replied, seeing the place I was talking about. On the very top of the City.

As we snuck on the city walls, a boulder fell towards a family below. It was Mai, I had the temptation of letting the rock fall. She couldn't steal Zuko from me, but then I thought naaah, better not. Along with Aang we pushed it to the side.

"The resistance!" Mai's mother gasped, as she pointed at us.

Mai threw her knives at us, we didn't stick around to see if they actually hurt.

They flew more as we ran to where ever safety was. Katara did a few moves, I sent a wall behind us and then the residents got us out of there.

The usual.

"So is King Bumi with you guys? Is he leading the resistance?" Aang asked in such innocents, to the general.

"Of course not! The day of the invasion we readied ourselves for battle. We were prepared to defend our City, to fight for our lives and for our freedom. But before we even had a chance... King Bumi surrendered. The day of the invasion I asked him what he wanted to do. He looked at me in the eye and said 'I'm going to do nothing.' It doesn't matter now fighting the fire nation is the only path to freedom. And freedom is worth dying for." He explained, I could hear Bumi say something like that.

"There is also another path to freedom. You could leave Omashu, your directing all your energy to fight the Fire Nation but your out numbered, winning is almost impossible. Now is the time to fight another day." I suggested, all the soldiers seemed to agree.

"You don't understand, they've taken our home. We have to fight them at any cost." Yung replied, with determination.

"I don't know, Yung, living to fight another day is starting to sound pretty good to me." A soldier leaned to tell him.

"I'm with the kid." Another added. The crowd was also whispering to leave the city.

"Fine. But there's thousands of citizens that need to leave, how are we going to get them all out?!" Yung asked.

"Suckers!" Sokka suggested raising a finger, he looked around to see no one knew what he was talking about.

"You're all about to come down with a nasty case of pintopcs."

The next day as Sokka's plan went out me and Aang got ready to go find Bumi. And trust me, I made sure to feed momo. (A lot of Food!)

"Gyawa? Aang? What are you doing, you're not coming with us?" Katara asked.

"No, not without Bumi." Aang replied for the both of us. We both took flight with hats or bandannas.

We started going through the city when we found- "Flopsy!" Aang and I gasped, as we walked closer.

He ran towards us with his bigness, only he was chained, It was a rather sad sight. I got his drinking water and turned it to a whip to the chain and broke it. He then licked both of us.

"Come on, Flopsy, you got to help us find Bumi. Yip Yip!" Aang chuckled, as we both climbed on.

Only Flopsy just stood there, not understanding Aang's commands. "Oh right that doesn't work with you. Let's go."

We went to the place Bumi came out of at the end of the show. And we looked for sometime before Aang wanted to give up.

"No, look there." I said, as I spotted a metal hatch in the wood. We looked at each other and flew down.

It was heavy guarded, "his in there. He has to be." I whispered to Aang, who shook his head.

We started to sneak pass the guards, at the gate console to open it I went up behind the operator and hit the back of his head with my staff. (Aang slightly disapproves.) we then opened it, and just as I suspected they all come out.

The guards looked up to see it wasn't the guard anymore. We ran and went through the window and when we were free falling we got our gliders.

"Aang deal with them. I'll get Bumi." I shouted, over the wind and flew down into the metal prison, I landed right in his cell, "Bumi!" I gasped, as two guard shot fire at me.

"Gyawa, is that you? Where did you come from?" Bumi asked, as I jumped from one side of the gate to the other.

I made a huge fire blast at them, it was broken through by one of them. I threw my head up and punched four in rapid course. As the fire dies I saw that only one was down.

"We're here to get you out Bumi." I yelled, throwing a kick of wind at the last one, which was effective.

"Gyawa, I need to talk to you." He stated, before about fifteen Fire Benders ran in.

"Ah hell." I sighed, as I loosen my grip of the staff.

Just then a huge column of earth rushed in and hit them all, I looked down to see it was Bumi.

"You can Earth bend in here?!" I almost shouted, I knew he could but not like that.

"Well they didn't cover my face." He replied, with his old man squeaky voice.

"You don't want to be rescued do you?" I asked, kneeling on his cage, letting the wind take my hair.

"Listen to me, Gyawa, there are options in fighting called Gin. It's a choice of how you direct your energy."

"Yeah? Negative and Positive."

"And there's neutral Gin, when you do nothing."

"Three?" I asked looking confused, even though I already knew.

"Well technically there are eighty-five but let's just focus on the third. It is the key to earth bending, it involves listening and waiting for the right moment to strike." As he explained I could hear more fighting going on.

"That's why you surrendered?"

"Yes, and it's why I can't leave now." He answered, only he was serious.

"Well I guess I have to find someone else to teach me Earthbending." I sighed, as I stood up.

"Your teacher will be someone who has mastered Neutral Gin. You need to find someone who waits and listens, before striking." Oh yeah, I was going to get Toph baby! "Goodbye Gyawa, I'll see you when the time is right."

I jumped up and landed on one leg landing back to Aang, who was holding off a ton of guards.

"Where's Bumi?" He asked, as I Firebended at a guard.

"He doesn't want to come. I'll explain later, right now we need to get out of here!" I yelled, over the fire and air blasting each other. Me and Aang turned our staffs to gliders and flew out the city.

When we went back I found that Tom-Tom wasn't there. It was a huge relief.

"Well I guess we should keep going." I said, to the Gaang.

"Yeah but first I'm going to sleep." Sokka's sighed, as he climbed in his sleeping bag.

"Well goodnight." I wished them, thinking it went rather well. And now it was Toph time!


	19. Chapter 19: The Blind Bandit

"It's pricey... but I really do like it." Sokka struggled over an Earth Kingdom bag in groaning.

"Then you should get it, you deserve something nice." Katara replied to his ranting.

"I do don't I? but no, it's to expensive." We all had been there for sometime, I sighed as I began to sit on the ground.

"Right, then don't." She said, as Aang and Katara started to walk off.

"You know what I'm going to get it." Sokka's excitement was glowing off his face as he ran back to the bag.

"Hey you kids like Earthbending? You like throwing rocks? Then Check out Master Yu's earth bending academy." A mysterious looking man said, with over excitement handing us a pamphlet. If we were in the real world I would say he was on drugs or steroids.

"Look there's a coupon on the back, the first lesson is free." Aang said, looking over to me.

"Who knows this Master Yu could be the earth bending teacher you've been looking for, Gyawa." Katara added, I groaned I didn't exactly want to go. And the sun was starting to kill my energy.

"I don't know." I answered, but their minds were set.

As we walked I started to think of what Zuko was doing at the time. Right now- well I actually forgot. I think he was alone, Zuko alone. Then I remembered what those prisoners said when I was in jail at that weird town.

I told them all about Zuko, they listened with interest and gave me good advice I needed. "This guy you're talking about, he'll come around, you just got to hang in there." The one with the green snake tattoos told me, as I held my stocks with ease.

"You think so?" I asked, as I leaned on them, my arms were too small for it.

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"You're a catch." They all said.

"I don't know. Like I said he's banished until he captures me and only then he can restore his honor type of thing." I sighed, looking at the comforting thing people call ground.

"Hey!" Green tattoo guy rose his voice to correct me. "You're smart, Beautiful, funny, not to mention you're the Avatar!" Somehow it made me feel better. If that's possible.

"I guess, you guys are great!"

"Don't be afraid to tell him how you feel." The big guy said, with a tear streaming down his big tough face.

"Take your stances." Master Yu ordered.

The whole class had to wear Earth Kingdom uniform clothes, it was too big and unfashionable.

I looked around to see they all took a stance, I tried to take the same position.

"Now strike as if you're punching through your opponents head!" As he said, this I found a boulder knocking the wind out of me. I didn't even see it coming, making me land in a pot of flowers. "So are you ready to commit to more lessons. If you pay for the whole year in advance I'll bump you up to the next belt." I growled at the pathetic offer he just gave, not to mention the pain.

Groaning as I left that weird place to find the Gaang waiting for me. "I think the boulder is going to win back the belt at earth rumble six."

"His gonna have to fight his way through the best earth benders in the world to even get a shot at the champ." We heard two boys talking as they came from the school.

"Excuse me, but where is this earth bending tournament exactly?" Aang asked, as I stretched out, it was sorely needed.

"It's on the island of na- na ya business." They started to walk away as they laughed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, oh I got to remember that one!" Sokka laughed so hard that he teared up.

"I'll take care of this." Katara said running after them. "Hey, strong guys, wait up."

"What was I thinking? I don't need a new bag! Why you'd let me buy this?!" Sokka pouted, dumping the green bag on the floor. Momo immediately crawled in and got cosy.

"You ready to find a Earthbending teacher? Because we're going to earth rumble six!" Katara smiled, running back up.

"How you get them to tell you?" Aang asked.

"Oh a girl has her ways." As she answered, I started to laugh because I knew what she did.

"Nice one, Katara."

"Hey front row seats. I wonder why no one else is sitting here." Aang asked, as we walked on the very first front row. Just then a huge boulder hit right next to us.

"Guess that's why." Sokka shrugged.

"Welcome to Earth rumble six! I am your host, Xin Fu." He announced to the crowd as he stood above the ring.

"This is just going to be a bunch of guys chunking rocks at each other isn't it?" Katara sighed, looking at her nails.

"That's what I payed for." Sokka replied.

"The rules are simple: just knock the other guy out of the ring and you win!" As he said this they both came out to face each other. "Round one, the boulder verses the big bad hippo!"

"Listen up Hippo, you may be big, but you ain't bad. The boulder is gonna win this. In a land slide!" The boulder just had to call himself by third person.

"Hippo mad!" Hippo ranted before throwing rocks at him. The fight went on and...

"Unbelievable ladies and gentlemen, the hippo is rocking the boat!" Don't get me wrong I loved it, but you know that moment when you're watching the UFC and you get lost. Like when they do that leg grapple, I always get lost.

"The boulder wins!" Xin Fu shouted, as the hippo got nicked out the ring.

"How about the boulder? His got some good moves." Katara asked, as I watched with excitement.

"Shh, I'm watching." I quickly put my index finger up and didn't look away.

"What do you think, Sokka?" Aang asked, to look at a even more wild train wreck.

"Arigh hoo woo!" He cheered, making finger signals and stuck out his tongue.

"Next match the boulder verses, Fire Nation man!" As he finished a man with a Fire Nation flag walked up.

I immediately started laughing, meanwhile the others in the crowd were booing, I couldn't blame them.

"Please turn eyes, for Fire National anthem. Firelord My flame burns for thee-" as he tried to sing people threw things at him, I think even Sokka did.

"Go back to the Fire Nation!" He yelled.

The boulder immediately put him in the ground and just looked down. "No! No! Please!" The Fire Nation man squealed, as he jumped and did a round house. I couldn't take it, I had to let it go and laugh hard, very hard.

"Yeah! The boulder knows how to put the hurt in the dirt! Woo yeah hoo!" Sokka kept up with the fandom as the fights went on.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for. The boulder verses your champion; The Blind Bandit!" He announced this to reveal a small little blind girl. That girl was the awesomest girl in the whole show, the best Earthbender and soon to be metal, she was Toph. (Because it sounds like Tough.)

"She can't really be blind. It's just part of her character right?" Katara asked.

"I think she is." Aang answered, I was too busy pumping myself up. I was going to fight Toph!

"I think she is going down!" Sokka yelled, nocking me out of my nervous fandom.

"The boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young blind girl." The boulder said, in third person again.

"Sounds to me like you're scared, boulder!" Toph teased, pointing a finger at the muscly man.

"The boulder is over his conflicted feelings and his ready to bury you in a rock a lanch!"

"When ever you're ready, the pebble! Ha ha ha ha!" Toph laughed, and it was the same as in the swamp, even though I already knew.

I saw some weird stuff there though. Like a shadow on the water, one that was shaped too much like my father's. Making my legs stop and search for the person the shadow belonged to. Only to find a tree stump.

Anyways…

"It's on!" He threatened to move his leg to the side. Toph bended a small tunnel at his feet, which made his legs go too far apart. And that's it, the fight was over.

Toph gave off a satisfied smile as she heard his defeat.

"Your winner, and still the champion; The Blind Bandit!" Xin Fu announced, as Sokka gasped.

"Uh no!"

"How did she do that?" Katara asked, in amazement.

I didn't answer, I was too focused on the fight I was about to have.

"To make things a little more interesting, I'm offering this sack of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat the Blind Bandit!" As he offered I started running up. "What no one dared to face her?" He questioned, to the silent crowd.

"I am." I yelled, with a evil grin, I was going to win.

"Go Gyawa! Avenge the Boulder!" I could hear Sokka shout.

"You people really want to see a little girl smaller than me get her butt kicked?" She asked, with a grin.

"Whooo." The crowd gasped.

"Let's do this. I don't really want to hurt you though." I grinned.

"Boo hurt her!" I heard Sokka shout again.

She threw a boulder at me, I quickly use a little Airbending to dodge.

"Somebody's a little light on her feet. What's your fighting name? Fancy dancer." As she said this, I landed back on the ground.

"There you are!" She growled, with her cute voice throwing another boulder. I jumped up and landed back down.

Toph threw another, only I didn't see this one coming, and in defense I blasted through it with Firebending, immediately braking it.

As the fire died I saw that I knocked her out of the ring. Only the crowd wasn't happy and started throwing things at me and booing, but I started to run after Toph.

"Hey listen, I'm the Avatar and I need an Earthbending teacher! Just stop." I yelled, as she walked off.

"Whatever just leave me alone." She said, before opening a Earth door for herself and closing it where I couldn't follow.

"Come back!" I shouted, only to sigh.

"Wait a go champ!" Sokka said, as he grabbed the champion belt and hugged Xin Fu.

The crowd hated that I got it, and it seemed like they were going to attack me.

"I got to admit now I'm really glad I got this bag. It matches the belt perfectly." Sokka gasped, as he wore my belt of victory.

"That is a big relief." Katara scoffed.

"I think this will be good enough" I sighed, as we walked in the Earthbending academy.

"Oh great you again." The two wary bending boys sighed at the sight of Katara. Then both gasped as she just leaned forward.

"Yeah I didn't think so."

"Nicely Done." Sokka commented.

"Hey you're that girl who beat the blind bandit." One growled.

"What about it?" I asked, as they gave me glares.

"You're a Firebender." One growled again.

"I'm the Avatar. And I need to talk to that girl, do you know her?" I questioned, to make my knowledge seem limited.

"The blind bandit is a mystery she goes to the fight and disappears."

"Right..." I sighed, to their mysterious answer.

"Let me handle this. You're not telling us everything." Katara rose her tone and walked towards them.

"I swear it's true. No one knows where she goes or who she really is." One said with fear.

"That's because she's the wrong girl. In my vision I saw a girl with a flying boar. Know anything about that?" I asked with a grin.

"Well the flying boar is the insignia of the Beifong family. They're the richest people in town. Probably the whole world."

"Yeah but they don't have a daughter." The other added.

"That's good enough for me. Let's go." I sighed, I couldn't wait to speed things up.

"Yeah you better leave." One said under his breath.

I chuckled, so typical.

"Hey I got my eye on you." Katara said before walking out.

"Water Tribe." Sokka added with pride.

"That's the boar alright. Come on." I grinned as we snuck in the estate garden.

We all went behind a bush to only be knocked down.

"What are you doing here twinkle sparks?!" She asked me, standing in front of me with an annoyed tone.

"I got some stuff to tell you." I groaned, as I tried to get back up.

"Don't answer to twinkle sparks, it means you're a fire bender." Sokka groaned, as he landed in a bush.

I rose an eyebrow, I mean I was the Avatar after all.

"She's the Avatar." Katara scoffed.

"How did you find me." Toph asked.

"It doesn't matter. Look, I'm the avatar and I need a Earthbending teacher. I need to learn to defeat the Fire Lord." I pleaded as I stood up, I basically towered over her.

"Not my problem. Now get out of here or I'll call the guards." She threatened with a pointed finger.

"Look we all have to do our part to win this war and your's is to teach Gyawa earth bending." Sokka added.

"Guards, guards help!" Toph yelled, we all split back to the gate.

"Toph? What happened?" The guard ask as they ran up.

"I thought I heard someone. I got scared." She replied, with her little girl voice, which made me want to laugh.

"You know your father doesn't want you wondering the grounds without supervision Toph." As the guards took her back inside, the wheels in my mind turned.

Later we hopped in on the Beifong family, and they gave us dinner and a place to sleep. "Blow on it, it's to hot for her." Toph's father said, to the servant as he handed her a bowl.

"Allow me." Aang said, before sending a very slight tornado to cool it off. And he had a round of applause for it.

"Oh my." They all gasped.

"Avatar Gyawa, it's an honor to have you visit us." The mother said, after clapping.

"In your opinion how much longer do you think the war will last?" He asked, like it was just an everyday subject.

"Well, I have to defeat the Firelord as soon as possible... but I have to master Earthbending first." I said, looking over to Toph.

"Well master Yu is the finest teacher in the land. He's been teaching Toph since she was little."

"Oh well then she must be great. Probably good enough to teach some one else-woe!" I was about to finish when a small Earth tunnel hit my chair.

"Toph is still learning the basics." Yu added.

"Yes, and sadly because of her blindness I don't think she'll ever become a true master." I'm sorry, I just had to laugh, and then realized I had to hide it.

"Oh I'm sure she's better than you think she is." I pushed again leaning on the table closer to Toph. I hissed in pain from Toph somehow knocking me into my food.

Just then I forced a sneeze and it landed on everyone across me.

"What's your problem?!" Toph snapped as she stood up.

"What's your problem?!" I asked back, I wasn't going to back down.

"Well, should we move to the living room for dessert then." The mother suggested, as she cleaned herself off.

"Good night, buddy." Aang said, as Appa stood with his head in the window of our room. I was petting Momo to sleep. Just then I found Toph at the door.

I looked back down at Momo and kept petting him, his fur was so soft.

"Look I'm sorry about dinner. Lets call a truce okay?" She said with her arms folded.

"Even though I was born blind. I never had a problem seeing I see with earth bending. It's kind of like seeing with my feet. I feel the vibrations in the earth and I see where everything is. That tree, even those ants." Toph explained, as we walked in the garden.

"That's amazing, Toph." I replied after not being able to find the ants because of how dark it was.

"My parents don't understand. They've always tried to protect me like I was helpless." Toph turned her back to me, I didn't have to watch the show to know this was everything for her.

"That's why you became the Blind Bandit. I don't blame you. But why stay here where you can't live up to your possibilities?" I didn't move, I just stood there.

"They're my parents, where else am I supposed to go?" She asked, as she cleaned a tear off, hoping I didn't see.

"You could come with us." I replied.

"Yeah, you guys get to go where ever you want. No one telling you what to do. That's the life. It's just not my life." Toph leaned down and touched the grass with her hand.

"We're being ambushed!" She warned before grabbing my hand.

Out of nowhere there was smoke, and rocks being thrown at us. I heard a big man walking up and I kicked fire at him.

I sent a fist of fire and some from the back of my foot. Before he could act again, I put my hands together and sliced air at him. He got knocked down, but just then a cage came down and I was trapped.

"I think you kids owe me some money." I heard Zin Fu say, standing in front of our cages.

After taking us to the tournament and putting us up on the ring, Toph had enough. "You think your so tough! Why don't you come up here so I can smack that grin off your face!" She pointed down, she was too short for her head to be at the window.

"I'm not smiling." He replied with a dead serious tone.

"Toph!" Her father yelled.

"Here's your money, now let them go!" They put the money over to them and let Toph go.

"What about Gyawa?" Katara asked.

"I think the Fire Nation will pay a heavy price for the Avatar, now get out of my ring." After Xin Fu finished all the Earth Benders walked in front of them showing off.

"Go. I'll be fine." I said, moving my hand for them to leave.

"Let her go! I beat you all before and I'll do it again!" Toph yelled, when she came back.

"The boulder takes issue with that comment." He said in third person, he does not let his act down.

"Wait!" Toph said, holding out her hand to the Gaang.

"They're mine!" They were all stunned, but I was just going to enjoy the show.

But I couldn't see anything because of the smoke Toph made. Just people getting thrown to the seats. Just then my cage fell and I found myself on the ground with The GAang trying to open the gate.

"Hit it harder!" I snarled, at Sokka, picking my wording right so it wouldn't sound dirty… if you knew what I mean.

"I'm trying!" He replied.

When they finally got me free, I jumped out and looked around. Sokka just shook his head and pointed at Toph.

She was now standing in front of Xin Fu.

He moved his head around to pop some bones when Toph spit. He threw rocks at her, she dodged each one. He jumped off of the ground most of the time, but when he had to come back down, he hit his hand through the earth. It was enough for Toph, and she sent a boulder at him where he couldn't block.

"Dad, I know it's probably hard for you to see me this way but the obedient, helpless, blind girl that you think I am just isn't me. I love fighting, I love being an Earth Bender, and I'm really really good at it. I know I've kept my life secret from you, but you were keeping me secret from the whole world. You were doing it to protect me, but I'm twelve-years-old and I've never had a real friend. So now that you see who I really am, I hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me." She said, to her father as he and his wife sat on thrones.

Even though I never felt that problem in any world, I felt bad for her.

"Of course it doesn't change the way I feel about you, Toph. It's made me realize something." He replied.

"It has?!" She asked, with excitement, only to be crushed.

"Yes, I've let you have far to much freedom! From now on you will be cared for and guarded twenty four hours a day."

"But Dad!" She protested.

"We are doing this for your own good Toph." Her mother reused.

"Please escort the Avatar and her friends out, they are no longer welcome here." As he said this, the servants start to take us out.

"I'm sorry, Toph." I sighed, looking back at a crying Earth Bender.

"I'm sorry too, goodbye, Gyawa." She never cried in the show, just when it involved her father. The guy just didn't even take a hint.

"Don't worry we'll find you a teacher. They're plenty of amazing Earth Benders out there." Katara tried to reassure me.

"Not like her. That was just wrong what he did." I said, before getting on Appa. Just then we could hear someone running up.

"Toph!" I yelled as I saw it was her, even though I knew.

"My dad changed his mind. He said I was free to travel the world." She said, not looking up at us.

"Well, we better get out of here, before your dad changes his mind again." Sokka suggested.

"Good idea." Toph said.

"This is gonna be great." I smiled.

"Speaking of which. I want to show you something." I immediately got down but I sighed because I knew what she was talking about. She sent the earth under me up and me in the tree.

"Oh great." I sighed.

"Now we're even. Um I'll take the belt back." Sokka threw it at her, she didn't feel it coming and got knocked down.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

[A/N: Thank You for choosing to read Legend of Gyawa!]


	20. Chapter 20: The Chase

"Hey you guys picked a great camp sight. The grass is so soft." Toph commented as we stopped to make camp.

"That's not grass, Appa's shedding." Sokka replied as we stood in white fur.

"Oh gross." Katara sighed.

"That's not gross it's just a part of spring. You know, humming birds, flowers blooming, and Appa gets a new coat." Aang explained, as butterflies and birds twirled around him.

"Ah the beauty of spring." Katara scoffed. Just then Appa shook, which sent hair everywhere. "Stop! Appa stop!" Katara yelled as she tried not to get any of it on her.

"It's not that bad Katara, it makes a great wig." Sokka said putting on a Simmons looking hair due.

"And I finally get to have long white hair." I smiled, putting white fur all along my hair.

"And a great beard." Aang added as he walked up with a pure white beard. We started laughing at each other, holding our stomachs.

"I'm just glad we finally have another girl in the group because you three are disgusting." Katara commented before Toph walked up.

"Excuse me, but does anyone have a razor because I got some hairy pits." Toph laughed as she showed tons of fur in her armpits.

We all started laughing again, Aang sneezed and it caused him to fall on Appa and then to the ground. It made us all laugh even more.

As we set up camp we could hear Toph and Katara talking. I wanted to get some sleep so I decided to intervene. "And look my tents all set up." Toph said, pointing at her Earth tent.

"Well that's great for you, but still need to finish-"

"I don't understand?! What's the problem here?!" Toph asked Katara, with a high pitch voice.

"Katara leave her alone, it's voluntary." I sighed with a hand on my waist.

"Never mind." Katara said walking away.

That night when we were sleeping, "There's something coming toward us!" Toph warned, I immediately sighed.

How in the earth???

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Oh no!" I sighed again, at the thought of Azula, I thought I lost her.

"It feels like an avalanche, But also not an avalanche." Toph replied, still holding the ground.

"Your powers of perception are frightening." Sokka mocked as he was half asleep.

"Should we leave?" Katara asked in my direction.

"I'm tired... so no!" I hid my head in a pillow, it would be a little better to fight then with some energy instead of non.

"But Gyawa, better safe than sorry." Aang said, making me groan.

"Did y'all hear what I said? Oh come on!" I yelled as I looked over, I was out ruled.

"Fine!" I puffed as I grabbed my sleeping bag.

"What is that thing?" Katara asked as we flew away. "Probably some kind of tank." I answered with a yawn.

When we landed again, I couldn't wait to collapse. "Ah land sweet land." Toph sighed, as she touched the grass. "See you guys in the morning."

She started for her side of the clearing when Katara spoke up: "Actually, can you help us unload?"

"Really? You need me to help unload Sokka's funky smelling sleeping bag?" Toph asked, with a frown as Sokka smelt it and almost fainted.

"Well yeah. That and everything else." Katara answered.

"Katara, leave it be. I'm tired and I don't want to have to stop a fight." I yawned, walking by them.

"What?!" Katara snapped.

"She's right. I didn't ask you to help unload my stuff. I'm carrying my own weight." Toph added to my comment.

"That's not the point. Ever since you joined us you've been nothing but selfish and unhelpful!"

"Here we go." I sighed, as I laid on the grass.

"What?! Look here Sugar Queen! I gave up everything I had so that I could teach Gyawa earth bending, so don't you talk to me about being selfish!" Toph yelled, at her before she walked in her tent.

"Sugar Queen?!" Katara snapped. Toph then put up a door in her tent. "Did you just slam the door in my face?! How can you be so infuriating?!"

"Should we do something?" Aang asked me and Sokka. "Don't bother, already tried." I yawned as I rolled my eyes. "Hey I'm just enjoying the show."

"Okay okay. You both need to calm down." Aang suggested as the peace keeper he is.

"Both?! I'm completely calm!" Katara shouted, at him with a furious wired expression.

"I can see that." Aang replied as he wished he hadn't said anything.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight. To bad you can't see them Toph!" Katara bickered at Toph's tent as we laid down to 'sleep.'

Toph groaned and through a rock alanch at mainly Katara. But it still threw everyone up.

"Hey how's a guy suppose to sleep with all this yelling and earth quaking?!" Sokka shouted in the air.

"That's it! There will be rules!" I also shouted in the air, I knew we had to sleep sometime.

"That thing is back!" Toph said coming out of her tent.

"Well how far away is it? Maybe we can close our eyes just for a few minutes." Sokka suggested, as he put his head in his pillow.

"I don't think so Sokka." Aang replied, pointing at the smoke it left in it's trail.

"I think we should stand our ground. If we keep going we'll only get more tired." I said, looking back at already tired eyes.

"Gyawas' right, we should found out what they want. And find out how they keep finding us." Toph answered, taking a fighting stance.

"Come on Gyawa we should leave. We don't know what or who it is." Aang said, with very tired eyes.

My hands and legs were starting to shake from being awake too long.

"It could be Zuko." Katara suggested, as she grabbed her sleeping bag.

"Who's Zuko." Toph asked, with a completely oblivious tone.

"Ah Zuko." I sighed, under my breath as I sat down, remembering that beautiful face.

I then realized they all heard that and turned to see glaring or suspicious faces. "What? that came out wrong." I defended.

"What happened in that cave?" Aang asked, making me blush at the thought.

"Some angry freak with a ponytail who's tracked us all over the world. Who apparently Gyawa finds attractive." As Sokka finished I immediately got up.

"I don't find him attractive! I- I never said that!" I said, throwing my hands in front of me.

I had to cover this up! They could never know our love for each other!!!

"Right." Sokka replied, completely unconvinced.

"Well I'll be sure to tell him that you're a fun and perky nun!" Katara mocked.

"Anyways will everyone just shh. They're just about here and we need to put up camp."

We didn't wait that long after we finished packing up to see the tank right there. Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai all came out with their beasts.

"Who are they?" Katara asked, as we stood in a line against them.

"We can take em. Three, on four." Toph stated.

"Actually Toph there's five of us." Sokka said, looking over to her, she chuckled a bit.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't count you. You know, No bending and all."

"I CAN STILL FIGHT!!!" He shouted, as he tried to look masculine at her.

"Okay, three, on four, plus Sokka." She added Sokka at the end as fast as possible, it made him growl even more.

Azula threw Blue fire, while Mai threw her knives. I thrusted a huge fire blast at Azula, while Toph made a wall and blocked it all.

"Well we wanted to find out who they and we found out. Now let's get out of here!" Sokka said, before running to Appa with the others.

"What?! No!" I hissed, It was now only me and Toph. Azula lightning blasted through the wall, and they were just about on us. "Ah for the love of-" I yelled before me and Toph jumped on Appa.

"Appa Yip Yip."

"I still think we could have taken em." Toph pouted as we flew away.

"And I agree! What was that back there?!" I bucked at the unleadership I just found out about.

"The crazy blue fire and and the deadly knives with the circus freak, no thank you." Sokka replied, I scoffed before diving my head in the saddle. "Oh no the sun is rising. We've been up all night with no sleep." Sokka groaned at the sun.

"Sokka it's fine." Aang replied, with a tired voice.

"Are you sure?! I've never not slept before. What if I fall asleep now and something happens?! And something always happens!" I think I could hear the Spooky music going on in the back.

"We should keep flying so we can lose them. And I'll make sure they don't find us."

After a little time of flying I woke up to find we were free falling. "What's going on?!" Toph asked with horror, she couldn't see. I kept forgetting.

"Appa fell asleep! Wake up buddy!" Aang said, trying to wake him up.

When we were about to hit the ground, Appa woke up and moved up. We crash landed and I am still surprised Appa didn't get hurt.

"Appa's exhausted." Aang sighed as we walked down.

"Okay we've put a lot of distance between us and them. The plan right now is to follow Appa's lead and get some sleep." Sokka suggested as he collapsed on the ground.

"Of course we could have gotten some sleep earlier if Toph didn't have such issues." Katara bickered, somehow finding the energy to pick on Toph.

"WHAT?!!??!" Toph shouted with a squeaky loud voice.

"No, no, no, we just need sleep. Not yelling. Now just stop." I groaned, putting my head in the grass.

"No, I want to hear what Katara has to say. You think I have issues?!" Toph pointed at her with a huge sour face.

"I'm just saying. Maybe if you helped out earlier we could have set up our camp faster and gotten some sleep. And then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!" Katara shouted back holding her sleeping bag.

"You're blaming me for this?!" Toph asked, like she was about to attack her.

"No! No, she's not blaming you!" Aang tried to reassure.

"No I am blaming her!" Katara threw her bag down and gave Toph the signal to fight. It was like this was her sleeping time.

"I never asked you for dildly doda! I carry my own weight! Besides if there's anyone to blame it's sheddy over here." Toph grabbed some fur off Appa to show the shedding.

"What? You're blaming Appa?!" Aang asked, I just didn't have the energy.

"Yeah, you want to know how they keep finding us? His leaving a trail everywhere we go!" Toph shouted, making Aang more furious.

"How dare you blame appa. He saved your life three times today! If there's anyone to blame it's you! You're always talking about how you carry your own weight, but you're not. He is, Appa's carrying your weight. He never had a problem before flying when it was just the four of us!" Aang shouted at her, Toph didn't say anything and grabbed her bag with Earth Bending.

"I'm out of here."

"Toph!"

"Wait." Me and Sokka said, stepping in front of her. She just Earth bended us out of the way, we both were a little stunned from that.

"What did I just do?!" Aang shouted, at the sky to himself, as his eyes were wide teary and holding his face.

"I can't believe I yelled at your Earthbending teacher. Now she's gone." He said, on the ground making himself feel bad.

"I know, we're all just trying to get use to each other. I was so mean to her." I wanted to tell Katara what I really thought but I didn't have the energy.

"Yeah you two were pretty much jerks." Sokka remarked, as I laid my head on his lap, and he ran his fingers through my growing hair.

"Thanks, Sokka." Katara scoffed.

"No problem." He answered, making me grin as my eyes were half open.

"We need to find Toph and apologize."

"Okay, but what are we going to do about the tank full of dangerous ladies chasing us?" Sokka asked, in my direction, I just looked up with wide puppy eyes, but then I remembered what was about to go down.

"I think I know how to get them off our tail." I said, with a yawn as I stood up.

"Are you sure his okay to fly?" Katara asked, after we groomed Appa and got his fur for a fake trail.

"He'll be fine as long as we leave his saddle and all our stuff here." Aang replied.

"I'll go use Appa's fur, ya'll keep flying." I said, before flying away with my glider and the fur.

I went as far as the fur lasted, and put myself down in a abandoned town in the desert. I used the last of it, and sat in the middle of the street. I yawned one more time before waiting for Azula.

After sometime Azula stood across from me in the cowboy town.

"Congratulations you caught up to me, Azula." I mocked, holding my stance.

"Mm did the family resemblance give it away? Did you get the hint? 'I must find the Avatar to restore my honor.'" Azula's impersonation of Zuko was hilarious to me, I couldn't help but give off a laugh.

"Now do we exchange joke notes or what?" I asked, forcing the smirk off my face.

"Now? Now it's over. You're tired and you have no place to go. You can run but I'll catch you." Azula clenched her jaw as she explained her Azulaness

"I don't run." I hissed back, as I held my glider as tight as possible.

"Do you really want to fight me?" Azula asked, as she took her stance.

"Yes, I really do." A familiar gorgeous voice said, as he walked up and stood between us holding his own pose.

"Zuko." I said, under my breath with a grin.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Zuzu." Azula scoffed in her way.

"Zuzu." I stated, with a chuckle.

"Back off Azula. She's mine." He borked back.

"Oh I'd hate to break your true love, but I'm not going anywhere."

All of a sudden I felt like the Mexican guy in the good, the bad, and the ugly. Good movie, don't care what you say. You know back when Clint Eastwood was hot. I just like brooders.

Azula shot at Zuko, who blasted fire back. I punched a few fire blast back, she slide through them all.

Zuko then kicked flames at me, I put them out with air bending. 'I could really use earth bending right now.' I thought to myself as I rolled away from blue flame.

Through all the fire they punched at me or each other, or the air or fire I punched at them I still ended up running in a house.

Azula followed to find there was no floor, I sat on a air scooter, she had to regain her balance and get on what was left of the floor.

Meanwhile when Zuko ran in he fell straight to the floor. Right when my scooter was about to die, I kicked fire at Azula and used air to shoot me out of the house. Azula bursted back out with blue flame and kicked a few shots at me.

I cartwheeled away and kicked a slice of air when I landed. But I still found myself dodging her Blue blasts. I jumped up and kicked more fire at her, she blocked each one. I was starting to get frustrated, I hadn't landed a single blow on her. I kicked three fire balls and punched air fists at her.

I heard her cat screech before getting knocked in a building by her blue flame.

When I looked back up I saw her walking in and setting the room on fire. But then water grabbed her leg and knocked her down. Katara gave me a smile before Azula kicked fire at her. She blocked and sent a water whip at her. Azula started to run, we all followed her.

She then took her stance again only to have Toph move the earth under her. "I thought you guys could use a little help." Toph remarked, with a grin.

"Thanks." Katara said, with a smile.

Azula started to run again but was knocked down by Iroh. She backed into a wall, and held her stance against all of us.

"Well look at this enemies, and traitors all working together. I'm done, I know when I'm beaten. You got me, a princess surrenders with honor." Azula put her hands up but non of us made a move.

I kept my eyes fixed on her, watching her every move.

Just then, Azula shot at Iroh, I could hear Zuko gasp as he hit the ground. We all laid siege on her with our bending but she was gone.

We turned to see Zuko over Iroh's body. "Get away from us!" He hissed, as I walked a little closer then the rest.

I saw that Iroh was alive, it was a huge relief I didn't do something foolish.

"Zuko, please, I can help. For your uncle's own good." I tried to plead, daring to step closer and lay a hand on the Prince's shoulder.

"Leave!" Zuko shouted in desperation as he threw weak fire at us.

I backed away, I hadn't changed Zuko yet and I was starting to wonder if I ever would. I thought maybe he wouldn't be so harsh, but I was wrong.

Would I change anything with Zuko? Should I even. The last time I'd changed things, I wish I hadn't.


	21. Chapter 21: Bitter Work

"I'm finally going to learn Earthbending and this place is perfect! Sokka?" I smiled, as I stood ready to learn how to learn my second favorite element.

There's a list; Fire, Earth, Air, Water. Fire because you can go all Azula, Earth because you can go all Toph, Air because you can go all Zheer, and Water because- well blood bending is creepy. Unless your the one using it.

I looked down at Sokka what mumbling at me "Oh you're still sleeping, huh?" He started mumbling again, I couldn't understand a word. "Sorry." I whispered, before Toph made a dramatic entrance.

"Good morning Earthbending student." Toph slowly stated, as she walked down.

"Hey, Toph." I replied a excited grin.

Sokka started trying to say something but I got nothing.

"Sorry snoozels we'll do our earth bending as quietly as we can." She mocked, in a whisper before throwing Sokka up with Earthbending.

I chuckled before he jumped up to us still in his sleeping bag with his muffled words. "Run around- making noises!" Was all I could understand.

"So what's first?!" I asked with enthusiasm.

"We'll start with move a rock." Toph replied pushing me out of the way.

"Sounds good, sounds good."

"The key to Earthbending is your stance, you've got to be steady and strong. Rock is a stubborn element, if your going to move it you've got to be like a rock yourself." Toph circling me as she explained.

"Okay." I replied with a grin, I was going to do this. It would move, or I would destroy it with another bending element.

"Good. Now the actual motion of this one is pretty simple." Toph moved her own rock to show me the move. "Okay you ready to give it a try?" She asked turning over to me.

"Let's do it." I stated, I was ready. I was practically raised by the military, well that and the internet. I took a deep breath before I took the force and passion out on the rock with a steady punch.

I found the rock moving away, I did it, I Earth bended! I looked over to Toph who just nodded.

Before I knew it though, "Keep your knees high, twinkle sparks!" Toph ordered, sending small hills where I would step while carrying a boulder.

I found myself doing a lot of things, like hitting through earth like it was sand, or guessing where to hit the earth trying to feel it. And Toph screaming. "Rock like!" In my ear.

It felt like boot camp.

"This time we're going to try something a little different. Instead of moving a rock you're going to stop a rock. Get in your horse stance." Toph order and I obeyed. "I'm going to roll that boulder down at you. If you really have the attitude of a Earth bender, you'll stay in your stance and stop the rock. Like this!"

"Sorry, Toph, but are you sure this is really the best way to teach Gyawa Earthbending?" Katara asked, I was now starting to get scared.

I knew what was about to happen, I wasn't scared before!

"I'm glad you said something. Actually there is a better way. This way you'll really have to sense the vibrations of the boulder to stop it." Toph put a blind folder on my eyes and thanked Katara with a calm voice.

"Yeah thanks, Katara." I remarked with a scoff.

I heard her chuckle before I went in complete focus. Not to long later, I could feel the rock speeding down.

Right when I was about to bend it someone grabbed hold of me and tackled me. I took the blind fold off to see it was Aang.

"What was that?!" I asked, getting mad, I was doing Earthbending why would he do that?!

"I guess I just panicked. I don't know what to say." He answered with a guilty voice.

"There's nothing to say! You blew it! Gyawa had a perfect stance and perfect form! But when it came right down to letting your friend take control you didn't have the guts!" Toph shouted at him.

"I know, I'm sorry." He replied, with a calm voice looking down.

"Yeah you are sorry!" Toph remarked as she started to walk away.

"Gyawa, we better do our bending in private so twinkle toes over here won't mess it up! Because he's a jelly boned whimp!" She bickered not turning to face, but ignoring him.

"Now face that rock like an Earthbender!" Toph yelled, pointing at a new boulder. I immediately took stance and punched it away.

"That's how it's done." She said in Aang's direction.

"Hey, Gyawa, have you seen-" Katara asking running up to me. I was at the time trying to sense the vibrations and where Toph would and strike.

"I'm teaching Gyawa earth bending here!"

"I'm focusing here!" Toph and I yelled in frustration.

"It's important. It's almost sundown and Sokka isn't back yet. I think we should search for him." Katara said, with a concerned voice. I took the blind fold off, this was still going to happen? I thought I was doing good.

"We'll find him faster if we split up." I replied, before running off to find him.

"Gyawa! Thank goodness! Have you got any meat?!" I heard Sokka asked as I ran up. He was in that little hole thing Toph made.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to get him out.

"Stop, stop! You're going to pull my fingers off and I don't thing the rest of me is coming." He yelled as I stopped.

"Mm I could try to Earthbend you out, but I'm way to new at it." I said, putting a hand on my chin.

"Well if you can't Earthbend me out of here go get Toph." Sokka ordered.

"Okay." I slowly replied, I was starting to walk away before I heard a cute little noise. I turned to see the little cub looking up at me.

"Gyawa, this is my friend, fufu- cudly poops, fufu- cudly-poops, Gyawa." Sokka introduced with a tired tone.

"Awww, what a cute funny name for a baby saber tooth- mouse- lion-cub." I awed, as I held him up.

"Really? He looks nothing like a saber tooth- mouse- loin."

"It's hard to tell before they their giant teeth and horns grow in. What's ya doing out here little dude, lost your mama?" As I asked, this to his cuteyness I looked over to see the mother.

"Oh no!" I sighed, I quickly put him down and let him run to her. It took her stance and was about to ram us.

"Gyawa, this is bad you got to get me out of here." Sokka fanatical said, before it started to charge us. I firebended up at it to scare it away, but it only backed off a little.

"This is really bad! Please Gyawa you have to Earth bend me out, there's no other way." This time Sokka sounded extremely desperate.

"I could crush you." I replied, before kicking more fire at it.

"Yeah, no crushing please." He remarked, as it charged again. I firebended again and jumped to a rock to our side, to get it away from Sokka.

"Over here!" I shouted at it before shooting more fire. After it started retreating again I went back to stand next to Sokka.

"Please don't leave me again." He whispered, with a voice I didn't think he was serious about.

"I won't." I replied before I kicked more fire at it. I then move the earth from under it and hit it with two boulders. It immediately got scared and walked away.

We then heard clapping from the hills around us.

I looked up to see the twelve year old awesome Earthbender.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka asked.

"Just enjoying the show." She grinned back.

"You planned this whole thing didn't you." I asked, with a hand on my waist.

"Pretty much." She answered like it was nothing.

"Why?" I asked, I found myself getting angry, she could have done something.

"Because I wanted to see you Earthbend in action."

"You crazy? Sokka could have got killed! Why didn't you do anything?!" I bickered in her face, yet all she did was grin.

"You're an Earth Bender, twinkle sparks, you just stood your ground against a crazy beast. And even more impressive you stood your ground against me! You got the stuff." Toph just said I had the stuff, I could have squealed or hopped up and down but I just found myself with a huge smile.

"Aw this is really a wonderful touching moment. So could you get me out of here so I can give you both a big snugly hug." Sokka asked, before Toph earth bended him out and pulled him by the hair out of the hole.

"You found him!" Katara gasped, as we got back to the camp.

"The whole time I was in that hole not knowing if I would live or die. It makes a man think about what's really important, I realized how important you are to me. You, dad, Gyawa, mom, and Aang. Your all I've ever loved." Sokka looked at Katara and then to me and Aang, with... wait no way!

Will I think they might have been tears, I still think he was pranking us.

"Wow, that was deep." I stated as I looked to the side holding my waist.

"Aw, I didn't think you had a heart." Katara smiled, as she hugged him. We all went in for a Gaang hug, when I looked back at Toph.

"You too Toph." I chuckled as I grabbed her in for the hug, she didn't seem too pleased at first, but she warmed up.


	22. Chapter 22: The Desert

It wasn't too long after I learned how to Earthbend we all got vacations. Sokka chose "at the library!" We got the map and the date of the eclipse and got out of that weird owl place.

"We got it! There's a solar eclipse coming, the fire nation's in trouble now!" Sokka yelled, after the library sunk.

Outside of that nightmare, Aang and I turned around and looked for Appa a few times. "Where's Appa?" Aang's concerned voice asked, with a slight nervous smile.

Toph shook her head as she had her back toward us. Aang stood there almost in shock, I immediately remembered what was happening to Appa right now, he was so lost. I actually cried when I first watched the episode, it was just so sad.

"How would you let them take Appa?! Why didn't you stop them?!" Aang yelled, at Toph as she sat on the sand.

"I couldn't, the library was sinking you guys were still inside and..."

"You could have come to get us. I could have saved him!" Aang shouted, as he interrupted her.

"I can hardly feel any vibrations out here the sandbenders snuck up on me and there wasn't time-" Toph defended.

"You just didn't care! You never liked Appa you wanted him gone!" Aang snapped.

"Aang!" I said like a mother, he was out of line.

"You know Toph did all she could. She saved our lives." Katara added, as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Who's going to save our lives now? We'll never make it out of here." Sokka said.

"That's all any of you guys care about, yourself! You don't care if Appa's okay or not!" Aang snarled, I tightly put my hand on his shoulder.

"Aang, I'm afraid for Appa too, but we need to focus on getting out of here so we can find him."

"I'm going after Appa." Aang opened his glider, not listening to a word I just said.

"Aang, wait!" I tried to stop him from going but he just took off.

"We better start walking. We're the only people who know about the solar eclipse. And get that information to Ba Sing Se." Katara told me, as I turned towards the already tired and unconfident people, except for Katara.

"You think if we dig up the giant owl he'll give us a ride?" Sokka teased, as we started walking.

"Can't you watch where your-" Sokka stopped himself when he remembered who bumped into him.

"No!" Toph protested.

"Right, sorry." Sokka apologized as he scratched his head.

"Come on, guys we got to stick together." Katara said, as she and I were walking ahead.

"If I sweat anymore I don't think sticking together will be a problem." Sokka remarked, trying to get detached from Toph and their sweat.

"Katara could I have some more water?" Toph asked, after she pushed Sokka down.

"Okay, but we got to try and conserve it." Katara replied before bending it into little sections.

"Gyawa?" She asked, as she noticed I wasn't going to drink.

"I'm fine." I answered with my arms folded, I was going to get some cactus juice! What happened in Lost Days of Appa was sad and all, but I had some hallucinations to have!

"We're drinking your bending water?? You used this on the swamp guy!!" Sokka squealed.

"It does taste swampy." Toph added.

"I'm sorry it's all we have."

"Not anymore, look!" I yelled with a huge smile as I pointed at the cactus juice.

"Gyawa, Sokka, wait! You shouldn't be eating strange plants!" Katara warned, but she was way too late for that, we desperately split them open.

"There's water trapped inside these!" Sokka gushed as He, Momo, and I chugged it.

"I don't know."

"Suit yourself. It's very thirst quenching though." As Sokka finished, something clicked in me. I suddenly felt loose and moveable.

"Drink Cactus juice. It ta quench ya, nothing quenchier! It's the quenchest!" Sokka moved around like a cartoon, his arms looked like they were paper in the wind.

"Okay I think you've had enough." A far away distant Katara said.

I looked over to see that Toph was on fire like Scorpion. "Who lit Toph on fire?" Sokka asked.

"Can I get some of that cactus?"

"Yep, drink up!" I squealed, not able to control my voice.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Come on, we need to find Aang." Katara said, as we started walking in space.

"How did we get out here in the middle of the ocean?!" Sokka asked.

"No you fool! This is space. Why we have air is beyond me!" I yelled in the infinity of black and stars. "We might be using it all up! Toph hold your breath!" I ordered, as I stepped in front of her.

"I'm not holding my breath." She replied as she pushed me out of the way.

"Great! Now the awesomest one of us is going to die! Oh my god! I sound just like Varrick!" I threw my hands in the air, seeing all the space around us was getting very creepy.

"Oh well guess we better listen to good music before we go." I said, before grabbing my guitar. I started playing Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day's and they all looked at me like I needed to go to those depressed kids meetings, I on the other hand thought I sounded better then the original. Oh who am I kidding I was on cactus juice, those guys are just better than me.

"What is that?" Katara asked, as we turned to see a nuclear blast! People get ready, this is when mad max crossover happens!!

"What? What is what?" Toph asked, not being able to see.

"It's a giant mushroom. Maybe it's friendly!" Sokka yelled, as he waved his arms to it.

"Are you CRAZY?! This is judgement day! We're all going to die!" I screamed, shaking one of my only friends as hard as I could. I felt like I was in that dream awesome Sarah Conner had. And if you say she's not, I will destroy you!

"Let's just keep moving, I hope Aang's okay." Katara sighed, as we started walking again. Why I didn't know, we should be running.

"Friendly mushroom. Mushy giant friend." Sokka continued, I immediately slapped him.

"Or doom on the Conners and Arnold Schwarzenegger awesomeness in the 80s!" I yelled in his face. He didn't get a word.

"I'm sorry, Aang. I know it's hard for you right now but we need to focus on getting out of here." Katara said, after Aang came back. To be honest I stopped listening and only listened to the song I was making.

"Hey, Hey, Hey." I sang in a deep voice.

"Gyawa? Sokka? An ideas how we can find Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked, turning towards us.

"Why don't we ask the circle birds." Sokka suggested looking up at what ever they were flying above us.

"Circle birds. Bird, Bird, B-B-b-" I started to sing when I realized they were like vultures.

"Those things are waiting for us to die, then they're gonna get us!" I gasped, as I threw gusts of wind at them.

"Gyawa, stop! We're getting out of this desert and we're gonna do it together. Aang get up, everybody hold hands. We can do this. We have to." As Katara finished Momoness walked by me with his head high.

"Aw you have graced me with your presence Momoness." I bowed, as he nodded I could hear Katara sigh before grabbing my arm.

"I think we should stop for the night." We all collapsed after Katara told us we could finally stop using our legs.

"Is there anymore water?"

"This is the last of it. Everyone can have a little drink." As Katara started to bend the water at all of us Momo jumped in it, trying to get all of it.

"MOMO NO! You killed us all!" Sokka screamed as he crawled to the water that was now mud.

"No he hasn't." Katara stated before bending it out.

"Oh right, bending." Sokka said, amazed as we started drinking it.

"Sokka let me see the things you got from the library." Katara said walking over.

"What?! No, I didn't steal anything. Who told you that? It was you two! You ratted me out!" Sokka shouted as he pointed at me and Momo. Momo started crying, while I was ready to defend myself, and began throwing sand at him.

"Sokka I was there. And Gyawa, stop it!" Katara orders as she grabbed my arm again. She was such a mother. I found Sokka putting a blanket on Momo.

"Aw." I sighed as I laid next to him.

"Just try to get some sleep, we'll start again in a few hours." I then started putting a blanket on Sokka and crawling into mine. It felt so good.

"Come on get up. We need to go."

I opened my eyes to see a man laying next to me. It was Sokka, but he looked good. He was muscled right, but his face was different. It finally found a jawline that was beautiful.

"Yesterday my mouth tasted like mud, now it just tastes like sand. I never thought I'd miss the taste of mud so much." Toph commented before I got up.

What happened to Sokka? WHY IS HE HOT NOW!!????!

"Appa!" Aang yelled in excitement when he saw him.

"Where?! Where?!" I asked, looking away from a hot Water Tribe dude.

"Appa? But why would Princess Yue need him? She's the moon, she flies by herself." Sokka commented, as I realized it was just a cloud. You ever wonder where iCloud keeps all it's storage. That's where, in actual clouds!

Aang flew up and completely destroyed the iCloud. "Hey! You just gone and destroyed everyone's storage!" I yelled in his face.

"Relax, Gyawa. If their any storage in the sky it's in the moon." Sokka said, gently grabbing my arm. I immediately embraced him and kept close. He smelt so good as all the books say.

"Okay." He shoved me away as he flashed those sexy blue eyes at me.

"What?! You're hot like Zayn or Kai!" I protested as I tried to get close again.

"Let's just get moving. We need to head in this direction." Katara said, after something Aang said.

"Ha ha ha one direction. Ha ha ha." I laughed after just mentioning a member of my childhood crushes.

"Aw! Grudge! I am so sick of not feeling where I'm going! And what idiot buries a boat in the middle of the desert?!" Toph said as we kept walking. Before I knew it we were on a sail boat going somewhere.

"If I had my way, you would always stay. And I'd be your tiny dancer honey. I waited for you. In the spot you said to wait. In the city in the park bench. In the middle of the pouring rain. Cause I adored you, I just wanted it to be the same. You said to meet me up there tomorrow, but tomorrow never came. Tomorrow never came." I sang with my guitar in Sokka's direction, as I laid on his lap.

"The compass doesn't seem to be pointing north compared to my charts." Katara said, being overly concerned.

"Take it easy little lady, I'm sure the sand folks who built this baby know how to get around here."

Soon we got to a huge rock in the desert. "Ah, finally! Solid ground." Toph sighed as she made an earth angel.

I found myself in Sokka's arms as we walked, but only this time he went back to the age I knew him in.

I gasped and took a step back, he wasn't hot anymore. And what was I thinking?! I like Zuko! Not Sokka! And apparently I might have said that out loud. They all looked at me like I was insane.

"You like WHO?!" Toph and Sokka squeezed.

"Nothing!" I quickly replied.

"I think my head is starting to clear out the cactus juice. And look!" Sokka said as we walked in a tunnel. He ran over and put some type of goo in his mouth, only to spit it out again. "Tastes like rotten penguin meat! Oh I feel woozy." He held his head and stomach with a sigh.

"You've been hallucinating on Cactus juice all day and then you just lick something you find stuck to the wall of a cave?!" Katara yelled at him, he had a guilty look about him. "I have a natural curiosity."

"This isn't a normal cave. Look at all this." I said, pointing at the carvings.

"There something buzzing in here, something that's coming for us!" After Toph said this we all started running out. We were suddenly being attacked by those B-B-B-bird, bird is the word. Sorry.

"What are you doing?! That rock almost crushed me!" I heard Sokka say, to Toph as I shot fire at ten of them. I shot more and more fire, crushing all of them.

"Gyawa, Sokka there's nothing there." Katara Said in a motherly tone.

"Oh, okay." I replied as I realized she was right.

"I guess my head isn't as clear as I thought." Sokka said grabbing his head.

"We got to get out of here, I'm completely out of water to bend." Just then a bee went down and grabbed Momo.

"Momo!" I yelled as I grabbed my glider and flew after him. I flew as fast as I could, Aang was right next to me. When we caught up I grabbed Momo, and cast fire at the bee's head.

We held back and waited for the right moment to take it down for good. Aang then sent an air slash at it, and it was down.

When we got back Katara, Sokka, and Toph were surrounded by sand benders. Aang and I exchanged suspicious looks as we landed in between them.

"What are you doing in our land with a sand bender's sailer? From the looks of it you stole that from the humy tribe." A older man said.

"We found the sailer abandoned in the desert, we're traveling with the Avatar. Our bison was stolen and we have to get to Ba Sing Se." Katara explained trying not to pick a fight.

"You dare accuse our people of theft while you ride in on a stolen sand bender sailer?!" A young man asked, pointed at mainly me.

"Quiet, Gaswuin! No one accused our people of anything. If what they say is true, we must give them hospitality." The older man said to him.

"Sorry, Father." The boy replied.

"I recognized the son's voice, his the one that stole Appa." Toph whispered to us.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked.

"I never forget a voice." She quickly answered.

I immediately fixed my eyes on him, he was the one who would make Appa go through a hell of a mess.

"You stole Appa, where is he?! What did you do to him?!" Aang snarled, violently pointing his staff at him. I didn't blame him one bit, I felt the same.

"They're lying, there the thieves!" The boy tried to plead to his father.

"Enough! Where is the bison?!" I yelled before kicking fire at one sailer.

"You tell us where he is now!" Aang added.

"What did you do?!" The father asked his son in fear.

"It wasn't me." He tried to defend.

"You said to put a muzzle on him." Toph added as she pointed at him.

"You muzzled Appa?!" I hissed, I couldn't explain the anger I was feeling, I knew everything would be okay, yet I wanted to hurt the boy so he could feel the pain Appa would go through.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it belonged to the avatar."

Before I knew it, I was in the avatar state. "Tell me where Appa is." I demanded with deep voices in mine.

"I traded him to some merchants, they're probably in Ba Sing Se by now. They were going to sell him there." When he finished I didn't back down. I only kept going, making wind around myself.

"Please we'll escort you out of the desert, we'll help how ever we can!" The boy tried to plead, but I was so angry, I couldn't control myself.

"Just get out of here, run!" I heard Sokka say.

I was getting higher and higher, and the wind I was making was getting stronger. I wanted to kill that prick.

Just as I gave up letting go I felt a hand grab my wrist. I looked down with growling, glowing eyes to see it was Sokka. He didn't say a thing, only fearlessly stared in my grey eyes, pleading for me to stop.

He was so brave to do something like that so carelessly, I always got the sense he had some sort of crush on me but this was more than that. He actually would go out of his way to help me. It was than I could say about a lot of people.

I didn't understand it, why would he try to pull me down. Yet, why was I doing this? I found myself in his arms, a tear managed to escape my dying glowing eyes and I held tight to Sokka's think waistline.

I couldn't control my feelings, it felt like it was placed there by something, yet with Sokka those feelings of something were mine.


	23. Chapter 23: Journey to Ba Sing Se

"Waterbending ball! Yeah!" Katara dived in a lake as we sat around.

Personally I was half asleep, till water got splashed on me.

"Sure, five thousand year old maps from the spirit library. Just splash some water on em." Sokka remarked, putting them through the air, soaking wet.

"Sorry." Katara apologized as she waterbended the water out.

"So did you figure out what route we're gonna take?" Aang asked, as we all hovered over the map.

"Okay, we just got out of the desert so we must be around here. And we need to go to Ba Sing Se which is here." Sokka pointed everywhere, for the audience that doesn't pay attention.

"Sokka we all know how to read a map." I remarked as I knelt down.

"It looks like the only way connecting the north to the south is this sliver of land called the serpent'a pass."

"You're sure that's the best way to go?" Katara asked, definitely because of the name.

"It's the only way. I mean it's not like we have Appa to fly us there."

I immediately got reminded of how depressing it was to have Appa all alone. Apparently I showed it along with Aang. "Shush up about Appa. Can't you at least try to be sensitive?" Katara whispered over to Sokka but we all heard.

"Katara it's okay. I know I was upset about losing Appa before but I just want to focus on getting to Ba Sing Se, and telling the Earth King about the solar eclipse." Aang said, holding his legs.

"Oh well okay. I'm glad your doing better."

Aang was still taking it harder then me, I was fine because I knew it would end fine. Well everything but Ba Sing Se, I had been think about how to actually win the city, but it would cost a lot.

"Then to Ba Sing Se we go. No more distractions." As soon as Sokka said this.

"Hello there fellow refugees." The couple said, as they waved at us.

"Ha, the universe loves proving you wrong." I nudged at him.

"So are you guys heading to Ba Sing Se too?" Aang asked.

"Sure are. We're trying to get there before my wife Yin has her baby." The man replied holding his wife's hand.

"Great, we can travel through the serpents pass together." Katara remarked, making Yin gasp.

"The serpents pass? Only the truly desperate take that deadly route."

"Deadly route. Great pick Sokka." Toph mocked as she punched his arm.

"Well we are desperate." Sokka answered as he touched his now bruised arm.

"You should come with us to full moon bay. Ferries carry refugees across the lakes. It's the fastest way to Ba Sing Se." The man had too of a calm voice, it was starting to get to me.

"And it's hidden. So the fire nation can't find it." Yin added.

"Um peaceful ferry ride or deadly pass?"

"Walking sucks! How do people live without bisons!?" I sighed as we were walking to the ferry ride.

"Oh it isn't that bad." The girl traveling with the couple replied with a smile.

"Well I am a hundred and sixteen year old woman, age is finally getting to me." I grinned, leaning on my staff.

"You're that old?!" The girl asked, in shock face.

"Yeah." I simply replied with a smile.

"Do you miss anyone? You have to." Yin asked, a very curious voice.

"Well yeah, but I got Aang." Aang didn't turn to look at what we were talking about, he acted like he wasn't listening, but everyone could hear.

"Are you two together?" She asked, with a playful smile.

"Arugh! No! Just no." I screeched, as Aang gasped.

"I see. Is there anyone in your life?" The husband chuckled.

"No." I answered, I couldn't tell them about Zuko, at least directly. Even then I was afraid the Gaang will know who I'm talking about.

"No one? There has to be someone." Yin pressed as we kept walking.

"Maybe." I muttered under my breath.

"Oh I see. You're afraid to tell him how you feel." She replied, thinking back she might have thought I was talking about Sokka.

"No, that's not the case. I just don't think we can ever be together. We're in completely different places in the world. We collide, it's what we're made to do." I said, it was what kept me up thinking about him.

If I even had a chance with Zuko, what would it be like? Would it even work, I was the avatar, he was going to be the Fire lord.

"No one is made to clash, you might learn that. Even if what your feeling is tough love, that makes it even stronger. Me and my husband worn't supposed to be together, my mother told me she'd through me out if I married him." Yin looked over to the man who was now holding her hand.

I usually get annoyed when couples hold hands, but this was a pure love. "You did anyways." I smirked, I admired her courage, it was something I wish I could do in other situations.

"Yes, and I'm glad. We want a safe home for our baby. No matter how hard it will get for us, it will only make us hold on tighter. Make our love stronger, even if we fight. Sometimes we Lean on each other, others we find ourselves leaning off each other. And that's not a bad thing, relationships need a rough road to show you love each other and bring you closer together." Yin explained with a pure smile, it's like those words were made for me alone. What she had said was exactly what I was contemplating, if Zuko was even meant for me.

"Thanks, Yin." I said, returning a warm smile.

When we got to the tickets stand I saw my favorite cabbage man. "My cabbages!" He squealed as they were destroyed by a bearish beast.

"Next!" The old lady yelled.

"Four tickets to Ba Sing Se." I said as I walked up.

"Passports."

"Well, I and my friend here are nomads while the others are from the Water Tribe so we don't have passports." I answered, without any hesitation or insecurity.

"Don't you know who this is? She's the avatar." Sokka added.

"I see fifty avatars a day and by the way not very impressive costume." She pointed to girls all dressed kinda like me. There was even a boy, I just shook my head with a grin.

"Besides no animals allowed. Do I need to call security?" She leaned down to back me down, but I only got the offensive and I wasn't going to back down.

"I'll take care of this." Toph said, signaling me to step aside.

"My name is Toph Beifong and I'll need five tickets." Toph put her passport on the table.

"As the golden seal of the flying boar. It is my pleasure to have anyone of the Beifong family." The lady said, in aw.

"It is your pleasure. As you can see I am blind and these four imbeciles are my valet."

"But the animal-" the lady asked.

"Is my seeing eye lemur." As Toph said, this Momo landed on her shoulder.

"Well normally it's only one ticket per passport... but this document is so official I… guess it's worth five tickets." She signed them all off and we were on our way, for now.

"Thank you very much." Toph grinned as she took them.

"Nice one." I commented, as we were all walking to the boat.

"Alright, we scammed that lady good!" Sokka smiled, before getting turned around by a very special security guard.

"Tickets and passports please." She said, with an angry tone.

"Is there a problem?" Sokka asked, as he was inches from her face.

"Yeah I got a problem with you. I've seen your type before, probably sarcastic, think your hilarious, and let me guess, you're traveling with the avatar."

"Do I know you?" He asked to the on the spot 'let me guess.'

"You mean you don't remember? Maybe you remember this!" She snarled before kissing Sokka on the cheek.

"Suki!" Sokka gasped, with excitement I hadn't seen in him in a long time.

"Sokka, it's good to see you!" She said, hugging him back with a friendly tone this time. I couldn't help but chuckle, neither could Toph.

"I mean, *clears throat* Suki." Sokka said, as he pulled away from her.

"Umm..." I looked down at Toph who seemed unsheathed. I didn't know what that was about.

We went on a balcony to catch up with Suki, as the conversation went on Sokka definitely bragged. "I'll grab a few tree branches and do a few chin brushes every now and then. Nothing major." He said, as he tried to show off his muscle.

"Ha!!!" I mocked, leaning against a railing.

"Are the other Kyoshi worriers around?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, after you left Kyoshi we wanted to find a way to help people. We ended up escorting some refugees and we've been here ever sense. Hi Momo good to see you to. So why are you guys getting tickets for the farry? Wouldn't you just fly across on Appa?" Suki asked, looking over at Aang and me.

"Appa is missing. We hope to find him in Ba Sing Se." Katara answered.

"I'm so sorry to hear that are you doing okay?" She asked in Aang direction.

"I'm doing fine. Would everyone stop worrying about me?" Aang snapped, before going back to pouting in the corner.

"Avatar Gyawa!" Yin called out from below.

"You've got have to help us. Someone took all of our belongings, our passports, our tickets. Everything's gone!" She cried, as she explained the horrible news.

"I'll talk to the lady for you." I answered, making her give off a hopeful smile.

"No passports, no tickets!" The lady yelled at me.

"But she's pregnant and their stuff was stolen. You must make an exception." I demanded.

"No exceptions! If I gave away tickets Willy nilly to anyone there would be no more order, and you know what that means. No more civilization." Her overly epic explanation didn't satisfy me.

"You listen to me!" For some reason I want them to go to Ba Sing Se differently.

"No!"

"Yeah you will!! I don't want to tell the Earth King I was late because of some lady at the ferry ride!" I shouted, as she just shouted back.

"Next!"

"Well if you can't go that way, I'll lead you through the serpent's pass." I said, turning around, making everyone drop what they were doing.

"I can't believe we gave up our tickets and now we're going through the serpent's pass." Sokka complained as we were leaving.

"I can't believe you're still complaining about it." Toph remarked.

"I'm coming too!" Suki said, as she ran up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sokka said, with a very not Sokka serious tone.

"Sokka, I thought you'd want me to come." Suki replied, with a confused tone.

"I do it's just-"

"Just what?"

"Nothing I'm glad you're coming."

"This is the serpent's pass? I thought it would be more windy, you know like a serpent. Hum I guess they miss named it." Sokka commented, as we stood at the gate.

"Look at this writing how awful." Yin sighed.

"What does it say?" Toph asked, having to get the drama.

"It says: Abandon hope." Katara read.

"How can we abound hope. That's all we have." Yin wrapped herself in her husband's arms as we all had a sudden dread of coming here. Even me.

"I don't know. The monks use to say that hope is just a distraction. So maybe we do need to abandon it." Aang said, with stale tone.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked.

"Hope isn't going to get us into Ba Sing Se, and it's not going to find Appa."

"Aang, enough." I said, as putting a hand on his shoulder, I knew what he was really doing. "Let's get through this and then we can debate on hope."

We walked through the narrowest roads, even one where if you fell you would definitely die. "The Fire Nation controls the western lake. Rumor has it they're working on something big on the other side and they don't want anyone to find out what it is." Suki explained, as we were on the western side, we were hoping to pass unseen.

As we walked a rock under the man's feet collapsed and he was about to fall when Toph put earth under him.

"I'm okay." He said, to his wife and everyone else. Just then a fire ball was shot at us.

"They spotted us! Let's go! let's go!" Sokka shouted.

We all started to make a run for it, except me. I used my staff to made a powerful wind blast to blow it away.

They sent another and it hit right above us. I got out of the way only to hear.

"Suki are you okay? You have to be more careful. Come on!" Sokka yelled, with a overly protective tone.

"'Thanks for saving my life, Toph.' 'Hey, no problem, Sokka.'" Toph commented, before we split.

That night I decided I should have a talk with Aang, try to make him feel better. "Hey Aang." I sighed, walking next to him. He didn't respond, he didn't even nod. "Are you okay? What was that back there?"

"What do you mean?" He asked back, still not looking at me.

"All that stuff about hope. You don't really believe that do you?" I stood next to him, it was breezy with a full moon.

"What if I do. What if I value our culture and its beliefs." Aang replied, with a bitter tone.

"But Aang, not having hope, is giving into despair. Your weak side." I looked over to him, to see him looking at the ground.

"You're an Air Nomad like me, Gyawa. Why don't you understand?" He questioned now looking at me. He had no idea, or of what the conflict would arise later on.

"Understand what? That you're running away from your feelings? Aang, that's not right. It's not bad to feel." I put a hand on his shoulder, but he looked away again.

"Yeah just like how you couldn't control yourself in the desert." Real chill Aang.

"That was one time. I'm fine now." I answered, getting a like defensive.

"Maybe feeling isn't what we need." Aang pulled away and left me with my mouth open.

"That ridiculous, do you hear yourself? I can't." I groaned, before walking away.

I found myself sitting on a tree branch looking at the moon when I hear Sokka waking up. "Hey Sokka." I said, not looking at him.

"How you know it was me?" He asked, sounding a little confused.

"You walk a certain way."

"Oh… hey, um Gyawa..." I looked over, was Sokka really stuttering?!

"Huh yeah?" I asked, I was really getting interested, why would he be stuttering.

Unless… no way!

"I guess I'll just be up straight and forward here. Was there anything between us?" He looked over to me to get a blank expression.

"Uh... n..." I mumbled as I began to see all the possibilities in this conversation. Well this was a little sudden.

"You like someone else don't you? Someone I'd rather not talk about." I immediately trying to act calm, he totally figured out I liked Zuko. "But that's your business. see you later, Gyawa." Sokka got up and was about to leave.

"Hey, Sokka. Still friends right?" I asked, leaning over the tree branch.

"Always." He replied with a warm smile, I smiled back. I was still friends with that Captain Boomerang. Thank whoever.

The next day we ran into the part were the land cut into the water. The only way across was to use bending. "Everyone signal file." Katara ordered and we all listened. She made a water bubble and we went down to the lake floor.

"Gyawa I need help." I handed Toph my staff and bended half of the water while Katara dealt with the rest.

After a little time the giant sea monster showed up. "What is that thing?" Katara asked, as we saw it's shadow.

It cut in our bubble and the water was starting to rush in. Toph immediately shot us up and handed me back my staff.

"I think I just figured out why they call it the Serpent's Pass!" Sokka remarked, as it was above us.

"Great thinkin, Sokka." I mocked, punching his arm.

"Suki, you know about giant sea monsters make it go away!" He ordered at his future girlfriend.

"Just because I live by the Unagi doesn't mean I'm an expert!" Suki defended.

"Oh great and powerful sea serpent, please except this humble and tasty offering. Thank you." Sokka said, as he held Momo out.

"Sokka!" Katara said, before I opened my glider.

"Get everyone across. Aang with me." I ordered, before flying to the beast's head. I threw a massive fire ball at it's eye. When in doubt go for the eyes.

It shot water at me, I immediately flew to its side. Aang threw a few wind blasts and I water bended, air bended, and fire bended. It finally gave way when it was Katara, Aang and I.

I kicked a fire ball in it's mouth and it went back in the lake. When we came back everyone was cheering at our little victory. Who am I kidding I fought a sea beast!

"There's the wall! Now it's nothing but smooth sailing to Ba Sing Se." Sokka pointed, the wall was seeable till Yin gasped.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" He asked, turning around.

"The baby coming!" She gasped again.

"What now?! Can't you just hold it in it something?!" He squeaked, throwing his arms around. I immediately slapped his arm to get a hold of himself, which was harder then a slap because it left a mark.

"Sokka clam down, I've helped Gran Gran deliver lots of babies back home." Katara said, with a ton of confidence, meanwhile I was hoping she didn't need me for anything. I was terrible with babies, they didn't like me and I didn't mess with them.

"This isn't the same as delivering a arctic seal! This is a real human thing!" He yelled again and threw his arms around again.

"It's called a baby. And I've helped her deliver plenty of those too. Aang get some rags. Sokka, water. Toph, I need you to make a earth tent, a big one." I sighed, in relief when she didn't call me out for anything. "Suki, come with me."

"So you want to go see the baby or are you going to faint like a old lady again?" Toph asked, as we waited outside.

"No, no I'm good this time." Sokka said, before we walked in. And there she was, all baby like.

"She sounds healthy." Toph commented with a smile.

"She's beautiful." Yin replied holding her baby with care.

"It's so squishy looking."

"What should we name her?" The father asked, sitting next to Yin.

"I want our daughters name to be unique I want it to mean something." It was then I realized Aang was there, and had shed a tear or two.

"I've been going through a really hard time lately, but you've made me hopeful again."

"I know what I want to name our baby now. Hope." Yin said looking back at Hope.

"That's a perfect name. Hope."

"I'll find Appa, I promise." I said, to Aang as we were getting ready to leave before everyone else.

"See you in the big city." Sokka smiled.

"Say hi to that big fuzz ball for me." Toph said, as she punched my arm. I immediately chuckled and shook my head.

"You'll find him, Aang." Katara said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know thank you, Katara." Aang nodded before we opened our gliders.

"You ready Momo?" I asked, before we took flight.

We flew up and into the Wall of Be Sing Se, the creepiest city in the avatar world. No joke.

We turned to see the drill, I looked over to Aang who looked completely disappointed in the world. "Sorry Momo, Appa's gonna have to wait."

We went back and told the GAang about the drill, and the general. He still said the same things. "We're doomed!" He yelled, to Ty Lee's victory.

"Get a hold of yourself man!" Sokka shouted, as he slapped him, I let off a small grin.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He replied still sounding edgy.

"Maybe you'd like the avatar's help now." Toph suggested like he was a child.

"Yes please."

We went in the drill after a little complaining from Sokka. We got the blueprints and went to the metal columns. "Wow it looks a lot thinker in person than it does in the plans. We're gonna have to work pretty hard to cut through that." Sokka stated, as we walked in.

"What this 'we' stuff? Gyawa and I are going to have to do all the work." Katara was clearly annoyed.

"Look, I'm the plan guy, you two are the cut stuff up with Eaterbending guys, together we're Team Avatar."

"That's enough. I won't." I gasped after doing a little. I was going to tell her the real plan faster, because no way was I going to do all that.

"Come on team don't quit now. We're-"

"Arrugh!" Katara growled at him.

"I mean you're almost there!" He added in fear of his little sis.

"No, we're gonna get too tired. We should cut all of them, but no all the way through. Toph has taught me that you shouldn't put all your energy into one strike. You hit a series of points and when his worn down you deliver the final blow." I explained, as I put my hand on my waist lacking air.

"So we just cut to weaken the braces instead of cutting all the way through." Katara replied.

"Then I'll go to the top and deliver the finally blow." I answered, with a grin.

"And boom! It all comes crashing down!" We started cutting them, and we were getting a lot down.

"Congratulations crew the drill has made contact with the wall of Ba Sing Se, start the count down to victory!" That only made us work harder.

"Good work Team Avatar. Now Gyawa just needs to-arugh!" Sokka shouted, at the sight Azula's Blue Fire.

"Wow, Azula, you were right. It is the avatar, and friends." Ty Lee waved in Sokka's direction.

"Hey." He replied, before Katara dragged him.

We ran down a hallway and into a two part crossroads. "Go! I'll do what we came here to do." I said, before running the other way.

"Wait you need this water more then me." Katara handed me the water pouch before I started running again.

I run up to the top with air bending, rather fast too. Through all the rocks falling down I managed to cut through the metal with water bending. When I was about to cut it clean through Blue Fire shot straight for me.

I jumped and turned around to face Azula. Through the epic fight she got me knocked out. I opened my eyes to Azula pointing a fire ball near my face. I put earth around me and pushed her down. She threw a side kick of fire, but I broke through it.

Then we both went for a punch, the orange and azure fire hit like stone. We both went flying. Momo flew down and grabbed my cellar and I used air bending to do the rest.

"Thanks, Momo." I said, before grabbing a rock and cutting it. When it fit the hole I had made I run up the wall with a glider. When I descended, I used air bending and earth bending to enhance the power of the run. When I landed it hit the rock right in, causing a chain reaction and destroying the drill.

"I just want to say; good effort out there today team avatar." Sokka said, as we started out at the now "safe" Ba Sing Se. We still had the Dai Li to face.

"Enough with the Team Avatar stuff. No matter how many times you say it, it's not going to catch on." Katara said, with her arms folded.

"How about the boomerang squad! You see it's good because it's got Aang in it." Sokka explained, putting a arm around Aang.

"I kind of like that one." Aang said with a smile.

"What about me? I'm the avatar. What about the The Gyang?" I asked with a grin, rather pleased that I made a Gaang name for myself.

"Let's talk about this on the way into the city." Katara said, to end the conversation.

"The Gaang?"

"Sokka."

"The fearsome fithsome." He said, again with even more excitement.

"You're crazy." Toph scoffed.

"What? we're fearsome."

[A/N: Hi, reader, I wrote this out one years ago now, hope you enjoy! I'm extremely Thankful You choose to read Legend of Gyawa!]


	24. Chapter 24: City Walls and Secrets

"Look! The inner wall!" Katara yelled, we all looked, getting into Ba Sing Se, the creepiest city ever. "I can't believe we finally made it to Ba Sing Se in one piece."

I didn't even want to look out the window, but I was getting a plan together to actually win this City. *sigh* If only batman were here!

"Hey don't jinx it! We could still be attacked by a giant exploding Fire Nation spoon. Or find out the Citys' been submerged in a ocean full of killer shrimp." Sokka expatriated throwing his arms around.

"You been hitting the cactus juice again?" Toph asked, as I sat leaning away from Aang and Katara.

"I'm just saying: weird stuff happens to us." As soon as Sokka finished a big odd looking man with a corncob hanging out of his mouth sat in between Sokka and Toph.

"Don't worry, Aang, we'll find Appa." As Katara said, this my mind started to think of how I could run this fight.

Through all my little ideas one stood out. One Azula and I knew, the key was the Dai Li, if I had them in my grasp I could actually win Ba Sing Se and get real troops during the Day of Black Sun. If I made a offer with Long Feng Long Gone, then I could actually win. My offer would have to be bulletproof, and I knew what he wanted.

"Gyawa, are you okay?" Sokka asked, nocking me out of thought. "You look like your contemplating murdering someone."

He rose an eyebrow while I stumbled to say something.

"I'm fine, just thinking." I answered, I couldn't ever tell them my plan till it was on it's way. They would hate it, but it was the only way.

"Back in the city. Great." Toph sighed, as we stepped off the subway. Ah Subway, I miss earth's food. Not to mention just meat!!

"What's the problem? It's amazing." Sokka replied, looking at the view. And usually I would agree with Sokka, but I knew what was behind those walls.

"Just a bunch of walls and rules. You wait you'll get sick of it in a couple of days." Toph said, before I leaned on the rails and started thinking about my plan again.

If it did work, and Ba Sing Se won't be taken, would it even matter? If I convince Long Feng to give me Appa, Zuko won't have a life changing talk with Iroh. If my plan worked what if I would change something for the worst again? When I changed things at the North Pole I regretted it. When ever I changed things, even by accident I didn't like the outcome. I didn't even know if I should even try the plan. What if Zuko changes sides and gets killed in the Puppetmaster? Or doesn't ever change sides because of me somehow?! What if he chooses Mai over me?!

I put a hand in my forehead, I was over thinking this.

"I'm coming for you buddy. He's here. I can feel it." Aang said, looking over to me with a confidence I hadn't really seen in him.

We turned to see one of the creepiest women alive, Joo Dee. "Hello my name is Joo Dee, I have been given the great honor of showing the avatar around Ba Sing Se. And you must be Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Toph, welcome to our wonderful city. Shall we get started?" And they said I over reacted when watching The Manchurian Candidate.

"Yes we have information about the Fire Nation that we need to deliver to the Earth King immediately." Sokka said, with a very serious tone.

"Great let's begin our tour, and then I'll show you to your new home here. I think you'll like it." Her monotone voice replied.

"Maybe you missed what I said. We need to talk to the king about the war. It's important." Sokka said, again to have me step in front of him.

"Sokka, let me handle this. We'd be honored to see the city up close." I bowed, it would be best to go with it.

"Thank you. Let us begin."

She took us around the city telling us about the culture, when I had no interest in it. The lower ring was so "quant and lively." She expressed as we drove through. The whole time Sokka was trying to get her to react to the eclipse plan. Meanwhile I looked out the window waiting for it to end.

"Is that woman deaf? She seems to only hear every other word I say." Sokka asked, when she walked out to show us town hall.

"It's called being handled. Get used to it." Toph replied in a folded arm position with a depressing face.

"Look at it this way, we have to play at this game or they can easily kick us out." I added pulling myself out of my thoughts of meat.

"Why are you talking like that?" Sokka asked, like I was an alien. I didn't answer, I had meat to think of, yet looking like I was "contemplating murderrr."

"What's inside that wall?" Katara asked, as we drove by the palace. A place we hopefully won't have to fight in, if my plan works.

"And who are the mean looking guys in robes?" Sokka asked, Dai Li agents turn to look at our carriage.

"Inside is the royal palace, those men are agents of the Dai Li. The culture authority of Ba Sing Se. They are the Guardians of all our traditions."

"Can we see the king now?" Aang asked, with a bored voice.

"Oh no! One doses not pop in on the Earth King."

Time went on and on and she finally took us to the house we were staying at. "A month?!" Sokka squealed, as we hear how long it would take to meet the king.

"If we'll be here for a month we should spend our time looking for Appa." Aang said looking out the window.

We went everywhere with Joo Dee looking for Appa. All for nothing because she told them not to say anything. Blah blah blah it was exactly the same.

"I got it! I know how we're gonna see the Earth King!" Katara yelled, running in the living room.

"How are we suppose to do that? 'One doesn't just pop in on the earth king.'" Toph exclaimed, as she laid on the floor.

"The king is having a party tonight for his pet bear." Katara read.

"You mean platypus-bear?" Aang suggested as he laid on the rails of the room.

"No it just says bear." She replied.

"Certainly you mean his-" Sokka tried to say before I stood up from my lazy earthling lip syncing.

"It doesn't matter! What does it that Kataras' right. We should go and meet the Earth King." I said trying to convince a lazy bunch.

"The palace will be packed we can sneak in with the crowd." Katara added.

"Won't work." Toph quickly stated.

"Why not?"

"Well no offense to you simple country folk, but a real society crowd would spot you a mile away. You've got no manners." Toph said before she threw mockoes on the ceiling.

"Excuse me? I've got no manners? You're not exactly lady fancy fingers." Katara replied,?sounding a little annoyed.

"I learned proper society behavior and chose to leave it. You never learned anything. And frankly it's a little too late."

"Huh but you learned it! You could teach us." Sokka almost yelled in my ear.

"Yeah why not? How hard can manners be?" Aang asked, with a excited smile before grabbing a curtain.

"Good evening Mr. Sokka Water Tribe, Ms. Katara Water Tribe, Ms. Gyawa Air Nomad, lord Momo of the Momo dynasty. Your Momoness." Aang said, with an high and mighty accent bowing to Momo, me and Sokka.

"Avatar Gyawa, how you do? Go on." Sokka said, with the same accent putting robes around himself.

"Ah ain't it quaint Master Air Nomad, and Mr. Sokka, son of Hakoda. How kind of you to let me come." I chimed as I put a robe around me and bowing.

We all started bowing, and bowing and Bowing. Till all three of us bumped heads and fell to the floor.

"Katara might be able to pull it off but you three would be lucky enough to pass as busboys and maids." Toph explained, before I groaned from the head bump.

"But I feel so fancy."

Katara and Toph got ready while the rest of us laid around. "We'll get in the party and found a way to get you in the side gate." Katara explained before they left.

Later when we got there we found ourselves waiting around. "Where are they?" Aang asked, as we hide behind a statue.

"Look I came up with a backup plan, we dress Momo-" Sokka started to explain, but I had Long Feng in my mind. Would he even go with my plan? Could I even trust him?

"Or we go with them." Aang said, pointing at busboys.

"Toph said we might pass as busboys and maids."

"Okay, but remember that Momo ghost plan. I think it's a winner."

"Where are Toph and Katara?" Aang asked after we snuck in and were in the ball room.

"Forget about them just keep an eye out for the king." Sokka said, as he squeezed Momo's tail for him to stop moving around.

"Copy." I replied, before I split from the others.

"Thanks for letting us in." Sokka mocked as I walked up to the Gaang.

"Sorry but the guy who excorted us in won't let us out of his sight." Katara said in a horrified tone.

"What guy?" Sokka asked looking around.

"What are you doing here?! You have to leave immediately or we will all be in terrible trouble." Joo Dee said, coming out of nowhere.

"Not until we've seen the king." Sokka replied before she pushes on the serving plate he was holding.

"You don't understand you must go!" I forgot how it happened but I somehow spilt tea on a woman standing next to me. She screamed and immediately turned around.

"Sorry uhmm." I muttered before I water bended it out.

"The avatar. I didn't know the avatar would be here." She said with interest and amazement before Sokka whispered over my shoulder.

"You keep they're attention while I find the king."

"Look at all you beautiful people. Where is that bear, that bear is my favorite bear. Come here." I opened any arms for him to come but nothing happened. "Or not. I hope you are all enjoying yourself as much as I am?"

I asked out and they all cheered.

"Today is his oh something birthday!" They all cheered 'happy birthday.' "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." And of course the clever line from a clever hobbit passed their heads.

"Gyawa the Earth King." I heard Sokka say across the hall.

I quickly walked over there to find him being taken away. And Long Feng standing in front of me. "Avatar, it is a great honor to meet you, I am Long Feng, grand secretariat of Ba Sing Se and head of the Dai Li, I'd like to talk to you. Your friends will be waiting for us in the library."

I walked to the library with him, I had two options. To change the war right here, right now. Or leave it be.

"Why won't you let us talk to the king?! We have information that would defeat the Fire Lord." Sokka snarled as we walked in.

"The Earth King has no time to get involved in the political squabbles of the day to day activity." Long Feng replied, turning his back to us. "This could be the most important thing his ever heard." The room was lit just by green crystals.

"What's most important is that his majesty is maintaining the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se. All his duties doing decrest on much matters, it's my job to over see the rest of the city's resources, including the military." As he said this I could see everyone of them was either stunned or enraged.

It was going to be hard to convince them about my plan, especially because they didn't know how this would play out. "So the king is just a figure head."

"He's your puppet!" Toph and katara bickered.

"Oh no no! His magisty is an icon, a God to his people. He can't sully his hands over the hourly changes of a endless war." Long Feng replied revealing what was truly going on.

"But we found out about a solar eclipse that will leave the Fire Nation defenseless. You could lead an invasion.-"

"Enough! I don't want to hear your ridiculous plan! It is the strict policy of Ba Sing Se that the war not be mentioned in the walls. Constant news of a war will leave the citizens of Ba Sing Se into a state of panic. Our economy would be ruined, our way of life, our traditions, would disappear. In silencing any talk of conflict Ba Sing Se is a peaceful orderly utopia. The last one on earth." Long Feng said before Sokka could finish.

I knew this was my chance to offer this to Long Feng or get revoked even more then before. "That's Enough. I know your game, Long Feng, and I'll give you what you want if you give me what I need." I groaned, walking closer to him looking him in the eyes.

"What could you possibly have that I don't all ready?" He asked, returning the dead stare.

"I could help you win what you've truly wanted." I almost whispered as my fist were clenched, this was a risky deal. He only narrowed his eyes and tilted his head.

"You control the king, but Just imagine if you were on the throne yourself." I could hear Aang and katara gasp when I finished.

"And what will you want in exchange?" He asked, with a very slight smirk.

"Your support on the Day of Black Sun. And our bison." I slowly stated as I kept my ground.

"If you fail to get me-"

"I won't. I want Appa first." I replied before he could finish.

"Very well." He answered with a grin.

"Gyawa, what are you doing?!" Aang asked, like I was crazy.

"But first I want you to gain his trust. It will be the last thing he'll expect." Long Feng continued ignoring Aang.

"Then we have a deal." I said before we bowed but not closing my eyes.

"Now Joo Dee will show you home." Long Feng said as the door opened to reveal a different woman.

"Come with me please." She talked the same but had a different voice.

"What happened to Joo Dee?" Katara asked horrified.

"I'm Joo Dee, I'll be your host as long as your in our wonderful city." Chills went up my spine, but I dare not show it.


	25. Chapter 25: The Earth King

"What were you thinking?!" Aang yelled at me as I sat in the corner. They had been pounding me since we got back from the palace.

The other day I stormed out and roamed the streets. As I walked at night in Ba Sing Se I looked in between buildings to see a boy in green, with dark brown hair, and a scar on his lift side face. Yeah that's right I saw Zuko and that sweet Earth Kingdom girl.

I didn't do anything, I just watched. Is that creepy?

He still ran away like before, but the different things he said rang in my head. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. It's complicated, I don't know what I'm doing?" He almost asked this to himself before he ran off. It rang in my ears because he might have been talking about me, what if I actually could change his mind at the crossroads?

"Gyawa, Long Feng is dangerous his conspiracy with the Dai Li is powerful. I think we should just keep flying and leave this horrible place behind us." Katara yelled, making me huff and look the other way.

"I'm with sweetness. I've seen enough of Ba Sing Se, and I can't even see!" Toph explained as she slapped herself on the floor.

"No we need to stay and get troops for the invasion!" I yelled back, as I stood up.

"As much as I'd hate to side with the Dai Li, Gyawas' right. We need troops and this might be the only way. It's the whole reason we came here in the first place we have to try." Sokka said, putting a hand on my shoulder with a unsure expression.

"I don't trust the new Gyawa. Long Feng brainwashed you didn't he?!" Toph pointed as she came up with the solution to our problems.

That afternoon Long Feng met me at the gates of the palace. "The Earth King can see the Avatar only." He said, with a bow as we approached.

"We're going in with her!" Katara hissed, I turned around and shook my head her.

The last thing we need was a fight.

"You do realize I can do a coup without you?" Long Feng asked, as we walked down the long hallway.

"But with the avatar at your side it will look justified. Any other means could start… oh maybe a civil war." I suggested in a whisper.

He only glanced at me before the huge doors opened.

"And what will happen to the king?" I asked, walking in the palace.

"He might find himself in a cold grey room in a few days, but other than that he'll be untouched." He replied, before we stood in front of more huge fancy doors. They opened to reveal the Earth King.

Long Feng walked to his side while I bowed.

"Avatar it is my great honor to welcome you to Ba Sing Se. What brings you here?" He asked, as his bear popped it's head up at me.

I saw the hidden fear in Long Feng's eyes when I was about to speak. "I am just passing through your highness." I replied with a smile.

"Oh. Well in that case would you stay, the Earth Kingdom would be honored to throw you a feast?" He asked, with a little boy's innocence.

I smiled and bowed. "It would be my honor."

After that the king sent me to get ready while Long Feng took me in his office. "So when do we strike?"

"In three days, it will be the perfect time for us to prepare. It must be quick and effective. You may not even need to involve yourself physically." Long Feng replied, with a grin as he stood behind his desk.

"You better not double cross me." I growled, looking at the green fire.

"I assure you I have no intention of betraying the avatar." I looked back to see a clearly acting Long Feng.

"If you do you will be destroyed." I threaten as I now looked him in the eyes. But neither one of us showed any emotion. I knew I was dealing with the devil but he wasn't exactly the Devil. He was rather an easy to tame demon.

"How?" He slowly asked.

"For one; I could tell the Earth King what really goes on." I stated, as I sat in a chair across his desk.

"You have no evidence." He scoffed.

"I can show him the wall. And I'm betting there are some files in that desk that would be hurtful to his eyes." I smirked before he narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

Later Long Feng let the Gaang in for the royal feast set just for us. No nobles.

"So Gyawa. Can I call you Gyawa?" The king asked, as he sat at the head of the table.

"Of course your majesty." I quickly replied.

"Oh please just call me Kuei." He stated with a huge smile.

"Umm okay."

"What's wrong with them?" Kuei questioned, pointing to Katara and Aang looking at me like I just sold my soul, and Toph with her arms folded as she puffed. And of course Sokka eating Iike crazy.

"Oh uh they don't think we should be here." I quickly replied.

"Really why?"

"They want to keep moving. There is a man by the name Zuko, a handsome devil with broad sword skills. He and I have had a very delicate past. But now his on my tail. But I surrender them that there is no way he can get in these walls." I explained with a grin.

"Indeed. All are safe here in Ba Sing Se. But this hunter does sound like quite the thriller. Tell me more." He leaned over with an curious smile.

"Oh well where do I begin." Began to make Zuko out to be a handsome bad boy who was like in very single movie. Romantic chases and fights, you know only the stuff Hollywood would make. And somehow get away with it.

"That is a very dramatic story." The King stated as he processed my story, Long Feng was rather pleased.

"I wish I could travel the world. See the wonders." He explained, as his mind was thinking of what he could see of the world.

"It is a sight." I replied before Aang yawned.

"Well I think I should get going." I stated looking at Long Feng, it was time for him to give me Appa.

The king said goodbye before we left the dinning room. As soon as he couldn't hear I turned to see Long Feng standing behind me.

"I want Appa now." I harshly stated.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He quickly yet smoothly replied.

"What do you mean you can't do that?!" Aang hissed with his jaw clenched.

"I got all goody too shoes with the king now give me the bison!" I demanded stepping closer with my teeth clenched.

He didn't reply, only stood there. I was about to launch at him when I remembered Zuko could have taken him. "I don't have him." He growled as I was inches from his face.

"You're lying!" Aang yelled as he held out his staff.

"He's not!" Toph said, as she felt the ground. I looked over to Aang who was staring Long Feng down.

"Gyawa, your suppose to take down the Fire Lord! Not the Earth King!" He yelled as he kept his jaw clenched.

"Not now, Aang!" I hissed as I let go of Long Feng's shoulder that I didn't realize I held.

"You clearly have to deal with other matters. I'll take my leave." Long Feng remarked before straightening his clothes and walking away.

As we slowly walked out in silence I looked up to the sky. Was I even doing the right thing? I really felt like I wasn't.

However I blinked about three times before realizing I was looking at a flying bison in the sky. "Is that?... Is that Appa?!" I pointed at an actual bison, I wasn't imagining this.

"Appa!" Aang yelled with desperation.

Before I knew it Appa was flying towards us. He softly landed in front of us and happily groaned. "Yeah! Appa!" We all cheered.

Once again I found myself crying, he was finally here.

I knew who set him free, that was actually a comfort. The fact he wasn't stone cold like how he tries to appear.

"I missed you more then you'll ever know buddy." Aang whispered as he and I hugged the huge bison.

I still felt tears crawl down my face, it was like I couldn't control my feelings recently. But right now, all that mattered was Appa was back.


	26. Chapter 26: The Guru

[A/N: Gyawa back story time!!]

"Avatar Gyawa, I have something that could interest everyone here." Long Feng said, with a bow before walking in the palace. I don't know how long we were there with Appa but I didn't feel like leaving quit yet. Specially if it was Long Feng.

But with a sigh I started to walk over.

"Don't worry buddy we'll be back." Aang reassured Appa before we all walked in.

We followed him to his office where a Dai Li agent unfolded a box for us to look at.

"These letters are for each of you?" Long Feng explained.

I looked in to see only two letters with my name and Toph's. "Toph." I said handing it to her who then handed it to Katara.

I didn't like it, Long Feng had something cooking.

"It's a letter from your mom. Your mom is here in the city and she wants to see you." Katara read, I immediately perked up, he was up to something.

"Gyawa, this scroll was attached the horn of your bison." I grabbed it now looking at Long Feng who had a sly smirk.

"It's from the eastern air temple." Aang read for me while I wasn't even looking down at it.

"Is there a letter for me and Sokka by any chance?" Katara asked, as they both tried to look in the box.

"Here is an intelligence report that might interest you."

"A small fleet of water tribe ships."

"What?! That could be dad!" Katara and Sokka rose their voice in excitement.

"Protecting the mouth of Chameleon Bay, lead by Hakoda! It is dad!"

"You know there's a man living at the Eastern Air Temple that is a guru." I explained as we sat in another room in the palace.

"What's a guru? Some kind of poisonous blow fish?" Sokka asked as he typically asked such questions.

"No a spiritual expert. He wants to help me take the next step in the avatar journey. He says he can teach me to control the avatar state." I knew though, what Long Feng was up to. He wanted us all to leave so he could do the coup then.

"And I can't believe we know where our dad is now."

I didn't know weither to go or not. If I didn't I wouldn't master the Avatar State, and there wouldn't be any time later.

"Gyawa? Gyawa? I hate when she does this." Sokka yelled in my face.

"I'm fine! What?!" I yelled back.

"It looks like you're contemplating murder again. But I was saying this was all such big news! Then I was going to ask you where do we even start?" Sokka overly moved his lips for me to understand, making me wish I didn't.

"I'd hate to say it but... we have to split up." Katara answered.

"Split up? We just found Appa and got the family back together. Now you want us to separate?!" Aang asked getting graspy.

"Gyawa has to meet this guru, Aang, if we're going to invade the Fire Nation she needs to be ready." Katara replied speaking for me, again.

"Well someone has to stay here. I have a feeling Long Feng won't be ideal when we're gone. Aang you stay here, you're the only one who didn't get a letter." I ordered pointing at each of them as I stood.

"Aw I wanted to meet this guru." Aang sighed like a little boy.

"Hey you think I want to leave and let Long Feng do whatever he wants? I have a bad feeling about this."

The next day we got ready and went down to leave, Katara and Aang were talking when Sokka decided to chime in. "I can't believe I'm going to be going on a trip with two girls." He whined as he stood next to Aang.

"Well I'm a tomboy, you won't be completely alone." I nudged.

"That doesn't count!! Aw..." Sokka screamed before dropping his head and leaning on Aang.

"Gyawa, Sokka, Katara I bid you a good journey. Ba Sing Se owes you it's thinks we look forward to your safe return." The King said, as we all turned.

"Your majesty, there are three female warriors here to see you. They're from the island of Kyoshi." A soldier said, bowing to the king.

"That's Suki!" Sokka squealed making him fall from Appa's horn.

"You know these warriors?" Kuei asked.

"Oh yeah the Kyoshi worries are a skilled group of fighters trust worthy too. They're good friends of ours."

"Then we shall welcome them as honored guests." He replied, to Sokka's fanboying.

I on the other hand wasn't going to let Azula win. I walked up to Long Feng and made sure no one could hear us. "I don't care what anyone says, lock them away and thrown away the key." I whispered in a growled, he didn't respond. "Do you hear me?" I asked, looking him now in the eyes.

"Yes, Avatar Gyawa." He slowly replied with a oh so slight grin. He was definitely up to something.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys." Toph said as I walked up to the Gaang.

"Me too."

"Yeah." Katara, Aang, and I all agreed as we all went in for a hug. We all looked over to Sokka and pulled him in.

"Great that's enough. We love each other, seriously."

"Ah this is great when we get back Suki's waiting for me." Sokka pleasantly sighed as we flew on Appa.

"Wait, before you were just saying how bad it was being surrounded by girls, now your saying it's good?" Katara mocked with a grin.

"Well ya'll don't count. Your my sister and Gyawas' in the friend zone." He explained and for some reason I cringed.

"Wow." I stated as we kept flying.

"I give up." Katara sighed, laying back.

"You haven't seen your dad in a long time you must be so excited." I said, to Katara and Sokka as we landed at the bay.

"I know I should be but I just feel sick to my stomach." Sokka replied as he held his stomach.

"To be honest I thought I would be more excited." Katara added with a sour expression.

"Don't worry. He's gonna be happy to see his kids again." I reassured the Water Tribe family.

"So what about you? Are you nervous to meet this guru?" Sokka asked, after he seemed a little comforted by my comment.

"No I'm ready to master the Avatar State and I'll do what ever it takes." I answered looking back to see Katara still in thought.

"See you in two days, yip yip." I said, flying away to meet the guru.

When I got to the air temple, it was so silent and peaceful. I felt like I could stay here and forget about everything going on. Lately I had been so busy, I had no time to think about things I used to. Like for instance… Zuko, I hadn't really given him as much thought as before. Not that I didn't, I still found him to be my push in the world.

I walked up the stone stairs to see the guru sitting in meditation. "Hello? Are you Guru Pathik? The one who put that letter on Appa?" I asked, standing across from him.

"Indeed. I was a spiritual brother of your people. And a personal friend of Monk Gyatso. But what would a woman from a different world care of that." He replied, with his eyes closed. I immediately took a step back, how in the world did he know???

"W-what?!" I stumbled as my eyes were wide.

"Yes, Dede, I know you were brought from another world." He restated opening his eyes.

"How do you know?" I asked, sitting across the stone.

"I am connected in the spiritual worlds, your's and mine." He charmed with a smile.

"Um okay. Do you know how I got sucked in?" I asked, just maybe I could see my mom again.

"I know not. But now you must learn to control the Avatar State, so you may survive this world. To do that you must gain balance within yourself, before you can bring balance to the world. And the first step to gaining balance begins with this. Drink up." The guru held out a blow of onion banana juice, and I wasn't about to drink that.

I got in comfy clothes and followed the guru to a river of pools in the mountains sides. "In order to master the avatar state you must open all the chakras. Gyawa tell me everything you know about chakras." He said holding at a stick to move the water.

"There's energy pools in your body, kind of and we have to unblock them." I replied, completely unsure, I usually fell asleep at this part.

"Very good Gyawa." The Guru smiled.

"There are seven chakras that go up the body, each pool of energy has a purpose and can be blocked by a certain kind of emotional block. Be warned, opening the chakras is an intense experience. And once you begin this process you can not stop until all seven are open. Are you ready?" He asked as we now sat in a peaceful cave.

"Yes." I replied.

"First we must open the earth chakra, located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival and is blocked by fear. What are you most afraid of? Let your fears become clear to you." As he asked this, I began to see smoke and red sky all around me.

I looked up to see Zuko burned in the chest and turning away with painful eyes. I looked down at my arms to see the fire still lit that had burned the beautiful fire bender.

I could see he didn't trust me, he felt betrayed, and began to run away from me. I immediately tried to run after him, to tell him I didn't mean it but the ground I stood on was beginning to break under my feet.

I looked down to see I was then in ice, cracking under my sudden tiny feet. I looked around in fear to see Zuko was nowhere to be seen.

I cried for help, it was happening so fast, that scene was too familiar, and to my grief I felt warm strong hands grab my tiny five year old body.

I looked over to see a man with olive skin, dark green eyes, and short black shaved hair on the sides, bravely holding me. This man was my father.

I immediately remembered what this was. "No!" I screamed in terror of what was coming next.

"Dad, no!" I screeched in my tiny voice before he shot me a fearless, content, white smile.

I felt many tears fall from my wide eyes as he threw me far away from him. I landed on solid ground before looking back up to see my father still standing on the cracking ice.

He smiled and shook his head at me, all he cared for was that he saw his little girl was safe, before he vanished into the icy water.

I screamed with all my lungs, running to find my mother, even if I was only five I remember that day from morning to night. I didn't have to see what came next to have tears fall from my eyes.

I ran fast as my legs could take me before the sky turned red again and I could see myself.

I saw Ozai grab me by the neck and form a compacted fire ball near my face before completely destroying me.

Gasping as I ran back the other way to have Prince Zuko bump into me. I looked up to see him standing above me with hate in his eyes. I tried to crawl away but he put a leg on my chest and pushed down hard. Knocking the wind out of me.

I tried to break free but I looked up at him to see the furious Zuko whip flames at me. I yelled in horror before hearing a friendly voice.

"Gyawa your vision is not real. You are concerned for your survival but you must surrender those fears. Let your fears flow down the creek." I took a few deep breaths before letting these nightmares go. I looked back up to see the vision vanish before my eyes. "You have opened your earth chakra."

Next we went to the opening of the cave where water flowed like a waterfall. "Next is the-"

"Water chakra?" I asked the obvious.

"Brilliant! Maybe one day you will be a guru too. This chakra deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt. Now look at all the guilt which burdens you so. What do you blame yourself for?" As he asked this a few things came to mind.

Yue, how I let Sokka and Katara get hurt, and most of all how I made things worse. And that's on this world. On earth, I found myself wishing I hadn't gone skating that day. "I ruined Yue's life, if I hadn't changed anything, she would be happier. And my dad, if I hadn't made him take me ice skating-" I explained, before the guru stopped me.

"Except the reality that these things happened. But do not let them cloud and poison your energy. If you are to be a positive influence on the world you need to forgive yourself." It was easier said than done but I did it.

"Third is the fire chakra located in the stomach." He explained as we sat on a stair way coming out of the cave overlooking the sunset.

"My fire chakra is hungry for some real food." I sighed as my stomach growled and I remembered I hadn't eaten anything.

He chuckled before speaking: "Good one. Moving on. This chakra deals with will power and it is blocked by shame. What are you ashamed of? What are your disappointments in yourself?"

I remembered the time I threatened all those sand benders, and I didn't know why. The time I went in the avatar state because of Nun Yongten even though I didn't know her. It was like I was feeling someone else's feelings.

"That I can't control my feelings. They just come over me." I answered as my eyes were closed.

"You will never find balance if you have imbalances in your emotions. You are the avatar, and there for you are to be prudent."

You know this unlocking chakra stuff as actually getting easy.

"The forth chakra is located in the heart, it deals with love and is blocked by grief. Lay all your grief out in front of you." As he said this, I sat in mid air across from the air nomads.

I looked around at all these people, but I then saw in front of me my father. I reached out to him to at least touch him, I thought I could never see him again even if this wasn't real. As I felt his shoulder he turned to ice and it shattered, disappearing in the wind.

I then felt so alone, he was my best friend, he was my father. I didn't want to be there anymore, this vision was too painful.

"You have indeed felt a great loss but love is a form of energy and it swirls all around us. Your close one's love for you has not left this world but is still inside of your heart and is reborn into new love." As the guru stated this the air nomads turned to nothing but their ashes and my father's crystals turned to make a face in the sky.

I looked up at a gorgeous Fire Nation boy looking at me with a happiness in his gold eyes.

"Let the pain flow away." Pithik finished, I found myself back at the temple with peaceful tears.

"Very good." The guru commented after I unblocked the chakra.

"The fifth energy is the sound chakra located in the throat, it deals with truth and is blocked by lies. The ones we tell ourselves." He explained as we were now in front of a huge statue of a woman air nomad.

I thought of what could happen if the Gaang or Zuko found out I wasn't from this world. Would they hate me? Say I'm a freak, kick me out? I just didn't want them to find out.

"You can not lie about your own nature. You must except that you are from another world." As he said this I unblocked the chakra with relief.

"Very good Gyawa, you have opened the chakra of truth."

"The sixth pool of energy is the light chakra located in the center of the forehead. It deals with insight and is blocked by illusion. The greatest illusion of this world is the illusion of separation. Things you think are separate and different are actually one and the same." The guru explained with a chirpy voice.

"Like the four nations and elements." I replied, with a smile.

"Yes we are all one people. But we live as if divided. Maybe even your world is the same." He answered.

"Everything is connected." I said before unlocking my chakra.

Then it was nighttime and somehow we got in the top of a building roof. "This is the last chakra right?" I asked, with a grin, it was going a little smooth so far.

"Yes once you open this chakra you will be able to go in and out of the Avatar State at will. And when you are in the Avatar State you will have complete control and awareness of all your actions." This could also mean no more feelings that weren't really mine.

"Then let's do it." I replied, with a confident voice.

"The thought chakra is located in the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachment. Meditate on what attaches you to this world."

I meditated, and in a purple lighted road I saw Zuko standing there with a slight grin and a hand on his waist.

"Now let all of those attachments go. Let them flow down the river forgotten. Let the pure cosmic energy flow." As he said this it just didn't feel right.

I couldn't let go of Zuko like that. I couldn't just see that happen, see Zuko flow away. I opened my heads and shook my head. "I don't know guru. I-I love him. It sounds stupid saying that about a anime character but he so much more than that now. I-I-I can't imagine my life outside this world anymore. Because of him." I stumbled to say looking back at the guru.

"But Gyawa-" he was about to say.

"I know, I know, I know! I'll try." I yelled frustration before closing my eyes and seeing the same Zuko standing there.

He looked happy, but I couldn't think of that right then. I didn't hold on, instead I let that beautiful gold eyed boy flow down the road. I then found myself standing on a road of purple light. I looked up to see me in the Avatar State. I started to slowly walk towards her, when I walked in her glowing hands a ball of light formed around me.

I was about to let the light consume me, before I saw Aang struggling in chains.

"We can't hold him forever." Long Feng stated to a girl in a green dress, it was Azula!

"Oh I assure you, you won't have to." She replied before walking out to the room.

I gasped, of course Long Feng betrayed me.

I started to run back to where I started. The road underneath me started to collapse and I found myself free falling. I opened my eyes and immediately stood up.

"Aang is in trouble! I have to help him!" I said, before starting to run to Appa.

"No, Gyawa! By leaving now you have locked the chakra, you won't be able to go into the Avatar State at all!" I stopped for just a few seconds before running again.

The next morning I had flown all night and I finally got to the bay where Katara and Sokka were.

"This can't be good news." Sokka sighed, as I landed next to where he and Katara stood. Once again I was asking them to put me above their family.


	27. Chapter 27: The Crossroads of Destiny

"So what kind of trouble is Aang in?" Katara asked, with a concerned tone as we flew to Ba Sing Se.

"I don't know, it was foggy." I quickly replied.

"It would be nice if your avatar powers could be just a little more specific from time to time." Sokka remarked before we looked over to see earth rumbling and moving in a running position.

"What is that?!" Sokka asked, as we flew closer. When we did we saw it was Toph, she didn't see us. "Need a ride?" Sokka yelled, knocking her out of concentration and she fell down.

"Ahh." We all ohed when we saw how bad that fall was.

"So how did it go with the guru? Did you master the Avatar State?" Toph asked, as she clung on Sokka.

"Uh." I replied thinking back to...

"No Gyawa! By leaving now you have locked the chakra if you leave now you won't be able to go in the avatar state at all!"

"Gyawa, you okay?" Sokka asked.

"I'm great. completely mastered it." I chuckled before remembering what was going to happen.

We flew in the palace and ran in Long Feng's office. "Where is he?! Where's Aang?!" I yelled, bursting in.

"I assure you I don't know what you're talking about." The bastard replied, acting innocent.

"Like hell! Hand him over!" He didn't answer, only gave me a look that told me everything.

"Your working with that snake aren't you?" I growled.

"Dai Li, escort the Avatar and her friends out of the city. They have over stayed they're welcome."

I immediately felt earth hand cuffs around my arms and heard the others trying to get out of theirs. I concentrated on the cuff and fire blasted them off. I was actually surprised I pulled that off.

I then sent a column at Long Feng, he jumped up and threw a small boulder at me. I kicked four fire blasts at him, he quickly jumped to my back. I was about to turn around and kicked fire behind me but a boulder hit me in the back.

I scream from the pain and landed on the ground with my hands cuffed again.

"Great. Just great." Sokka mocked as we all sat in different cells in a metal prison.

"Shut up, Sokka. You're not helping the situation." I hissed, folded arms.

"Yeah and how did we get in this situation? Umm... oh yeah that's right— because you just had to make a deal with Long Feng!" Sokka yelled from the cell next to me. I punched at the wall and I heard Sokka step back.

Totally worth it.

"Toph, what are you doing?" Katara asked, as we could hear some metal moving.

"Metal bending." She answered with pride.

"Wait someone's coming!" Sokka whispered.

We all tried to look out of our cells to see who it was but we couldn't. "Actually I know who it is. It's an old friend of mine." Toph chimed, unlike herself. He walked closer and we saw it was Iroh.

"Glad to see you're okay." Toph said with a smile while Katara and Sokka gasped.

"I need your help." Iroh stated with a dread.

"You guys know each other?!" Sokka pointed through the bars.

"I met him in the woods once and knocked him down, then he gave me tea and very good advice." Toph answered as Katara and Sokka were still freaking out.

"Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se."

"She must have Aang." Katara gasped, leaning on the bars.

"My nephew as well." Iroh added.

"Then we'll work together and rescue Aang and Zuko." I replied with a hidden smirk. Oh yeah I was going to save the hot boy in distress.

"Wow there, you lost me at Zuko." Sokka said pointing through the bars at me.

"I know how you must feel about my nephew, but believe when I tell you there is good inside him." Iroh tried to explain to a stubborn boy.

"Good inside him isn't enough. Why don't you come back when it's outside him too, okay?"

"Sokka, Aang is in trouble. Not to mention Ba Sing Se, working together is our best option." When I finish I suppose Sokka shook his head, I couldn't see.

Just then Toph's door burst open and she walked through and did the same to Katara's door.

"Amazing." Iroh said, as we were all amazed.

"Sifu Toph." I smirked after she opened my door.

"I brought someone along who might be able to help us." Iroh calmly said, as he opened Sokka's door with a key.

Just boring.

We ran up to a Dai Li agent who was tied up. "Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup they going to overthrow the earth king." He suddenly spilt, with fear in his eyes.

"Aang, where are they keeping him?!" Katara interrogated with clenched fists.

"In the crystal catacombs, of Ba Sing Se deep beneath the palace." We ran as fast as we could out of the prison.

"Well what do you know, there is an ancient city down there. But it's deep." Toph said, letting go of the ground she just knelt on.

"We should split up, Gyawa, Katara, you go with Iroh and look for Aang and the angry jerk, no offense." Sokka pointed at Iroh.

"None taken."

"And I'll go with Toph to warn the Earth King of Azula's coup." Sokka now held his chin like he was so wise. We jumped down the hole and I earth bended more in.

"So..." I started to say as we walked down the dark tunnel Iroh lit with a fire ball. "Toph says you make great tea? And good advice." I asked to make conversation.

"Both come with proper aging. What can I help with?" He asked, Katara walking behind us.

"Well I went to see this Guru, he told me to let go of someone I loved. I was willing to do it, but it just didn't feel right." I softly stated, remembering how dreadful it looked see Zuko just flow away.

"Perfection and power are overrated. I think you are very wise to chose happiness and love." Iroh replied making me feel a little better.

I earth bended more before asking another question. "But that's the thing, I don't even know if he wants to be with me. What if I just made a huge mistake?"

"I don't know the answer, sometimes life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light on the end of the tunnel but if you just keep moving." Before Iroh finished I earth bended to reveal the crystal catacombs. "You will come to a better place."

I jumped down and felt the earth under us to get vibrations. "They're this way." I said, as I started to run to the wall. I then blasted earth through it.

When the rock cleared we saw Aang on top of Zuko pulling his hair, and Zuko pushing Aang's face away. I cleared my throat and they both looked at me like two little boys caught fighting by their mother.

"Aang!" Katara gasped, running up to hug him.

"I knew you'd come for me." Aang said while Iroh hugged Zuko. I wish I could get in on that hug.

"Uncle, I don't understand what are you doing with the avatar?!" He almost shouted, in his smooth warm voice.

"Because you and Gyawa are meant to be together, Nephew!" Iroh rose his troubled brow.

"Saving you that's what!" Aang bickered as he lunged at Zuko, he hissed before he was about to lunge at Aang but Iroh stopped him.

Completely nocking me out of that good dream, I mean I was about to die! Give. Me. Slack.

"Zuko, it's time we talked." Iroh still held Zuko's chest. "Go help your other friends, we'll catch up with you." Iroh said, before we ran out.

I looked back at Zuko one more time, to my surprise he was looking back at me, with concerned golden eyes. I didn't know what to make of it but I started to run off with Katara and Aang.

"We have to find Toph and Sokka." I yelled as we were running for the exit. As we ran blue flame hit in front of us and I turned to see it was Azula.

I kicked fire at her, while she jumped up and landed on a column. I then sent a boulder at the column she landed on. She jumped down and stood in front of us, holding all stances.

~Zuko POV~

As I walked up, Gyawa and Azula were in a stand off. I didn't quit know which side to take, so I punched a fire ball in the middle. They all turned to look and see it was me.

I glanced between my sister and Gyawa.

A girl who had shown that she actually cared about me even if I tried to capture her ever since the day we met.

Or my sister, someone who the only reason I feel anything towards her is because she's blood related.

But Azula offered everything I ever wanted, Gyawa only offered the slight chance of a new life I didn't know if I wanted.

And yet as I looked at Gyawa, she seemed like she knew how this would play out. She had somber eyes, seeming to know exactly what I was thinking.

I looked over to Azula who also knew how this would go, but she had a conniving look on her slight glare.

I wanted to side with Gyawa, I knew she would except me, but I had to remember she was the Avatar not just some girl I could grow attached to.

Knowing what I had to do, I was just afraid to do it. I just wouldn't hurt Gyawa, or capture her.

I flicked my eyes at Aang and repeatedly shot fire balls at him with fury. Meanwhile Gyawa threw fire blasts at Azula.

Aang created a wind model of himself and sent it at me. I had no idea how to block it and tumbled to the ground, rolling over a few times. Aang jumped after me and sent a wind blast but I quickly rolled over and let out fire at him as he was getting up.

Aang took flight and I quickly got on my feet and blasted fire at him as he hopped from column to column. Aang crouched down on crystals attached to the ceiling of the cave and looked down on me as I was making a compact fire blast at him. Aang tried to hop away but the blast was too strong and broke through.

I made fire whips and cut the crystals Aang was trying to stand on, but he quickly moved to another crystal. I kept swinging them around at Aang who was on the run. As my fight became more of a chase I looked over to see Azula was getting over run by Gyawa and Katara.

Gyawa was throwing a boulder, air, and fire all at the same time. I ran over and fire blasted the rock away.

She immediately kicked water at me, I fire blasted through. Azula then kicked flames at her back, Gyawa kicked a boulder at her as she fell to the floor in pain.

I had the shot to blast at her when she was struggling to get up but instead I just wanted to help her!

What had she done that was so wrong??

It was the worst feeling, I was the one doing that to her. Hurting her.

Katara threw a water whip at me while Aang air blasted at Azula to protect Gyawa.

I made whips of my own and our whips began to clash. After I realized neither one of us was going to gain an advantage I took a stance and threw fire balls at her. Katara blocked a few more attacks before Azula threw a fire blast at her at the same time as I, she shielded herself with a water wall.

I and Azula shot at her again but this time her water wall wasn't strong enough and she was sent to the ground.

Aang rose out of a hole and started to charge at us, but not before a Dai Li agent earth bended up at him. knocking him down, Aang went flying off, to look up and see tens of Dai Li.

Katara stood up to be surrounded by them, she quickly made a water octopus and kept it moving around herself.

Meanwhile I had no idea where Gyawa was, she just disappeared.

As the thought came it went, looking around for her, a beam of light shot up to the ceiling, all the crystals reflecting it.

It was a rather beautiful sight, if it wasn't for a fight. The main crystal reflecting that light Gyawa burst out of.

Her eyes were glowing, her hair dancing in the wind, as her eyes looked straight to Azula.

I had already seen this, but the Avatar State was always something I feared.

It wasn't the Gyawa I thought I might know. She moved an arm at Azula, but my sister didn't hesitate to strike.

Before I knew it, Gyawa was hit with lightning, and was free falling.

I gasped, that was not suppose to happen!

The light in her eyes dimmed as she kept falling. I wanted her to get back up, I wanted to help her somehow.

But I chose my side, and I would have to live that even if every thought and muscle in my body told me other wise.

It was horrific, a girl who wanted nothing more than peace, falling to her death by my sister's hand. A girl who actually cared for her enemies.

Enemies that needed her out just for their only selfish befit. It wasn't right. None of it was!

Before I did anything, water crept up my feet and soon swept me away. When the water cleared Katara and Aang had Gyawa in their arms.

We were about to approach when a fire blast hit in front of us. "You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off for as long as I can!" Uncle shouted at them, they took Gyawa and started to walk away.

I didn't do anything, I just let them go and so did Azula.

As soon as Katara and Aang were out of there Uncle gave himself up.

He didn't look at me, and I felt a sharp dread sink in of what I just did.

I had just let Azula kill Gyawa, and let my uncle get captured. This was all wrong somehow.

~Aang POV~

It was night and we were flying to Chameleon Bay. We all stared at Gyawa's lifeless body.

No movement, I wanted to shake her awake, there was no way the only other air nomad would die! She couldn't die.

Katara held her straight and grabbed her spirit water, it glowed in her hands as she put it on Gyawa's wound.

Still there was nothing, I couldn't take it.

"Try it again!" I demanded, before a glow went through her tattoos, and to my relief a sigh.

We all were relieved at the sound, but as soon as Gyawa opened her eyes, she closed them.

But it wasn't all bad, she was at least alive.

"The Earth Kingdom has fallen." The Earth King stated, as we looked out to the now Fire Nation city.

We actually lost the city of Ba Sing Se.


	28. Chapter 28: Awaking

I heard myself groan as my eyes opened. I blinked a few times, my vision was blurry, shaking my head as I sat up.

Looking down at what I was wearing, it was my air nomad clothes but they were beaten up, I was wrapped in bandages, and I felt sore all over.

I groaned one more time before trying to stand up, only to stumble back on the bed.

I then realized where I was, in a fire nation ship. "Oh, that's where I am." I sighed under my breath, as I remembered this was exactly where season three started.

I grabbed my staff and used it as a walking stick, leaning on it heavily. I felt like every step was a sharp pain in my back, I holding my back as I walked through the door.

"She's awake!" Pipsqueak gasped, as I walked across the hallway.

I walked back and sighed, finally someone to carry me. "Pipsqueak?" I asked, I almost felt like dropping the act.

"Yeah, and the Duke. It's good to see you awake, come on let's take you to see the others." He replied in his deep voice pointing to the Duke who gave me a smile.

"Twinkle Sparks, that's gotta be you." Toph smiled, I slowly walked up the deck like a old lady.

"Gyawa, you're awake!" Katara gasped.

"Gyawa!" Aang also gasped, running up and hugged me like a soft stuffed pillow.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked, with a tired voice and a slight smile.

"I can't believe it, Your finally awake." Katara said, as she hugged me.

"Gyawa, good to see you back with the living buddy." Sokka stated under a Fire Nation soldier mask.

"Sokka?" I smirked, he was finally good looking. And yes I just like Fire Nation boys.

And yet for some reason I began to feel dizzy, like I was looking in every direction. "Uh oh, somebody catch her I think she gonna-" Toph said, before my eyes closed and everything turned black.

~Zuko POV~

It was a few weeks after what happened in the catacombs. It still burned in my mind, Gyawa free falling. I found myself only thinking if she was okay.

It was driving me crazy, I cared about the avatar for Agni's sake! But she was more than a figure, she was someone who actually tried to understand me.

"Aren't you cold?" I heard a cool calm voice say from my side.

"I've got a lot on my mind. It's been so long, over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed, I wonder how I've changed." I replied, these things were on my mind, but I couldn't tell her about Gyawa.

"I just asked if you were cold, I didn't ask for your whole life story." Mai yawned, walking closer. I couldn't help but frown, that was not an answer. "Stop worrying." She smirked before she held my cheek.

I then knew what she wanted to do, but I didn't stop her. She was my old girlfriend. But when our lips met it wasn't right, I felt nothing.

I felt like it was all wrong, I shouldn't have done. I pulled away and looked back to the moon. It wasn't like the time I kissed Gyawa under those dark tunnels.

When I kissed her, I felt so much, so much passion.

"What's wrong?" She asked, still leaning on me.

What was wrong was I was thinking of a girl I could never have. A girl that I should have never kissed or even thought of in such a way. A girl who might be dead, I was almost sure she was dead. And yet I couldn't except that, she couldn't be dead. She understood me somehow, I almost felt like she cared about me.

The kiss we had was the best feeling I had felt in a long time, I felt happy in her arms. But I knew in the back of my head that I would have to except that I would never see her again. If she was dead or not, for her own sake.

"It's complicated, Mai. I need time."

~Gyawa POV~

"Hey Aang what were you and Zuko fighting about when we found you?" I smirked as I drank tea.

"We got defeated and all you can think of is what me and Zuko were fighting about?!" Aang asked back.

"No I'm trying to get my mind off of it." I defended turning the other way.

"Well.."

~Aang POV~

"What are you doing here?!" I asked Zuko, but he didn't answer. "Let me guess it's a trap for Gyawa like it always is! You're a terrible person! You keep hunting down Gyawa the only other air nomad out there! What should I expect? You're the Fire Lord's son. Killing and terror is in your blood. Your people exterminated my people, Gyawa should do no less for your's!" I yelled at him with my fists clenched, I just wanted him to fight back for some reason.

"You don't know what your talking about." Zuko said not looking at me.

"I don't?!"

"Yeah you don't! Not all my people are killers!" Zuko growled back as he stood up.

"Say that to the murderers who killed Monk Gyatso!" I yelled clenching my jaw.

"I know my people have done some bad things but that's not all of them!" Zuko tried to defend.

"Oh really? What about you? You hunt down Gyawa day and night! Or do you have some pathetic crush on her?!" I mocked before he growled and tackled me. And we fought ish.

~Gyawa POV~

"You said that?!" I laughed holding my stomach.

"Yeah." Aang replied, before I laughed one more time.

"Why are we on a Fire Nation ship?" I asked, looking around as I sat across from Katara.

"You need to take it easy okay. You got hurt pretty bad. I like your bangs." She complimented with a smile. I immediately felt my forehead and for sure I had bangs.

"I guess I do. How long was I out?" I asked with subtle curiosity.

"A few weeks." She replied, I thought she would pound me for doing all this stuff I did at Ba Sing Se but so far she hadn't mentioned it.

"Everything okay?" Hakoda asked, as he walked up, he actually looked okay for his age.

"We're fine dad." Katara quickly reports with slit bitterness.

"I'm Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's father." He introduced holding out his hand.

"She knows who you are. I just called you dad didn't I?" She asked with an annoyed tone.

"I guess you're right." He replied putting down his hand.

"Nice to meet you Chief Hakoda." I smiled and held out my hand.

"It's an honor to meet you." He said shaking my arm.

"Great, great now you guys have finally meet so would you mind giving us a little privacy?" Katara bickered not looking at either one of us.

"Of course." Hakoda said, before walking off.

After an awkward silence of me thinking about how I would never do that to my father, and then realizing I couldn't tell her that.

I felt a sharp pain go up my spine. I groaned as I held my back. "Maybe we should go upstairs, you need a healing session."

"Tell me where your pain feels more intense." Katara asked, we were in my room as she tried to heal me.

"A little higher." I said as the cool water started to hit an energy pulling around my back.

As she pooled the water on the spot I suddenly saw flashes of the lightning strike and the free fall all before my eyes. "Definitely in the right area." I sighed.

"I can feel a lot of energy twisted up around there. Let me just see if I can.." Katara then moved the water away from my back but it felt like I was being sucked out.

I then saw what fully happened, I really died. "Wow I actually died. That's not a every day something. Katara, thank you. You brought me back." I said with a grateful smirk, is that a thing?

"I just used the spirit water from the North Pole. I don't know what I did actually." She replied with unsure tone.

"Would it be cheesy to say you saved my life?" I asked turning around and putting a fire nation shirt on.

"You need to rest." Katara replied with a slight smile.

The next morning Sokka said he should explain everything. "After what happens at Ba Sing Se we had to get you to safety. We flew back to Chameleon Bay where we found my father and the other water tribe men. The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone. Well not completely alone. Soon the bay was overrun with Fire Nation ships rather then fight them all we captured a single ship and made it out. Since then we've been traveling west, we crossed the serpents pass a few days ago. I've seen a few Fire Nation ships but non have bothered us."

"So what now?" I asked, holding a cup of tea as I had a Fire Nation coat on.

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan." Hakoda replied.

"It's Sokka's invasion plan." Katara glared up as she drank from her cup of tea.

"Yes. Sokka's plan. We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the earth king's army's. The solar eclipse will still leave the fire nation vulnerable." Hokoda explained.

"So we're planing a smaller invasion. Just A rage tag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We all ready ran into Pipsqueak and the Duke." Sokka added, they both waved at me with smiles.

"And the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our best advantage. We have a secret... you." Sokka leaned over and whispered.

"Me?" I asked pointing to myself.

"Yep. The whole world thinks your dead. isn't that great?!" Sokka squealed shaking my shoulders.

I just pushed his hands away and sat back down not saying a word. I was getting tried of acting the part. I already knew everything and yet had to play the roll.

"I know this is so messed up!" Aang yelled putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No it's great! It means the Fire Nation won't be hunting us anymore. And even better they won't be expecting you on the day of black sun." Sokka tried to explain to Aang who had his mind set.

"Um okay if you say so. I don't mean to sound lazy but I need to lay down." I softly stated as I slowly got up. As I was walking away I turned around to see a Fire Nation ship approaching.

"We'll handle this, Gyawa." Aang reassured making me want to go back to my bed even more.

I then stopped at the hallway entrance I was too far to hear anything. Sokka followed me, we peeked out the door.

"They know!" Toph yelled after they were back on they're way to their ship.

Aang immediately flew over to their ship but I couldn't see anything.

"I'm gonna give us some cover." Katara said and soon Aang flew back. I held to the door when the ship moved, I was way to stiff and sore.

"How we doing?" Toph asked as I slowly walked out.

"Things couldn't get much worst." Sokka replied to the blind awesome girl. Just then the giant sea monster popped up and hissed at us.

"The universe just loves proving me wrong doesn't it?!" Sokka yelled as he put his arms out.

"You make it too easy." Toph remarked Making me chuckle and then regret moving too fast. The sea beast instead of fighting us, wrapped itself around the other ship.

"Thank you, the universe."

"Hey, Gyawa. We're going into town to find some dinner." Toph said, as they all walked in my room that night.

"I am hungry, let's go." I replied after hearing my stomach growl.

"Here tie this around your head. It will cover your arrow." Sokka walked over and handed me a red headband.

I looked at it for second before I was about to put it on.

"Gyawa, you can't be serious." Aang snapped as I just realized he was wearing his air nomad clothes.

"What do you want me to do, Aang? Go into a Fire Nation town and go 'I'm the avatar! And you gotta deal with it!'" I scoffed.

"Maybe." He replied not looking at me.

"Maybe? What's your problem Aang?" I hissed, holding the bed sheets tight.

"What's my problem? You let Ba Sing Se down. You let the whole world down!" He yelled making everyone but me back away.

"Ya'll go head." I stated before the door closed to the room of two air benders at each other's throats.

"Oh, so Ba Sing Se is my fault?! Azula was too powerful, you would have done exactly the same in my position." I yelled pointing at his chest.

"Oh yeah?! You did the wrong thing from the beginning, Gyawa!" Aang yelled back, throwing the bandanna on the floor.

"What do you think this is, Aang?! That you can correct me when ever you don't agree with me?! I didn't see any other way!" I defended throwing my arms up.

"You should have just talked to the Earth King! Maybe you wouldn't have been killed! And maybe we wouldn't have lost!" Aang threw his arms up before I felt like socking him, I found this aggravating he thought he could do a better job when it would be exactly the same.

"We didn't lose! There's still the invasion plan." I replied trying not to scream at him.

"And I hate the invasion plan too! You failed it's as simple as that!"

I growled and held my head, the worst part was he was right, I could have maybe won somehow.

There had to be a way.

I looked back at him and wanted to punch him for making me feel this way. "Just leave me alone!" I growled, my jaw was clenched and I bursted out of the room.

~Zuko POV~

When I got to the Fire Nation I wasn't greeted by my father, but by crowds and nobles. I didn't care about crowds and nobles.

Three days passed, till I decided to go meet my father, I walked up to the throne room with anger, I did mostly everything in anger.

I didn't care about what he'd think anymore, or what he'd say even though that was all I cared about for the last three years, the last three years and my father didn't even ask for me.

I took a deep breath before I pushed the curtains aside, and there the Fire Lord, my father, sat behind yellow and orange flames.

Walking closer I took bow to the ground.

"You have been away for a long time. I see the weight of your travels have changed you. You have redeemed yourself, my son." My father stated, standing up. "Welcome home." He had a tight smile walking down to me.

He stepped close enough to were I could see his feet, I looked up to see my father exactly the same from those three years ago. I had waited three years to hear those words yet I didn't feel right.

"I am proud of you, Prince Zuko. I am proud because you and your sister conquered Ba Sing Se. I am proud because when your loyalty was tested by your treacherous uncle, you did the right thing. And captured the traitor. And what I am proudest of all is your legendary accomplishment. You slayed the Avatar." Father circled me a few times before stopping at my back.

I hated the thought that Gyawa was dead, she didn't deserve it. That I cared about her drove me crazy, I had waited for this day and yet I was wishing she was alive.

But then it hit me he said I killed her. My eyes flinched, what was Azula up to now? "What did you hear?" I dared to ask.

"Azula told me everything. She said she was amazed and impressed with your power and ferocity. At the moment of truth." After circling me he stood in front of me again.

But it was sinking in, maybe she was dead. No matter how hard I would try to block it out, I would have to except it one day. Unless she survived somehow, and to be honest I was wishing she did.

~Gyawa POV~

I flew off the ship and to the nearest town, which was a Fire Nation town.

When I landed I looked down and hoped my Fire Nation shirt and jacket was enough. I put my bangs in front of my forehead to cover my arrow and started to walk through the streets.

Each step I was starting to regret even leaving the ship, however, I was there and I had to find a place to be alone.

I slowly walked in an alleyway and sat down leaning on a building.

Every time I try to make things better I only made them worse. I didn't learn from my mistakes before I repeated it.

I felt helpless, even useless, I was wounded and almost broken, I let Azula get the better of me. "What if I fail?" I asked to myself, although a bright light shined from the sky to where I laid.

"You won't fail, Gyawa." Roku said, with his arms in his sleeves.

"Roku? But I've failed at Ba Sing Se, no matter how hard I tried what if I'm just going to make things worse? No matter what I do I'm losing the war." I replied not looking at him, leaning on my staff.

"If anyone is to blame for the state of the world it's me. I should have seen this war coming and prevented it. You inherited my problems and my mistakes. But I believe you are destined to redeem me and save the world." When Roku finished he vanished and I was once again left alone in the alley.

"You're okay!" Katara's voice woke me up as I saw her and the rest of the Gaang above me.

They lifted me up with a big hugged me.

"Don't do that again." Aang smiled before hugging me again like a worried father.

"I have so much to learn." I sighed as I leaned on my friends.

"I know, but you'll have our help." Katara replied, braking the hug.

"You didn't think you could get out of training just by coming to the fire nation did you?" Toph grinned.

"What's going to happen with the invasion?" I looked over to Sokka.

"We'll join up with my dad and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse." He quickly explained.

"Well then I guess it will be like old times huh?" I asks looking around at Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Toph, I knew I could beat Ozai with they're help.


	29. Chapter 29: The Headband

"I think I see a cave below." Aang said, as we were flying near a Fire Nation island disguised as a cloud.

"Shhh. Keep quite." Sokka quickly snapped. We landed and saw that there was no one there.

"Great job with the cloud camo but next time let's decide keep ourselves as the kind of cloud who knows how to keep its mouth shut." Sokka said, taking cover behind a rock, the rest of us just stood there.

"Yeah we wouldn't want a bird to hear us chatting up there and turn us in." Toph scoffed.

"Hey! We're in enemy territory, those are enemy birds." Sokka pointed up to one next to his head. It jumped on and made the cutest bird noise, we all had to laugh.

As we were walking to the cave, Sokka jumped in front for some reason. "Well this is it. This is how we'll be living until the invasion begins. Hiding in cave after cave, after cave, after cave." Sokka lowered his head each time he said 'after cave.'

"Sokka we don't need to become cave people. What we need is some new clothes." Katara replied, I sat in a corner of the cave.

"Yeah blending in is better than hiding out. If we get Fire Nation disguises we'll be just as safe as we would be in a cave." Aang added with a smile.

"Plus, they have real food out there. Does anyone want to sit in the dirt and eat cave hoppers?" Toph hit the rock of the cave to make hoppers jump out. Momo was already trying to eat them.

"Looks like we got out voted sport. Let's get some new clothes." Sokka said pointing a finger up with some relief.

We found a house and lucky they were drying clothes. We quickly snatched stuff, all I grabbed was a dress and pants. I already had a jacket and bandanna, I just needed something to cover my hand markings, which was red wrapping.

"Tada normal kid." Aang said, after putting on a headband, we were all just about done.

"Umm I should probably wear shoes but then I won't be able to see as well. Sorry shoes." Toph pulled them down and popped the soles off.

"Finally a stylish shoe for the blind earth bender." She sighed after Sokka just got smacked in the face by her soul. (Tokka!)

"How do I look?" Katara asked, after changing.

Aang looked at her with lovely crushing eyes, then to realize her necklace. "Uhh your mom's necklace."

"Oh.. oh yeah, I guess it's pretty obvious water tribe isn't it." She replied, slowly taking it off.

When we got in the closet town she bought a new necklace, Sokka bought a hair band as well as Toph.

"I used to visit my friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago. So everyone just follow my lead and stay cool, or as they say in the fire nation. Stay flamin." Aang said, as we stood in a corner of the town.

"Just don't say that." I remarked as we started to walk in the street.

"Greeting, my good hotmen." Aang waved at a random dude.

"Huh hi, I guess." He replied when we were almost past him.

"Oh we're going to a meat place?" Aang asked, while we were about to walk in.

"Come on, Aang everyone here eats meat. Even the meat." As Sokka said, I could smell it, taste meat, I hadn't had any ever since I had arrived here and I was a meat person. This was torture!

"You guys go ahead. I'll just get some lettuce out of the garbage." Aang replied pointing at the street, while I was trying to get by unnoticed by him.

"Well I'll just go in with them." I tried to make a run for it! But! Aang grabbed my collar right before I was through the door to near heaven.

"No, no, you got to stay with me. We're vegetarian remember?" He chuckled, while I began to get teary eyed at the small sight and smell of meat I couldn't have.

"Hot men. Hot men." Aang waved to random people as they walked by. I was leaning on the building, pouting that I couldn't have a normal meal ever again.

"Stop it." I growled as he kept waving.

"Why? Hot men." He asked before doing it again.

"It's over! We caught you." A rough looking man yelled as we turned stiff.

"Who me?" Aang asked pointing at himself.

"It couldn't be more obvious that you two don't belong here." He responded staring us down, Aang was giving him puppy eyes while I wasn't going to back down.

I did NOT want to go to school.

"Next time you play hooky you might want to take off your school uniform." He said, making Aang no less tense.

"I don't have a uniform on!" I protested pointing at myself.

"Does it matter?" The girl scoffed, before grabbing us.

"Great." I groaned, this was going to be junior high all over again.

"Oh are these new minds ready for molding?" The history teacher asked, as the guards threw us in the class.

"That's right let the molding begin." Aang replied with a smile, I wanted to knock off his face for getting me into this.

I'd rather wait around that cave, thinking about shit I couldn't get like meat and Zuko.

"Oh blow off." I growled under my breath, my arms folded, I rolling my eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry for my sister." Aang tried to cover up with a bow at a very angry teacher, but she's always angry.

"Wait a minute. You're not from the Fire Nation!" She gasped making Aang, and the guard who grabbed us tense.

"Clearly you are from the colonies." She finished, the guards were relieved and walked out.

"Yeah the colonies of course. The Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom." Aang tried to lie, he was terrible, I was shocked he was so smooth about the sister thing.

"Your etiquette is terrible, in the homeland we bow to our elders. Like so." She bowed to show us, I didn't budge, I was going to be the emo kid.

"Sorry ma'am." Aang said, before bowing to have a girl correct him and then he kicking me to making me do it.

"And we don't wear head coverings indoors." The teacher added.

"Bite me." I replied with my arms still folded, I could careless if they found out who we were.

"We have birth marks, it's really embarrassing." Aang answered for both of us after hitting my arm.

"Very well, what is your name? Or should we just call you mannerless colony slob?" The teacher bickered making Aang chuckle.

"Just slob is fine. Or… Kuzon." He bowed to the class before hitting my arm again.

"Alu." I responded, taking my old friends name. Weird how I knew her but never actually met her.

"We made it through the day and it was pretty fun." Aang whispered to me and Momo.

I was about to tell him how much I hated it when a girl started taking to us.

"Don't let the head master catch you with that monkey." She giggled, she clearly liked Aang.

"What monkey?" Aang asked, turning around after hiding Momo again.

"Don't worry I'm not a tattle. My names Ongi, I like your headband by the way." She smiled before mr. popular walked up and put an arm around her.

"Ongi, you don't have to babysit the new kid- hey, what's up? I'm Edai." He then stopped himself and walked very close to me.

"Wow, you must be one of the those popular kids I've been hearing about." Aang marveled. But I mean, Why???

"Yeah that's right. Now listen I know a great place where we could get to know each other a little better." He flirted badly making me grin and shake my head at his fail.

"Hey." Ongi tried to correct her overdone boyfriend.

"Sorry but I got to look out for my little bro." I answered side-hugging Aang. He growled before walking off with his actual girlfriend.

"It was nice meeting you." Aang waved.

"I don't believe it, he didn't beat up you up. Not even a little." A little boy said in amazement.

"I guess we're just lucky." Aang replied with a smile.

"We were on our way to play hide and explode. You want to come?" He asked, I noticed he had green eyes, something I hadn't seen here.

"We'd love to!" Aang answered, not asking me.

"Hey I don't know about that." I said as I grabbed his shoulder so he couldn't run.

"What's wrong?" He asked, leaning in to hear our secret talk.

"You know, 'Mom and Dad' said for us to go straight home. Remember?" I said, with a slight growl. I was starting to talk like a certain prince.

"It's okay it won't take that long." Aang smiled, before running off with them again.

"Where have you been?! We've been worried sick!" Katara gasped, as we walked in the cave after hanging out with the 'enemy.'

"We got invited to play with some kids after school." Aang replied like it was no big deal.

"AFTER WHAT?!" Sokka squealed, getting up like a statue.

"We enrolled in a Fire Nation school, and we're going back tomorrow." Aang answered like there was no problem.

"I don't know about this 'we' you got going there?" I sulked, pointing at him.

"Enrolled in WHAT?!" Sokka shouted again, stiff as a statue.

"Aang I'm trying to be mature and not immediately shoot you down on your idea but it sounds really terrible." Sokka said, after Aang explained his plan.

"Yeah! We got our outfits, what do you need to go to school for?" Toph added with a mocking tone.

I sighed, I had no energy to fight Aang about this so I went to a corner of the cave and curled up with Momo. School always got the better of me, even if I have fought giant beasts.

"Gyawa, are you okay with this?" Sokka asked, as I was half asleep.

"Do whatever." I whispered, going back to sleep.

The next morning I found I had made a terrible mistake as I stood up to say the Fire Nation oath. "Blah blah, hot Fire Nation men. Fire benders, Fire Lord- attack. Bla blah." I grinned, as Aang and I had no idea what to say.

"Since it's obviously hilarious to mock our nation's oath. We'll begin a pop quiz on great civilization." The teacher said, making everyone in the class sigh while turning their pages.

Same thing happened, Aang knew better then the teacher.

In 'music' class I was playing the guitar, fun right! Wrong; I was just hitting a D flat the whole time!

"but what about expressing yourself?" Aang asked after getting shot down because he was dancing.

"Don't tell a fire bender to express himself." I chuckled to Aang, making everyone look at me weird, I just shrugged and ignored it.

"I know sometimes we become so moved by our love for our nation that we can't control our own bodies." I think I could hear the violins going as he spoke from personal experience.

"If you must you may march in place quietly when the urge is on you." And I had to go and to a super simple D flat.

"Did you-?" Everyone was whispering to each other as we walked in the courtyard.

"Huh hi, Kuzon, I really liked that crazy dance you were doing." Ongi said with a slight smile.

"Thanks, Ongi, I could show it to you again if you like."

"What's you'd say colony trash. You're gonna show her something?" Edai asked, as he walked up and pointed at Aang's chest like he was going to fight.

"Just some dance moves." He quickly replied not a bit scared.

"I'll handle this." I grinned. "I'm hurt you just called me colony trash." I fluttered my eyes and fixed my hair leaving him dazed.

"I didn't mean you, meant your brother he needs to be taught a lesson." He replied putting his fist together.

"Back off my bother or you'll get it." I grinned as I got within inches from his face, I could smell cologne on him, way too much.

"Get what?" He got a dirty smile across his face.

"You want me to show you? This!" I then formed a fire ball right next to his face with a grin. I then backed up and shot it at his feet.

"Hey, no fire bending!" A guard yelled at me.

"Damn it!" I groaned, I wanted to beat him up.

"Making fights on your second day? We need to have a conference to discuss your punishments." The headmaster bickered as he ran up and saw his favorite student in fear.

"A conference? What is this school?" I scoffed before getting yelled at.

"Bring your parents to my office after school."

"Parents but-" Aang tried to say.

"Don't be late." He snapped before walking off, Aang shot me a look like this's all my fault.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs?" He asked, to Sokka who was now wearing the beard as me and Aang sat between them.

"Fire, Wang Fire. This is my wife Sapphire." Sokka answered in the most manly man voice he could come up with. Even though I was as old as my father he put years in himself.

"Sapphire Fire, nice to meet you." Katara said, with the most friendly smile she could come up with.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fire. Your son and daughter have been enrolled for two days and they're already causing problems. Kuzon has argued with his history teacher, disrupted music class. But your daughter now she's another story, she has disrespected the teachers, and roughed up my star pupil." The headmaster glared at me, I could tell he hated emo.

"That doesn't sound like my good boy and girl." Katara gasped as she put a hand to her mouth.

"That's what any mother would say, ma'am, but none the less you are fore warned, if they act up one more time I'll have them sent to reform school! By which I mean the coal mines. Are we clear?" I looked down at Aang who looked like a guilty child.

"Don't you worry, Mr. headmaster. I'll straighten these two out something fierce." Sokka than deepened his voice even more. "Young lady, as soon as we get home you gonna get the punishment of a life time!" Sokka- Mr. Fire yelled in his 'daughter's' face.

"Your crushing my individuality!" I grasped trying to come up with the most emo teenager face and voice. Copying Sue's modern art son.

I saw a slap coming from Sokka a mile away but I let it hit. It hurt more the I thought it would, I then heard my mother Katara fake gasp.

"That's what I like to hear." The head master said, before we all walked away overly tough looking, trying to look pregnant, trying to be emo, and there was Aang who acted just content. Which didn't help.

"That settles it! No more school for you young man!" Sokka said, 'fatherly' when we were back in the cave.

"I'm not ready to leave, I'm having fun for once. Just being a normal kid. You don't know what it's like Sokka, you get to be normal all the time."

"Ah ha." Toph mocked, to Aang's comment. Speaking of comments, the writer would be more than happy if you took the time to leave anything, roast me! I dare you!!

And now I'm in trouble! I wasn't suppose to brake fourth wall!

"Listen guys those kids at school are the future of the Fire Nation. If we want to change this place for the better we need to show then a little taste of freedom." Aang said, trying to convince a sinful quire.

"What could you possibly do for a country of deprived little fire monsters." Sokka asked.

"I'm going to throw them a secret dance party." Aang smiled, before dancing in front of us.

"Go to your room!" Sokka ordered in his 'father' voice, pointing out the cave.

Of course Aang still got what he wanted and we had to set things up. "I can't believe we're throwing a dance party. It seems so silly." Sokka said, as he and I were putting out candles.

"Don't think of it as a dance party, but as a cultural event celebrating the art of fancy foot work."

"They're coming everyone stop bending!" Toph yelled at everyone.

As the party went on I found myself waking out, parties were never my favorite nothing to do. Even if some boy who looked like Keith of Voltron had just asked to dance with me.

Growing up my dad told me to never get a boyfriend or listen to them, of course he was joking with his four year old, but that's all boys want to do at parties.

I always left parties because I had something better to do, like right then I was star gazing as I thought. Then the weirdest thought popped up, if my dad would like Zuko, it was something I would never have to worry about yet it was there in my mind.

I'd like to think that when you die you live forever with your loved ones, but it's something else for them to be there right then and there.

Zuko wasn't there, and I was starting to fear if him not changing sides made us impossible.

If I blew it somehow, like I did everything. Why would he even go for me, he was probably half banging Mai right now for all I knew.

I wondered if the Avatar and the next Fire Lord could even work. Two powerful people aren't exactly a great couple, when you see world leaders you think they're married to other people.

I wondered if he was thinking of me, if he cared about me in the way I wanted. What he was thinking of the last few weeks after Ba Sing Se, if he felt bad about me. What he was doing right now, what he was feeling.

~Zuko POV~

I went to the prison to see uncle, there was something in my head I couldn't drown out of all of the thoughts.

Gyawa, she died in Ba Sing Se but I knew better. Yet I didn't want to go after her, even if it meant me losing my place again. I wondered if she was okay, if she was healing.

She probably hated me now that I helped my sister. She tried to understand me and I threw a knife in her back.

I couldn't trust my own head anymore, I was tearing my hair out for this. I cared about Gyawa, The Avatar!

"I brought you some komodo chicken. I know you don't care for It but I figure it beats prison food." I said, placing it down for uncle in his cell.

He kept his back towards me, not saying a word.

"I admit it; I have everything I always wanted but it's not at all how I thought it would be." I said, hoping for Uncle to say something, anything.

"The truth is I need your advice, I think the Avatar is still alive. I know she's out there..." I didn't want to admit I found myself caring about her, thanking of her and her beautiful features.

"But I don't want to find her. It's like I... I care about her. I'm losing my mind!" I finished with a shame, I still couldn't believe I was saying this.

Yet I got no reaction, but he had to say something, he had to have an opinion on something. "Please, uncle, I'm so confused I need your help!" I pleaded as I held the bars tight. I wanted him to tell me to forget about her and move on like I should. Or say it's good and tell me to leave her alone, something. But nothing.

"Forget it! I'll solve this myself! Waste away in here for all I care!" As I yelled this I immediately regretted it, what did he do to deserve this, Nothing.

And I was just as confused about Gyawa as I was before, I was losing my mind

~Gyawa POV~

"It is a dancing party. You did the right thing by telling me, Edai." I could hear the headmaster say as they looked at the cave.

"Anytime, headmaster sir." I immediately got up and was about to run in the cave when hands grabbed my shoulders.

They slammed me again the rock and I looked over to see the headmaster and Edai grinning.

"Hey come on, I thought we had a thing." I teased at Edai before blowing weak fire at one of the guards to let me go.

As soon as I was free I ran in the cave and tried to get through the crowd.

"Okay there back again." I heard Avery unsure voice say, as he saw the headmaster.

"Those two with the headbands!" He yelled as he pointed at me and Aang.

"Kuzon run!" I shouted as I gragged his arms.

"Uh oh!" He stared before we split.

"That's not the one. Don't let them leave the cave." I could hear as the crowd put headbands on to confuse the guards.

Without hesitation I earth bended the end of the cave up and we got away on Appa.

"We're safe, Sokka, you can take off the mustache now." Katara said, when we were on Appa flying away.

"Oh no I can't. It's permanently glued to my skin." He replied stroking his bread.

"Wait a go dancey pants. I think you really did help those kids, you taught them to be free." Toph said, with a content smile.

"I don't know it was just a dance party that's all." Aang replied.

"Well that was some dance party Aang." Katara leaned over and kissed Aang on the cheek.

"Flameyo sir. Flame-e-oh-." Sokka clapped still in his 'father' voice.

~Zuko POV~

I walked in my room later that night and sat to write a letter.

A letter to an assassin to meet me at the abandoned docks. I had every word played out, even my grammar. But when I looked down my fingers weren't moving.

I couldn't write something that could kill Gyawa. When I saw her free falling I had the worst feeling in my gut.

Fear, shame, care, regret, but most of all I was confused. I was the Prince of the Fire Nation, and I had fallen in love with an enemy.

Before I knew it, I had told myself I loved her, the Prince of the Fire Nation loved the Avatar.

I could never let Azula or Mai find out, but that was the least of my problems. I had fallen in love with someone I should kill, that's a number one rule for an assassins.

I couldn't let anyone hurt her when Azula had already hurt her enough. I had hurt her enough, I chased her around the globe and she still cared.

I knew she wouldn't ever forgive me, that was a fools dream I wished for, and I needed to let it go.

I needed to be the perfect Prince, a married and straight minded man. Not his head in the clouds for a girl who he could never have.

But I only thought of two things; my uncle, and Gyawa. I didn't know if I would get over her, and if it would ruin my life with Mai. I didn't know if I could, would she even want me. I didn't know if even if she excepted me what then?

My father would kill us both, if the Avatar and a Prince would even work. It had never happened before, a world leader and the Avatar, she would have duties and so would I and they would definitely clash.

I didn't know anything, just that I couldn't write the letter to kill her.


	30. Chapter 30: The Puppetmaster

It had been about a week after the dancing party. Sokka had got his awesome space sword, while we were waiting for him I convinced Toph to teach me metal bending.

I tried it for three hours straight before she gave up on me. But I finally slightly moved the piece of metal, ever so slightly but it was enough. So I was officially a metal bender!

When we were scamming people Katara and Toph didn't get captured, the plan went the way it was supposed to go. I found it strange that combustion man didn't go after us, he did in the show. Unless Zuko didn't send him after us, but why would he do that?

Phfff.

We were camping in a forest, I knew what it would start but I didn't want to avoid it because of the captives.

We sat around a fire telling ghost stories, and right then it was my turn. I decided to go with one that would definitely be scary. "It all began with one little girl. It was just another night in the Lee home. But as this sweet little girl slept her legs began to move on their own! She opened her eyes to find she was walking out of the house!" I looked around making sure not to drop my act, to see interested or scared faces. I hadn't even got to the end yet. "Her arm opened the door and she began to walk through, she tried to fight this power but couldn't. Her family heard this and ran to help her, but when they got in there, they saw it. In a forest much like this, on a moon like this. A pure Black figure." Sokka and Aang got specially scared when I mentioned a forest.

"It was like it was taking light and turning it into darkness. There was a ringing in they're ears. The girl had no choice but to give into the pull that was pushing every vein, every muscle in her body. The question was what did it want. The sounds it made were like an owl of some kind." I looked around to see everyone freaking out, specially when they heard an owl in the distance. "-and that's when they heard it. The music ringing in their ears. Come crawling faster. Obey your master. Your life burns faster. Obey your master, master. Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings. Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams. Blinded by me you can't see a thing. Just call my name cause I'll hear you scream, master, master!" I pulled out my guitar and played Metallica.

It completely threw them off and they all got annoyed. "Ya'll thought I would finish?" I laughed. "It's too sad." I finished as they were all still annoyed.

"Wait, I got one." Sokka said before we sat through a terrible story. It was like one of those movies you don't go watch.

"Suddenly they heard something down the hall in the dark. Whoooo. It came into the torch light... and they knew the blade of wing fun was haunted! Ahhhauugh!" Sokka screamed like it was a song as he unsheathed his sword.

"I think I like the man with the sword for a hand better." Aang commented, not pleased at all.

"Water Tribe slumber parties must stink." Toph scoffed as she laid back down.

"No wait, I've got one and this is a true southern Water Tribe story." Katara looked around to get reactions.

"Is this one of those a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to stories." Sokka asked not enthused.

"No, it happened to mom." Sokka then popped his eye wide and listened.

"One winter, when mom was a girl a snow storm buried the whole village for weeks. A month later mom realized she hadn't seen Nene since the storm. She and some others went to go check on Nene's family, when they got there no one was home, just a fire flickering in the fire place. While the men went out to search mom stayed in the house. When she was alone she heard a voice. 'It's so cold, and I can't get warm.' Mom turned to see Nene standing by the fire. She was Blue like she was frozen, mom ran outside for help but when everyone came back Nene was gone." She looked around to see scared faces and on the edge.

"Where she go?" Sokka asked popping out from under a tree root.

"No one knows, Nene's house stands empty to this day but sometimes people see smoke coming from the chimney like little Mene is still trying to get warm."

"Wait, guys did you hear that?" Toph asked, making all of us clog together as she put a hand on the ground. "I heard people under the mountain, and they're screaming." She added making everyone think she was joking, but I put a hand down and tried to listen. I had been working on my vibrations.

"Nice try." Sokka remarked.

I began to hear it, there were so many screams for help and people in pain. It sounded like how I think hell would sound.

"No I'm serious, I hear something."

"I hear it to." I stated, (earth bending perk passed.) as I didn't want to hear anymore, it was haunting. Why would she do this? Not in her right mind.

"You're probably just jumpy from the ghost stories." Katara tried to reassure more like herself.

"It just stopped." Toph said as it died away into nothing.

"Alright now I'm getting scared." Aang said, as they were still hugging each other.

"Hello, children." We all screamed and ran to each other to turn and see it was Hama. The creepiest woman alive… well next to Azula that is. She scars the living day lights out of me.

"Sorry to frighten you, my name is Hama you children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourself at night. I have an inn near by why don't you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds." She suggested in a warm friendly old lady voice, but I knew better.

"Yes please." Sokka squealed.

"Thanks for letting us stay here tonight. You have a lovely inn." Katara complimented as we sat at her table.

I tried not to look at Hama with suspicious eyes, but I couldn't help but think of what she did.

"Aren't you sweet? You know you should be careful, people have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in." She casually stated as she sipped on her tea.

"What do you mean 'disappearing?'" Sokka asked leaning over the table.

"When the moon turns full people walk in and they don't come out. Who wants more tea?" She asked, after scaring everyone there, even I was on edge. But mainly because I knew who was really doing it. "Don't worry you'll all be completely safe here. Why don't I show you to your rooms and you can get a good nights rest."

That night I laid awake, I have to admit I hated Hama. However, as much as I might say how bad blood bending is, it wouldn't hurt to know it. I wanted to take her bending away, but I didn't know how. Then it hit me, Amon took people's bending, with blood bending.

The next morning we went shopping, and of course Katara and Hama hit it off.

"You won't have any ash bananas till next week?!" A costumer asked an owner as we walked by.

"Well I have to send the boy to Han Wa Island to get them and it's a two day trip." The owner answered, with a suspicious tone.

"Oh right, tomorrow's the full moon."

"Exactly, I can't lose another delivery boy in the woods." Those people were getting used to Hama's work, I knew chasing around with the Gaang wasn't going to take her down.

For some reason I wanted to take her bending away, she didn't deserve it. The only way to do that, was to go with her and Katara. If it went good, I would only have to blood bend myself.

"People disappearing in the woods, weird stuff during full moons this just reeks of Spirit world shanagins." Sokka stated as we walked through the streets. "I bet if we take a little walk around town we'll find what these people did to the environment to make the spirits mad. Gyawa?" Aang asked, realizing I wasn't paying attention.

"Mm? Oh yeah."

"And then you can sow up the total mystery lickity split, Avatar style." Sokka said, putting an arm around me before realizing I wasn't listening again. "Gyawa?" He asked.

"Huh? Yeah." I replied before walking ahead.

"Helping people that's what we do." Aang stated, with a content smile.

"Why don't you all take those things back to the inn I just have to run a few more errands. I'll be back in a little while." Hama said, as we all walked closer to her and Katara.

"This is a mysterious town you have here…" Sokka fished.

"Mysterious town for mysterious children." Hama remarked with a suspicious grin.

"That Hama seems a little strange, like she knows something. Or she's hiding something." Sokka thought at loud as we got back to the inn.

"That's ridiculous, she's a nice woman who took us in and gave us a place to stay. She kind of reminds me of Gran Gran." Katara said as she unpacked the groceries.

"But what did she mean by that comment, 'mysterious children?'" Sokka asked as he began to look around.

"Ge I don't know, maybe because she found four strange kids camping in the woods at night. Isn't that a little mysterious?" Katara replied, with an annoyed tone.

"I'm gonna take a look around." Sokka said, before walking up stairs.

"Sokka! Sokka! What are you doing? You can't just snoop around someone's house." Katara whisper shouted, as he and I walked up the dark narrow stairs.

"It will be fine." He reassured, before we moved closer in.

As we walked through the up stairs Katara kept nagging us, I felt like we were kids sneaking around a haunted house and Katara was the scared girl. While Aang was the side kick who didn't want to say he didn't want to be there.

"Come on." Sokka said, trying to get a closed door open. When he pulled it open puppets fell out and made us all jump.

"Oh okay that's pretty creepy." Aang stated, as Katara shoved them back in.

"So she's got a hobby, there's nothing weird about that. Sokka, you've looked enough Hama will be back soon. Gyawa, tell Sokka to stop right now!" Katara demanded, I just ignored it and walked to the door.

"Just an ordinary puppet loving inn keeper huh? Then why does she have a lock for up here?" Sokka asked trying to open it.

"Probably to keep people like you from snooping through her stuff." Katara annoyingly replied, she did not get it.

"We'll see. It's empty except for a little chest." Sokka said as he looked in the key hole.

"Maybe it's treasure!" Toph smiled.

"Step back." I warned, hitting in the door with my shoulder.

"Gyawa, what are you doing?! You're breaking into a private room." Katara gasped.

"Cool it, Katara, your taking the fun out of this." I replied before breaking through.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Aang added to the already creepy room.

"Maybe there's a key here somewhere." Sokka asked looking around.

"Oh hand it over." Toph reached over and grabbed it.

"Come on, come on!" Sokka said not able to keep in his excitement.

"This isn't as easy as it looks." Toph replied, as she changed the metal to fit in the key hole.

"Guys I don't know about this."

"This is crazy, I'm leaving!" Katara and Aang warned. "Suit yourself, do it, Toph!" Sokka put a hand on her shoulder before she unlocked it.

Making everyone there run up and try to look in, except Toph. "I'll tell you what's in the box." Hama said, from the doorway making all of scream in fear from her coming out of nowhere, while I hated to even hear her voice.

She slowly walked up and pulled out a water tribe comb. "An old comb?!" Sokka sighed.

"It's my greatest treasure. It's the last thing I own from growing up in the southern water tribe."

Hama explained everything and got dinner ready, though I wasn't looking forward to it. "I'd stay clear of the sea prunes." Aang whispered over to Toph.

"I thought they were ocean com quads." Toph responded with a frown.

"Close enough."

"Who wants five flavor soup?" Hama asked, water bending it into our bowls. 'Great she's still a bender' I thought, I was hoping maybe me being here changed her character somehow.

"You're a water bender! I've never met another water bender from our tribe!" Katara gasped, enthusiastically.

"That's because the Fire Nation whipped them all out." She replied not looking at any of us. Sokka asked her every question only her secret would be the answer to, and when she answered how she was held she said no more.

"I'm sorry It's to painful to talk about anymore."

"We completely understand. We lost our mother in a raid." Katara said comforting her with a hug.

"Oh you poor thing."

"I can't tell you what it means to meet you. It's an honor. You're a hero."

I narrowed my eyes, she was anything but that, maybe what it means to met her.

"I never thought I'd meet another Southern water bender. I'd like to teach you what I know so you can carry on the southern traditions when I'm gone."

"Yes! Yes of course! To learn about my heritage it would mean everything to me." Katara smiled, with too much excitement, I knew this was my chance.

"Maybe I come? I'm trying to master water bending." I added trying not to look mad.

"You're a water bender too?" She asked with a gasp, there was no sign of suspicion. I knew what she was thinking, the last air benders might have a vendetta against the Fire Nation.

"Yeah, Gyawa's the Avatar ." Katara smirked, putting a hand on her waist.

"The last air nomad." Hama added, looking marveled at me.

"And me." Aang piped in holding up his hand.

"Amazing. Well of course you can, child." Hama answered, with a pathetic smile.

The next morning we went out of the town and into a meadow "Growing up at the South Pole, water benders are totally at home surrounded by snow ice and seas. But as you probably noticed on your travels that isn't always the case were ever you go." Hama said, with a friendly smile.

"I know, when we were stranded in the desert, I felt like there was almost nothing I could do." Katara replied.

"That's why you have to learn to control water where ever it exists." Hama added with a more lower tone.

"I've even used my own sweat for water bending." Katara smiled.

"You did? when?" I asked turning back to her.

"Just the other day." She quickly answered.

"You're thinking like a true master. But did you know you could even pull water out of thin air?" Hama twirled her finger in the air and before you knew it she was bending water.

"Wow." I said out loud, even though I had seen this it was still amazing.

"You've got to keep an open mind. There's water in places you never think about." Hama turned the water around her fingers into ice and threw them perfectly into a tree.

"Wow, these flowers are beautiful." Katara gasped, as we walked in a field of red lilies.

"They're called fire lilies, they only bloom a few weeks a year but there one of my favorite things about living here. And like all plants, and all living things, they're filled with water." Hama said, stopping in the middle of the field.

"I met a water bender who lived in a swamp and could control the vines by bending the water inside." Katara commented like the excited student she was.

"You can take it even further." Hama grinned before bending the water out of the flowers and moving it into a whip, then cutting a rock near by into five pieces.

"That was incredible! It's a shame about the lilies though." Katara and I looked around at the now dead flowers.

"They're just flowers, when you're a water bender in a strange land you'd do what you must to survive. Tonight I'll teach you two the ultimate technique of water bending. It can only be done during the full moon, when your bending is at it's peak." Hama said, as she begin to walk towards the forest.

"But isn't that dangerous? I thought people have been disappearing during the full moon." Katara remarked.

"Oh, Katara, two master water benders beneath the full moon, and the Avatar. I don't think we have anything to worry about."

Later, that night when it was a full moon, every nerve in my body froze and then tensed. I couldn't believe I was as scared as I was, even if my plan didn't work Katara would still win.

"Can you feel the power the full moon brings? For generations it has blessed the water benders with it's glow. Allowing us to do incredible things. I've never felt more alive." I clenched every muscle in my body trying not to shake. I wasn't going to let Hama win.

"What I'm about to show you I discovered in that wretched Fire Nation prison. The guards were always careful to keep any water away from us, they piped in dry air and had us suspended away from the ground before giving us any water they would bind our hands and feet so we couldn't bend. Any sign of trouble was meet with cruel retribution. And yet each mouth I felt the full moon infusing me with it's energy. There had to be something I could do to escape. Then I realized that where there is life there is water. The rats that scurried around the floor of my cage were nothing more then skins filled with liquid, and I spent years developing the skill that would let to my escape. Blood Bending." As she explained I couldn't help but take stance, I needed to be ready.

"Controlling the water in another body, enforcing your own will over there's. once I had mastered the rats I was ready for the men. And during the next full moon I walked free for the first time in decades. My cell unlocked by the very guards assigned to keep me in. Once you perfect this technique you can control anything, or anyone." Hama finally looked back to see a unsure water bender and a creeped out Avatar.

"But to reach inside someone and control them? I don't know if I want that kind of power." Katara said, not taking a hint who Hama was.

"The choice is not your's. The power exists and it's your duty to use the gifts you've been given to win this war. Gyawa, they wiped out your way of life, your race!" Hama pleaded at me, to only get eyes narrowing at her.

"Katara, they tried to wipe us out too, our entire culture, your mother!" Hama added to get to Katara.

"I know." She stumbled.

"Then you should understand what I'm talking about. We're the last water benders of the southern tribe, we have to fight these people when ever we can! Where ever they are with any means necessary." Hama yelled, getting no agreement.

"You're the one! You blood thirsty hag!" I yelled back, I had been waiting to say that. Katara gasped like it all finally came to her.

"They threw me in prison to rot along with my brothers and sisters. They deserve the same. You must carry out my work." She said, towards Katara.

"I won't! I won't use blood bending, and I won't allow you to keep terrorizing this town!" Katara pointed at her. Hama then twisted her arm in a bad position. I then realized I was being blood bent myself.

"You should have learned the technique before you turned against me. It's impossible to fight your way out of my grip. I control every muscle every vein in your body." I was too focused on myself to see what Katara was doing.

My body was twisting in the worst position, my leg felt like it was about to break and my arms twisting around like rags. My right arm twisting to break it made me scream and I tried to gain control but I couldn't. My knee went too far back and I yelled in pain as I felt it pop.

"Stop, Please." Katara cried as she landed on her knees.

Lucky her, I was still screaming from the pain as I felt my arm fall out of socket. Hama began to laugh in the most maniacal way possible.

But then something snapped in me, I felt power. I felt the glow flow through me and I regained control. My dislocated arm and knee still hurt, but I had to take Hama down.

Hama's eyes widened as I slowly began to walk towards her. Every step on my knee hurt like daggers, but I didn't stop, it was time to end this.

I focused on all the water in Hama as I closed my eyes. I suddenly could feel the energy and blood twirling all inside her body. Using my instincts I blood bent her down and turned her around.

"W-what are you doing?!" She asked in fear.

"I'm taking away your bending, permanently!" I hissed, putting my thumb on her forehead and my other holding her head. I closed my eyes, still using her blood to keep her from moving. And there was the chakra points, it was rather easy to see now. I knew I couldn't rely on the avatar state and instead I blocked each one.

I couldn't explain it, it was almost spontaneous. I then let her go from my hold and she immediately fell to the ground.

With any energy she had left, she tried to bend at me? Only to throw her arm back down.

"H-how?" She yelped, I soon found a grin pull on my face as I held my dislocated shoulder.

Aang, Sokka, and Toph all ran up, "What happened?!" Sokka asked, as I barely stood up with one leg.

"Gyawa took Hama's bending." Katara replied with slight fear in her voice.

"You can do that?!" Toph gasped.

I didn't answer before the captive villagers ran up. Good to know they still got them out. "You're going to be locked away forever." One growled as they took Hama away in chains.

I then leaned on Sokka and Aang, Hama turned to me with an evil grin around her old haunting face. "My work here is done. Congratulations, Gyawa, you're a blood bender." She began to laugh as she was taken away.

I did nothing as I stood there, Katara put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. But the odd part was, I felt nothing. No regret, no satisfaction, nothing.


	31. Chapter 31: The Invasion, part one

When we got to the rendezvous I thought I wouldn't have trouble. But I began to have the dreams.

I, a mighty masculine tattooed up warrior with the longest hair stepped through the curtains of the Fire Nation war room.

To fight the Fire Lord.

I ran in ready for anything, into the steaming hot room with the Fire Lord sitting on his throne. He had flames all around him, he wore the fire crown and only pants.

'Hot' I thought before shaking my head to get rid of that ridiculous thought. "Your days of terror are over, Ozai. I'm taking you down!" I threatened in my masculinity as I pointed at him.

"Really? How do you plan on doing that, when you failed your grammar test?" He asked, standing up and pointed back at me.

"Huh..." I looked around in panic, I failed grammar! I lost this fight already?! "No!" I yelled as I was being swallowed by flame.

I gasped as I opened my eyes to see I was safe. "I should have payed more attention in class. I better keep training." I said, before I over trained myself.

The next night I managed to stay asleep, but not for too long. "Wake up, Dede," I fluttered my eyes open, who was calling me by my real name? No one ever did, they didn't know it. How could anyone know it?

"Wake up sleepy head. Rise and shine, you over slept." I then realized it was a friendly Ozai nudging me. "You missed the invasion. Mwah ha ha!" Friendly Ozai turned out to be far from that as he flew up on a cow that shot fire at me.

I screamed in fear as I sat up and immediately shook Sokka up. The Gaang tried to help, Aang tried meditation, Katara tried Yoga which I hated, Sokka tried "Therapy" which I also don't like. And Toph..."Well there's one other thing we can try. Acupuncture!" She held out a porcupine at me making me scream and run away as fast as I could.

That night I had the worst dream yet. I was in my air nomad robes, I felt happy as I kept a steady pace through the hallways.

Then I realized where I was, I was in the Fire Nation palace. I felt like a heavy weight had lifted from me as each step became more interesting.

It became even more interesting when I heard laughter coming from not too far away. As I turned the corner, my eyes fixed on Zuko.

I found a smile across my face as I saw he was laughing. I had never actually seen him laugh. He was in royal robes and had his hair gently up.

But that's when my eyes saw he was holding someone's hand. It was Mai's hand, and he didn't even see me. They chuckled before Zuko reached over and kissed her.

I froze where I stood, I wanted to end it right then. Break it up somehow, but my legs wouldn't move.

He couldn't go with Mai after all this, not like that.

When his eyes looked over Mai's shoulder he looked right through me, like I wasn't there. I found tears slip down my cheeks as I fell to my knees.

This just couldn't be. They walked right by me without a word or even looking at me. I began to choke as I couldn't control the fear and tears of this nightmare.

My eyes slowly looked up to see Momo standing in front of me. He put his index finger over his mouth to tell me to shush.

I crawled back before getting to my feet and running out of that prison of dread.

When I finally got to the palace doors I opened them to find myself back on earth. I looked around and down to see I was in a black dress in some kind of party.

Someone bumped into me, I immediately looked back ready to blast them away to see it was a couple dancing. Then I realized I was on a dance floor from something out of a 30s picture.

I tried to get through the dancers and stand on the normal floor, I hated socials.

I looked up at the balcony to see Ozai. But he was dressed in a black and red suit glaring at me.

I clenched my fist and was ready for a fight when he grinned and someone again bumped into me. I turned to see it was Sokka?

"Watch where you're going!" He snarled, as he spilt his champagne glasses.

"Sorry." I mumbled, trying to help.

"Look what you did to my suit! It's ruined." He yelled as he tried to clean himself.

"I.." I stuttered, this was the weirdest dream but at least it wasn't a nightmare.

"It's okay, sweetie, we'll get a new one." A woman who looked too much like Suki reassured him, putting her arms around him.

"Mmm..." I hummed, scratching my head.

Sokka's blue eyes glanced down from my head to my toes, I immediately felt uncomfortable, I didn't like the expression on that face. And I had never worn a dress before, or high heels, I was starting to wonder how I stood up as for long as I did.

"Hey!" Suki smiled, hitting Sokka in the head to keep him from looking at me.

"Well sorry about that." I said before almost running off, I needed to catch my breath.

My breath, however, was taken away as my eyes spotted Azula and Ozai's angels. I backed away hoping they didn't see me and walked the other way.

As soon as I turned I saw someone I wish I hadn't, my dad. As soon as his eyes spotted me, he smiled in that wide proud smile he gave me.

My legs seemed to weaken as he stood right there, I didn't want to leave this dream. I slowly walked towards him and still couldn't believe my eyes.

As soon as I was in reach of his arms he grabbed me with a strong hold, I felt so safe again. I closed my eyes as he slightly moved to the music I couldn't hear.

My ears were drowned in utter shake that he was right there, I was in his arms again. I looked up to see him still smiling at me, he cleaned the tears I didn't realize I had.

"Come on." He nudged, taking me to the dance floor. He bowed before holding out his military beaten hand.

I didn't at first, I was still soaking in the moment. How my dad looked so polite, so-so my dad.

I slowly reached out and tightly held it, he gave me a smile before swinging me to the middle of the dance floor. I stepped on his toes countless times but he would always say "It's okay, Dede, try again."

I don't know how long we danced, but I didn't want it to end.

My father was a lifelong military man and I wanted to be just like him, but with him I felt like the little girl I was.

Soon he let my hand go and put a hand on a fair looking man's shoulder. He turned to reveal a scar on his left side of his cheek, this was Zuko. He was in a tuxedo and looked like a dream. Probably because I was in a dream but that wasn't the point right then.

My dad smiled at him and walked off the dance floor. I made sure to keep my eyes on him as long as I could, but Zuko began to move me around the floor.

I looked back at the Prince, who seem indifferent about me dancing with him. He and I swung around before I tried to talk to him. "Zuko?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied not looking at me.

"Do you like me?" He didn't reply, he only looked away making my heart drop.

I looked around for my dad to find him gone, I then realized Zuko let go and was dancing with someone else.

I saw he was dancing between OCs, and yes I did read enough fanfics to know those were made up characters.

"Zuko." I softly called as I tried to dance with him again. He only moved to the next girl, no attention what so ever as he began to shred at my fast beating heart.

"Zuko, come back." I didn't want to shout or sound demanding at him as I dared to move through the dance floor.

No matter how close I tried to get, no matter how much I shoved my way through the dancers I couldn't get to him. I stretched my hand out as I was shoved a bit closer to him.

He turned his back towards me to dance with another girl.

I ran and touched his jacket with the tip of my finger, as he moved he began to vanish. I gasped as I realized everyone was disappearing, completely from the ballroom.

Even the music I took for granted silenced. I fell to my knees, once again I don't get what I want. Once again I found myself alone with no one. Once again I was wishing this would end, this empty pit of despair. The insecurity That I wouldn't be good enough, that I couldn't live up to what I wanted, to what my father wanted.

A strong, caring woman. But how could you be caring when the world is so mean and be strong with the world constantly on your shoulders.

I then heard a scoff, I immediately turned to see it was Ozai. He was in the same black and red suit and we were still in the empty ballroom. "You're pathetic." He said, as he almost could read my thoughts.

That's what I didn't need to hear. "Stay back!" I warned before I stood up and clenched my fists.

"Please, you have no bending. You're powerless, you are weak." He stared with a grin as he had his hand in his pockets.

"Get away! Get out of my head! wake me up! wake me up!" I screamed at the ceiling holding my head.

My eyes opened to see the dark blue sky, I sighed in relief. I couldn't sleep again, I was afraid I'd get nightmares worse then that. The result wasn't pretty.

"Gyawa, you should get some sleep. You've been awake too long." Sokka said, as I twitched around the next day.

"Mm... okay."

"I don't think you get it." I suddenly hear the voice that sent sparks firing through me when I heard it. I turned to see Zuko, right there.

"Zuko?" I asked walking a little closer.

"Gyawa, please, sleep." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, Zuko, I know we've had a rough past, and I know we haven't been on the same side but... I" I stumbled with what to say to those beautiful golden eyes.

"What?" He asked, tilting his head at me.

"Zuko, I love you! There I said it!" I burst out and let out air as he stood stunned. "I always have." I finished, before he walked closer and I thought for sure he was going to punch me or something but instead he kissed me.

I stood shocked for a few seconds before embracing him. "What are we doing?" He asked with a smile.

"What our hearts have been telling us to do for a long time. Zuko, your my forever boy." I said before I carried him bridal style and we kissed again.

"Huh- Gyawa." Sokka cleared his throat.

I soon found I was holding air and was making the worst lip movements.

"I was just saying how you need to sleep." He finished sounding annoyed.

"Huh-okay." I fixed my hair and tried to act like that didn't happen. At least I wasn't accidentally trying to kiss Sokka. Awkward.

"What were you doing?" He asked putting a hand on his waist.

"I kinda day dreamed there."

"What was your dream about?" He asked like he knew what it was already about.

"Ahh..." I twitched. "Living under water."

He just shook his head in disbelief, "Right..." but honestly I was just glad that was over.

But I mean- was I talking out loud????

[A/N: I hope you enjoyed the dreams, I didn't want the main one to be silly. It was titanic and an episode from flash inspired.]


	32. Chapter 32: The Invasion, part two

[A/N: it was originally one big chapter but it was way too long.]

After those dreams, the next day the invasion came. Everyone from before was there, the mechanic or what ever his name was, the swamp people, the freedom fighters. I was a little stunned to see Jet there.

"Hey, Jet." I said, with a wave as Katara got a water whip to shoot at him.

"Whoo!" He held out a hand and stepped back.

"Katara." I stated for her to put it away.

"Fine." She growled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a hand on my waist.

"I was in Ba Sing Se when the Fire Nation marched in." He lowered and turned his head. "But when we left I met Pipsqueak and the Duke." He grinned pointing his thumb at them, mm that grin it can take your thoughts away.

And apparently I was staring because Katara hit my arm.

"Gyawa, here's your glider." I never caught his name said, handing it to me from his wheel chair.

"Finally, I missed this." I sighed, grabbing the glider like a new toy.

"And I hope you don't mind I added a snack compartment." His father said, showing it to me by eating some.

"That'll come in handy." I replied wishing he put meat in there.

When it came round to explaining the invasion plan Sokka was way too nervous. "Don't worry, you'll do great." Hakoda said, before Sokka completely messed it up.

"Let me start from the beginning. Katara and I found Gyawa and Aang in a iceberg now I didn't like Aang at first but I loved Gyawa and learned to love Aang over time. Then we went to the southern air temple where Aang used to live. And then we meet the kyoshi warriors-" Sokka said, after he realized he messed up and was trying to explain everything.

I couldn't help but hide a snicker as he took that deep breath and ranted like a fast paced Siri. "Wow he meant the beginning beginning." Katara whispered.

"Thank you, Sokka. It's okay why don't you take a brake." Hakoda said, before he killed it. "When this is finished, the Avatar will have defeated the Fire Lord. We will have control of the Fire Nation Capital, and this war will be over!" Everyone cheered, everyone but Sokka who now looked depressed.

After I changed to my air nomad clothes and took the bandanna off, I was ready to show the world the Avatar wasn't dead.

When we were ready to go, I realized Sokka wasn't around, so I looked for him. "We're about to leave," I reminded the Water Tribe boy, as I flew behind him.

"I messed up, Gyawa." He stated in a disappointed tone.

"How so?"

"The invasion plan was my moment of truth and I completely flunked it. I just fell apart." He explained as he stood in his Water Tribe warrior armor.

"That wasn't your moment of truth, it's on the battlefield with the soldiers, to truly command them." I replied, standing next to him proudly. I knew that I needed to do, I had to keep things exactly the same.

"My dad explained the plan perfectly and inspired everyone. Like a real leader should." He kept saying.

"Are you listening to me? It's out there not here." I answered with a grin, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You seem so confident about everything. How do you know we're going to win?" Sokka asked, with a more positive voice.

"If you go on the field like your going to lose, your definitely going to get what you thought." I answered, looking at the rising sun, that was the que for everything that day.

We went through the gates of Azulon with ease. When we surfaced for air I got ready to separate from the main group.

"So this is it huh?" Aang gave a worried sighed.

"Are you ready to let the world know the avatar is alive?" Sokka asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I replied with a grin.

"I hope you kick some serous Fire Lord butt, twinkle sparks." Toph said as I hugged her.

"Everyone listen up; the next time we resurface, it will be on the beaches. So stay alart and be smart. Now break time is over back in the subs." Hakoda explained before going back in.

Sokka and Toph went back in without a thought, but Katara and Aang on the other hand stayed. I flew away to give them the space they needed, and plus I didn't want him to go. But I was glad to see I hadn't messed Kataang up.

Flying through to the Fire Nation capital I did get hungry, luckily the snack thing did work.

When I got to the Capital, no one was there, not even animals. It felt so weird doing something I knew would lead to nothing, but I wasn't going to change anything.

I bursted through the doors and made sure the palace heard me. "Ozai?" I sang, trying to sound like Deadpool, making muscles like Wonder Woman. "Where are you?" humming again, blasting through the curtains to an empty throne room. "Oh well." I sighed, slowly walking back.

When I got back to the Gaang the invasion was underway and everything looked the same. It was a huge relief. "Please tell me you're here because the Fire Lord turned out to be a big wimp and you didn't even need the eclipse to take him down." Sokka asked as I landed.

"Yep." His face really wanted to believe me. "Nah but for real; it's empty. The whole town is just gone." I explained making him gasp.

"They knew."

"It's over the Fire Lord is probably long gone. Far away on some remote island where he'll be safe during the eclipse." Aang sighed, looking down at the ground.

"No. My instincts tell me he wouldn't go too far, he would have a secret bunker somewhere he could go and be safe during a siege but still be close enough to lead his nation." Sokka explained.

"If it's an under ground secret bunker we're looking for? I'm just the girl to find it." Toph added with a grin pointing at herself.

"The Machinist gave me this time device. It looks like we got about ten minutes before the full eclipse. Ten minutes to find the fire lord." Sokka looked up at me with confidence in his eyes.

"We can still do this. We can still take out the Fire Lord." Jet reassured, I then realized he was there, I hadn't seen him before.

"Wait, if they knew we were coming it could all be a trap but maybe we should use the time we have left to make sure we all get out of here safely." Katara suggested.

"Everyone who's here today came prepared to loose everything for this mission. They know what's at stake. If there still a chance and there's still hope, I think they would want Gyawa to go for it." Hakoda replied, with a little grimace on his face as he held his wound.

"What do you think? You're the one go has to face the Fire Lord. What ever you decide I'm with you." Sokka said, as everyone looked at me.

"Let's do this." I answered, I had my mind set I wouldn't change anything.

"I'm coming too." Jet piped in.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jet." I stated.

"Why? You still hold a grudge around me. I changed, Gyawa." He tried to plead but if he went that would be changing things.

"No that's it, you need to stay here and lead the freedom fighters." I tried to explain making a different excuse.

"I'm going, Gyawa!" Jet growled, shoving through me.

"Do you feel anything down there?" Sokka asked, after we landed on the side of a volcano at the heart of the Capital.

"Yup, there are natural tunnels criss crossing through the inside of the volcano." Toph replied.

"Anything else? Is there a structure some where?" Sokka asked, sheathing his sword.

"There's something big, dense, and made of metal deep in the heart of the volcano."

"Sounds like a Secret bunker to me." Sokka chimed, with a smile.

"This way. that ones a dead end." She pointed at the dead end while running the other way.

"What would we do without you?" Sokka sighed, lava started getting hotter.

"Apparently die in burning hot magma." Jet, remarked as we looked at it like it was the plague.

"Yeah pretty much." Sokka replied.

"The tunnel continues on the other side, it leads right to the bunker." Toph said, as we stopped running because the floor was hollow. It spit hot gasses when ever it felt like it.

"We'll have to been fast but careful." as Sokka said, this he tried to run through but hot gasses blew up right next to him. He screamed in horror that he almost got killed.

"How was any of that careful?" Aang mocked tone.

"I was wrong. We need to be fast, careful, and lucky." As he replied with a finger up, we all ran through the hollow floor.

We ran a few steps more before running into nothing but lava.

"There's no floor, it's just a river of lava." Sokka wined and for good reasons.

"Climb aboard and hold on tight." Aang said, as we made our gliders.

Sokka and Toph flew on top of Aang's glider while Jet hanged on for dear life on mine. Every last one of them was scared till we landed in front of a large metal bunker door.

"That's some door." Sokka explained with amazement in his voice.

Toph knocked at it a few times: "Not a problem." She put her hands against it and then pulled it like it apart was paper.

"I am so glad we added you to the group." Sokka sighed, as he was the last one to go through the door.

We all ran through until we saw a Fire Nation councilman walking by, we all turned and took our stances.

"The Fire Lord's chamber is that way, go left, and up the stairs, you can't miss it!" He demonstrated with his fingers as he cowered away.

"Thanks." Sokka replied, with a smile.

"Only thirty seconds till the solar eclipse." Sokka warned, looking at his clock.

We all stood in front of the door to the Fire Lord's chambers. "Are you ready to fight the Fire Lord?" Sokka asked me.

I took a deep breath getting ready for Azula, this was going to be 'some fight.'

We opened the doors to see, Azula sitting on the throne. "So, you are alive after all." She said, with a calm cunning tone, everyone tensed. "I had a hunch that you survived but it doesn't matter, I've known about the invasion for months."

We all kept our stances, even if I knew how this would play out. "Where is he? Where's the Fire Lord?!" Aang asked in fury.

"Mm you mean I'm not good enough for you? Your hurting my feelings." Azula stood up and replied, with a mocking manner.

"Stop wasting our time and give us the information. Your powerless right now so your in no position to refuse." Sokka pointed his black blade at her.

"And stick to the truth I'll be able to tell if your lying." Toph explained.

"Are you sure? I'm a pretty good liar. I am a 400 foot tall, purple platypus, bear, with pink horns, and silver wings." Azula stated like it was a fact.

"Okay you're good I'll admit it. But you ought'a consider telling the truth anyway." Toph said, as she entrapped her in earth, only to have it shatter.

"When I left Ba Sing Se I brought back some souvenirs, Dai Li agents." They came from the walls and stood in front of her. The Dai Li made a wall in the middle of the room blocking us from getting to her.

Toph quickly jumped and made a whole in the middle of the wall. As the chase to get Azula went on we ran after her through the door I burst through with earth bending making a land slide at Azula.

"Wait, stop attacking, don't you see what she's doing she's just playing with us. She's not even trying to win this fight." Sokka explained as we all stopped running.

"Not true! I'm giving it my all." Azula replied with a teenage girly tone.

"She's a fire bender! She don't deserve to live!" Jet growled, before he was about to attack her again, but luckily I was strong enough to keep him away.

"Jet, don't. She's just trying to keep us here and waste our time." I pleaded.

"Mmm right I think your friend just said that, genius. And as she can't see I should tell you for your friend here, I'm rolling my eyes." Toph took a stance to blow her away.

"I'll roll your whole head!" She threatened before Sokka chimed in again.

"She's just baiting you again."

"Okay so what do we do? Just ignore her?" Aang asked.

"We don't have a choice. We just have to get out of here and find the Fire Lord on our own somehow." Sokka replied.

"No! She won't get away with this!" Jet hissed, beginning to stomp at her.

"No!" I yelled as I stepped in front of him.

"You're protecting a fire bender, Gyawa! Out of my way!" He tighten his grip of his sword.

"We don't have time for this!" I shouted back, this was exactly why I didn't want him to come! I looked back to see Azula grinning away.

"Somebody back me up here." I looked over Jet's shoulder to get long faces.

"Back off, Gyawa!" He threatened.

"Sokka's your name right? My favorite prisoner used to mention you all the time. She was convinced you were going to come rescue her of course you never come. Then she gave up on you."

Sokka's face turned to tears and anger as Azula swung his girl around her fingers. I growled as Sokka ran up to pin her down.

"Come and get it." She hissed, under her breath with a knife on her hand. Toph heard this and immediately pinned her down.

"Where. Is. Suki?!??!" He snarled this even though he knew he was wasting our time. Azula just smirked as she was held to the wall.

Everything was going as planned. Mah mahmah.

"Where's Suki? answer me!"

"Sokka, she wouldn't talk!" Jet harshly stated like he still wanted to kill her.

"Oh Jet, the Earth King has invited you to lake Loagai." She cleared stated with a smirk.

"No!" I growled, gripping my glider tighter.

"I am honored to except his invitation." Jet mindlessly replied, before swinging at me.

I immediately moved back and threw a kick of earth at him. "Jet..." I hissed, he ran at me with another swing.

I pushed back with air before Toph rolled earth at him.

"No!" I squealed, as I realized Jet fell for it.

He immediately fall to the ground and coughed out a bit of blood before getting back up.

"Jet your a free-" I tried to say, as he hit too close to my right.

"Where are you keeping her?" Sokka growled, still interrogating Azula.

Jet suddenly cut at his back, Sokka yelled from the pain and swung his black blade at him.

"Your a freedom fighter Jet, don't do this!" I yelled, as we watched him and Sokka go at it. He stopped in his footing making me sigh in relief.

"Oh sounds like the fire bending's back on." Azula said, before bursting through her braces. "Dads' all the way at the end of the hall then down a secret stair way on the left. I'm sure he'd be more the happy to see you now." She said, before running off.

"I fell for it! I used up all our time!" Sokka sighed, before Jet feel to the ground.

"Jet!" I gasped, running to his side. "Oh no." I whispered under my breath.

"It's okay." He chocked with a grin.

"Ummm..-" I stuttered, trying to copy what Katara would do. I put the water on his chest as he kept coughing blood.

"We have to go back!" My voice shook, a deep pit in my stomach was becoming unbearable.

I thought Jet was safe, but he was so close to dying, I wasn't good at healing but I could feel the blood.

But then it hit me, I could bend the blood back in him or keep it in.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked, with a stunned tone as I began blood bending him.

"Gyawa?" Jet asked unsure as he felt all twisted up inside.

"I'm new to this so keep still." I warned, trying to keep concentrating on the blood.

"Are you blood bending?!" Aang asked, with a gasp.

"I have no choice." I growled, as I slowly got up still controlling him.

"Gyawa, you need to stop this." Sokka demanded as I began to lift him up.

Jet's eyes were wide, no doubt because he felt the worst feeling in the universe. "No, he'll die if I don't keep this up. We have to go back." I harshly replied beginning to walk.

"What about the Fire Lord?" Jet asked, with one last cough.

"She'll have another chance, I know she will." Sokka said, looking over to me as he walked with Jet.

I didn't reply or give a look back, It was unbelievably hard to keep the blood in. And first of all I didn't know how I was doing this, it was the middle of the day. Maybe it was because of the eclipse or because I was the avatar, either way I was just grateful.

When we got back Katara gave me a horrified expression. "What are you doing?!" She gasped.

"I need you to heal him." I stated, ignoring her look like I was a monster.

She immediately got out water as I softly landed him on the ground. She waved her water hands around his chest before looking up at me with confusion.

"What did you do?" She questioned.

"I bended the blood." I stated.

"You can do that?!" Hakoda asked in shock.

"In broad daylight?!" Katara squinted again.

"I don't know." I shook my head as she kept at healing Jet. She didn't seem too happy with either Jet or me blood bending.

A fire blast hit near my head and that's when I realized we were in a bunker of earth and everyone was laying siege on us.

"What's the situation?" I asked Hakoda.

"Not good," he shook his head looking down. "We're pinned down, and they destroyed the subs". He finished.

"How are we all going to escape?" Sokka asked, lowering his head.

"We're not." Hakoda stated still wounded badly.

"Then our only choice is to stand and fight. We have the Avatar, we could still win." Sokka stated, putting his fists together.

"Yes, with the Avatar we could still win, on another day. You kids have to leave, you have to escape on Appa together." Hakoda calmly explained to his son.

"What?! We can't leave you behind! We won't leave anyone behind!" Katara protested as she still was healing Jet.

"You're our only chance in the long run. You and Sokka have to go with Gyawa somewhere safe. It's the only way to keep hope alive." Hakoda looked up at me, making me feel extra bad.

"The youngest of our group should go with you, the adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners but we'll all survive this battle." Bato added.

"I've got some experience with Fire Nation prisons. It's not going to be easy, but we'll get by." Haru's dad said, the earth above began to crack.

"I'd hate to say this but we have to leave." I stated with a dread looking at Katara.

"Go." Jet muttered.

"We won't leave you." I growled, Jet didn't have to die.

"I'll be fine, just go." He waved his hand at me with a grin before putting it back on his chest.

"Jet, you don't need to do this." I said, kneeling at his side.

"Gyawa, there won't be enough room, Jet will be in the way." Katara stated, making me turn my head towards her with narrowed eyes.

I suddenly felt a warm hand reach me and softly grab my hand. "Go." He grinned.

I couldn't help but connect this to my dad's death. The same grin he gave me when he died, the same warm feeling of the hand and the pit in my throat.

"No!" I yelled before gently grabbing him by the arm and pulling him up.

"Gyawa..." Katara muttered.

I ignored it and earth bending us up, "You're not going to die like this." I snarled, laying him down on Appa, he didn't say anything just gave me a sincere look in his eyes that said everything.

Everyone said they're goodbyes and hugged their love ones. "We lost today but we've never been this close. We tasted victory and that counts for something."

When everyone was ready to leave Aang nudged me to say something. At first I thought the Braveheart speech but then I was like nah this is serious.

"When your in those prison cells, I hope you remember that they can never take your true freedom. I'll take the Fire Lord down, and I will end this war! You can count on it, don't lose hope." I spoke, before me and Toph used the earth to form a the barrier to cover us.

We took flight, and kept the wall around us as they laid siege. Even Appa could feel the somber and sorrowful feelings in the air as he groaned.

"I know just the place for us to go where we'll be safe for a while. The western air temple." Aang said, as we flew away to safety.

I looked down at Jet, he was alive. Once again, I changed things and I didn't even mean to.

I began to wonder if I changed more, if Zuko would even join us somehow, I was almost praying I didn't.


	33. Chapter 33: The Westren Air Temple

[A/N: it is time! Thanks for the follows and favs!! 3]

It was extremely hot when we were walking to the temple after we lost at the Capital. My feet were becoming numb as I took each step, I hurt like hell.

"Hey we're here! I can feel it!" Toph said, with excitement as we looked at the cliff side.

"Huh, I think your feet need their eyes checked." Katara replied.

"No she's right, we are here." Aang replied, before a sudden dread hit me.

"Wow, it's amazing." Toph exclaimed, as we flew down.

I was 'raised' there and when I was back I began to get memories, I began to remember what made this place haunting. All though I said nothing and tried not to show it, I didn't want to be there.

But I knew Zuko was some where there, I was finally going to see him after such a long time. After he betrayed me and joined Azula I never held it against him, I never wanted to.

"It's so different from the northern air temple, I wonder if there are any secret rooms." Someone said, but I wasn't paying attention, looking around at the fountain.

The fountain were the nuns warned me about Sozin, the fountain I cried, laugh, and slept on. It was the same everywhere, I couldn't shake these feelings. I wanted to go but the memories were too strong. I wanted to let out feelings I never felt before, not sure if they were even mine.

"You guys go, I think we need to talk about some things." Katara said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "We need to decide what we need to do now and since you're the Avatar maybe you should be part of this." She explained, as I sat down.

"What's the new plan?" I asked, as Aang ran as fast as he could to go catch up with the others.

"If you ask me, the new plan, is the old plan. You just need to master all four elements and confront the Fire Lord before the Comet comes." Sokka replied, he had no idea my teacher would be Zuko.

"Okay, I don't have a fire bending teacher, despite me being able to set trees on fire I don't know advanced skills, the skills I need." I sighed, laying on the stone.

"Gyawa, no one said it was going to be easy." Katara tried to reassure, but I already knew what was going to happen so not a problem.

"I don't know who could teach me when the whole country hates me." I smirked.

"We can look for Jeong Jeong." Katara piped up.

"Yeah… like we'll ever run into him again." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Who's-? Oh never mind. If it's important I'll find out." Toph questioned, sitting on a column.

"There's got to be some one who can teach you fire bending." Sokka thought out loud, as he rubbed his chin like he was wise.

Then I thought of 'hello Zuko here.' My soon to be teacher, making me hide a grin.

"I think that will have to wait." Toph said, referring to a very handsome, beautiful scarred man standing at the edge of the room.

"Hello Zuko here." Zuko smiled, with a slight wave as everyone but me gasped.

"Stop smiling?" Sokka said oddly, knocking me out of the view of a taming smile.

"I'm not smiling!" I defended putting my hands on my waist in frantic movements.

"Hey I heard what you guys were talking about so... I just thought I'd come down here." Zuko stumbled to say, and obviously it was super cute, though he had to sit through Appa giving him a huge lick.

"Hey guys what's going- ArGhh!" Aang yelled, walking up with out knowing who was there.

"I know you must be surprised to see me here." Zuko's voice was full of insecurity and nerves.

"Not really, since you followed us all over the world." Sokka remarked as everyone glared him down. (Except me and Toph.) I was just staring.

"Right... well huh..." I just wanted to give him a huge hug and welcome him to the family. "Anyways, what I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed. And I huh... I'm good now! And I think I should join your group, oh and I can touch fire bending— to- you." He directed his gold eyes to me, stopping any long faces to a smirk as he did. "See I huh-" he continued.

"You want to what now?!" Toph asked.

"You can't possibly think that anyone of us would trust you can you?! I mean how stupid do you think we are?!" Katara bickered, putting her fists on her waist.

"Yeah all you've done is try to hunt us down and capture Gyawa!" Sokka added.

"I've done some good things! I mean I could have stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se but I set him free. That's something." Appa licked him again as he tried to convince them.

"Appa does seem to like him." Toph remarked changing her tone.

"He probably just covered himself in honey or something so that Appa would lick him. I'm not buying it." Sokka replied, not even giving Zuko a chance, I, on the other hand was going to give it effort.

"I can understand why you wouldn't trust me, and I do know I've made some mistakes in the past." Zuko tried to apologize to get nocked down.

"Like when you attacked our village?"

"Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down and capture us?!" Katara and Sokka harshly stated, this was getting ridiculous, Zuko was on our side finally.

"Look, I admit I've done awful things. I was wrong to capture you and I'm sorry that I attacked the water tribe." He made no eye contact with me, it felt like he was avoiding them.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Katara yelled like she was about to attack him.

"Why aren't you saying anything? You once said you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me." He finally glanced at me, everything about that boy was gorgeous.

"There no way we can trust him after everything his done." Aang tried to convince a love struck Avatar.

"I need a teacher, and I did ask him that. He set me free when Zhao captured me behind three walls. There were so many times when he could have killed me but he didn't. A few actions vs repentance isn't good enough to condemn him." I stated, looking all of them in the eyes, but I could all ready see they made up their minds.

"No way! I'm sure he only did it so he could capture you himself!" Katara yelled, making me narrow my eyes.

"Yeah, face it, Gyawa, you're nothing but a big prize to him." Sokka added with a scoff looking at Zuko.

I flared, how dare he. "No! I don't care what you say! I'm the Avatar and I can pick who trains me, not you!" I snarled, stepping closer to Zuko.

"Are you crazy?! This is Zuko we're talking about!" Katara yelled back.

"Gyawa, you can't be serious." Aang asked, acting like I was crazy.

"Ugh, you're so blinded by hate you can't see the facts. I need a teacher!" I shouted, my fists were clenched.

"Not Zuko!" Katara growled forming a water whip.

"I'm out of here!" I hissed, before getting on my glider and flying off.

I landed in the forest, I had enough of that temple, of the Gaang. I needed to clear my head, I don't know why I got too worked up back there, I knew Zuko would join.

Maybe it was the memories of that place, it was like visiting your home after it got destroyed by a nuclear bomb.

As I slowly walked through the forest hearing birds, frogs and a very special human voice. "Stupid!" Zuko shouted to himself.

I began to walk faster, I just accidentally found the prettiest boy in the world's camp. "Whos' there?!" He asked, looking around at the bushes as I approached.

"Don't shoot! it's me!" I squealed, as he was ready to blast me away.

"Sorry." He sighed.

"It's okay, I mm-" I stumbled, walking in the clearing.

"Why are you here?" He asked, with curiosity.

"Well to be honest I accidentally ran into you." I replied looking down from his tilted head.

"Oh.. I see." He almost whispered in disappointment, turning his back to me.

"No it's not like that at all!" I tried to cover up my what at the time felt like a huge mistake.

"It's okay." He stated.

"No really, I actually did want to talk to you though. I'm glad you finally see the truth. The others might not like you now but we should give em time." I said, making him face me again with a question written in his face. "I knew you'd come through." I answered to the silence.

"I knew you'd understand. You always wanted to." He remarked with a tight smirk making me chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess so. I want you to be my teacher, and not just because you're the only one. You're actually really good. I've been in enough fights with you to know that." I grinned trying to look confident putting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah..." he shied with embarrassment.

"It's okay, if it helps, I forgive you." I smiled putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it actually does." He smiled back, mmm! I got to get him to smile more.

I then realized there was silence as I stared at him, and it was awkward apparently because he cleared his throat.

"Mm what made you click?" I asked, to make conversation.

"My uncle, I was miserable, even though I had everything I thought I wanted. And well... you." He looked away from gazing me in the eyes, it definitely sent chills down my spine.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, trying get him to say something.

"It's getting late," Zuko stated firmly. "we should just start this tomorrow." He stumbled, scratching his dark brown hair.

"Okay, goodnight." I waved with a slight smile before opening my glider and flying off.

I was going to convince them somehow, I just didn't know how yet. Probably with a clear mind and less screaming from Katara I could do fine.

The next morning I opened my eyes and grabbed my glider, flying to Zuko's camp.

As I was walking up I could hear him talking to himself or that frog. "Ugh, this is ridiculous I could believe I feel like this! I'm such am idiot." He grilled himself as I got closer trying not to make a sound. "And I can't tell her, she'll probably hate me. *sigh* I hate this. Well what do you think I should do?!" He asked the frog, who just made the famous noise making him sigh.

"Yeah, I would too." He laid on the ground as he lost courage to what I could only guess he was talking about.

And my guess was that he was talking about me, em which I began to squeal in excitement. Did Zuko really like me?!

And I was making noise because- "Hello?" He asked, standing up.

I tried to act like I wasn't sneaking in and calmly walked in, who was I kidding I probably looked like a fangirl.

"Hi." We waved in union in different tones, his was unsure, I sounded cocky.

"I… huh made some food." He pointed at a pot of something making my stomach growl.

"Oh, thanks." I smiled before he grabbed two bowls and gave one to me. As soon as I smelled it, I regretted it. "It's mm good." I complimented as I threw it out, hoping he didn't see.

"So how do you think you can convince them?" He asked, saying it like it was no problem eating that.

"Well I can't convince them but you can, I could just help. You just need to explain yourself better." I replied, holding up the spoon.

"The thing is Toph came late last night and I accidentally burnt her." Zuko lowered his head as he finished.

"I'm sure she understands it's an accident. I would." I said, trying to make him feel better.

"Well, you're different." He remarked looking back at me.

"I suppose." I replied, with a shrug.

"I have something to give back to you." Zuko stated before walking in his tent.

"Like what?" I asked, an eyebrow up.

"Like this." He replied dangling out my Avatar necklace. I had forgot about that thing, he kept it all that time.

"You kept it all this time!?" I asked, showing my amazement.

"I suppose." He replied, making me smirk that he just quoted me.

"Do you want me to put it on?" He asked, making me raise an eyebrow with a grin. Mmm that would be interesting… "I mean do you want me to put it on you." Zuko corrected himself, holding the beaded jewelry out as he stumbled through his words.

"Sure." I shrugged trying not to show I was heating up. I think my face was turning red, as the Prince stepped behind me, gently placing it around my neck. "Thanks." I chocked through the big glump developing in my throat.

I fixed it under my hair as Zuko sat back in front of me.

When I was done I realized he wasn't blinking as he stared at me. I blushed harder as I felt his eyes on me, clearing my throat from everything.

Zuko immediately looked the other way and tried to act like that didn't just happen. "So.. should we go try to convince them or…?" I asked, pointing my thumbs to the forest.

"Let's go." Zuko quickly ordered, as we both stood up.

"Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years, it's been hard but I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now, that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this, and I do know my destiny is to help Gyawa restore balance in the world." Zuko explained to the Gaang as they still looked pissed.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, it was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild, so as a fire bender I need to be more careful and control my bending so I don't hurt people unintentionally." Zuko finished as he apologized to Toph.

"See? Now can we all make out and be friends?" I asked, with a smirk trying not to get any of them mad.

"Where were you?! With him?!" Sokka pointed at both of us.

"What does it matter? Zuko finally gets it and you just shut him down. Think about it, he abandoned his life. Everything, he had everything, he left it! To help us end this war. His going against his father!" I pleaded holding out my arms.

"Oh boo hoo." Sokka mocked waving his head around.

"Toph, you're the one who got burned, what do you think?" I asked.

"Go head and let him join, it will give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet." Toph grinned putting her fists together.

"Aang?"

"If Zuko wants a shot at redemption then who am I to stand in the way." Aang sighed, making me smile.

"Sokka?"

"Hey all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord, if this is the way to do it, then I'm all for it." He replied, putting a hand up.

"Katara?" I asked with dread.

"I'll go along with whatever you think is right." She harshly stated with her arms folded.

"I won't let you down, I promise." Zuko smiled with enthusiasm, which everyone else lacked.

"Give them time." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder with a content smile. Zuko was finally apart of our group.

~Zuko POV~

Sokka took me to where my room would be, I could tell he thought this was super awkward.

As I unpacked I ran across a picture of uncle. "If I have to I will spend the rest of my life hunting the Avatar. I know it's my destiny to capture her." I remembered myself harshly say when I was last here, when I was naive and barely banished.

"You know, prince Zuko, destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to workout but if you keep an open mind and an open heart I promise you will find your own destiny someday." Of course Uncle was right, little did I know. Little did I know that the Avatar would be Gyawa, a caring, strong, beautiful woman.

As I put the picture down I realized I wasn't alone in the room. I turned to see Katara leaning on the door. "You might have everyone else here buying your transformation. But you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past. So let me tell you something right now." She walked closer, dark eyes. "You make one step backward, one slip up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Gyawa and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends right then and there, permanently!" She threatened, yet some how it didn't faze me. I got she was mad at me, I just needed to prove to her who I really was now.

Later I was in my room I decided to walk around, as I did I found Gyawa sitting on the edge of the floor from the fountain room.

"Anything wrong?" I asked, sitting next to her. She looked to her side at me with a smile, nevertheless I could see she had shed a tear, under her charming hauntingly grey eyes were wet.

"What's wrong?" I asked again, she gave off a heavy sigh looking at her skirt.

"It's this temple. It used to be my home, but now it's just haunting." She explained trying not to look at me.

I didn't know how to respond, I wanted to comfort her, it's what she would do for me but I didn't quite know how.

"I don't understand why I feel this way. And yet I want to see where I used to live." She continued a she tried to cover up one more tear.

"If it helps I can go with you." I suggested.

"I guess that would help." She whispered, "let's go." She firmly stated as she stood up.

Gyawa slowly took each step before we walked in a small little house. There was three boys in there that looked too familiar.

Then I remembered that, that was a girl named Smeller Bee, a pale guy named Longshot and Jet.

"Are you alright?" She asked, kneeling at his bedside.

"I'm doing great thanks to Katara." Jet grinned, I don't know if it was me actually not liking Jet or if it was because the way they looked at each other but I had a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time, or ever. I was jealous and I couldn't shake it off.

"Lee?" He asked turning his head to me.

"You two know each other?" Gyawa smiled with question in her silver sky eyes.

"Yeah we met when we were on our way to Ba Sing Se. He didn't want to join the freedom fighters though. Why are you dressed in Fire Nation clothes?" He asked making the others tense.

"Huh oh. Mm Jet this is Zuko. He is from the Fire Nation… BUT he's gonna be my teacher." Gyawa said, knowing this was going to be a situation.

"You lied? Who are you really?" Jet asked like he was going to get up from his bed.

"Jet it's fine. He's with us." Gyawa's hands were on his shoulders holding him down.

He glared at me before Smeller bee scoffed: "For now." She folded her arms.

"Gyawa, are you sure you can trust him?" He asked, concern in his eyes, grabbing her hand.

"More sure of anything, it will be fine, Jet." she reassured getting up to walk out, I hated the way he looked at her.

We didn't walk too long before she stopped in her tracks. "This used to be my home." She had a dead stare at a small house run down and beaten up.

I put a hand on her shoulder, she jumped out of thought looking back at me.

This nomad had the most beautiful face, but most of all she had the best character, I was rather glad I was here for her.

She began to walk to the door when she noticed a bison's bones. She gasped as she knelt beside it, looking at every bone and walking to a saddle.

I thought everything was fine till I saw tears slip down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking closer to her.

"This was my bison." She choked, collapsing to her knees.

I immediately sat next to the Avatar. "She was so loyal and protective of me. She must have come back when she couldn't find me." She continued to sob before she laid her head on my lap.

I was stunned for some time before I laid a hand on her soft dark chocolate hair. Running my fingers through it as she tightly held my leg,

"Why? Why do I feel this way?" I could barely hear her say to herself, it wasn't meant for me so I said nothing.

I continued to stroke my fingers through her hair and clean her tears when ever she stopped.

I didn't want to move, and neither did she. I could tell it rather bugged her that she was breaking down in front of me, but my view of her didn't change. She was still the strong caring girl I know her as.

"Thank you." She muttered after awhile of silence. Gyawa looked up at me with red shot eyes a red tipped nose, and a fresh face.

I smiled at her, still stroking her hair, she gently held my shirt and stayed there closing her eyes.

I let her stay right there, I had no intention of moving, I felt something I hadn't felt in for ever with anyone. I felt content.

[A/N: There is art of Gyawa on Wattpad!! Thankful You choose to read Legend of Gyawa!


	34. Chapter 34: The Firebending Masters

"Remember, fire bending in and of itself is not something to fear. But if you don't respect it, it will chew you up and spite you out like an angry Komodo rhino!" Zuko tried to scare me as he was explaining fire bending.

"Okay." I replied with a hand on my hip.

"Now show me what you got. Any amount of fire you can make."

I took a deep breath and took a stance before I shot out a huge flaming burst of fire. "That was impressive, but this is how it's really done. You might want to take a couple steps back." Zuko showed off with a grin, before I stepped back.

Ready for nothing, Zuko took stance like it was going to be huge, only a small spark came from his palm. "What was that?! That was the worst fire bending I've ever seen." He scolded himself.

"I thought it was okay…" I tried to reassure him before he failed at bending again.

"Why is this happening?!" He yelled looking at his hands.

"Maybe you need to warm up, or the altitude." I suggested with a shrug.

"Yeah could be." Zuko blushed looking to the side, trying to hide it. I hid a giggle at Zuko being an embarrassed, cute, blushing, boy.

"Just breath and..." Zuko told himself as I laid around watching him try to bend.

"That one had a spark." I casually commented.

"Don't patronize me! You know what it's supposed to look like!" He snapped before going right back to what he was doing.

Hehehe that almost sounded different.

"Sorry, maybe you just need a break." I said with a shrug.

"And stop saying that!" He yelled after I suggested that the fifth time.

"Hey jerks, mind if I watch you two jerks do your jerk bending?" Sokka grinned, walking up.

"Yeah while we're jerking off." I chuckled back.

"Get out of here!" Zuko shouted, making Sokka raise his hands with a grin.

"Okay take it easy we were just kidding around. 'Jerk bending,' still got it." He reassured himself with a smile before walking off.

Zuko groaned with his head all the way down, this was just going to keep going.

That night when we were around the camp fire, I played with my guitar hitting a few notes that sounded like a certain annoying song back on earth.

I giggled to myself at the thought of annoying everyone there by playing. "I don't like your little games, don't like your tilted stage, tha role you made me play, of the fool, no I don't like you. But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time. Honey I rose up from the dead I do it all the time. I got a list of names and your is red underlined. I check it once then I cleck it twice oh!" I sang doing my impression of Taylor swift.

"Oh stop! Stop it now!"

"Gyawa, stop!"

"Ew Gyawa." Aang, Sokka, Toph all pleaded. Wow they hadn't even made it to the course.

"Oh! look what you made me do. Look what you made me do. Look what you made do." I sang, with a laugh at the cringing teens.

"I actually liked it." Katara grinned making all of our jaws drop.

"God what have I done?" I whispered to myself.

"Listen everybody, I've got some pretty bad news. I've lost my stuff." Zuko announced to us walking from the shadows.

"Don't look at me. I didn't touch your stuff." Toph quickly replied.

"I'm talking about my fire bending. It's gone." As soon as Zuko finished Katara mockingly laughed making me sigh in disgust she was so annoying around Zuko.

"I'm sorry, I'm just laughing at the irony. You know how it would have been nice for us if you lost your fire bending a long time ago." She answered to that odd laugh.

"Well it's not lost it's just weaker for some reason." Zuko responded.

"Well maybe your just not as good as you think you are." Katara bickered making Toph go

"ouch."

"I bet it's because I changed sides." Zuko thought out loud as he sat down with us, I immediately sat closer to him.

"That's ridiculous." Katara said.

"I don't know maybe it isn't. Maybe your fire bending comes from rage. And you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to." Aang suggested.

"So all we need to do is make Zuko angry. Easy enough." Sokka said, with a smirk before grabbing his sword and laughing as he poked Zuko everywhere.

"Okay, cut it out!" Zuko's yelled knocked him away, and making him back up.

"Look! Even if you're right I don't want to rely on hate and anger any more. There has to be another way." I could hear the frustration in his voice as he looked over at me.

"You're gonna need to draw your fire bending from a different source. I recommend, the original source." Toph explained.

"How's he suppose to do that? By jumping into a volcano." Sokka asked, like it was a joke.

"No. Zuko needs to go back to what ever the original source of fire bending is." She answered.

"So is it jumping into a volcano?" Sokka asked, again.

"I don't know, for earth bending the original earth benders were badger moles. One day when I was little I ran away and hid in a cave. That's where I met them, they were blind just like me. So we understood each other, I was able to learn earth bending not just as a martial art but as a extension of my senses. For them, the original earth benders, it wasn't just about fighting it was they're way of interacting with the world." Toph explained with a slight smile.

"That's amazing, Toph. Gyawa and I learned from the monks but the original air benders were the sky bison. Maybe you can give me a lesson sometime, buddy." Aang leaned over for Appa to hear, and got a groan from him.

"Well this doesn't help me, the original fire benders were the dragons and they're extinct." Zuko stated looking at the fire.

"What do you mean? Roku had a dragon and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid." Aang asked.

"Ah my friend Ela had one. It was sooo fun." I sighed, with a smile as I laid on the cold stone.

"Well they aren't around anymore okay?!" Zuko's snapped.

"Alright, sorry." I calmly apologized puttting a hand up.

"But maybe there's another way. The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors." Zuko explained.

"Sun Warriors? Well I know they weren't around when I was a kid." Aang commented.

"No, they died off thousands of years ago. But they're civilization wasn't to far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by picking around the ruins." Zuko said, looking back at the navy night sky.

"The past could teach us a thing or two." I grinned, walking up and stood next to him.

"So what? Maybe you'll pick up some super old sun warrior energy just by standing where they stood a thousand years ago?" Sokka asked, with a slight scoff.

"More or less, either I find a new way to fire bend or the Avatar has to find a new teacher." Zuko looked over to me to make sure I got the point, I had no worries I knew how this could play out. I knew what was up for this gorgeous boy, I just wanted to hug.

The next morning we got up before everyone else and took off to the sun warrior's city. I was going on a field trip with Zuko, yeah! As we continued to ride a dead silence creeped in.

"Gyawa?" Zuko asked, crawling from the other side of the saddle to Appa's head where I sat.

"Yeah?" I casually answered, not looking at the Prince.

"Why did you always try to understand me? You could have been like the others, condemning my actions from day one but you didn't." His question made me look up at him, laying back.

I had to think of a better answer than 'because you're hot and I know you.'

"Because I saw that you hated every minute of it. You didn't get pleasure in capturing me, you did it because you thought you had too." I laid my head on my hands, Zuko's gold gaze down on me.

"I did, I just don't get how you could be so kind." He looked to the side.

"Well it's not hard with you." I said, making him look back at me. I froze, maybe I said something to soon already? "I mean, you give me a reason not to be cruel." I tried to cover myself up, he just tilted his head with a slight grin. "I'm bad at this." I smiled, shaking my head.

"No you're not." Zuko smiled, as he seemed to be close enough for my face to touch. He seemed to be getting closer as I stared in his maze of gold eyes. There were so many lines that looked like streets of gold drawing all in his eyes. You could get lost in them, get lost in the infinity of ember and gold siding with each other.

Apparently I was looking to deep because both our eyes widen when we realized how close we were. I immediately sat up while Zuko sat away from that side of the saddle.

"Whoa yeah good time good times." I sighed, trying not to make it awkward.

"We've been riding for hours. I don't know why but I thought this thing would be a lot faster." Zuko sighed after awhile.

"Well that's because every time you saw us flying we were running away full speed. Lighten up, it's breezy, it would be worse." I replied, with a smile looking back at him laying on the side of the saddle.

"Ah, I can't believe this." He muttered under his breath.

"Wow." We both said, as we saw the ancient city approaching.

"Even though these building are ancient there's something eerily familiar about them. I can tell the fire sages temples are somehow designed from these." Zuko said, as we walked through the city streets.

"Everybody ripes off everybody." I shrugged, before seeing there was a line on the ground.

I quickly moved over it thinking I was safe but my other foot somehow got caught and the floor opened up to reveal spicks. I quickly air bended myself to the other side, as soon as my feet hit the ground I sighed in relief.

"I can't believe it, this boobytrap most be centuries old and it still works." Zuko said, with amazement as he studied them.

"There are probably more we need to watch our step." I replied, before Zuko wall ran to the other side, giving me a grin.

"Where's that up beat attitude you're always in? Besides people don't make traps unless they've got something worth protecting." We looked up at the main temple, that was our goal.

As we walked around we saw a picture of a sun warriors surrounded by flames the dragons were presenting to him. "They look pretty angry to me." Zuko commented.

"What happened to the dragons?" I casually asked, still looking at the picture.

"My great grandfather Sozin happened. He started the tradition of hunting the dragons for glory. They were the ultimate fire benders, and if you could conquer one your fire bending talents would become legendary and you earn the honorary title dragon. The last great dragon was conquered long before I was born, by my uncle." Zuko explained, as we moved along.

"Your uncle?" I asked with a smile, I couldn't imagine Iroh evil, he's too good.

"He had a complicated past, family tradition I guess. Let's just move on."

We then came across a door to the temple, it had a red stone of the top and some kind of calendar on the floor next to it. "It's locked up, it has some kind of stone for a key." I said, trying to move it open.

"It's a seasonal calendar just like the fire sages have in their temples. I bet that sun stone opens the door but only when the sun hits it at just the right angle. On the solstice." Zuko said, like he wanted a reaction.

"There has to be a way to speed it up." I replied, acting like I was in thought, it was only a few times I did this but I hated it. I just wanted to do what ever, but I couldn't change things.

"You're right. Let's see if we can out smart the sun stone." Zuko said, unsheathing one of his swords and reflecting the light to the stone. "Come on." He it opened and we began to walk in.

"You know Zuko, I don't care what anyone says, I'm glad you're here." I said with a smile, making him smile. Mm, I think my heart melted. "Let's keep going." I accidentally thought out loud with a sigh.

I looked around at the statues before walking over to Zuko with a grin. "Zuko come dance with me!" I grabbed his arm.

"W-what?!" He stuttered in shook, with a heavy blush making me chuckle and beg more.

"Come on just do it." I smiled, before he groaned as he stepped in place. "Follow the statues." I said, as I began to do the moves. "See?" I asked as we were about half way done.

"This better teach us some really good fire bending." Zuko answered before we finished the last move.

Yep that's right, I just-well kind of danced with Zuko. As we stood there waiting for something to happen, a gold egg rose form the ground.

"It's some king of magical sun stone." Zuko stated as we stared at it, I don't know why but I didn't want to be glued to a grating even if Zuko was next to me.

"Hey, hands off!" I snapped to my own surprise.

"Why not?!" Zuko asked back sounding stunned.

"There could be a trigger, we need to look around first." I replied, before he grabbed it anyways.

"It feels almost alive."

"What did I say?! Now we're gonna get in something!" I yelled at him marveling over an egg before the black glue stuff began to come in the room.

It completely shot Zuko to the ceiling and left me to try and water bend it. As I did I found it wasn't water, I tried to air bending it but it did almost nothing about it, and it was the same with fire bending.

"I can't get free! It's like some kind of glue." Zuko struggled to get free, as I tried to get to higher ground because the room was becoming a black pool of glue.

"I told you!" I yelled, air bending Zuko to where he would face the air outside.

Eventually the glue pulled me up to and I then was swished to the air hatch with Zuko to my side. "I can't move, do something." I found myself say in frustration.

"Me?! I can't move either!" Zuko yelled back, we were still being pushed against the bars. I groaned when it finally stopped.

"At least we have air. Maybe if we stay calm we can figure a way out of this." Zuko tried reassuring me.

"You had to touch the shiny gold." I scoffed, holding the bars.

"I least I made something happen! If it were up to you we wouldn't have made it passed the courtyard." Zuko yelled back in defense.

"And that's bad how?" I asked back, looking at him best I could since I couldn't move my head.

"And why are you putting it on me? You're always the one who's supposed to be leading." He defended trying to make this about something else.

"Not everything comes easy to me you know!" I snapped back harshly, I was already getting sick this.

"Well me neither!" He yelled back.

"Well this a beautiful bonding moment." I sarcastically replied, before I realized who I was talking to.

I was screaming at Zuko like I had something to be mad at him about. "Why are we acting like this? I'm sorry Zuko."

"For what?" He harshly asked back.

"For screaming at you. I get caught up, you know." I replied trying to sound calm, I didn't need to see him to know he was put back. He obviously wasn't expecting an apology, at least not that quick.

"I'm sorry too, sometimes I forget you struggle too."

"How so?" I quickly asked.

"I used to think you were like my sister. Everything coming easy to you." He referred, making me chuckle.

"Me? Like Azula. I'd never be like Azula. But really It doesn't come easy to me, or at least it doesn't feel like it does." I replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess it's easy to look at someone and say they have everything." Zuko sighed, the sun was starting to set.

"What did you think of me when you first saw me?" I asked with a smile, I couldn't wait for his answer.

"Well I was stunned that you were my age. I thought you'd be a hundred, old lady not even able to fight, but you were far from that." He grinned, "And you turned out to be a caring, strong woman that I'm glad I know." He finished making me squeal in the inside.

"Thanks." I hid a smile, with a blush before remembering where we were.

"What do you think we should do?" I pleasantly sighed.

"W-what do you mean" he asked, like I was talking about something else.

"Right now." I replied.

"Think about our place in the universe." He suggested before we 'thought about our place in the universe.'

"What's your favorite color?" I casually asked Zuko after awhile.

"Why do you want to know my favorite color?" He immediately asks back.

"I'm making conversation." I shrugged, "And don't say red."

"Orange." He replied looking to the side.

"Orange?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, so?" He defended.

"I'm just surprised is all." I said.

"What's yours?" He asked with a slight curiosity.

"Green." I casually replied.

"Favorite food?"

"Haven't given it thought." He said, making me laugh.

"You haven't given eating a thought. Sometimes that's all I think about." I chuckled.

"I wonder how you're skinny." Zuko joked.

"Oh my god, did you just joke around?!" I asked with a laugh, Zuko finally said a joke.

"Good one." I complimented before one last chuckle.

"Favorite animal?"

"Dragons, from what I think they're like." He replied.

"Favorite type of girl?" I questioned, with a smirk.

"Why do you want to know that?!" Zuko asked sounding embarrassed.

"Just answer the questions." I sigh with a smirk.

"Caring, dark hair, funny." Zuko said, like he was thinking of someone.

"That's it?" I asked, it didn't tell me anything.

"Well I don't have high standards. And what about you?" He asked turning it around.

"Me?"

"You're the one who started it."

"Fine. I like brooders. Happy?" I replied looking to the side trying to hide a blush. Like he could even see my face.

"That's not much of an answer." He stated with what sounded like a smirk.

"Well you didn't give much of an answer either." I defended.

"Help!"

"Who are you yelling to? No ones lived here for centuries." Zuko stated like I was a child, but I needed to get out of this conversation.

"Who is down there?" The main sun warrior asked as he walked up.

"Finally!" I sighed.

"For trying to take our sun stone you must be severely punished." He said, trying to sound intimidating, but lately I hadn't felt that feeling.

"We didn't come here to take your sun stone. We came here to learn the ancient art of old fire bending." Zuko replied, as anteater like creature licked off our glue stuff.

"Yeah right, they are obviously thieves here to steal sun warrior treasure." Another said to the main one.

"Look, I'm the Avatar and I need to learn all elements, fire is obviously one of them." I said, with a hand gesture.

"My name is Zuko, crown prince of the Fire Nation o-or at least I used to be. I know my people have distorted the ways of fire bending to be fueled by anger and rage but now I want to learn the true way. The original way. When we came here I had no idea that the sun warriors were secretly alive. I am truly humbled to be in your presence. Please, teach us." Zuko bowed after explaining everything.

"If you wish to learn the true ways of the sun you must learn them from the masters, Ran and Cho. When you present yourselves to them they will examine you. They'll read your hearts, your souls, and your ancestry." The master explained trying to get a reaction. "If they deem you worthy, they'll teach you. If they don't, you'll be destroyed on the spot."

I don't know why but I got a little nervous, I was reckless with my bending and I wasn't from this world. I wasn't Aang, I began to fear if they'd think me unworthy.

"If you're going to see the masters, you must bring them a piece of the internal flame." He explained the next day as we stood in front of the first fire.

"This fire, is the very first one. It was given to man by the dragons we have kept it going for thousands of years." He began to bend it.

"I don't believe it." Zuko was amazed as he had his eyes locked on the flame.

"One question, if the lion turtles gave ancient man bending, how was this the first fire?" I asked with a hand up.

"No questions!" He snapped, before Zuko hit the side of my arm to shut up.

"You will each take a piece of it to the masters to show your commitment to the sacred art of fire bending. This ritual epitomizes the sun warrior philosophy, you must maintain a constant heat. The flame will go out of you make it too small. Make it too big and you might lose control." As he explained I finally realized what it meant.

I had only watch this episode once, it wasn't my favorite and I didn't exactly pay attention but now I completely understood. "I think I understand." I stated as he placed the fire in my care.

"Fire is life, not just destruction. You will take your flames up there. The cave of the masters is beneath that rock." He literally pointed to a mountain as we then had our fire.

"Hurry up." Zuko said, as I was lagging behind.

"I have to concentrate, if I don't pay attention my flame will grow too big." I explained as I stared at the flame.

"It's fine, you're too nervous." He replied stopping to wait for me.

"But I always make it wild, I need to learn to control it." I slowly stepped to another rock.

"You underestimate yourself, you're doing good, you're strong." Zuko said, with a slight smile holding my shoulder as I looked at him.

I smiled back before looking back at my orange and yellow fire.

As we approached we saw that it wasn't a cave but a ceremonial sight. "Facing the judgement of the fire bending masters, will be very dangerous for you. Your ancestors are directly responsible for the dragons disappearance. The masters might not be so happy to see you." The master warned Zuko.

"I know I wouldn't be." A warrior grinned, enjoying the idea of us dying.

"Zuko's a good guy, I doubt once they see who he really is they'll try to kill him." I replied putting my shoulder next to his.

"Did you forget he tried to capture you and helped kill the worlds last chance for balance. And you, you vanished allowing the Fire Nation to wreak havoc on the world. The decline of the dragons is your burden too." He answered, giving me every step we had taken that year.

"Wow how did you know that, for people in an ancient city?" I asked.

"We have our ways." The warrior replied leaning over the master.

"What if they try to kill us, you got a plan?" I asked Zuko as they began the drum and dances.

"Well we're the fire prince and the Avatar. I think we can take these guys in a fight who ever they are." I slightly chuckled, he had no idea who we were about to meet.

"Bring em out." Zuko ordered before they did more stuff as we started to walk up the long staircase.

As we finally got to the top, and I caught my breath from all that walking, everything was going fine. I still had my fire going, rather big though.

"Gyawa, my fire went out-"

"I doubt that will ever happen."

Zuko whispered, making me not able to resist that joke, only to get an annoyed look.

"Urgh, give me some of yours." He reached over my shoulders and tried to get some.

"No get your own." I said letting him stay there, I wasn't about to make him go away.

"I can't, you can actually make fire just give me some!" He snarled again, reaching over like a kid.

"Stop it, Zuko."

"I'm not cheating off you."

"Yes, you are. Go back in your place." We said over each other before I realized what position we were in.

Zuko had his arms around my waist reaching out for my hands as I was bent over. We didn't move till the noise started, in such an awkward position.

Birds flew and it felt like the world shook as the dragons moved they're heads out of their caves. I had no fire but to be honest I was to amazed at the Blue dragon in front of me.

"These are the masters." Zuko whispered over to me as they flew in circles around us.

"Still think we can take em?" I scoffed.

"Shh I never said that." Zuko lied trying to cover up his comment.

"Zuko, I think we need to do the dragon dance." I whispered.

"What?! What about this situation made you think they want us to dance?" He asked, like it was insane.

"They obviously want us to do something. Just try it." I replied, making him groan.

"Fine!" As we did, the dragons moved along side us, I just hoped I remembered them or we were both going to die.

When we finished the dragons climbed on to the sides of the floor we were standing on and shot fire all around us.

Even though I knew, I gasped and took a step back, before I looked around at the colors and how they collided.

It was beautiful and peaceful all at the same time, I completely understood and somehow I felt content with it. I had no questions, it just made sense even if there were no words.

"I understand." Zuko stated, we were both amazed.

The dragons stopped the beautiful colors of fire and went back to the caves.

"They're fire was beautiful, I saw so many colors. Colors I've never imagined." Zuko explained as we walked down.

"It was Harmony." I stated with a calm voice looking at Zuko.

"Yes, they judged you and gave you a vision of the meaning of fire bending." The masters said, with a smile.

"I can't believe there are still living dragons. My uncle Iroh said he faced the last dragon and killed it." Zuko said looking over to both of us.

"Clever guy." I commented putting a hand on my hip. He truly is clever.

"Iroh was the last outsider to face the masters. They deemed him worthy and passed the secret on to him as well." The master fire bender explained.

"He must have lied to protect them, so no one else would hunt them." Zuko said, sounding stunned yet pleased with his uncle.

"I didn't quite know what the fire meant even though I had an idea. I feel like I know now. It's energy and life." I said looking at the ground, it was like my eyes actually opened.

"Yeah it's like the sun, only inside of you. Do you guys realize this?!" Zuko asked.

"Well, our civilization is called the sun warriors so… yeah." The master replied like a teenager only his voice threw it off.

"That's why my fire bending was so weak before. Because for so many years hunting you was my drive, it was my purpose. So when I joined you, I lost sight of my inner fire. But now I have a new drive, I have to help you defeat my father and restore balance to the world." Zuko said, taking his stance and shot fire, more powerful then I had seen him.

I smiled at my hand before punching a powerful yet calm burst of fire.

"Now that you have learned the secrets and you know about our tribes existence, we have no choice but to in prison you here forever. Just kidding. But seriously, don't tell anyone."

"With this fighting Style Zuko and I will be like superheroes!" I smiled at the Gaang as we were doing it in front of them back at the temple.

"Huh?" Toph squinted.

"Yeah that's a great dance you two learned there." Sokka teased.

"It's not a dance, it's a fire bending form." Zuko said, putting his hands on his waist.

"We'll just tap dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord." Sokka continued with a grin.

"It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!" Zuko yelled trying to get the point across.

"Oh yeah? What's your little form called?" Katara asked with a bitter tone.

"The dancing dragon." Zuko muttered before everyone began to laugh, I put a hand down on his shoulder, smiling at him.

He smiled back a little before I gave him a big my style hug. It was completely worth it as I put my arms around his neck and he put his around me for as long as we wanted. Hoping the Gaang wouldn't catch on, yet I didn't seem to care right then and there. It was too perfect to care.


	35. Chapter 25: The Boiling Rock

It was another evening in the western air temple, I felt a lot better after all that the other day. Yet I still couldn't believe I broke down in front of Zuko like that.

Right then Zuko was serving tea he made.

Jet was doing better, in fact he was well enough to walk again so he was there with us around the campfire.

"No one can make tea like uncle. But hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear uncle's favorite tea joke?" He asked, making everyone agree but Sokka. "Okay, well I can't remember how it starts but the punch line is, 'leaf me alone, I'm bushed.'" Zuko said, trying to put on an accent leaving everyone speechless, but me I had to hide a laugh.

Making everyone look at me, except Zuko who gave me a smile. 'Mm, worth it.' I grinned.

"That was a joke for the ages, Zuko." Jet mocked, I could tell he still hated that he was there.

"Well it's funnier when uncle tells it." Zuko replied as he sat next to me and poured me a cup.

"Right, maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing." Katara added with a bitter tone, everyone laughed except me but Zuko gave off a light smile even if it was to make fun of him.

"Geez, give him a brake people, Zuko rarely tells jokes." I squinted, a lazy hand gesture.

"It's nice to get a chance to relax a little. It hardly ever happens." Toph smiled, before Sokka and Zuko left to go talk.

"Remind me why he's here again?" Jet snarled, leaning over to me.

"Because I need a fire bending teacher." I replied with a causally sigh.

"And become an ash maker." Jet growled in his cup before drink his tea, however, immediately spitting it out and threw the cup at the fire. It was no doubt because Zuko made it, not because the tea tasted bad, cause that tea tasted good.

"Whatever you have against the art of fire bending keep to yourself. I need to be a fully realized avatar." I stated with a little harsh tone.

"Did you forget what he did?!" Jet whisper yelled back.

I looked over to the Gaang who should have known better than to tell him all about Zuko.

"Yeah, Aang told me about how he tried to capture you, how could you trust him??!" Jet yelled standing up with clenched fists, poor Aang I can imagine Jet roughing him up until he told him.

"Zuko was confused and lost! Now he knows that his own father is evil! He has done nothing but help since the invasion!!" I yelled back as I stood up.

Jet looked at me like we were about to fight before we saw Zuko standing at the fire. "Gyawa, can I talk to you?" The Prince asked, with a unsettled tone.

"Yeah?" I answered, as my mind thought of ways of asking if I had just did something wrong.

"It's okay if they don't want me here, it doesn't matter. You don't have to defend me." He replied, folding his arms comfortably as we stood in the dark.

"Zuko, I want them to respect you, not treat you like dirt." I shook my head.

"But what's the point? As long as I train you that's all that matters. To be honest, I don't believe they will ever trust me." Zuko looked over to the Gaang sitting around the camp fire, I could tell he still wanted their approval not just mine.

I gave a slight smile and put a hand on his left shoulder. "Zuko, you're the most trustworthy, good looking, skilled, good personality, most honorable person I know. They should. They just need to except you won't leave." His face lightened up with a wide smile I hadn't really seen before.

"You mean that?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." I sighed, with an unknowing smile and head tilt.

"You're pretty great too." He simply stated making my heart stop beating.

I literally froze, I couldn't believe he just said that! My fingers tighter around his shoulder and my smiled turned to a jaw drop as my mind stopped.

"Why does it look like you were hit by a ghost?" He asked looking at me side to side.

"It does?" I immediately asked, back snapping out of it.

"So… why were you and Sokka talking?" I stumbled trying to change the subject, letting go of his shoulder and looking away.

"Oh... huh we were just discussing the... weather." Zuko muttered trying to lie, which he was very bad at.

"Mm, hiding something?" I grinned looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"No, no, I wouldn't hide anything from you." Zuko held his hands back with a panicked expression.

"Okay." I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" He asked making me stop.

"Nothing. so, what's it like living in the Fire Nation?" I casually asked making conversation.

"Well I don't really know. I lived in the palace, it's completely different." He replied sitting next to me on the stone.

"Oh, do you miss anyone?" I asked, fishing for him to say if he had a girlfriend.

"No…" he immediately answered, a little too fast like he was waiting for the question.

I looked over at him, he had to miss someone, I was just waiting for him to say Mai. "Well, no. My mother died when I was little and my sister isn't exactly friendly and well you know about my father." He continued in a more serious Zukoish tone.

"Sorry about your mom."

"She was the only one who actually cared about me." He said in a soft voice.

"I'm sure your other family members care about you, they just don't show it. If they don't they're fools." I smirked with a scoff at the end, he didn't say anything just kept looking at the far fall.

"No, I doubt they do. My mother on the other hand... I think she would like you." He lightened up looking back at me with a tight smile.

I just lightly chuckled back, finding my eyes on my shoes. "I remember one time me and a... friend of mine were hiding in the gardens from Azula, my mom found us and thought it was cute. I hated it at the time and got mad but all she said was 'it's okay Zuko, everyone has to lean on someone sometimes.' Exactly what you said." As he finished I silently laughed, that was a little creepy we said the same thing. All though I knew which friend he was talking about.

"So who were you hiding with?" I asked, wondering if he was going to lie.

"Mai." He almost whispered.

"So ya'll are a thing?..." I asked moving my hand around.

"No!" He immediately defended, "That ended a long time ago." He finished more quietly.

"Oh well good," I accidentally said out loud. Immediately freezing. "I'm swamped, well goodnight." I yawned getting up on the ledge.

"Goodnight." Zuko said, watching me walk away.

That night I opened my left eye to hear "Not up to anything huh?" Zuko asked and Sokka fall over. I immediately but quietly got up.

"Not hiding anything from me either huh?" I asked, walking up making them both jump.

"…Gyawa…!" Zuko scratched his head.

"Fine you caught me. I'm gonna rescue I'm dad. You happy now?" Sokka whispered as he put all his stuff back in his bag.

"I'm never happy." Zuko replied.

Making me go: "Awe."

"Look I have to do this, the invasion plan was my idea it was my decision to stay when things were going wrong it was my mistake and it's my job to fix it. I have to regain my honor. You can't stop me." Sokka directed at both of us.

"You need to regain your honor, believe me I get it. I'm going with you." Zuko stated.

"No! I have to do this alone." Sokka quietly yelled back.

"How are you going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked prisons don't have bison daycares." Zuko sarcastically replied, "We'll take my war balloon."

"I'm going too." I whispered.

"No!" They whisper yelled in unisons.

"What? You can't go alone, and I'm gonna help you rescue your dad. I'm not asking." I stated putting a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Alright."

"Are you crazy?! If you get caught, it will be the end!" Zuko said, with wide eyes and worry in them.

"Don't be so dramatic, I won't let that happen." I smiled as we all began to walk to the war ballon.

We traveled for a whole day, Sokka and Zuko had that, "That's rough buddy." Conversation except Zuko didn't mention Mai.

"There it is." Zuko stated making me and Sokka wake up and look at the boiling rock.

"There's plenty of steam to keep us covered. As long as we're quite we should be able to navigate through it without being caught." Zuko said, before we began to crash land.

"We're going down. The balloons not working anymore." Zuko whispered in confusion.

"The air outside is just as hot as the air inside so it can't fly." Sokka stated as we kept going down.

"So what are we supposed to do?!" Zuko asked trying to bend more fire.

"I don't know, crash landing?" Sokka defeated.

"Hold on me." I whooped before they both grabbed my arms. "I'm gonna air bend so you got to get on safer." I said, making them get on my back. I groaned from the weight before air bending off the ballon. I fell as we landed on the rock of an island.

"How are we going to get off the island if the ballon won't work?" Zuko asked in a whisper.

"We'll figure something out, I suspected it would be a one way ticket." Sokka replied as I looked around for guards.

"You knew this would happen and you wanted to come anyway?" Zuko asked trying not to yell.

"My dad might be here! I had to come and see." Sokka defended as we watched the air ballon sink in the boiling water.

"Uncle alway said I never thought things through but this... this is just crazy." Zuko exclaimed in frustration.

"It doesn't matter, we're here now we need to fine Hakoda!" I bluntly stated kneeling on one knee.

We snuck in and went straight to the armory where we got the uniforms. "I hope these disguises work." Zuko asked, as I tried to cover my back arrow with a shirt rapped around my stomach. That wasn't it, I had bandages around my wrists and hands, and a bandanna on.

"Not if you say that out loud again." I scoffed, still trying to fix the bandages.

"We just need to lay low and find my dad as soon as possible." Sokka said, before a bunch of guards ran by the hallway.

"Guards! There's a scuffle in the yard, come on!" One said so we had to follow.

"I didn't do anything!" The big odd voiced man said to a guard. The guard made a fire whip and threw it near him.

Zuko was about to move up and stop it but me and Sokka stopped him. "We can't blow our cover." Sokka whispered before we watched a injustice happening, batman would have a hay day.

"What did I do?" The prisoner asked.

"He wants to know what he did, isn't that cute?" The guard nagged at Zuko.

"Huh very cute, sir." Zuko hesitated.

"*laugh* unbelievably cute." I nudged with a huge smile, trying to sound like the woman guards there.

"Super cute." Sokka added.

The guard threw a fire whip at him, before he defended himself and was put on the cooler for it. The guard chose Sokka to help him take the big guy away.

"Meet back here in an hour." He whispered before splitting.

"Hey new guys, I know it's the rule to wear your helmet at all times but this is the lounge. Relax." A soldier said as we were in the lounge getting food.

"But what if there's an incident? If I'm not prepared someone can strike me on the head." Zuko replied making them laugh, even more he was so funny when he tried to make up things. Only down fall was I got a dead glare from him.

"Give it a week, he'll loosen up." The woman guard shrugged.

"And what about her? Mind taking off your helmet?" Another guard asked with a grin.

I slowly reached for my helmet before Zuko stopped me by walking in front of me. It was pretty obvious he didn't want that helmet off.

"Can a new guy ask you veterans a question about the prison?" He asked, sitting where I was going to sit.

"No. You can't date the female guards." The woman responded.

"His with me." I grinned pointing at myself.

"Oohhh. Protective girl." The guy said, with a smile. I looked over to see Zuko, under that helmet he was extremely blushing.

"Why would you want to date this girl when you got this one?" Another joked.

"And Trust me, you don't want to." The woman hit him with a smile.

"No that's not it, the boiling rock it holds the fire nations most dangerous prisoners right?" They all got serious and shook heads. "So what about war prisoners."

"Hey there fellow guard. How goes it?" Zuko said to Sokka, as we met at the sight he told us to.

"Zuko?" Sokka said seeing it was me.

"Shh, listen we asked around the lounge. There are no water tribe prisoners. I'm afraid your father's not here." Zuko stated, making Sokka's eyes grow large.

"What? Are you sure did you double check?" He asks looking over to me.

"Yeah, nothing." I shook my head.

"No." He whispered away. "No!" He yelled hitting the wall.

"I'm really sorry, Sokka." Zuko said.

"So we came all this way for nothing?! I failed. Again." Sokka sighed dropping to sit down.

"Huh what would uncle say?" Zuko asked himself.

"Sokka it's going to be fine. We just need to think of a way to get off this rock now." I said trying not to sound like I knew what would happen next.

"Maybe we haven't failed after all." Sokka smiled as he looked at the yard below.

"That's the spirit." Zuko commented with a smile.

"Look! It's Suki." Sokka squealed as he radiated off love eyes.

Later Sokka went to speak to her and we watched outside. I didn't like it, I knew what was about to happen, there had to be someway I wouldn't get caught.

To calm my nerves I started humming the mission impossible theme.

"Stop it." Zuko bickered making me huff.

"Excuse me, I need to get into that cell." A guard said out of nowhere, making me jump.

"No you can't go in there!" Zuko almost yelled.

"The prisoner is under lockdown." I spat out hoping it would work, I would get caught. I didn't want to think what they'd do to me.

"Step aside, fool." She sighed before Zuko grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?!" She asked as I put her helmet down so she couldn't see. Zuko twisted her arm and I grabbed her neck.

"Guard help! I think they're imposters. Arrest them!" She yelled as she heard Sokka walking away.

I was in the right position to snap her neck, there was nothing actually stopping me, if I didn't I would be caught and who knows what would happen then.

[A/N: Hi, for some reason my fan fiction app glitch and I couldn't publish such a big chapter so I felt it here. See ya tomorrow!]


	36. Chapter 36: The Boiling Rock, part two

_Previous on Legend of Gyawa_ :

I was in the right position to snap her neck, there was nothing actually stopping me, if I didn't I would be caught and who knows what would happen then. ]

But I didn't want to kill her, I had never done something like that before, and now wasn't the time. She was just doing her job, when the war is over she would probably be a normal person.

"Get her off me and arrest her!" She yelled before I felt Sokka pull me away.

"You're under arrest!" He stated as she grabbed Zuko.

"Don't worry I'll figure it out." Sokka whispered in my ear.

"You fool!" I hissed back, they were definitely going to find out.

And sure enough they did, as soon as they took the shirt off my back they saw the tattoos. Then they took off the bandanna and if was confirmed I was the avatar. They tied me up in chains and put me in a dark prison cell with two guards.

"Well well well, if it isn't the avatar herself." The warden smirked as he walked in with more guards. There was absolutely no way to escape.

"Hey warden, I can't take it. The walls are closing in. Bla bla bla." I mocked rolling my eyes at him.

"Oh that won't last very long, not when I'm done with you." He threatened making sure I looked him in the eye.

"Bullsh*t." I grinned with a scoff. "Why don't you just tell the Fire Lord and be done with this?" I asked as I saw the guards were holding clubs.

"Oh in due time believe me, but for now the Fire Lord doesn't need to know." He grinned as the guards closed the doors after he walked out, they walked towards me ready to hit me with the clubs they played with in their hands.

I began to panic, there was nothing I could do but except the pain that was about to happen. The first one have a wide yellow smile before socking me in the gut and knocking the wind off of me. It was going to be a long day.

That night after they made my chains tighter and left me bruised, fighting for breath, tired and beaten I heard my cell door open.

I looked up to see it was Sokka and Zuko. "Gyawa!" Zuko yelled running up to me with worry in his eyes.

I didn't say anything, just hoped my long hair would cover up my bloody swollen face. "What did they do to you?" He asked as he looked at all my bruises.

"So what's up?" I asked, through breaths.

"We made an escape plan, we're leaving now. But there's one more thing, my dad might come here tomorrow." Sokka explained as Zuko looked at me like a worried mother. It was getting really annoying.

"Have they given you any water?" He asked.

"They're afraid I'll bend it." I grinned back.

"We need to get her out of here." He stated looking back at Sokka.

"Wow there Zuko, I haven't heard the whole story yet. Sokka you want to stay?" I asked trying to pull my arms from hanging.

"I don't know. Is it right for me to risk Suki's freedom, all of our freedom on the slime chance that my dad is going to show up?" He asks looking around and finally to me.

"Yes, your father would do the same. Don't get me out till you get your father too." I replied making Zuko look at me with frustration.

"But Gyawa, if you stay in here you'll die." He warned with wide eyes.

"No I won't, I promise, just go." I said trying not to show I was breathing so heavy.

As they were leaving Zuko looked back at me, he moved his lips to say something but no words came out. He just looked at me with a deep concern before slowly following Sokka out the door.

"I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake." I heard Sokka sigh before he closed the door and I caught a look at Zuko one last time.

~Zuko POV~

As I sat in my cell, all I could think of was Gyawa. If she was okay, if we had made the worst mistake in our lives.

She was hurt pretty bad even if she didn't want to admit it, I hated the thought of them just beating her up for the hell of it. I looked up at the door as Sokka walked in.

"I just got done talking with my dad. We came up with a plan-" he was explaining before two guards walking up.

"What are you doing here?" One asked.

"I was just telling this dirty low life what I think of him!" Sokka replied pointing at me.

"Well you'll have to do that later, he's coming with us." The other stated with a bored aditude.

"Why?" He asked, trying not to show his concern.

"Because we have orders straight from the warden that's why." He replied.

"Can I just get ten more seconds to rough him up a bit." Sokka asked before they nodded.

"Fine ten seconds." She answered, Sokka closed the door and threw me a pillow.

I held it as he it hit saying; "Take that and this." And I faked groaning in pain. "We have a new plan but it's going to take a big distraction be at the yard in one hour." He whispered right before the guards opened the doors.

I immediately threw the pillow and Sokka charged me and acted like this was what he was doing. "Alright that's a enough." The girl said before they grabbed me and dragged me down the hallway.

"What's going on?! Where are you taking me?!" I asked, but got no response.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled as I got shoved in a room.

"Come on, Zuko we both know that's a lie." I heard a familiar voice, I turned and my thoughts were confirmed, it was Mai.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked ready for Azula to pop out.

"Because I know you so well." She replied folding her arms, I just glared at her from the corner of my eye. "The Wardens my uncle, you idiot." She rolled her eyes. "The truth is, I guess I don't know you. I get nothing? You could have at least looked me in the eyes when you ripped out my heart and joined that girl!" She stayed making it clear what this was about.

"This isn't about you! It's about the Fire Nation." I replied, I had no intention of getting back with Mai.

"Thanks Zuko that makes me feel all better." She sarcastically scoffed throwing a hand up.

"Mai, I never wanted to hurt you, but I have to do this to save my country." I tried to explain but I knew she wouldn't understand. Even though I was in a room with my once girlfriend, all I could think of was if Sokka was getting Gyawa out. If she was still okay, not like how I saw her the other day.

Getting Gyawa away from Azula.

"Save it? You're betraying your country!" She yelled back, I was a little stunned she said that.

"That's not how I see it." I replied looking at the wall.

"Oh no? I can't believe you'd leave me for your honor prize!" She yelled, making me stand up and getting ready to yell at her.

How dare she call Gyawa my prize! I never saw her that way and now that I knew her there was no way I could let her get away with that. "That's not what she is, Mai!" I shouted with fist clenched.

"Oh no? Then what is she, Zuko??!" She asked, with a scoff.

"She's..." I was about to say something but I didn't know really what. She was my friend, but yet more than a friend but I couldn't call her that because… well I didn't know if she felt that way about me.

~Gyawa POV~

"Oh, well here you are." I heard a certain cunning voice say as the door opened.

"Azula." I groaned as I lifted my head to see her look all perfect at me.

"I have you, your all mine." She grinned, an odd looking suit was being rolled up. It was a straight jacket with locks and a mask to stop me from bending with my mouth.

This was going to be fun.

~Zuko POV~

I managed to get free from the room when a guard walked in. I made my way to the yard we're a huge riot was going on.

"Zuko, good you're here, now all we need to do is grab the Warden and get to the gondolas, but Azula is taking Gyawa away to the gondola." Sokka stated making me snap.

"Where?!" I asked looking around, I wouldn't let Azula take her, not now.

"I just said the gondola." He replied before I took off to the gondola.

I made speed so I could jump up on a ledge and used momentum to get to the other. I did the same a few more times before I was on the right level. Then I just ran through the fight and a few guards.

Azula, Ty Lee, and a few guards were walking to the gondola as I ran up and shot a huge burst of fire at the guards. Azula turned to see it was me and sighed.

I punched five fast blast at the guards again knocking them out and running in between Gyawa and Azula.

"Back off Azula." I warned as I kept stance at her.

"Oh Zuzu, so romantic. But I'm not going anywhere." She snarled back taking position.

"Zuko, get me out of here!" Gyawa growled.

"I don't know how." I replied glancing at the straight suit.

"Oh boy this is gonna hurt." I heard her sigh as Azula threw a swirling blue fire ball at me. I ducked and dodged it. But then I saw that Gyawa's suit was on fire.

I immediately took it out and tore it off. She collapsed to the ground and gasped. As I was about to see if she was okay she threw an earth slide at Ty Lee who I didn't even see running up. She stumbled to get to her feet as we stood side by side.

~Gyawa POV~

I threw a chunk of earth at Azula's flame. She hopped over it and kicked more bursts are me. I broke through it and kicked air with a boulder.

I looked over to see Zuko wasn't doing too good with Ty Lee. I caught her feet in earth, she gasped as she tried to get free, I then took earth and used it to pull her arms down and lock those two.

Zuko shot a smile at me before a slice of fire hit in between us. I punched three fire blast and one kick.

She dodged all of them and kicked blue fire at Zuko. He blocked it and shot back.

Sokka, Suki, Hakoda and the Warden and yeah and that dude all ran up. I made a huge wall of earth to block Azula to give us time.

"Everyone in!" Suki ordered as we ran in the gondola. As quick as Zuko could he jammed the ropes and ran in.

"Way to think ahead." Sokka complimented him.

"We're on our way." Suki sighed.

We all looked out the window to see Azula fly up using fire then using cuffs to hook on the lines and once again used fire bending to move.

Meanwhile Ty Lee ran it. "This is a rematch I've been waiting for." Suki commented.

"Me to." Zuko added.

"It be cheesy to say me three." I also added.

We all got the roof of the gondola and got ready to fight them. All fear of heights had to say bye bye today.

Azula landed and kicked fire at all of us before landing on her hands and kicked more and landing right.

I broke through all of it and punched air at her. She moved to the side, Sokka ran up and almost got her in a jab. Zuko kicked a burst at her, she easily blocked it.

I slid air from my feet, but she jumped up at the right moment.

I then remembered there was steam all around us, I made pure water and threw a water whip at her. She didn't see it coming but fire blasted through it.

Not before long the Warden got free, "Cut the line!" He yelled out the window.

It wasn't a while before they began to cut.

"They're about to cut the line!" Ty Lee warned.

"Then it's time to leave." Azula stated as she saw another cart was coming in. "Goodbye, Zuko." She said as she fire bended herself off onto the other cart.

We all immediately jumped back in the cart. "They're cutting the line!" I forgot who said.

"I get it! I get it! They're cutting the line!" I yelled in frustration that they were all saying it.

"I hope this thing floats." Hakoda stated, with a sigh. As we looked out the window we saw that Mai was taking out all the guards.

"Who is that?" Sokka asked.

"It's Mai." Zuko almost whispered as he stared at the image. She still did it, it's kind of sad but I was never more glad.

"Sorry Warden your Record is officially broken." Hakoda smiled as we left him there.

"Yeah! suck it!" I smiled giving him the finger, he deserved it for beating me up.

"Well we made it out now what?" Suki asked, looking around.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Sokka asked as he stopped.

"My sister was on that island." He thought out loud.

"Yeah and she's probably right behind us, so let's not stop." Sokka replied.

"What I mean is she must have come here somehow." We all followed him as he ran to a hill.

"There. That's our way out of here." He said pointing at an air ship.

~Zuko POV~

After we got rid of the pilot it was smooth sailing to go to the western air temple, I walked in the meeting room where Gyawa was sitting wrapped in blankets, drinking tea.

"Are you alright?" I asked, she turned and gave him a slight smile, her face still badly bruised or small cut.

"I'm good, you?" She asked as I sat next to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"I saw your face when Mai saved us. You fine?" She replied looking at her cup.

"Oh... yeah. I'm just surprised she did that." I slowly answered, I didn't quite know what to say.

"Yeah I understand." She said not looking at me.

"Umm, Gyawa..." I stumbled to say, going through all that made me realize I should stop fooling around and tell her how I feel.

But yet I had to remember who we were. I was the prince of the Fire Nation, and she was the avatar. Two people with destinies but I wasn't sure if they were meant to be put together.

"Yeah?" She turned and leaned over to me with her grey eyes staring at mine. A cut on her left eyebrow made her no less beautiful.

"I huh..." I wasn't even sure if I should have been saying this, what if I was about to make a huge mistake.

In that cave we kissed, and it was one of the best feelings, but I had to remember who this was. I wasn't meant for her, and yet she was all I wanted. My mind was fighting once again but not over sides but over a girl. Not just any girl, the avatar.

She would have duties to the world and so would I, this would just get in the way. I couldn't tell her, I just couldn't.

Nonetheless, I knew if I didn't I would regret it. I felt more confused then ever about Gyawa. I had my mind made up a minute ago and now my head was going in circles.

"Zuko?" She asked, looking at me with no idea of what I was going to say.

"I got to go." I said under my breath trying not to show I was shaking in fear that I was ruining it.

Making my way down the hallway. I felt like such an idiot. I just ended the conversation like that and I didn't tell her, it was the perfect moment.

"Stupid!" I found myself yelling out loud and hit the metal hallway leaving a dent.

I sighed in frustration at the other voice in my head saying not to tell her.

I held my heart and slowly fell to the hallway floor and hit my head against the wall a few times. I was such an idiot. I should have told her.


	37. Chapter 37: The Ember Island Players

It was another I can't remember dreams in the western air temple, till there was a huge bang and I immediately woke up. I rubbed my eyes (a bad habit I should stop) and saw Fire Nation war ships.

I immediately air bended the doors around the fountain to cover us.

"Watch out!" I heard Zuko yell at Katara because she was standing under a rock about to fall.

The temple was too old to be strong enough to hold up against constant attack. "What are you doing?!" Katara yelled, as they landed on the ground with his arm around her.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you." He bluntly replied.

"Okay, I'm not crushed, you can get off me now." She bickered back, getting up.

"Oh would you two get a room?!" I sighed, as I made an earth pillar to hold the ceiling up.

"I'll take that as a thank you."

"Come on we can get out through here." Toph stated after she made a tunnel through the temple.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked as he saw Zuko was walking up to the barrier.

"Go head, I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit." Zuko replied not looking at us.

"I'm going with you." I stated before opening one barrier for us to walk through.

"Gyawa, Zuko no!" I heard Aang shout, we now stood in front of a whole fleet of war ships and Azula at the lead.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko yelled.

"You mean it's not obvious yet? I am about to celebrate being a only child!" Azula raged with mad eyes before holding on the rails of the podium and kicking fire at us.

Zuko and I moved to the side, I grabbed Zuko by the collar, earth bended a lift and used air to pull us to her war ship.

We landed on the rails of podium since there was no room to land on. She punched Blue flames at the both of us, Zuko ducked and hanged on the rails.

I jumped up with air bending and blasted her down. Azula used a powerful fire blast to block it before nicking at Zuko who landed back on the rails.

He didn't see it coming and began to free fall down. I was about to go after him when I saw he would land on an air ship just below us.

The scooter I was on was running out and I was forced to get back on the rails. She shot for my feet, I moved each one, it oddly felt like we were dancing before I fire blasted at her chest.

She broke through it and elbowed a swirling Blue blast at me. I tried to block it but it was too powerful and I was blasted off the rails and into the air. I lost control and began to free fall down to where Zuko was.

As I landed back first Zuko immediately ran at my side.

"Hey." I grunted as I tried to get up.

"You okay?" He asked with concern as he gently helped me up.

"I will be when we get out of here." I replied looking up at the Gaang bursting through the barrier with Appa.

I then saw that we were flying up, and we were now right in front of Azula.

She jumped up and used fire to push herself to the top of the air ship we were on. As soon as her feet were about to hit the floor I air bended a blast from the bottom of my foot and punched a fire blast at her, She collapsed before quickly getting back up, Zuko kicked a wall blast at her chest.

She broke through it and shot a huge fire ball at us. I jumped back while Zuko broke it and used her own fire against her. The blue flame changed colors to orange as it hit her.

She immediately recovered and kicked at me. I air punched her leg away and round housed her chest.

Only I didn't hit it, and instead felt a fire ball punch my chest.

"No!" I heard Zuko scream out, I began to slide down the air ship.

I looked over at the empty air that I was about to fall to and punched myself against it with air bending. Did I ever mention how sweet it is being the avatar?

As I got back to my feet with a grimace from the creeping pain I saw Zuko and Azula's fire clash as they both went for a punch. It was truly an awesome sight, till Zuko and Azula shot down and began to fall.

Appa flew down and Katara grabbed Zuko, I fire bended myself up like Irohman and jumped on Appa like Wonder Woman.

We watched as Azula was still falling, "She's not going to make it." Zuko said in disbelief, just before Azula grabbed her hair thingy and used it to cling on the mountain side. She looked back at us with a smirk as she was now safe. "Of course she did."

That night we found a good place to camp, we were at that moment around a campfire.

"Wow camping, it really seems like old times again doesn't it?" Aang asked, with a smile as I took pride that I was sitting next to Zuko.

"If you really want it to feel like old times I could uh..." Zuko smirked as he turned his eyes to me. "Chase you around and try to capture you." He offered before bitting into some bread with eyes saying kiss me. Or maybe that was just me.

Everyone but Katara laughed, while I gave him an amused smirk back. "I'd really like that." I almost whispered while keeping my gaze on him.

He didn't look away, it seemed silent and peaceful for just us, I didn't even hear Katara mockingly laugh.

"To Zuko, who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out today he'd be our hero." Sokka cheered raising his cup along with everyone else.

"Here here." We all smiled.

"I'm touched. I don't deserve this." He stated looking at me, hiding his smile with a head tilt.

"Course you do." I reassured him gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No he's not kidding." Katara harshly stated before walking off.

"What's with her?" Sokka asked. "I wish I knew." Zuko replied before walking after her.

"What's with him?" Sokka asked me.

"I wish I knew." I sighed, I could never figure out why he cared what Katara thought so much.

"What's with you?" Sokka asked making Toph, Aang, and me all laugh.

After Katara went on a life changing field trip with Zuko we ended up going to the Fire Lord's old house.

"Doesn't it seem kind of weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?" Katara asked, as Zuko and I was doing the drills.

When we were done Zuko faced me for a bow, yet I found my eyes gazing at those abs. I mean, look at them, they're so firm and sharp, it looked like they were stone, that he was sweating did not help. His twelve pack was just shining at me, You just want to- "Gyawa!" I then realized I was starring as Zuko called me out.

I felt like a caught thief as my checks turned hot, my throat felt clumped and my ears felt flushed.

"I told you, my father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy. And that was a long time ago. It's the last place anyone would think to look for us." Zuko replied to Katara, sitting on the fountain and whiped the sweat away.

Mmm just look at that- "You guys are not going to believe this! There's a play about us." Sokka said running in with Suki breaking my train of thought.

"We were just in town when we found this poster." Suki explained with excitement while showing a bad looking poster. It had me on it, I didn't look too good. I already wasn't looking forward to it.

"What? how is that possible." Katara asked in disbelief.

"Listen to this." Sokka said making me immediately tune him out.

I turned my eyes with folded arms to see a certain beautifully placed arm standing next to me. It was just as firm looking and sharp, it flicks as he folded his arms. I wonder if he would ever punch a hole in a wall for me. It was just a beautiful sight to watch- before Zuko cleared his throat and glared at me, I, trying to act like that didn't just happen.

"Brought to you by the critically acclaimed ember island players." Suki read.

"HUhh. My mother used to take us to see them. They butchered love amongst the dragons every year." Zuko sighed losing his head.

"Sokka, do you really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?" Katara asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"C'mon a day at the theater, this is the kind of wacky time wasting nonsense I'm been missing." Sokka threw his arms in the air and shouted.

And of course he got his way, despite how we all acted like we didn't want to go we all did. As we walked in the booths I saw that Zuko had just sat next to Katara and Aang was going,

"Hey uh I wanted to sit there."

"Just sit next to me what's the big deal?" Zuko shrugged as he took off his hood. Meanwhile I wanted to sit next to Zuko.

"But I wanted to sit there." I said, but apparently not loud enough.

"It's just I wanted too... okay." Aang groaned as he sat next to Zuko, right where I should have been.

"But... uh." I said but everyone ignored me, maybe I wasn't talking loud enough. I sighed deeply as I sat next to Sokka and Suki, this already sucked.

"Why are we sitting in the nose bleed section? My feet can't see a thing from up here." Toph stated.

"Don't worry I'll tell your feet what's happening." Katara replied with a smirk, before the curtains open and Sokka freaks out Katara wines about hope Sokka food da da da.

"Still we can not give up hope. For hope is all we have. And we must never relinquish it. Even.. even to our dying breath." I lip synced, I watched this episode more than any other it was just funny. I mean I didn't exactly want to see it now in fear of what they might do to me. But Katara saw that I was over acting as I lip synced and looked super annoyed before turning and saying.

"Well that's just silly I don't sound like that." Making me and Toph laugh.

"Oh man this writer's a genius."

"It appears to be someone in ice. Perhaps for a hundred years." Actress Katara, you know what let's call her Katara2.

"But who? Who is the girl in the iceberg?" Sokka2 asked, in such a fake way.

"Water bend hi yaw." Katara2 pulled out Blue paper and threw it at the poster. It cracked open to reveal two air nomad dressed girls hugging each other. They opened their eyes and the one with hair flutter her eyes at Sokka.

"Who are you frozen girl and boy?" Katara2 asked before me2 put her index finger on Katara2's lips and shushed her.

"Who are you?" Sokka2 asked sounding attracted.

"I'm the avatar." She said in Sokka's direction in a deep rough voice. She looked muscled out and had a fake scar on her right cheek. I just might like her as me.

"Yup that's right, my sister is the avatar silly." Aang2 said, in her woman odd voice.

"Wait! is that a woman playing me?" Aang asked looking at her more carefully and angry.

Out of the blue a dragon type of Appa began to run around the stage making me chuckle. "Why isn't your sister talking?" Katara2 asked looking back me2 who was staring at Sokka, which Sokka2 was staring back.

"An air bender. My heart is so filled with hope that it's making me tear bend." Katara2 over cried some as she held me2's leg.

"My stomach is so empty that it's making me tear bend. I need meat." Sokka2 also landed on her leg as he also began to cry, she smirked as she made muscles with her arms.

"They think we're brother and sister!?" Aang annoyed, asked.

"And you're insulted why?" I asked, tilting my head looking down at the guy sitting where I was supposed to sit. He didn't answer only looked back to see more aang2 stuff.

"But wait is that a platter of meaty dumplings?" Aang2 asked pointing at something.

"Ah where where?" Sokka2 asked desperately looking around.

"Did I mention that I'm incurable prankster?" Aang2 laughed like a girl.

"I don't do that! That's not what I'm like! And I'm not a woman!" Aang sighed throwing himself back.

"Oh they nailed you, Twinkle Toes." Toph laughed, before it cut to Zuko's ship.

"I don't have time to stuff my face. I must capture the avatar to regain my honor!" Zuko2 yelled making me laugh, it's just too funny how he ranted about honor. But I got a glare from Zuko surly noted; Don't laugh about his actor.

"They make me look totally stiff and humorless." Zuko huffed as he had his arms folded.

"Actually I think that actor is pretty spot on." Katara smirked.

"How could you say that?" Zuko asked with a stunned tone.

"Let's forget about the avatar and get massages." Iroh2 suggested in his over done whacky voice.

"How could you say that?!" Zuko2 yelled, turning from his telescope. I tried to hide a laugh but couldn't and got another glare from Zuko. Ouch, if this was a game I would have just got Zuko disapproval by 5.

"Hey look I think I found something." Me2 said, looking through fake bushes. "It's a flying rabbit monkey. I think I'll name him Momo." Me2 smiled before moving near the end of the stage.

"Hi everybody. I love you." Me2 tried to hide that she as the one saying it, it was painful to watch.

"Does this dress make my butt look fat?" Sokka2 asked, as he was in the Kyoshi warrior uniform, making me and Suki laugh. Sokka embrassably blushed and I could tell wanted to hide.

"Oh Gyawa, you saved me." Sokka2 sighed as he was in Me2's arms during the winter solstice like a damsel in distress. I could see Zuko's face from where I sat and it wasn't happy, he actually looked mad.

"Your safe now, baby." Me2 grinned holding him like the movies. I laughed, I liked Me2 except for the Sokka stuff. And yet I realized Suki and Zuko were glaring at both of us. We both immediately moved as far apart from each other as possible.

"Give them back." Me2 yelled at Zuko2 when Katara and Sokka were captured.

"I will, if you kiss me." Zuko2 said, out of nowhere making me and Zuko jump back. I looked over at Zuko who now had wide eyes.

"I have no choice." Me2 smiled with a flirtatious tone as she threw down the glider and grabbed Zuko and held him Hollywood Style. I got to admit I liked the picture of me and Zuko kissing.

"Why did you have to steal that water bending scroll?" Sokka2 asked, as we were 'creeping' away from the Pirates standing in a circle.

"It just gave me so much hope." Katara2 cried.

"The avatar is mine! Wait someone is coming?" Zuko2 asked they had me2 in chains. They all turned to see it was oversizedmaskbluespirit.

"I am the blue spirit. The scourge of the Fire Nation here to save the Avatar." He literally walked through the crowd of Fire Nation soldiers and Me2 hopped on his mask.

"My hero." Me2 gasped before they walked off stage.

Zuko shot me an embarrassing look from the corner of his eye before the play continued.

They went on and on until the time we ran into Jet. Katara2 and Jet2 ripped down from the top of the stage as she cried in his arms. "Don't cry baby, Jet will wipe out that nasty town for YOU." As he said as fake water went through the stage and to the town.

"Oh Jet, you're so bad." Katara2 held to Jet like an over dramatic picture. Toph and I giggled at it as Katara began to blushed.

"Look it's the great divide. The biggest canyon in the earth Kingdom." Aang2 said as they 'flew' on Appa. "Let's keep flying." Sokka2 shrugged.

"Don't go Yue. Your the only one who takes my mind off of food." Sokka2 pleaded, as he sat next to Yue2 who for some reason was wearing pink. "Wait did you have pickeled fish for dinner?" He asked after they kissed.

"Goodbye Sokka, I have important moon duties to take care of. And yes; I did have pickled fish." She replied as we was being pulled up.

'Wait a minute! this didn't happen, oh come on play write!'

"You never told me you made out with a moon Spirit." Suki teased.

"I'm trying to watch." Sokka replied putting a finger near her mouth and watching with tears in his eyes.

"The avatar is back!" Me2 shouted in a victorious, glorious manly tone. I then remembered that I didn't blow away all those fleets and yet there Me2 was stomping on minis till she fell over.

Toph and me bursted out laughing, Aang groaned, Zuko acted like he wasn't there, and Katara hid her face all as the crowd cheered.

"So far this intermission is the best part of this play." Zuko pouted as we sat in a room alone from other people. Not alone with Zuko, I wish.

"Apparently the play write thinks I'm a idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time." Sokka yelled as he ate some meat while sitting next to Suki.

"Yeah you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics." Suki replied with a smile.

"I know!" Sokka shouted, back throwing his arms in the air.

"At least the Sokka actor kind of looks like you. That woman playing me doesn't resemble me at all!" Aang bickered throwing his arms up in frustration.

"I don't know, you are more in touch with your feminine self then most guys." Toph smirked with her arms folded. Aang growled even more annoyed.

"Relax Aang, there not accurate portrayals. It's not like I'm a preachy cry baby who can't resist making over emotional speeches about hope all the time." Katara smiled before we all went silent or hid a laugh. "What?" Katara asked suddenly getting defensive.

"Yeah that's not you at all." Aang mocked.

"And what was all that about Gyawa? Did that really happen?" Zuko asked glaring at me from the corner of his eye.

"Ah what?" I asked fixing my bandanna.

"Yeah, what was that about, Sokka?" Suki asked putting a fist on her hip.

Sokka gulped at the same time as me, I think we realized at the same time what was happening.

"All that Sokka Gyawa." Suki finished.

"That never happened! Ever!" I tried to say but neither Suki or Zuko was convinced.

"Oh really? Then why were you two cuddling all the time back then?" Katara teased not making things better.

"Wow there Katara! When was that?!" I asked with a fake laugh.

"Yeah, don't talk crazy, Katara." Sokka added giving me a panicked look. Katara mockingly laughed while Suki huffed.

"And why do you care so much, Zuko?" I asked with a tease.

"I- I don't care!" He defended folding his arms looking the other way.

I snickered at my victory before Katara sighed as she got what was happening.

"Listen friends its obvious that the play write did his research. I know it must hurt but what you're seeing up there on that stage is the truth."

"You could save him if you were in the avatar state!" General Fong2 threatened Me2 as she begged at his feet for him to let Sokka go.

Me2 did go in the avatar state and she closed her eyes and they turned all the lights off. Fong2 ran off the stage with everyone else.

Sokka2 ran up behind two ninjas and Me2 was lowered. The lights turned back on as she opened her eyes. "Oh Gyawa, you saved me." Sokka2 gasped as he grabbed her.

Me and Sokka immediately moved away from each other.

"Just for you, babe." Me2 grinned before he kissed her on the cheek.

Zuko glared back up at me and I moved my lips to say: "Didn't happen." But he still gave me a look. It was the same for Sokka.

"Two lovers forbidden from one another." Me2 sang as Zuko2 and her we walking down a dark tunnel.

"I didn't sing that." I defended before seeing that Zuko was turning red.

"Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel!" She continued, making me shake my head even if I was smirking about how Zuko was acting like that about the cave.

It sped up to "-So the only way to get out of here is to kiss?" Me2 asked, looking at Zuko with a smirk.

"Maybe." He replied with a Hollywood mystery tone. Me2 grabbed Zuko2 by the back of the head and his waist and kissed him. They did for some time till she let go.

"So that's what happened in that cave huh?" Sokka teased with a wide grin.

"Shut up, Sokka." I snapped as I found myself blushing deep and I couldn't hide, neither could Zuko even if I only saw the side of his cheek.

Da da da, things after that were the same except for the reminders that I was a play girl. In the desert it showed me and Sokka like we were high and we cuddled a lot. "Baby your a fire work! Come on show me what your worth!" Me2 sang, I had no idea how they got that, and I didn't even like that song! "And I was like Baby, baby, baby." She also sang. "Oh god no!" I cringed and I covered my ears and eyes.

Then it was me making a deal with Long Feng2. I could tell they were trying to make me look evil. "So when we take over the Earth Kingdom together I will have full control and you will lead my army." Me2 explained to him as they sat in a dark room.

"Yes, Avatar Gyawa." Long Feng mindlessly replied.

"That's not what happened, right?" Zuko asked, looking around at all of us. We all immediately shook our heads, I still wish I hadn't done any of that.

"I have to admit prince Zuko I really find you attractive." Katara2 said, as they sat next to each other in the crystal catacombs.

"You don't have to make fun of me." Zuko2 pouted.

"But I mean it. I've had eyes for you since the day you first captured me." Katara2 said, getting closer to him.

"Wait I thought you were the air bender's girl?" Zuko2 hissed and stood up.

I notice Aang was shaking his head and getting too into it.

"Ha ha, Aang? Why he's like a little brother to me. I seriously don't think of him in a romantic way. Besides how could they ever find out about this." As she said this they held hands like they were dancing and put their legs up.

Aang immediately got up and I think I died a little inside. "Oh your you're getting up can you get me some fire flakes? Oh and some fire gummies." Sokka asked, as Suki laid on his chest.

I yawned and got to my feet as well, I was getting tired of this play. And I didn't want to see myself die.

I found a dark room over looking the beach and leaned against the window. I still hadn't told Zuko how I felt about him, it was now or never.

Seriously, if I died while fighting Ozai he would never know. But more than anything I wanted to be with him, it wasn't the same just being friends with him, I tried to kick all those thoughts about the play out. I just had to tell him the next time I saw him.

It was sometime before I heard the door open, I turned to see it was Zuko.

My stomach suddenly dropped remembering what I had just said for me to do. I couldn't tell him here, it wasn't the right time. What if he rejected me?

What if he doesn't like me after all? My heart pounded out of my skin as he stood right in arms reach of me.

"You okay?" The Prince's voice cool like a breeze, the moon reflecting off his gold eyes.

"Mmm yeah." I stumbled looking down at my shoes. "You okay?" I asked looking back up.

"It's this play." He sighed looking outside. "It's different for you, you get a muscled version of yourself taking down ten bad guys at once and flirting with all the guys." Apparently he didn't have a talk with Toph or maybe he just wanted to talk about it with me. "But for me, it takes all the mistakes I've made and shoved them in my face. My uncle, he's always been on my side even when things were bad, he was there for me. He taught me so much, and how do I repay him? With a knife in his back. It's my greatest regret, and I may never get to redeem myself." He didn't look at me, only let the gilmmer of the waves reflect on him.

"You are redeemed. You say it but you already have." I replied with a slight smile.

"How do you know?" He asked turning back to me.

"Because your uncle wanted you to do the right thing." I said as I unknowingly put my hands around his. It just felt so right as my fingers collided with his. "He wanted you to see the light. And he'd be glad your here." I didn't realize it but we were getting closer with every breath, Zuko slightly smiled at me and melted any and all courage I had, about saying what I was about too. "I'm glad. Zuko..." it seemed like we were so close, close enough for our faces to touch.

"I love you..." I almost whispered, it felt like a huge weight was just lifted off me.

But was put back in when Zuko didn't say anything. He only stared at my eyes with so many emotions. His eyes searched mine and I saw he was stunned, concerned, afraid, even confused but I saw no sympathy.

It was starting to make me impatient as he continued to say nothing. I hated the silence, it was worst than pain from violence. "Zuko please say something." I whispered, he slowly moved back, so slow I couldn't tell.

"Please. You're driving me crazy here." I pleaded, holding his hands tighter.

"I'm sorry, Gyawa I'm just... confused." He stated making my heart drop, he didn't just say that. He couldn't have just shut me down like that.

Not controlling myself I reached over and lightly put my lips to his.

He jumped back and let go of my hand. I immediately opened my eyes to see his were stunned.

"I said I was confused!" He harshly stated, I immediately regretted everything and wanted to take it all back.

I wanted to beg on my knees for him to forgive me, I saw a slight change in his face as he saw this. "I'm sorry, Gyawa… I'm not ready." He softly said, before opening the door and closing it just as fast.

But not as fast as my mind began to blame me. I grabbed my hair as I hit it a hole in the wall, I was such an idiot. What was I thinking?! he doesn't like me and I was going to have deal with that.

Even if it hurt like daggers. Even if me beginning to cry right then made me felt like a lost person. What was I even doing in this world???

I had a family who needed me back home, I probably made my mom's life miserable. First her husband, and than her daughter.

Deep down I was doing it all for him, and he just rejected me. Even if it wasn't, it felt that way. I felt like I just had my heart ripped out.

When I got back Sokka explained to me what had happened and the actor me sang some song I hate at the time I could careless.

My face was stil flushed from crying and I could see my eyes red and nose full, I tried to hide it behind my knees. I no longer cared about the bruises and the hurt they gave when I touched them with my knees.

I looked over at Zuko who probably didn't even see me walk in. That's all I was to him, someone to gain his honor by. All those years of having a hard crush on him and my friends telling me to give up and this is how I'm repayed.

I'm not even going to mention how much I went through in this world. I was just a fool who fell for fools gold.

He was probably still with that Mai and everything would be just fine if he ignored that it ever happened.

I found another tear run down cheek, and quickly dried it before seeing where the play was.

"I told him to say that." Sokka said, with excitement as he made sure I was looking at him and pointed to himself.

"We finally made it to the royal palace but know ones home." Aang2 hopelessly said, looking around in the very small version of the Fire Capital.

"Actually I'm home, and I want to join you." Zuko2 said, coming from the other side of the stage.

"I guess we have no choice. C'mon." Sokka2 said, with a shrug.

"I guess that's it, the play caught up to the present now." Sokka said getting up a stretch.

"Wait. The Play's not over." Suki stated pulling him down.

"But it is over. Unless this is the future?"

"With the energy harnessed from the comet. No one will be able to stop the fire nation!" Ozai monologued to himself before Azula2 ran up and bowed.

"Father, Zuko and the Avatar are at the palace they're trying to stop you." She pointed everywhere that girl.

"You take care of Zuko. I shall face the Avatar myself!" He held his fist in front of his face. He was speechy.

"Hey! You find the Fire Lord, I'll hold her off." Zuko2 said, to Me2 as she ran up.

"You are no longer my brother! You are an enemy!" Azula2 yelled as the bad actor was she was. But still better then The Movie.

"No! I am the rightful heir to the throne!" Zuko2 yelled back.

"We'll see." She replied before they played around with papers.

"Honor!" He shouted before disappearing off stage when Azula2 got him. Everyone looked at him, they all gave him a look of 'are you really gonna do that?'

"So you have mastered all four elements?" Ozai2 asked Me2, I walked up in my muscles and long hair.

"You bet. And now you're going down, Ozai!" Me2 shouted,

"No it is you who are 'going down!' You see you are too late. The comet is already here, and I'm unstoppable!" All I felt when I heard this was anger.

I was going to kick Ozai's ass and go back home where I'm really needed. He wouldn't know what hit him, this world won't know what hit them. I felt like Varrick. 'You'll be sorry you left me, Zuko! When they write the history books your name will be synonymous with betrayal! People will say "Hey, what happened to that girl?"

"Oh didn't you hear? She Gyawad herself because some guy Zukoed her!"' I yelled in my head before going back to the play. Which now I was dead and Ozai was monologuing again.

"It is over father. We've done it." Azula2 said running up.

"Yes I have done it. The dreams of my father and my father's father has now been realized. The world is mine!" As he said this the stage were he stood got taller and the back started rising with red paper to seem like fire.

Everyone cheered, to them it was a happy ending. It was like the Thanos lovers in infinity war and we were the Guardians lovers, just trying not to remember what happened.

"That wasn't a good play." Zuko said, as we all walked back to the beach house.

"I'll say."

"No kidding."

"We should never have come."

"Horrible."

"You said it." We all agreed.

"But the affectst were decent." Sokka replied making me scoff. There are games back home that would blow Sokka's mind.

[A/N: There it is, I hope you enjoyed it. I stayed up till 6:17 writing it, though I still enjoyed it. Tell me what you thought. Btw; I love my silent readers. "You are like a flower in spring, your beauty is intoxicating." Thanks and once again I hope you enjoyed.]


	38. Chapter 38: Sozin's Comet, part one

"Imagine you're striking through your opponent's heart." Zuko reminds me as I was kicking a hot strong powerful blast at the air. I had been training for sometime and I wasn't about to give up, I had to be ready.

"Now let me hear you roar like a tiger-dilo!" Zuko yelled, before I roared and let out fire from my mouth that a drake would find impressive.

I turned towards him with a grimace to see Zuko shaking his head in approval.

It was about a day or two since I told Zuko how I felt, but I just tried to forget it. I tried to shut that side out till I did what I came here to do and go home, never think about him again. He was just my teacher and I needed to realize that. Me resorting to training and getting ready made me look cold but I could careless. Not that Zuko even noticed.

"Who wants a nice cool glass of watermelon juice." Katara asked, making Aang jump up and down like a kid. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and kicked another fire blast at the air.

"C'mon, Gyawa, just take a break. What's the big deal?" Suki asked me, trying to get me to stop training.

"If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snake sloths all day go ahead!" Zuko defended me as I kept at it. Shooting at the air was getting tiring, I needed a target and I knew just the one.

The others went to the beach to lay around and while Zuko was sitting on the steps watching me do the same moves over and over again I flicked a fire blast from the floor at him.

He yelled in shock before jumping up and dodging it. "What are you doing?!" He snarled.

"Your teaching me a lesson!" I yelled back, before kicking five fire balls, he broke through it but didn't strike back.

"Come on!" I shouted leaving myself wide open on purpose.

He yelled out before he threw a huge blast my way. I jumped back landing in the bushes and threw five fast blasts.

He went low and kicked back. I jumped forward and kicked him in gut. "You're holding back!" I growled as he began to crawl away.

"You saw that coming a mile away!" I yelled as he stoped at the steps.

"I'll show you holding back!" Zuko hissed back before throwing up fire and jumping back to his feet.

I used sand to block it and then threw the sand at him. He ran back into the house with a fire kick.

He ran into a room, as soon as I ran in, I saw that he was hiding and the window was open. I ran out the window and used air bending to fly myself up.

"Get a grip before I blast you off this roof!" Zuko yelled as he stood ready to fight me on top of the roof.

"Go ahead, do it!" I snarled back, jumping up and with both my feet kicking fire at him. I landed on my hands and had to go down to the roof rails when he kicked back.

The fight went on till we went down to the beach and back around.

"Enough!" Zuko snapped after I hit a fire ball inches from his face.

I hesitated to strike again, meanwhile Katara ran up and stood between the both of us.

"What's wrong with you two? You could have got hurt!" She loudly stated looking at me and Zuko like we were children.

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with all of you! How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Cement is only three days away?!" Zuko yelled in the air before the Gaang all went silent.

"Why are you all looking me like I'm crazy?" He asked as he saw all they're faced.

"About Sozin's Comet…Gyawa's was going to wait to fight the Fire Lord till after it came." Aang said trying to speak for me.

"After?" He asked back.

"Which I didn't agree to." I said between my teeth looking at Aang, it was all his idea and I couldn't tell him how I would handle it, I wasn't supposed to know.

"But you're not ready. You need more time to master fire bending."

"And frankly your earth bending would still use some work too." Aang and Toph said, Aang was getting on my nerves.

"So you all knew Gyawa's was going to wait?" Zuko asked being the only left out one.

"Honestly if Gyawa tried to fight the Fire Lord right now she's gonna lose. No offense." Sokka stated giving me a hand movement.

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the Comet was to keep the Fire Nation from winning the war. But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse." Katara explained as I turned away from the conversation I already knew were it was going.

"You're wrong, it's about to get worst than you can even imagine. The day before the eclipse my father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I dreamed and wanted for so many years. My father had finally excepted me back." Zuko explained how his father was going to 'Now I will use the power to whip out the Earth Kingdom, permanently!' And how we had no time, finally.

"I wanted to speak out against his horrible plan, but I'm ashamed to say I didn't. My whole life I struggled to gain my father's love and acceptance. But once I had it I realized I lost myself getting there. I forgotten who I was." Zuko sat on the ground, it clearly meant so much to him, I didn't have to know it to see.

I felt like consoling him, but he wouldn't want me to anyways. So I just stood there's with my arms folded.

"I can't believe this." Katara let out as he knelt down.

"I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy but his plan is just pure evil." Sokka shook his head, I didn't know what was so shocking but than again I already knew about this.

"What are we going to do?" Aang asked looking up at me, I had no expression with my arms folded.

"I know you're not ready to save the world, but if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the Comet comes, there won't be a world to safe anymore." Zuko stated like it was supposed to scare me, however, I knew that from day one what I would have to do.

"Gyawa you don't have to do this alone." Katara said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah! If we all fight the Fire Lord together we got a shot at taking him down." Toph grinned putting her fist together.

"Alright! Team avatar is back! Air! Water! Earth! Fire! Fan and sword!" Sokka loudly stated, with excitement as he made fan and sword sound pathetic.

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together but I wouldn't want to do it any other way." Aang said, looking at me with content before they took me in a group hug.

"Get over here, Zuko, being part of the group also means being part of group hugs." Katara said, Zuko looked at me to see if it was okay.

I didn't do anything, what should I have done? I didn't want to be rude to him, but I couldn't let him get in the way anymore, I had to do what I had to do. I suddenly nudged my head trying not to fire him a glare but I found it hard somehow.

I felt bitter towards him and for the worst reason, just because I was a fool.

With unsure steps he went in the hug, I tried not to make things awkward as I pulled away.

"There's one technique you need to know before facing my father. How to redirect lighting." Zuko explained that night as we continued training. "If you let the energy in your own body flow the lighting will flow with it. You turn your opponent's energy against them." He moved his right arm under to his other side without going near his heart.

"Like water bending." I plainly replied.

"Exactly. My uncle invented this technique himself by studying water benders. I once redirected it, against my father. it felt exhilarating but terrifying. You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body. But you know if you make the wrong move it's over. There's one thing for certain, Gyawa, You'll have to take the Fire Lord's life before he takes yours." Zuko explained as I was doing the movements.

"Yeah, she'll just do that." Aang sarcastically stated, sitting next katara.

The next day we came up with a game to train with. And Toph went from awesome earth bended to, "I am not Toph! I am Melon Lord! Mwah hah hah!" She laughed as she held up flaming rocks.

"Now, Gyawa!" I got the queue after awhile, I immediately got on my glider and flew to the fake Melon Lord. I got off and was ready to deliver the final blow.

"Gyawa, what are you doing?!" Aang yelled, making me hesitate and just land on my feet rather than land on the Melon Lord.

"I'm doing what I came here to do!" I yelled back, as they all ran up.

"What's wrong with you?! If this was the real deal Gyawa would be hit by lightning right now!" Sokka yelled at Aang.

"I'm sorry, but it's not the air nomad way." Aang looked over at me trying to get sympathy but to tell the truth that wasn't my culture.

If I was actually born in this world I would probably be a fire bender, it just wasn't me.

I was beginning to think of killing Ozai, even locked up he would still be a threat.

I was sick of Aang always telling me that I was an air bender so I couldn't do this or that.

"There, that's what I learned from how the nuns died." I hissed as I kicked the head and broke straight through it. As what was left of it, hit the ground. Momo immediately began to drink the juice.

Aang looked at the pits in horror, he couldn't even take anything that looked like blood.

"I have a surprise for everyone!" Katara announced as we all sat around the courtyard.

"I knew it! You did have a secret thing with Huru!" Toph making, me hide a laugh

"Uh no." She plainly replied, "I was looking for cooking pots in the attic when I found this. Look at baby Zuko, isn't he cute?" She asked changing her voice showing us the picture.

I didn't look, I already knew what it was. I was sitting before a column leaning on a knee. I had so much on my mind, if I should kill Ozai or not. If I should take away his bending, but the one that stuck in my head the most was Zuko.

And oh shit I was becoming a brooder.

"Oh light up I'm just teasing." Katara sighed, after they all saw Zuko glooming.

"That's not me, it's my father." As soon as he said that they all shut up and didn't know what to say.

"But he looks so sweet and innocent." Suki asked, pointing at the picture.

"Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster. And the worst father in the history of fathers."

"But his still a human being." Aang said, making me groan, he wasn't going to give up on this. Even if he wasn't the Avatar.

"Your going to defend him?" Zuko asked.

"No! I agree with you. Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person and the world would be probably better off without him. But there's got to be another way."

"Like what?" Zuko asked again, he was just full of questions.

"I don't know, maybe we can make some pots of glue and then I can used glue bending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore." Aang suggested with such a child's idea. I found myself laughing at the thought of how could he think that could work.

"Yeah, than you can show him his baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again." Zuko mocked with a fake smile.

"Do you really think that would work." Aang smiled.

"No!" Zuko yelled.

"I could take his bending away." I offered saying the first thing I had said in awhile.

"You can do that?" Zuko asked with wide eyes, he never heard of it.

"It's true. When Hama blood bended us she took her bending away." Katara explained with caution in her voice.

"But for how long, Gyawa?" Zuko turned back to me, while I was walking to the center of the courtyard.

"It's permanent. Only I can restore it. And I don't ever plan on doing that. And yet he might cause a lot of trouble." I thought out loud walking up and down.

"But Gyawa, that requires blood bending and you promised you wouldn't use it." Katara harshly stated, making me snap.

Nobody was ever happy. I couldn't tell her about the other way because I wasn't supposed to know at that time! "Maybe that's what this world needs Katara! Maybe I need to do something bad so more bad won't happen!" I defended raising my voice, narrowed eyes.

"Do you hear yourself?!" Katara scoffed putting her hands on her hips.

"It's either that or killing him! And if that's what you'd all like than fine! I'll blow his head right off!" I yelled as I threw my hands in the air.

"That's against everything the air nomads believe. Gyawa, you can't just go around killing people you don't like." Aang protested, not helping my mood.

"Sure she can she's the avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you." Sokka smirked like he always did.

"This isn't a joke Sokka, none of you! Not even you, Gyawa. Understand the position you're in!" Aang yelled.

"Just because I was raised by the air nomads doesn't mean I have to always live by the culture! I'm the avatar, my duties are to this world, Aang! Not the air nomads!" I yelled in his face making sure he got the point across.

"How could you even think of saying that?! How could you turn your back on my culture. Our culture!" He snarled making me growl.

He had no idea, I was frustrated, miserable and all these people telling me what to do didn't help. "Well than I'll take his bending, happy?!" I asked, looking at all of them with angry eyes.

"Gyawa. you can't leave him alive. You have no idea what kind of man he is." Zuko stated, making me want to break something.

I was mad at him and I didn't know why. I shouldn't be, I should have been mad at myself or maybe I was and it just felt like I was taking it out on him.

"Oh so none of you are happy! I'm so sick of y'all telling me what to do! All of you!" They all seemed like kids when their mom or dad was screaming at them but I had it. I had it with this world.

"Gyawa, we're just trying to help." Zuko defended with a harsh tone, standing up.

"Try to what?! If you really want to help than leave me alone and let me do what I came here to do!! If that's killing fine! If that's taking his bending away fine! But if you have anything else to say about something else I'd love to hear it!" I yelled at him with clenched fists.

His face changed from angry to hurt as I let that sneak in. I then began to walk to my room, I was going to find the only one around her who had any comfort.

"Gyawa, don't walk away from this!" Katara said, before Zuko stopped her.

The truth was I wanted him to follow me and talk to me. I didn't want to feel this way, I hated being mad at him and myself. But of course he didn't, like he always did.

As soon as I got in my room I collapsed on the floor. I looked out at the sky it was a full moon. I could just fly away now and blood bend the hunk, I knew exactly where he'd be. Or wait and let him kick my ass.

But then I remembered that I shouldn't change things, maybe even Zuko. I was becoming tired of it, always going places, always saving people. But I was so close to the end, but I wondered if it was The End.

~Zuko POV~

After awhile of trying to go to Gyawa's room I had it. I couldn't shake that look she gave me earlier.

And after she had told me how she felt, I ignored it, she became less like herself. It was almost like she was becoming bitter.

I had to set things right between us. I had to tell her I felt the same way about her, I knew if I didn't I would regret it forever. I already did regret not telling her sooner.

I tried to gently knock on her door but I got no response. I knocked again but nothing.

"Gyawa, I'm coming in." I warned as I opened the door. I looked around her room to see she wasn't there.

"Gyawa?" I called out before realizing her glider was still there.

I looked in the closet. "Gyawa?" I called out again, it was beginning to make my nerves go wild. I knew she was in here earlier, I heard her, but now out of nowhere she was gone. She couldn't have just disappeared. She had to be somewhere.

~Gyawa POV~

My eyes opened to see I was in a forest. I groaned, knowing what I was on. I didn't move but Momo just licked my face a few times. I sat up making him move to my lap, "hey Momo." I sighed, as I petted him.

I didn't move or call on my past lives, I already knew what they would say. Truth was I kind of agreed with them, deep down I wanted to kill Ozai, but I was afraid to do it.

Killing him could change so much, and when I did change things I didn't like the effects.

I sighed, I guess I would take his bending, I was on the lion turtle everything was going fine so far.

But the cold truth was I wasn't fine, I felt all wrong inside. No matter how much I tried to deny it I was becoming bitter, because of Zuko. I looked at him telling me he wasn't ready as a shut down, I expected him to go along with it. But that's something only an idiot thinks will work, I was being an idiot.

But it was more than just Zuko, I was shutting everyone out because I was afraid, afraid to care.

It was something I had struggled with for so long and now this world was bringing it out in me. This world changed me, and I wasn't sure if when I went back to mine I could ever live the way I did.

I would never look at myself the same way again. I was beginning to view myself as weak, I was giving into my low feelings. I couldn't, or I would become cruel and just like any old grandma.

I slowly got up and walked the grounds, it was amazing how all this grew on a turtle.

I was being a complete jackass about it, but just if this was the end did I really leave it at that. Yelling at my good friends, fighting Ozai and disappearing for all I knew. I was starting to wish I wouldn't end so I could set things right with them, so I could set things right with Zuko.

I found a good big tree and climbed it to sit in the branches. I had a clear view of where I was now, nowhere near any land. As much as I wanted to see my mom again, I wanted to stay here, in my dream home. Even if I didn't get my dream boy I still had great friends, better than my life back on earth. I didn't know what would happen after this, this was the end of the line for my knowledge.

I didn't want to think of what could happen if I died, because that wasn't going to happen. And if I did I'd probably be sucked back home. I didn't want to do that, I had to win not just for me but for the whole world.

Soon I drifted in my thoughts and fell asleep in the tree branches. When I woke up I looked around to see we were close to the land. I knew this was my queue to ask the turtle.

I immediately swam to the head as quickly as I could. As I did he put me on his hand and lifted me out of the water.

"A lion turtle. Maybe you can help, everyone expects me to take someone's life. But I'm not sure if I can do it." I stated looking at those huge wood eyes it was truly fascinating.

"The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can be poisoned by hatred without being harmed. Since the beginning of time, darkness thrives in the void but always yields to purifying light." After he said this, he put his massive finger ever so slight to my forehead and chest, I have no other way to describe it but he showed me the light.

"Wait for him, he will come." The lion turtle said, placing me on the land, I could see Sozin's Comet coming. He slowly sunk back in the sea, I turned to the land I then stood on. It was the battle ground against Ozai, I had to be ready or my fears would come true.

A gulp reached my throat, mustering up the courage to face whatever possibilities would arise.


	39. Chapter 39: Avatar Gyawa

It wasn't long, before I saw the war ships approaching. I was standing on one of the tall rocks in this field waiting on Ozai.

As soon as he began to hit the ground with massive waves of fire, a dread hit my stomach. "It's time for you to go Momo." I looked up at my friend with his green eyes, he flew away leaving it to me against Ozai.

My heart was beating hard out of nerves, I didn't know if I could pull this off.

Before on earth I would get nervous at finals or if I made it in the team but if I lost I would die maybe for real. And if I went back to earth it would be just as bad.

Ozai got closer and closer with fire I could feel from were I stood. I took a deep breath before throwing rocks at his war ship's engine.

It went down and Ozai flew up using fire bending. He landed on a rock not to far from me, burning his shirt off.

"After generations of Fire Lords failed to find you, now the universe delivers you to me as an act of providence." His crazed voice was loud enough for me to hear him clearly, as he grinned at me like he had already won.

"You can't see what side of the page you're on, Ozai, this is not the providence you want." I gritted through my teeth, with my whole body ready to attack.

"No, it is you who are on the wrong side of the page! You believe in goodness, I believe in power!" Ozai snarled, before throwing a huge massive fire blast at me.

I used fire to fly up, since it was the strongest at the moment that was what I was going to use. I sent a whole rock slide after him, he flew up and kicked more flames.

I blocked it like a reflex, he blocked my fire like a habit.

Even if the Fire he shot at me was as hot as a furnace I felt chills rise up my spin, truth was I was afraid of him. I kicked a fire ball before jumping to a rock and punched air at him.

Meanwhile the fleet was continuing with the plan, however I had to focus. He jumped in the air and shot out a huge blast, I slide down the rock before turning to see he was following.

He blasted at me as I formed earth all around myself to block. I then sent it straight at him. He jumped up and kicked more fire.

As he continued I used air to brake it but he kept at it and I was sent to the wall. I growled in pain before looking up to see Ozai grinning away.

I sent boulders at him, although he blasted through all of them, this guy's form was literally perfect.

I kicked a spinning fire blast, he jumped up and completely dodged it. Before I could act again he formed kicking and I had to run for dear life.

I jumped through rock after rock as he followed throwing lighting at me. I stopped to face him turning and ready to redirect it.

Groaning from the constant pain, I felt overwhelming like I couldn't hold it. Then I was ready to shoot it back at Ozai, he had a stunned face knowing what I could do, but I couldn't.

I slightly moved my arms and letting it go it flew in the empty sky. I immediately regretted it as he shot a huge fire blast at me. Still recovering from the lightning I wasn't fast enough to properly block it and found myself falling.

I used fire bending to fly myself back up, ready to strike at Ozai who had a fire ball in hand.

Only when I blocked the fire ball it still hit me and I had to form a wall around myself. I found myself in an earth ball hiding from Ozai.

"You're weak!! Just like the rest of your people. They did not deserve to exist in this world. In my world! Prepare to join them, prepare to die!" He yelled as he shot massive powerful fire at the earth, I closed my eyes, sitting in a hot furnace, this was a bad idea.

I was basically trapped, every shot he took make it harder to stay in there.

"Come out, Avatar, you can't hide in there forever!"

The fire stopped but it only made me reinforce the earth around me even tighter as I kept my eyes shut.

Just as I thought a powerful compacted fire blast blew it away. I managed to put air around myself but I was shot to the rock behind me.

I yelled from a sharp pain hitting my back as I slammed against it.

There it happened, I felt like I had just been connected after so long. I finally felt my avatar self again. I knew I had the power now. The Avatar State finally decided to join me.

"C'mon out little girl, you're about to be-" I stopped Ozai mid sentence, I was then in the Avatar State.

I came out from the rubble and grabbed his goatee, pulling myself up.

He tried to hit a fire ball at me but I easily punched his arm back and kicked his gut with earth bending. He was sent flying as I rose up forming all the elements around myself.

He was horrified as I was then fully protected. He tried to hit fire but I absorbed it and shot water with earth in it after him.

Ozai began to fly away, now he was the one on the run. As I flew I grabbed all the earth around me and shot it at him.

He barley dodged it and this continued for sometime. I was flying like a superhero! I shot flames with water swirling around it, it was too wide spread for him to dodge it and he fell to the nearest rock.

The Fire Lord got back up and kicked a massive wave of fire, I would have been afraid of it before but at the moment I shot through it like nothing.

I then sent a massive air wave at him, he blocked fire at it but nothing happened, it shot him down.

He tried to blast at me but as I landed were he was I kicked away at his hand and blocked it. I then used earth to lock him down where he couldn't bend at all.

"Fire Lord Ozai, you and your forefathers have devastated the balance of this world and now you will pay the ultimate price!!" Voices but my own threatened as I began to send a blast with all elements wrapped around each other at his chest.

But as I began to do it, I couldn't. I couldn't kill someone, not like that. Not to mention it would change things, and I wasn't sure if that would be a good thing.

Right before it hit him, right as he was about to except the painful blow the water hit him like a splash and the rocks like pebbles as I landed next to him.

"Even with all the power in the world you are still weak!" Ozai snarled, before he was about to shoot fire from his mouth.

I formed a wall in front of me and pulled him up with earth ending to where I could easily reach his forehead.

I closed my eyes and meditated best I could. Searching for his energy and began to take it, but as I did, I found I was being corrupted with Ozai's will.

However, I wasn't about to let that happen, and as soon as I began, I finished.

I let go of him and let him collapse as he tried to bend.

I finally did it, I finally beat Ozai. "What-what did you do to me??" He asked, as he laid in defeat.

"I took away your bending, you'll never hurt anyone with it again." I replied, turning to see the beach in flames.

I took a deep breath, using the water from the sea to put the flames out, even if I was as far away as I was.

I felt like a heavy weight was finally lifted, like the clearing after a foggy morning. If I know what content feels like, that's what I felt at that moment.

I ended the war without dying, and that had to count for something. Even if I could still go back to earth at any minute, I was glad to be there.

Not to long later, Sokka dropped down in a war ship with Toph, Aang and Suki. Helping poor little Sokka to walk.

"You did it! You should have seen yourself it was amazing! You were all like; pow boom and the Fire Lord was all like arigh uh uh arugh!" Sokka exclaimed, with a huge happiness in his voice hopping on one leg.

"So did you…you know finish the job?" Suki asked, pointing at Ozai who was leaning against a rock.

"I'm still alive." Ozai growled weakly getting up, making Suki back up in fear. Even if he was completely unable to fight.

"I learned how to take his bending without blood bending." I stated with a slight smile, it felt good to finally win.

"I'm proud of you! You found a way to do it without doing something evil. But who taught it to you?" Aang smiled, as he hugged me.

"A giant lion turtle." I plainly stated, with a smile folding my arms.

"You have the craziest adventures when you disappear." Toph smirked as she shook her head.

"Will look at you buster, now that your fire bending gone I guess we should call you the loser Lord." Sokka punned like it was a punch line.

"I am the Phoenix King!" Ozai tried to demand before collapsing to the ground.

"Ha ha ha, keep calling yourself that and just maybe it might stick in person." I mocked with my head high and arms crossed.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to offend you, Phoenix King of getting his butt whooped." Toph added, putting her fists together.

"Yeah... or how about king of the guys... who don't win." Suki also tried to add which didn't work.

"Leave the nick names to us honey."

After our victory we went to the fire nation Capital to attend Zuko's coronation. I had already said sorry to the Gaang, who immediately said it was crazy I was asking. I just had to set things right with Zuko, even if it didn't work out the way I wanted, I need to respect him.

As I sat meditating next to the door of the coronation, I heard a beautiful voice that rang in my ears ask; "Gyawa?" I looked up to see Zuko lightly smiling at me.

"Hey, Zuko." I smiled back.

"I can't believe my purpose in life was hunting you down and now..." The Fire Lord shyly smiled, looking for the right word, but I was fine with it.

"And now we're friends." I finished his sentence.

"Yeah..." Zuko sighed with a dying smirk, however it wasn't a sad look, but content maybe?

"It's okay, Zuko, I have to except the fact I can't have all I want." I said, standing up, even if I ate my own words now I wouldn't regret it later.

"Would you let me finish?" He lightly chuckled making my heart stop.

"We are friends, but I like you more than that. I should have told you sooner, but I talked myself out of it. I'm sorry." Zuko let me see that smile of white beauty, it's almost unbelievable I couldn't believe he was saying this. It was literally a dream come true.

"You shouldn't be apologizing, I suppose I should. I was a jerk the other day. I'm sorry." I said not knowing what else to.

"Don't apologize." He shook his head with that beautiful smile.

I wanted to reach over and kiss him but the last time I did that it didn't go so well.

"The world's so different, I don't know what's ahead." I though out loud fixing my shirt, trying find something for my hand to do beside shake.

LAnd it's going to be even more different. We'll rebuild it together." Zuko replied before reaching over and hugging me, I held him tight before we walked out to the crowd outside.

As we did, I couldn't help but of feeling a tear fall, it was finally over, I had the guy, I didn't die, and it was happy ending, I couldn't ask for more.

The crowd cheered as Zuko walked up. "Please the hero is the Avatar." The Fire Lord stated, giving me the signal to walk up.

He gave me a smile I hadn't really seen before, but it was content.

"Today, this war is finally over. I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging, a hundred years of fighting has left the world scared and divided. But with the Avatar's help we can get in back on the right path. And begin a new area of love and peace." Zuko spoke to the crowd before kneeling to be crowned.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko." A fire sage declared as he placed it on his head.

The once Prince, turned Fire Lord before my eyes looked up at me with contentment in his eyes to see I was smiling, I finally got that beautiful fire bender on the throne.

Later when we were all back at Iroh's tea shop I couldn't help but feel content. "Well I think you all look perfect." Toph said, making everyone laugh, as I walked out.

The sun was setting, giving off its typical ray of color, however this day was far from normal. Leaning on rails I was glad to leaning on, seeing a sun I was grateful to see again, being in this world at least one more day.

Soon faint footsteps approached, I turned to see it was a boy with chocolate hair and a strong heart, Zuko.

It was nice to see those beautiful golden eyes looking in mine. After months of chasing and confusion he finally found out who he was and what he meant to me.

I could see it in his eyes, moving closer to him felt like the best thing in anything. Soon enough we were within arms reach.

He held tight on my waist, blinking a few times I stared in his galaxy of gold.

I felt our lips finally touch. After all of it, after all the conflict it was finally over.

I had it all, I had what I wanted. I got Zuko, and that was the punch line.

I had no idea what could come next, but I knew I would be ready for it with Zuko at my side. I knew if we won once, we could win again.


	40. Chapter 40: HRM Troubles

"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed her most, she vanished. A hundred years passed. my brother and I discovered her, and an airbender named Aang. Although her air bending skills are great, she had a lot to learn before she was ready to save anyone. But from the day I first met her, I believed Gyawa would save the world. And you know what, I was right. With the help of her friends, Gyawa defeated Fire Lord Ozai and ended the hundred year war. Zuko, Ozai's son and our ally, became the new Fire Lord. Together with Earth King Kuei, Gyawa and Zuko promised to restore the four nations to harmony."

It's me now, not Katara. I now had no idea what I was doing. Everything was new to me now. I had never read the comics so I was just winging it. But anyways back to the story.

"I never realized the Fire Nation had built so many colonies in the Earth Kingdom." Aang said, pointing at a map that had all the colonies on it.

We were in the Be Sing Sa palace talking with the Earth King, everyone was there. "Yes." Zuko replied.

"For the earth people, they're a constant reminder of the war. Like an old scar. Oh I... I- Fire Lord Zuko, I meant nothing personal!" The Earth King stumbled to say.

"No, Earth King Kuei, you're right, after all that pain my father had caused, it's my duty to bring healing to the world. I'll remove those colonies, I'll do whatever it takes." Zuko stated, so sure of his statement.

"Removing the colonies won't be easy. A lot of people might not want to leave, I should over see the process to make sure everything goes smoothly." I said looking over to the two main rulers in the world.

"Really? You'd want to do that?" Zuko asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm the Avatar. Making things go smoothly is my deal." I replied with a smirk.

"Wonderful. The Avatar will help." The Earth King said, with a slight bitterness. He was acting like that to just me, no doubt because I almost ousted him.

"I'll help." Aang quickly added.

"Sokka and I too." Katara also added.

"I was going to go visit Kyoshi Island."

"It'l be a movement-- a movement towards harmony. We'll call it.. we'll call it..." The Earth King said, trying his best. "The Harmony Restoration Movement!" Sokka butted out.

"Yes! The Harmony Restoration Movement! I like it!" The Earth King shouted, putting his hand in the other.

"What's up with you and your goofy names for everything?" Toph asked, in more of a annoyed tone.

"It's a gift." Sokka had an evil grin.

Later when we were all back at Iroh's tea shop I couldn't help but feel content. "Well I think you all look perfect." Toph said, making everyone laugh, as I walked out.

The sun was setting, giving off its typical ray of color, however this day was far from normal. Leaning on rails I was glad to leaning on, seeing a sun I was grateful to see again, being in this world at least one more day.

Soon faint footsteps approached, I turned to see it was a boy with chocolate hair and a strong heart, Zuko.

It was nice to see those beautiful golden eyes looking in mine. After months of chasing and confusion he finally found out who he was and what he meant to me.

I could see it in his eyes, moving closer to him felt like the best thing in anything. Soon enough we were within arms reach.

He held tight on my waist, blinking a few times I stared in his galaxy of gold.

I felt our lips finally touch. After all of it, after all the conflict it was finally over.

I had it all, I had what I wanted. I got Zuko, and that was the punch line.

I had no idea what could come next, but I knew I would be ready for it with Zuko at my side. I knew if we won once, we could win again.

But it was interrupted by the rest of them running out. "Ohh, aaugh. Right now? Really?" Sokka covered his eyes. I just had to laugh at his childish response.

"What's it to you?!" Zuko asked, getting a little hostile as he darkly blushed.

"Nothing, nothing." Sokka quickly replied.

"We're going to ride on Appa before the celebration starts." Aang explained with Katara around him.

That night we went again and again through Aang's crazy flying.

Zuko held on tight but I couldn't feel more at home. I found myself staring at Zuko, I finally got that hunka hunka.

I was drove out of my daze to hear Toph scream in Sokka's ear. "You too, you should learn to smile now and then. We did win." I said holding his arm. "Zuko?" I asked, noticing he was deep in thought.

"I visited my father in prison the other day... I've been meaning to ask you a favor, Gyawa."

I nodded at his dead serious tone. "If you ever see me turning into my father, I want you to... I want you to end me." Zuko almost whispered, I froze and backed up a bet.

I couldn't believe what he was asking me to do. I mean I could believe it but I hated that he asked me. My face had every expression Zuko needed to see. We just got together about a week ago, I wasn't about to kill him.

"Even now after everything that's happened, my family's legacy is still a part of me. That's why it's my duty to heal the scar the Fire Nation left on this world. But the Fire Lord's throne comes with a lot of pressures. And if I'm honest with myself... I need a safety net. The world needs a safety net. That's what I need you to be Gyawa, the safety net." He explained, "I need to lean on you." The brunette breathed through his last sentence, as he held my hand with softness I didn't think he was capable of.

But damn him for using that one thing I said once in my life! And yet I didn't think something of this would lead to anything, maybe he was just over reacting.

"I... you're not your dad. And you're my boyfriend, how can you expect me to do that?" I asked in a whisper, looking at those firey gold eyes.

"As your friend, I'm asking you if you ever see me go bad, end me. Promise Me, Gyawa!" He now held my hand tight, I looked to the side, nonetheless, something was telling me to disagree.

"If that makes you happy, than I promise." I sighed, looking down, I couldn't believe what I was saying.

One year later, we were doing our usual routine of taking the colonists back to the Fire Nation. "Don't worry, Mayor Nishi." Aang told the mayor as he drove Appa.

"Mrs. Mayor, if anything goes wrong I'll make sure no harm comes." I said, sitting next to her on Appa's saddle.

"That's not what I'm worried about. These colonists were young. Their people had no roots in the Earth Kingdom."

"I'm afraid of that too." I looked down at Momo, who sat on my lab.

"Things are different in the Fire Nation now, you'll see. Fire Lord Zuko's been reintroducing classic Fire Nation culture to his people. You'll learn so much about your past by living here. And you'll have fun too!" Aang said, before breaking into a Fire Nation dance. "Check it out-- this is a Fire Nation dance from over a hundred years ago." They all seemed confused by what he was doing. "Isn't this fun?" Aang asked with a huge smile. I shook my head, he was still a kid after all that.

When we were unloading the ship Fire Nation soldiers walked up. "Stop! Stop unloading! You're colonists?"

"Yes." The mayor answered.

"Return to the Earth Kingdom, by order of the Fire Lord." The soldier said.

"What?!" Aang asked, dropping everything he was holding.

"Fire Lord Zuko has officially withdrawn his support of the Harmony Restoration Hovement!" We all were in shock, even the colonists. Why would Zuko do this??

On our way to the Earth Kingdom, I knew I would have to talk with Zuko. Hopefully he did all this for good reasons, hopefully he would listen.

I didn't save the world to only have Zuko follow in his father's footsteps. The promise I made to him rang through my head all day and night, I could barely get any sleep.

The promise that if he stepped out of line I would have to kill him. I could never bring myself to do that, I hated that I just blew it off when he asked me. What was I thinking?!

I knew I needed guidance so I put my Avatar necklace in my hands, the same one Zuko used to track me down those two years ago. It's hard to think that I'm eighteen now, I feel so much older.

I meditated and there was Roku. "You've done your duty, the war is over. And yet the world is still not at peace. I'm sorry, Gyawa. You are still dealing with consequences of my own indecisiveness." Roku said, when he appeared. I only had one question for him, the one that was driving me crazy.

"Avatar Roku, I should have never promise Zuko. *sigh* I don't know what I was thinking, his my friend! I- I didn't even kill Ozai, the man who wanted me dead just for being the Avatar! The man who held onto the war of his fathers! And I promise the man I love, a man who's been through trial after trial! I won't do it! He could still change his mind, Roku!" I shouted at his almost expressionless face.

"All those lives that have been lost in the hundred years... I could have saved them. I had so many chances. Sozin almost never had his guard up when he was with me." Roku replied looking to the side.

"So you regret not killing Sozin." I hissed back.

"Yes." I hissed at his answer, I started to see where he was going. "When you are in the position of power, you must put the needs of the world above your own. Zuko, at one time at least understood this." Roku said without a twitch, he truly believed what he was saying.

But I didn't know if I did, the military back home always told me to put the safety of the innocent above my own. "Zuko could still change, we just need to talk about it and see where we're both coming from. I know he'll understand. He just needs a second chance." I replied.

"Remember the wisdom I offer you, Gyawa. You must be decisive. A promise is a promise." As Roku said, this he faded away but I had no intention of killing Zuko. Nonetheless I felt even more conflicted.

When we got down I saw Toph out of nowhere on my back.

"Toph, it's great to see you!" I smiled, holding on her arms that grabbed my neck.

"You too, Twinkle Sparks." Toph replied with a smirk.

When we got down we heard people outside the town chanting for the Fire Nation out. "Look everybody it's the Avatar!" Jet shouted.

They all started saying 'Avatar Gyawa.'

"Gyawa, we were hoping you would come. So what's the plan of attack! The freedom fighters are at your service." Jet grinned, putting his fists together.

"Wow, I ain't fighting anyone. I'm here to talk with Zuko, not attack his men." I replied, holding my staff in one hand and the other on my waist.

"What?! The time for talking was over as soon as Zuko broke from the Harmony Restoration Movement! Besides we're not getting in that city without a fight, there are Fire Nation soldiers everywhere." Jet said, not getting the point.

"We'll brake open a new gate for you. Just say the word!" Smellerbee added.

"Did you hear anything besides 'attack' in my sentence?! I'm not going to start another war!" I almost yelled at them, they were just blood thirsty.

"You're just going to do nothing because you're dating the worst of the ash makers!! You're the Avatar! You're suppose to keep balance!" Jet shouted, grabbing my arm.

"Wait did you just say that?! You have no idea! Don't call me things you barely understand!!! And what are you doing, Jet? The war's over, go home! Make a home, start a Life!" I mocked, getting inches from his face.

"You're the one who doesn't have any idea!" Jet hissed back, Longshot put a hand on his shoulder and he took his hand off me and backed off.

I hissed before opening my glider to fly over the walls.

"You ready, sweetie?" I could hear Aang ask Katara as I flew over.

I landed in the courtyard to find myself in front of Fire Nation soldiers. Aang and Katara landed right behind me. "This city is under the protection of the Fire Lord himself! No one may under without his express permission, not even the Avatar. Leave now!" He said pointing at me.

"Not even his girlfriend? I just want to speak to Zuko. Please just take me to him." I asked, putting my hands together.

"You were warned." The guard said before attacking.

He threw a fire blast at me but I quickly jumped up and dodged it like nothing. He threw a fist of fire at my landing and I rolled over and connected his whole body to the earth where he couldn't move.

"Just stop attacking, I don't want to fight!" I pleaded to the other soldiers now that the captain was no threat.

"What are you dolts waiting for?! Attack!" He shouted at them.

They all threw fire blasts at all of us, and I went low and threw an air blast at them. "For the love of- I don't wanna fight!" I shouted, as I hit another with a boulder, then took the earth from under them and slid it. And then slid it all the way to the wall.

"Aang, you're on fire!" Katara shouted.

"Oh what do I do?!" Aang asked me as I grabbed the water from a fountain and threw ice to keep them on the walls.

"Whoa." Aang expressed with a smile.

Just one more soldier ran up as a last resort with a fist while I kicked him away with air bending and attached him to the floor with earth bending.

However, out of nowhere I felt someone grabbing my arms and putting them behind my back. "Gyawa, Stop!" I heard the sweet sound of Zuko's voice demand in my ear. Yet I didn't like that he held me like a prisoner.

"Zuko, let go! You're hurting me!" I growled at him.

"I'm hurting you?! What were you doing to my soldiers?! My people?!" Zuko shouted back. I sighed as I looked back to see Aang boiling.

"Let go of her, Zuko! She said you're hurting her!" He shouted with clenched fists.

"Don't make me go into the Avatar State." I threatened, hopefully it would work.

"First you agree to stop attacking my people." Zuko hissed in my ear.

"Fine, just like old times." I mocked as he let go. "You'd think after a year of not seeing me you'd be happy." I pouted as I dusted myself off, looking back up at him with tired eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, I am happy to see you..." Zuko softly said, only to have him finish his comment. "But you were attacking my men."

"Well I just wanted to talk but you gave them orders to attack." I grabbed my staff.

"Not you, they did that on their own. C'mon I want to show you something." Zuko said, walking deeper in the city.

"Did you know that Yu Dao is the oldest of all the colonists? Many of the Fire Nation families immigrated over a hundred years ago, when Yu Dao was just a tiny village at the bottom of a valley. Together with Earth Kingdom people who were already here they built all this. Yu Dao now makes the finish metalwork ever produced, using both fire nation and earth kingdom expertise. That's why this is one of the richest cities in the world." Zuko explained, with tired eyes as we walked through seeing Earth Kingdom working with Fire Nation, in shops and just about everything else.

"It doesn't seem like Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom citizens share equally in that wealth." Katara said, as we noticed that the Fire Nation were the owners and rich ones.

"It's not perfect, Katara, but all the city's people, including the Earth Kingdom people are better off now then they were a hundred years ago." Zuko replied as we kept walking. I started to see where he was going with it and honestly he was right. I didn't see Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation.

"Sure that's nice but you're walking a line here Zuko, you could start another war." I said.

"Look, Gyawa, when I came here a week ago, I had planned to personally enforce the removal of Yu Dao from the Earth Kingdom. But then... I met the mayor's wife an earth bender who invited me to stay and see for myself how they lived. So I stayed. I saw what my people created here. I saw what the Harmony Restoration Movement would destroy. I changed my mind. Ever since my coronation I've had trouble finding peace. Now I think I've finally figured out why. I'd forgotten about my people. I know you defeated the Fire Nation, Gyawa, but my people still deserve respect." Zuko said, raising his voice again.

"You helped. And it was Ozai, not the Fire Nation people." I replied, trying to keep my cool.

"It'd be disrespectful to take from them a life they spent generations building! I won't let you do that!" Zuko shouted at me, but I didn't want to shout back.

"Harmony requires four separate nations to balance each other out! You can't have balance if one nation occupies another." Aang shouted back.

"Aang! *sigh* if I get the Earth King to set up talks will you be there?" I asked putting a hand on my chin.

"I'll be there." Zuko replied.

"Talks are good I guess." Aang pouted looking to the side.

"By the way," it was burning in my head. "You should have had a talk with the Earth King before doing anything. That's how wars are started!" Zuko sighed, looking away.

"Bye, Zuko." I said, walking closer and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for us to be like this." Zuko said, putting his hands through my hair. It felt so soft and peaceful, almost washing my stress away.

I gave him a tired smirk before walking off with Aang and Katara. I looked back to see Zuko with a guilty look, yet nothing was his fault. He looked tired, but it was understandable, he was Fire Lord with a busy life, and I was the Avatar and I had to travel a lot while. And yet I couldn't help but feel like I was starting not to know him anymore.

"So what happened?" Sokka asked, as we went back over the wall.

"Did you have to.. do it?" Toph asked.

"Did you kill the Fire Lord?" Jet also asked eager for an answer.

"For the love of- No!" I shouted back, it just made that little talk with Zuko even more depressing.

"So what's going on? What are we supposed to do now?"Jet asked.

"I'm going to the Earth King and ask if he can meet with Zuko. Now would you people please go home. We need to figure out what to do now. And this won't help, you're adding to the fuel of a new war." I replied.

Jet thought about what I just said with a hand on his chin. "The Earth King has waited a hundred years to be rid of those ask-makers. We'll give you three days, Avatar Gyawa. After that the freedom fighters will figure out a solution of our own." Jet replied.

"Please don't." I Mocked.

"I don't totally get why you need to talk with the earth king. Zuko knows he's wrong doesn't he? The Fire Nation colonists have to go." Toph said, as we were on Appa leaving for Be Sing Sa.

"I'm not just saying this because he's my 'boyfriend' but Zuko made a good point." I said, and everyone pricked up.

"What?!" They all asked at the same time. (Except Katara.)

"Gee, forget I said anything." I sighed, sitting back like I was about to go to sleep.

"Anyways." Aang smiled, leaning on Katara. He was the purest. Thing. Ever.

"Uagh Aang? Katara? You two are giving me the oogies over here." Sokka sighed.

"I am sick of hearing about your stupid oogies, Sokka! I don't even know what that means!" Katara busted out in anger.

"I can explain, give me your hand." Toph grinned, holding her hand out.

With suspiciousness Katara gave it to her. Toph immediately gave Katara a good lick on the hand. "Oogies!" Katara shouted in horror.

Truth was; I was afraid the Earth King wouldn't listen to me, I wasn't exactly in his favor, and I wouldn't blame him. But it was worth a shot, to stop another war.


	41. Chapter 41: The Meetings

"Ugh." Sokka sighed at the sight of Katara and Aang just leaning on each other.

"What? Everybody does it." Toph said, thinking he did that to her when she was picking her nose.

"I was talking about them not y-- yeah you too." Sokka replied.

"I don't see the big deal, with either one." I said, as I was lounging around.

"Well it's been fun, guys, but I gotta get back to my school." Toph said standing up on Appa.

"Leaving already, Toph?"

"Can't you stay a little longer?" I asked.

"Nah, someone's gotta keep the lily livers-- I mean my students in line." Toph corrected herself.

"Wait! You can't leave me here alone with them! The oogies-osity's only gonna get worst when you're gone. How am I supposed to keep my food down?? And Gyawa and Zuko are only gonna get more awkward." Sokka asked, nagging on Toph's leg.

"What?! We're not awkward, we just don't see each other a lot." I sighed, looking at my skirt and getting depressed again.

"See what I mean." Sokka said, pointing at me.

"Well, you could come with me." Toph replied.

"No. No. Hey! How about I go with you?" Sokka asked.

"Great idea Sokka! Wish I'd thought of that." Toph mocked.

"Katara? Aang? I'm going with Toph. To check out her school. Not because you two give me the oogies or anything." Sokka said, holding on to Toph.

"Oh! That sounds good! We'll pick you up on the way back from Ba Sing Se." Katara replied.

"Hold on guys, just give Appa a second to land." Aang said jumping to Appa's head.

"Don't bother, Twinkle Toes. We're close enough to the ground. I can smell the trees near my school. Bye, Twinkle Sparks, come on." Toph grabbing Sokka's arm.

"Hey, isn't that the hand you were just using to pick--??" Sokka shouted, as they jumped off. I looked down to see Toph making a slide.

"Heck of an entrance." I said, before closing my eyes.

We got to Ba Sing Se at sunset and glided down after telling Appa to wait outside the city. "So I'm a little turned around. Where's Iroh's tea shop?" I asked as we landed.

"Oh my gosh! Is it like really you?!" We hear two girls squeal. "I can't like believe it. It's really you! With your flying lemur and everything?" Aang loved the attention but this was the kind of girls I hated back home. It's only fun when you're doing the fangirling.

I sighed before doing what I always did with these people, I drowned the noise they call voices out. All I dared to hear was "Like-Like-like."

"Katara my girlfriend."

"Fan club-just a dream." And finally Katara pulling Aang away, just thank God. Then they invited us to stay at their "Western Air temple." Because Katara slipped up and mentioned that we were looking for a place to sleep.

"I'd love to see it!" Aang quickly replied with excitement.

"Oh great, home. I can't wait." I mocked, rolling my eyes.

When we got there it was just a house with a upside down air nomad flag, and all the windows decorations up side down as well. "You said this was modeled after the Western Air Temple." Aang asked. They replied with some sensations of an answer.

"I lived and was raised in the Western Air Temple, but I guess it's fitting fan girls are in this dump." I mocked, Katara and Aang both budged me. "What?! It looks nothing like it." I defended.

The fan girls where all crushed but it just put a smirk on my face. "I love it. Thank you for letting us stay here, official air nomads fan club. I'm flattered." Aang bowed at them they all blushed of course.

I crossed my arms, It reminded me of how pathetic girls got with the Beatles when they didn't even look good.

"Come you two let's check it out!" Aang said, grabbing Katara's hand.

"Can't wait." Katara joked while I just pouted.

The next morning I made sure to wake up late. Even then I woke up to Aang putting all the fan girls on air scooters.

"So what's going on now?" I asked, sitting next to Katara on the floor.

"Oh Aang's just being that same boy he was on Kyoshi island. Katara scoffed as we both wished we were at Iroh's tea shop.

Finally Katara had enough and walked over to Aang when she heard them talking about how dreamy he was.

But you know who was even more dreamy (not that he was.) Than Aang? Zuko! I felt like we weren't even together, and I was messing it up every time we talked.

After my little sob I looked up to see Aang was finally ready to go.

"Well you certainly enjoyed those girl's attention." Katara scoffed as we were walking out.

"Weren't they amazing?!" Aang asked both of us.

"You mean besides the whole 'like, like' thing?" I asked, My brain was still fried and I knew it wasn't gonna get any better at the palace.

"I know it's just a silly fan club, but for a moment here, it almost felt like... like I was home again. With my people." Aang said with a sober tone, making the rest of us feel guilty. "Thanks for agreeing to stay there for the night, it meant the world to me." Ok deep, I feel bad.

"Don't thank me again, I don't deserve it." Katara replied.

"Now I feel like a complete moron." I said, putting my hands through my hair.

"Earth King Kuei." I said, as I and the others bowed.

"Avatar Gyawa, Aang, Katara of the Water Tribe. What brings you here?." The King asked, not too pleased to see me.

"I was at Yu Dao when a situation came up." I replied.

"I heard you were in the Earth Kingdom dealing with the situation. Thank you for all your help with the removal of the colonies. The remaining few seem to be more difficult then-" he said stunning me, he actually thanked me.

"That's why we're here, your majesty. We'd Iike to set up a meeting between you and Fire Lord Zuko. Yu Dao is still there."Katara explained.

"For now." Aang almost whispered, none of them gave me a chance to say anything.

"Earth King Kuei, I'm on the side of balance and I think you should hear the Fire Lord's perspective first before making a decision." I tried to plead, but he just sat back and asked for time to think things through.

"Sweetie, you have to try this!" Aang said, as he was eating what ever he was eating. I was too busy stuffing my face with egg-rolls.

"I'm still working on these delicious pan-fried noodles." Katara replied, Momo tried to grab one of my egg rolls.

"These egg rolls are the best right, momo?" I asked, as the Earth King walked in.

"Avatar Gyawa, Aang, Katara, I've taken the time to ponder our situation." The Earth King stated, standing in front of me.

"Great, thanks for the food. When should the meeting be?" I asked as I stood up.

"I'm sorry but you're not going to like what I have to say. All my life I've been weak—so weak that my most trusted advisor was able to hide a hundred year war behind a certain of lies! That you tried to start a coup against me! Well I'm tired of being weak! It's time for me to be a man!" King Kuei said, clenching his fist. I knew what he was going to do, it only makes sense the "weak" one would try to start another war to prove they weren't weak.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Katara asked, putting her hands in her hips.

"Fire Lord Zuko promised he would see the Harmony Restoration Movement to the very end. Now he's turned his promise into a lie! Why should I meet with him—so he can tell me more lies! So you can tell me more lies?! I will not stand for anymore lies! I will order general How to lead my troops to Yu Doa to enforce harmony!" He shouted, with his fist still clenched. It was the look in his eye, I shook my head, I knew he wasn't going to back down.

"You don't see the truth of the thing! Zuko is doing this for harmony! If you send your troops that would be an act of war! Do you even know what Yu Doa is like. I never saw people working together like that before. If you attack you'll be destroying something your people have built, something the Fire Nation helped to build!" I shouted back, as he was walking away.

"The Fire Nation residents of Yu Doa will either leave my kingdom peacefully, or face the most dire of consequences! That's my decision! If you're not with me Avatar Gyawa, then I can only assume that you are against me! Though I'm not surprised, you did after all try to have me overthrown!" He growled.

"I thought it was the only way! But it doesn't matter now!" I defended throwing my arms up.

"It does matter, you're lucky I don't throw you out!! Are you with me or against me?!"

We left as soon as possible to Yu Dao. I knew I couldn't kill the man I loved, and yet if he went too far what would I do. I knew I had to pick a side. And I knew which one, I didn't care how it looked.


	42. Chapter 42: The Promise

I looked down on the battle that raged on below Zuko and I. Roku and Ozai stood behind us, it was raining and dark as night.

"One moment, I know, deep down in my heart, that I must defend my people." Zuko softly said, with his hands clenched and his stance strong. "But then the next, doubt creeps in. Maybe I'm supposed to follow through with the Harmony Restoration Movement." He closed his eyes, I didn't know how to feel.

"Prove yourself worthy of the throne, my son!" Ozai shouted in his burnt ear.

"Gyawa, how am I supposed to figure out what's right when his voice is all I hear??! You could have silenced him forever... perhaps then I could have found peace. But you didn't, and now I can't!" Zuko's words pained me like needles, what if he was right?

"I... sorry Zuko." I stumbled to say.

"When he had a firm grasp of the good, your friend asked you for a promise!" Roku told me, but I didn't want to hear a word. I clenched every bone in my body as I shook with fear.

"The Fire Lord's will determines what is right! Embrace this truth and you'll posses the peace that you desire!" Ozai hissed at Zuko, who seemed just as confused as me.

"I don't think I'll ever stop feeling lost." Zuko breathed, with a tired worn out tone, his words sunk me down to the pit.

"Now fulfill your promise and restore the world to harmony!" Roku said.

"Go ahead, Gyawa, do it!" Zuko shouted as he held his arms out for a clear shot at him.

"No! I won't! Zuko, I-I... I Love you!" I struggled to say, Zuko paused and I saw something I hadn't seen in him since the day we first shared an kind of love.

Zuko slowly closed his eyes as the rain slipped from his face, streaming with the tears. "Just do it." He whispered, and yet I heard through the storm.

I clenched my jaw and hands as tears mixed with the rain coming down. I closed my eyes before reopening them in the Avatar State.

I moved all four elements around myself. Zuko could see Ursa behind Roku, crying. "Wait! Don't cry!" Zuko pleaded before I sent waves of fire at his chest.

Just then I gasped and woke to realize it was just a dream.

I sighed in relief but I still panted for breath. I looked over to see that Aang woke up. "What happened?" Aang asked.

"What do I do, Aang?? Am I doing the right thing? What if making that promise to Zuko was the worst thing I've ever done?!" I almost shouted as I broke a sweat.

"Well I don't think you should kill Zuko, he's a human being and your boyfriend. Didn't the nuns teach you to respect all life? Then killing isn't the answer." Aang replied sitting down with his legs crossed monk style.

"What if neither one of them sees reason, what if I'm wrong? What if the nations are meant to be just four?!" I asked clenching my fist, I still felt all the emotions from my dream.

"You can't focus on what if, only what is. I'm sure you'll make the right decision when it comes." Aang said, but it wasn't enough.

"Well I'll try to get some sleep." I said laying back down, but I got none that night.

The next morning we arrived before the army. "People of Yu Doa, you must evacuate the city immediately! Your lives are in danger!" I shouted at the crowds below.

""Watch out sweetie, we're being attacked by fire benders!" Aang gasped, as he dodged a huge fire ball.

"You mean earthbenders!" Katara replied.

"No, we're being attack by the Yu Doa resistance!" I shouted as a chain with earth in it moved back around to hit me.

"I don't want to fight you!" I shouted as I air bended it away.

Before they could attack again I jumped to the building and ran on the roof to find someone already running away.

"Why are you running?!" I mocked as he jumped through the window. I slide through with ease to see it was an axe factory.

"Just what I need." I said with a smirk, grabbing two axes and threw them at the runaway. They all pinned him to the wall and I saw that it was Sneers, the boy outside the wall the other day.

"You okay, Gyawa?" Aang asked, as he and Katara climbed in the window.

"I'm fine." I quickly replied. "Where are the rest of the freedom fighters?! Now!" I snarled, walking closer.

"The freedom fighters aren't in this." He replied, with a scared smile.

"You expect me to believe that?!" I shouted back, he got even more afraid.

"Why would you attack us?!" Aang asked.

"Because you're trying to force us out of our homes, Avatar Gyawa, we're not leaving!" Sneer's made demands you'd think a brave person would make but instead he was there shivering away.

We all turned around to see the rest of the people attacking us. It was a girl wearing both Fire Nation red and Earth Kingdom green.

"Wait, I've seen you before." Katara said.

"My name is Kori Morishita and we are the Yu Dao resistance." She replied as she walked in.

"Well if you're really resistance then you'll get all the civilians out of here, the Earth King marches here!" I shouted at them, I didn't care who they were, they needed to get the people out.

"No way and entire army?!" Sneer's asked.

"But we're not leaving!" Kori said, clenching her fists.

"Yeah, I hated the Fire Nation! What those ash makers did to my parents-- that's why I became a freedom fighter. But when Jet and the other guys went to Be Sing Sa I came to Yu Doa to live with my uncle. Then without even meaning to I feel in love with an ask maker." Sneers said, grabbing Kori's hand.

"Wow, you are going out with you?!" I asked in shock. He was rather large. Oh whatever.

"Yeah I hid it from my friends for a long time but I'm with done that. My girlfriend is Fire Nation." Sneers replied.

"So are all my cousins on my mother's side."

"And my favorite teacher."

"My stepfather."

"The guy who sells me mochi every morning." The others said to back him up.

"So let's get this straight. You are going out with her?" I asked still wondering how she even found him attractive.

"Yeah what are you getting at? You date the Fire Lord." Sneers asked getting suspicious.

"Oh nothing. Dude you got guts." I scoffed as she walked closer.

"I know this makes me look like a traitor, but I'm only-"

"look I see where ya'll are going with it. But the citizens need to get some where safe! How can a resistance fight an army!?" I shouted as I got sick of everyone thinking I was against them.

"We can if the Avatar joins us." Sneers said as I hissed at the ground.

"I already tried to talk with the Earth King, he won't listen."

"What, you said you'd see the Harmony Restoration Movement to the end?!" Aang shouted in my ear.

"Aang, maybe we should hear them out..." Katara said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Aang asked, looking over to the door. We all looked to see bunch of girls dressed like air nomads.

"Greetings Avatar Gyawa, the Yu Doa chapter of the air nomads fan club has eagerly anticipated your arrival. I am Xing Ying, the fan club president." I completely changed my mind about them, after she started talking. They weren't like "like-like-like."

"Look Katara, another fan club!" Aang said, completely changing his mood.

"Yay." Katara replied, with a sigh.

"You know them?" Lori asked.

"I know their type." Katara smirked, with an eyebrow up.

"Wow! You guys seem really different from the Ba Sing Se chapter. Are all of you presidents?" Aang early asked.

"Why would we all be president?" She replied.

"You're really are different." I completely agreed with Aang. "Your clothes look just like the uniforms students wear at the Western Air Temple!" I said looking at the cloth.

"Of course Avatar Gyawa, we pride ourselves on authenticity. Our members devote as many hours studying air nomad philosophy as you did when you were training." Xing Ying replied with a huge smile at all the attention from two air benders.

"And the arrows you've painted on your foreheads look almost exactly like real airbender tattoos!" I shook as Aang said this, I had a feeling she would say something I wish they hadn't done.

"Oh, these aren't paint. They're real tattoos! We used the same ink you-"

I hissed as Aang gasped. "Wait, what?! But air nomads tattoos have to be earned through years and years of airbending practice!-"

"Oh we know Aang, for fan club members to receive her-"

"I don't care about your rules! I had to earn my tattoos! And when I finally did, I felt brand new like I had learned so much, when I walked out of the sacred temple I felt like I had just turned into a woman!! Like I had finally earned my place and respect! You don't deserve it!!!" Shouting was the only way I knew how to describe how I felt. How could they do this!?

"They're sacred to our people! They describe who we are, and how we see the world! You have no right to tattoo yourselves like that!" Aang shouted, as he held his staff with a firm grasp.

"I assure you-"

"I'm going to try and stop the Earth King before he gets here. Make sure all the woman and children are safe!" I demanded at Sneers and Kori as I stomped off.

Aang didn't look any happier then I was, he seemed even more effected.

I used wind to lift me off the ground and fly threw the sky. Every now and then I had to land to gain more air.

On top of a mountain over looking Yu Dao, to see not only the Earth Kingdom army, but the Fire Nation marching as well.

"Oh no." I gasped, as I took flight straight back to Yu Dao. I knew this conflict would only resolve in Yu Dao.

I sat on the city gates as I waited. I heard Aang fly up and sit next to me. "You okay?" Aang asked, he seemed in as many emotions as I was.

"Uh, No… The Fire Nation had no right to be here, but now… Now they made a rich and prosperous city with the help of Earth Kingdom people. I can't ignore it, and yet should the Fire Nation stay? The city was built off force, what if it takes force to rebuild it? And yet does anyone need to rebuild it? Guru Pathik told me that the Nations were an illusion, that time was an illusion." I said, as I stared down, I knew Aang would hate what I was saying.

"But I don't want them to be the same, Gyawa! I thought you would understand! I love being an air nomad. I love our philosophy, our temples, our holidays, our food— everything that makes us different from the rest of the world! And now that we're the last ones left, it's up to us to preserve our way of life!" Aang stood up in anger but sat back down after he was through.

"Aang, how are we supposed to do that? Live like hermits the rest of our lives?"

"I don't know. But I do know this: air nomad culture can't survive in a world where the other nations invade each other, corrupt each other. You said you'd see the Harmony Restoration Movement to the end!" Aang almost shouted in frustration.

"Aang, I won't! It would probably mean I'm a hypocrite. I would have to fulfill my promise to Zuko, and it would mean I couldn't ever love him because we're from different nations. I would be breaking every philosophy we're trying to keep." I replied putting a hand on his shoulder.

I realized he needed more support then I did, I had everything figured out compared to him.

"But if you side with Zuko you will corrupt our nation and break your promise to the Earth King!" Aang shouted braking my hand away.

"If you really believed that Aang, you wouldn't have fallen in love with a Water Tribe girl." Aang hissed and looked down closing his eyes, to my statement, he was way more confused.

"Fire nation out! Harmony now!" Protesters shouted as they walked up with a battering ram.

I sighed as we looked down. I quickly jumped down to try and stop it.

"It's been three days, Avatar Gyawa. Did all that talking get you anywhere? Is the Fire Nation out of Yu Dao?" Jet asked as he ran up.

"You need to leave. The Earth King marches here as well as the Fire Nation!" I shouted at them.

"Seems like your boyfriend decided to start a war, Avatar. People of the Earth Kingdom Attack!" Jet ordered.

"No! You're only making this worse! It's like you're blood thirsty!" I tried to warn them but it was too late, their minds were set.

They sent the battering Ram at the gate that I stood in front of. I took a deep breath before launching straight at it with full force using earth bending. I split it in half and it just thunked the gate.

As the sound went quite I could hear a engine. I looked over to see a drill, I looked back at Jet with killer eyes.

"You really think we're dumb enough to use a stone battering ram when we knew the avatar would be here??" Jet asked with that grin of his.

I ran towards it with a groan before trying to metal bend it, which just dented it. I sighed knowing I wasn't good at metal bending yet.

Then I just sent earth straight through it before it could get inside the city.

"Look!" I could hear someone shout as he pointed to the Earth Kingdom army.

"Looks like the Earth King finally stepped up to his responsibilities." Jet smirked as we all stopped fighting.

I just shook my head, knowing of what might happen. "Avatar Gyawa." The fan club said, as they all had bandanas on their heads now.

I sighed again at the sight of them. I didn't even want to hear what they had to say. Aang said a few words to them but they didn't back off.

"Attention! Attention! By official declaration of Earth King Kuei, the Earth Kingdom reclaims the former Fire Nation colony of Yu Dao!" General How announced.

"Earth king Keui, why don't you come down here and announce your own decrees!" Katara shouted at the air balloon he was in.

"General How is Doing a fine job on his own thank you!" The Earth King cowardly replied.

"Fire Nation colonials who remain in the city are hereby declared criminals and shall be arrested on the spot! The Harmony Restoration Movement will be completed on this day, with or without the colonial cooperation!!" How kept announcing. Jet and the others started cheering while Sneers and the resistance ran up.

"This is it, Gyawa! You said you agreed with us, if you don't do something we're doomed!" Sneers said.

"Not necessarily, Sneers. Look!" Kori said, pointing at the army, I hissed and clenched my fist holding my staff tight.

The Fire Nation had arrived. Now I stood in the middle, I could see Zuko from where I stood. He looked detached, almost like he didn't know me.

He looked at me with a question in his eyes, I already knew the answer. "Stand back Avatar Gyawa, we'll protect you!" The fan girls said, as they stood in front of me.

"No you won't!" I growled as I air bended them away.

Just after that happened Toph came out of one of the Fire Nation tanks and Sokka popped his head out.

"Sokka?! Toph?!" Katara asked.

"Suki too. She's driving." Toph quickly replied, with a huge smile.

"Gyawa, you were supposed to pick me up! All four of you were to busy oogieing away with Zuko and my sister that ya'll forgot all about me!!" Sokka almost shouted as he stood up out of the tank. I would have found it amusing, but not in this situation.

"I haven't seen Zuko since- oh never mind." I sighed and threw a hand at him.

"So you decided to hitch a ride with the Fire Nation army instead?" Katara mocked.

"For your information, Katara, we weren't 'hitching a ride.' We were trying to slow them down. And what about you three?! Since when did defending Fire Nation colonials become a part of the harmony restoration movement?!" Toph demanded to know as she held a pose on top of the tank. Sokka looked just as bummed.

"Since I learned the truth!" I replied with my voice becoming more and more angry.

"Listen to me, Avatar. Harmony can be restored right now! My army will treat the colonials with more respect then the Fire Nation treated us. You have my word. However we cannot accomplish anything if the Fire Lords army stands against us. We have a saying among the council of Five: 'and army with no leader is a dragon without a head.' I know you have ties to him, but you alone have the power to end this quickly." General How said, but I wouldn't do what he wanted.

"No." I said as I looked at Zuko, who was unsure of my move.

I looked back at General How, he looked ready to attack, meanwhile King Kuei was cowering in his balloon.

"Well, if you guys were so busy slowing the Fire Nation down, how is it that they still ended up here?!" Katara mocked.

"Keep your eye on me, Sugar Queen. Keep your eyes on me." Toph replied with a smirk pointing at herself.

"She's following my plan in case you're wondering." Sokka added with an evil grin.

"No! You're not going to do anything Toph, I'm trying to work this out!" I shouted, holding out my hand. I didn't want any of this to come to a fight.

"You know Twinkle Sparks, I guess there's more than one reason I call you 'sparks.'" Toph said, before she jumped down and pulled out all the bolts that held in the tracks and used normal earth bending to cut them off.

"Ha ha! Look at that! Idea guy's still got the touch!" Sokka shouted as he pointed at the mess of tanks.

I looked in horror, I knew everything was about to go down. What if my dream came true?

"The dragon may still have its head, but perhaps it's still lost its legs. Quickly, Earth Kingdom troops, while the Fire Nation is in disarray! By royal decree, enter Yu Dao and arrest the colonials!" General how ordered and all his men ran full speed ahead.

"Fire Lord, our tanks--"

"You're not all in tanks are you?! Soldiers of the Fire Nation defend our people in the city of Yu Dao! Your Fire Lord commands you!" Zuko shouted as he pointed at the earth kingdom troops.

Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom soldiers charged at full speed into the other.

"Enough!" I shouted as I went in the avatar state.

All the troops stopped as I bent all elements in front of all of them. "You will both leave this valley immediately!!!" The voices of the Avatar's before me came through at my voices, all the soldiers were afraid except for the leaders.

"I'm not leaving, Gyawa!" Zuko shouted as he held his arm out to cover his eyes from the dust.

"Neither are we!" General How added.

I had no idea what to do, I couldn't attack the Earth Kingdom or the Fire Nation. I couldn't kill Zuko.

I was about to shed a tear before I flew off to the mountain side I was at before. When I left the fight raged on, I had to get advice from someone.

I sat and made an earth tent around myself to concentrate. I reopened my eyes to see Roku sitting in front of me.

"I had a dream the other night, and you were in it." I said.

"Fulfill your promise and restore the world to harmony." Roku replied with no emotions.

"That's what you said, I killed him in my dream. That's what you want. And I never fully appreciated the nomad's way but I am an air bender. Aang and I are the last ones. If I turn my back on the philosophy now, it might just disappear, and the air nomads aren't the only people I care about..." I almost whispered the last part, I had no intention of hurting him.

"The Avatar must hold the world above her own nation, her own friends, her own family. I cannot put it into words how it pains me to advocate for the end of my own great grandson." Roku closed his eye as he said this.

"Zuko's your great grandson?" I asked, I already knew that but whatever.

"Ursa, Zuko's mother is my granddaughter."

"Roku—how could you say that-"

"Because you are the avatar, to succeed where I failed, you most hold the world above all else. Empty yourself Gyawa, and contemplate the world. Then you will understand. Contemplate the world." Roku said, before he faded away.

I had no time to speak with the other Avatars, I had to do what Roku advised. So I contemplated the world.

After a while of mediating I felt myself going in the Avatar State with full focus. I made the same beam of light I made when I came out of the iceberg.

Everyone could see it, even though I was miles away. Wielding all elements around me I flew back to the battle field and went in between Zuko and How who were fighting.

"Gyawa, I know how this looks. But I swear, in my heart..!" He held out a hand as I looked down at him.

I saw in his eyes that he wasn't sure what I was about to do, but it wasn't fear, I think it was grief. I seemed stone cold as I looked down at him in the Avatar State.

Zuko sighed before taking off his helmet. "None of that matters does it? I'm doing exactly what my father would have done." Zuko was ready for what came next but I instead started to lift the city of Yu Dao out of the ground.

I started to make it into an island. Zuko was standing on cracked ground and when it gave way he started to fall down the hole I had just made.

"Fire Lord!" General How shouted.

There Zuko was falling and only I could do anything. I couldn't let it happen, I never could.

I flew down still in the Avatar State. "Gyawa, I-" Zuko said before I grabbed his wrist and flew up with him.

I gently put him down on the ground right next to Yu Dao.

He held me as softly yet tightly as possible, it made me leave the Avatar State. "Gyawa, I'm sorry." Zuko whispered as he held my head.

"Why?"

"Because I made you promise something that goes against your beliefs. I wanted someone to lean on when I can't escape being the Fire Lord. You have your own duties to worry about." Zuko softly said, as he looked in my eyes but I couldn't look in his.

"Zuko, I'm here, you can lean on me when ever you want." I said, trying to look at his eyes but I knew I was lying.

"I don't think we'll ever be able to do that." Zuko almost whispered but I heard him loud, those words made my mind go in different directions. Was he falling away? was I?

Then I remembered what started this conversation. I looked over to see the Earth King standing behind me.

"Kuei, look at who you're fighting. Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe, and Air Nomad. This is who stands against your massive army!" I said, as I stepped next to the Yu Dao resistance, Katara, and Aang. "You're not just fighting the colonials, you're fighting a whole new world. The world has changed, we need to change along with it."

The Earth King thought of what I said and held out a hand to the protesters. "Quiet! Quiet! I need to see what I.. what I.. I just need to see." He said, looking at the people of Yu Dao.

"Zuko?" I asked, as I saw he was struggling to stand.

"So I was right then? All Along... my decision... was right?" He muttered before he fell on the ground.

"Zuko!" A gasp reached my lips as I ran to him.

Quite a while later, I sat on the roof of the jasmine dragon at night. I sat in front of Roku. "I'm not like you, Roku. Not one bit."

"Gyawa, you are me." He replied.

"Yeah but to ask me to end your own great grandson..."

"For the sake of the world!"

"When you told me to contemplate the world. What do you think would happen? That I'd picture a map, the nations, cosmic energy? You want to know what I really saw? Sokka, Katara, Toph, the nuns who raised me, the white lotus, the Kyoshi warriors. But most of all, I-I saw Zuko. He was the reason I succeeded in defeating Ozai. He is everything to me."

"By refusing to take decisive action, you continue to put the world at risk!" Roku replied getting a little hostile.

"Why is there an Avatar if there are no risks? Life is a risk, would you have me destroy all life?!" I rose my voice, it was the only thing I felt like I could do to get the point across. "Avatar Roku, you taught me so much, but I don't think I'll ask for your help again. Goodbye." I looked away as Roku held out a hand.

"Gyawa!" He shouted but I went out of the spirit world.

I looked down at the necklace of Avatars and thought of ripping Roku off, but why would I? He was still an Avatar.

"Gyawa! Guess who just woke up?" Iroh said from the ground. I smiled and hopped down.

"Thank you for bringing him to me, Avatar. He really should have come earlier, on his own. Sometimes he forgets he always has a place here. He may be Fire Lord now, but he is still a stubborn boy." Iroh said as he went behind the counter.

"How do you feel?" I asked as I walked in.

"I feel like I've been asleep for a week." Zuko replied holding a blanket around himself.

"No, but you were knocked out for four days." I gave a smile,sitting down at the table he sat on. "The Earth King agreed to finally meet, in Yu Dao. But it has to be something else, Not Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom."

"But what?" Zuko asked.

"A place where everyone can live together in harmony, isn't that what we set out to do?" I asked with a tired smile.

"You always have a solution for everything." Zuko sighed, shaking his head.

"Not exactly..." I replied looking at the tea in front of me.

"On the way to Yu Dao, I had a dream. You and I faced against each other on a mountain top. Wind and rain and lighting raged all around us. Behind me was Ozai and behind you was-"

"Roku. And below us the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation fought. I had the same dream." I almost whispered.

"In yours did you... end me?" I put my head down, I didn't want to look at that face when he was like that.

"Yeah, I kind of did." I muttered.

"You want to know what I felt, just as you did that... right before I woke up?" Zuko asked, clenching his fist.

"Zuko-"

"Relief. Like I said before at Yu Dao, I was wrong to ask that of you. I've struggled for so long to do what's right— to even know what's right. Then when the war ended I thought the struggles had finally ended. I thought we'd finally be happy together. I thought I'd won for good. A visit to Ozai's prison changed that. I realized that the struggles was just beginning. I didn't think I could handle it so I asked for your help. But asking you to end me when I went bad—that was like asking you to figure out right from wrong for me. I didn't just want you as my safety net, I wanted you as my escape hatch." Zuko looked away before looking back for my response.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Because the struggles isn't something a Fire Lord can escape from. I'm sorry, Gyawa. Funny, It's like we lean off each other and not on." Zuko replied with so many emotions in his eyes.

I however only felt more lost. It was like when everyone was finding their places it was kicking me off the road. "So when you fell down the chasm in ground I made, did you feel relief then too?" I asked, I just had to know.

"No, as soon as my feet slipped I knew you wouldn't let me die." Zuko replied looking down.

I started to wonder if he wanted to die, I felt more lost like I didn't know where I was to Zuko. He must have seen this. "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful you did."

"Roku told me to fulfill my promise, I couldn't. I never could. But it's a flaw I'm gonna hold on too. For as long as I can."

"It's not a flaw Gyawa, *sigh* why can't the struggles get easier for me? Even just a little some times, I wonder how long I'll last." Zuko sighed. He didn't know the half of it.

"You know in that dream, a woman stood with us on that mountaintop, watching from the shadows. I think she was my mother."

"Sometimes, dreams are the way a person's spirit reveals the answer to his own problems. But then again sometimes they are just the result of eating spicy food before going to bed." Iroh suggested with a smile, something we both needed.

"Maybe finding my mother would connect me to the part of my heritage that isn't so murky and confusing. Maybe then I'll finally find peace." Zuko said taking a sip of tea. "I never told either of you this but right after I became Fire Lord. I sent out a search party after search party looking for her. I even hired June and her Shirsho. They all came back empty handed. What can I do now that I haven't done already?" Zuko asked both of us as Iroh came to us with more tea.

"It's a new era, bae. We should all try taking risks, even Aang's going out of his comfort zone. Making air acolytes." I replied with a smirk, leaning back.

"Speaking of risks why don't you two try this new line of beverage I invented?" Iroh said, holding out the tray. "First, I cook balls, of tapioca until they're soft and tender. Then I put them in tea where they sit like little pearl sized snacks at the bottom of the cup! Add a little milk and ta da! A revolution in tea is born!" As Iroh explained we tried to taste it but Zuko spit it out while I didn't know what to do.

"What is that trying to sneak into my mouth?!" He asked as he cleaned his mouth out.

"I don't think I've had tea this... chewy." I said, trying to make Iroh feel okay.

"I am a man ahead of his time." He said in shame as he started to walk away.

"You know I've been thinking of something completely new!!" I said, as I ran to the kitchen.

I used to make ice tea like crazy back on earth. I got glasses, some tea, sugar, and when it was mixed together I made ice and put it in.

"This is the revolution of tea!" Iroh gasped as he sipped it.

"Not bad." Zuko added as he drank it as well. I just stood there with a smile, I finally got to drink ice tea again.

Now all I needed was meat, when Aang wasn't looking.


	43. Chapter 43: The Search

It was a nice sunny day in Yu Dao, only we were inside, at a council, listening to the old ways of government by some professor. But as usual, and as I did back home all I heard was; "Blah blah blah."

"Tell me again, how exactly is boring lecture guy, supposed to help us figure out what to do with Yu Dao?" Sokka whispered, to me with a bored tone.

"Don't blame me it was the earth king's idea, I don't want to be here." I shrugged with a defensive voice, leaning near Zuko who I sat next to.

"Can you two keep it down, please? Some of us are trying to listen!" Katara whisper-yelled.

"Sorry, Katara." Aang apologized, though I didn't know why.

"Surprise, surprise. My boring sister likes boring lecture guy.l Sokka teased with a smirk.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend your talking about!" Aang defended, before Katara threw a snowball from her water cup at Sokka's forehead. I hid a snicker as he slowly began to whip it away.

"Professor, can you repeat that last part?" Zuko asked, raising his hand.

"Blah blah blah, family is family blah blah, a Nation is a large family, blah blah blah." Was all I caught.

"You okay Zuko?" I asked, tilting my head to see his face which was staring at the table.

"Have you been listening to him?" He whispered.

"Uh, you want the honest response?" I scratched my head with a skittish grin.

"I put my father in a prison and my sister in an institution. My mother's been banished for years. What does that mean for my Nation?" He asked deep in thought, not looking up from the wooden table.

"Zuko," I sighed, softly putting a hand on his shoulder, "if anything, that shows you'll do what you have to." I tried to reassure him but I could see it did nothing.

"The guy's a blowhead! Only people like Katara are taking him seriously." Sokka shrugged pointing his thumb at her, only to get another snowball on his forehead.

When the council was finally over I walked out to face Zuko giving me a warm smile. "It was good seeing you." I smiled back, putting my hand on his chest armor.

"You too." He said, with a soft voice gently holding my hand.

"I'll miss you." I sighed with a fading smile as I slowly kissed his cheek.

"Me too." He replied as our hands slowly parted.

"Ew, oogies." Sokka sighed, as I walked out of the daze to the steps.

"Be a little boy and run off and play, I grinned,waving back at Zuko one last time.

About a week later, I got a letter from Zuko to meet him at the Capital. As soon as I could, me and the Gaang took off for the palace, anything to see Zuko again.

"Iroh, we didn't expect to find you here." Katara smiled, as we entered the throne room with Iroh.

"Zuko, your friends have arrived!" He said opening the curtains.

"Zuko! It's been forever!"I gasped, running into his arms and holding his neck tight.

"It's been a week, but I did miss you." He sounded like he was smiling as he hugged me back.

"Where's Toph?" He asked seeing she wasn't there.

"Toph told me to tell you that she wanted to go on a life changing field trip but couldn't." I grinned.

"She had to stay at the academy. Now that folks have seen the Lily livers- I mean, her students in action, everyone and their mothers want to be metalbenders. Even the Yu Dao police chief went to visit her." Sokka explained as Zuko pulled away, I still wanted to hang on but I couldn't be like those old ladies.

"We came as soon as we received your message. What's this about?" Katara asked.

"I recently obtained some new information about Ursa, my mother. It turns out she's in a small town called Hira'a on the outskirts of the Fire Nation. I'm going there to look for her. Uncle Iroh has agreed to look over things while I'm gone." Zuko explained, turning to Iroh.

"May you find who and what you are searching for, my nephew." Iroh replied, with a smile and his hands in his sleeves.

"That's great, Zuko! So how can I help?" I asked putting a hand on my hip.

"The information about my mother came at a cost you see-"

"Zuko! BEHIND YOU!" Aang yelled pointing at Azula, who was slowly walking in.

"How did you escape, Azula?!" Katara yelled as she formed a water whip at her.

"Katara, wait!!" Zuko shouted, reaching out his hands.

"Stay back we don't want to hurt you!" Aang warned not letting Zuko explain.

"Speak for yourself, Aang!" Sokka scoffed, as he held his boomerang.

"Ha ha, ignorant peasant! You really think you can take me down with a boomerang?" Azula laughed, before Suki and Ty Lee ran in.

"Let's find out!" He growled.

"Sokka stop! Let Zuko explain!" Suki stated, running up to him.

"Suki!" He squeaked immediately hugging her.

"Azula was the one who got the information from Ozai. Because she helped me out, we made a deal. She's going to come with me to look for our mother. And she's going to travel unbound. With dignity. I want you all to come with us." Zuko explained, looking back at his sister.

"No offense but that sounds like the worst plan ever!" Aang yelled.

"Oooooh ooooh! New nickname for Zuko! How about bad decision Lord?" Sokka yelled like a child, none of them were letting me talk.

"Would you all settle down?! Sometimes it's like ya'll forget who the avatar is!!" I threw my hands up before folding them.

"Ever since my nephew ascended to the throne, he has yearned for peace. Finding Ursa may be that peace and not just for himself." Iroh smiled hinging that very good advice he always did. I had my mind set, Azula after all was a human being. I wouldn't forget that, and Zuko needed to find his mother.

"We'll go with you, Zuko, I got your back." I stated putting a hand on his shoulder, making him smile at me.

That night as I was making my way to my guest room I looked over to see Zuko sitting in the gardens. I silently walked up, Zuko still turned to see me. He lightly smiled as the glimmer from the waterfall shined against his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Just thinking." He replied, keeping his gaze fixed at the fountain.

"What's going on in there?" I asked, running my fingers through his shiny soft hair. He had it down and was in robes, he smelt like fresh laundry and felt so soft, you just wanted to cuddle with him.

"You ever think about our future? What will happen to us in ten years?" He asked turning to look me in the eyes.

I smelt bad compared to him, I felt dirty, I should have showered. Why was he even with me? But I then contemplated his question, and to tell the truth, I didn't, I didn't want to.

I looked back in his eyes, giving him an answer without speaking. "Well, I have." He sighed, turning back the fountain.

"The future's foggy, I can't be blinded by it. I only want to think about what is. Right now." I replied as he sank on his knees.

"And what's right now, Gyawa?" He asked, not looking at me, I didn't know how to answer. I honestly didn't know what to say beside he was my boyfriend. "Right now? I love you. And that won't change. Not matter how crazy things get." I gently put my hand on his cheek and moved it near my face so he could see me.

He seemed comforted by my words, and softly smiled letting his tired eyes say all I needed to know.

The next morning we all met in the courtyard getting ready to leave. "Good morning, Azula, nice day to be free isn't it?" I asked walking next to her, trying to give a smile.

"Hmph. Be careful when you put my luggage up on that saggy beast of yours." She huffed, throwing her bag down.

"Why do you have to be so mean all the time?!" Ty Lee said, her voice being annoyed.

"Appa has feelings too!" Suki added.

"I know buddy, it will only be for a little while." Aang replied to Appa growling at her.

As I helped load Appa I turned to see Azula some what attacking Sokka.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled before putting ice on Azula's hand.

"I'm okay." Sokka stated in shame.

"Don't you ever touch him!" Katara shouted in Azula's face.

"Tell your brother not to wave his toy in my face." She replied touching her wrist from the ice.

"We made a deal, Azula! If we're going to do this together, you have to stay calm." Zuko ordered from her shoulder.

"Keep your merry band of misfits in check, and we'll get along fine." Azula grinned, with mad eyes glaring at him.

"I changed my mind, one of you take first watch." Sokka stated with a skittish grin finally getting up, as I stood there with a stern look helping him up.

We flew for sometime before my legs got tired and I stood up. "It is just like old times huh, Gyawa?" Zuko asked, me with a slight smile before looking back out to the sights.

"Yeah, great company, great view, and now the wind in my hair." I replied with a smile as I let the wind wave my long hair around.

"Ahh! Gyawa p-p-please!" Sokka gasped, with hair in his mouth, trying to move it.

"Even better than old times. Before, I always wanted to kiss Katara and now I actually get to do it!" Aang said ,with a chirpy voice before Katara awed him and kissed.

"I, for one could do without that part." Sokka groaned seeing it with a frown.

"Too bad Toph couldn't be here." Katara said.

"Well, instead of Toph we now have..." Aang added making us all look at Azula.

"So tell me kids, I've been dying to know. Which one of you miscreants did she approach first?" Azula's question made me uneasy, she was actually seeing and hearing Ursa, but it was like everyone else didn't get that.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked getting defensive.

"None of you had ever met me yet! How did she convince you to help her ruin my life?!" Azula yelled, getting up in my direction.

"That's enough Azula!" Zuko growled, putting a smoking fist near her.

"Put that away, Zuzu, it's just small talk." She grinned at him with those mad eyes.

"I miss Toph." Sokka sighed.

"You said it." Aang added.

"I think that's Hira'a up ahead. If we can't get there before sunset, though, we should set up camp. I don't want to enter town in the middle of the night like a gang of bandits." Zuko said, after awhile of flying, by this time I was leaning on his shoulder half asleep.

"Good point, hey Gyawa- ah! What it's not enough that we have one passenger who stares at us with crazy eyes!?!?" Sokka gasped seeing my face.

I was uncontrollably making an angry expression, it felt weird most of all.

"Gyawa what's wrong?!" Zuko asked, in concern.

"With your face?!" Katara finished with a point.

"I don't know, but I can't stop it! Yet I feel a presence. Or something..." I stated as I could feel something, just something radiating on me somehow.

"Now that you mention it, I feel it too. That's why I'm doing this!" Sokka said, making an angry face as he made his eyes bigger.

I looked back at Zuko to see him staring at me with thought. Making me a little embarrassed really, I couldn't control my own face.

"Sokka this is serious!" Katara yelled.

"As serious as this?" Sokka asked, turning his face into a serious expression.

"Knock it out!" She yelled.

"Look, that giant wolf!" I gasped leaning over Appa's saddle to see a blue wolf running.

"Did the wolf spirit look like this?" Sokka asked, making another face.

"There's nothing down there." Zuko stated looking over at me.

"I saw it." I defended.

"What was that for?!" I heard Sokka shout.

"I told you to knock it off!" Katara yelled back.

"Azula get down from there!" Zuko also yelled as Azula out of nowhere stood on the edge of Appa's saddle. Why was everyone shouting?

"I can't tell you what a pleasure it's been riding with you all, listening to you bicker. Too bad not all siblings get along as well as Zuzu and me. Now that Hira'a is just a hop, skip, and jump away, it's time to bid farewell. I'll be sure to give her your regards!" She said, before jumping down, but there was noway she would survive that jump.

"No, Azula! We're too high up!" Zuko yelled reaching his hand out.

"Got it!" I stated as I quickly grabbed my glider and flew after her.

I caught up to her and easily grabbed her. "Nice glider avatar, is it fire proof?l She asked, before I couldn't do a thing as she shot blue fire at it.

I growled at her before she burst out of my grasp and I collided with the ground hard. I groaned in pain from the fall before slowly getting up.

I stretched as the Gaang ran up to see if I was okay. I immediately ran passed them to get to Azula.

"Please... I don't want to do this." I heard Zuko say as they faced each other.

"Get out of the way, Zuko!" Katara warned as she threw a water whip at Azula. She wrapped the water around her and froze it in place.

"You alright, Gyawa?" Zuko asked with worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine, but I won't be about to use my glider again." I sighed, looking at my glider before I felt that odd feeling again.

"Then why are you making that face?" He asked as I realized I was doing it again.

"I feel it again!" I sighed.

"Zuko, you gotta reconsider this arrangement with your sister." Sokka added for good reason.

"Of all the co-conspirators she could've chosen, why an uncultured-" Azula began to say before gasping.

I immediately turned to see the blue wolf behind Sokka. "Hey... that fear in your eyes... so you've finally learned to respect the power of mr. Boomerang!" He yelled with a grin waving his boomerang around.

"Uh Sokka, you might want to-" I muttered before it snapped at him. He barely missed it running the other way.

"The wolf spirit must've left the spirit world for a good reason! So please everyone be respectful!" Aang pleaded.

"'Respectful?!' Your spirit just tried to eat me!" Sokka yelled back.

"Those markings on it's belly... they look sort of like a face..." Zuko stated, while his markings were the last thing I was looking at.

"Gyawa, look! That's the face you've been making!" Katara said pointing at it.

"Wolf spirit stop! I'm the avatar! You have no reason to attack us! I'm sorry if we caused a disturbance, my friend..." I looked back at Azula, I couldn't believe I just called her friend. "Here took her own way, we had to come after her. I apologize." I bowed only to scream as it took a bite at me.

"Gyawa!" Zuko yelled, making sure I was okay.

"It missed me!" I yelled back.

"Your respectful tactic doesn't seem to be working!" He stated before he threw fire.

Katara threw ice and Sokka his boomerang. Only to have the wolf eat the fire and breathe it back out. "Did that wolf spirit... just eat my fire?!" Zuko asked, completely stunned.

"And burped! It ate your fire and burped at you!" Sokka freaked out.

"Stop! You give me no choice!" I yelled standing in between him and the Gaang.

He was about to bite at me before Appa rammed into him.

"All right! Giant spirit animal mega brawl!" Sokka yelled.

"Go easy on him buddy! We just want peaceful passage to Hira'a!" Aang waved at him.

Despite the efforts the wolf made Appa always got the upper hand. "Woo hoo! Sky bison; one, fire eating wolf: zero!" Sokka cheered as the wolf got pinned to the rocks.

"Appa, I asked you to go easy on him! Are you okay, big giant wolf spirit?!" Aang yelled as the wolf was recovering.

"Aang, are you crazy?!" I defended Appa, I felt really good about that.

But not before the wolf stood up and began to spit out glowing pink bees at us. "It just threw up a cloud of moth-wasps at us!" Katara gasped as she stood there just watching, not knowing what to do.

"You are the grossest dpirit ever!" Sokka squeaked in disgust.

The bugs began to fly all around me, I hated the noise they made around my ears. I couldn't help but fire bend at them, but nothing happened.

"Did they eat my whole arm?! I can't see my arm!" Sokka gasped, as they were covering his arm.

Meanwhile on my side of things it was starting to get hard to breathe and I was being hoarded by the bees. I gasped kneeling down grasping my throat as they covered my vision. Suddenly they began to leave, and I could breathe again.

I stood up to see they were following a lightning ball, along with the wolf.

"You're welcome." Azula said, as we all turned to look at her, I got to admit I was glad she was there for that.

Later we set up camp near the forest, since that was a spirit and something felt different about the place I tried to go in the spirit world.

But as I went through the usual odd places I found nothing oddly normal for the spirit world. So I tried to meditate on this place, but it was like that wolf spirit didn't exist.

After that I opened my eyes to see Zuko, standing by the fire with shock in his eyes as he held a letter.

He then looked up knowing eyes were on him, I gave a soft smile. But the stunned expression only lingered on his face, I didn't know what to make of it. What was in that letter?


	44. Chapter 44: Hira’s

"I can't believe it." I gasped as my eyes couldn't move from the words, 'our son' Zuko had showed me that morning. That night he didn't tell me anything, but to get some sleep.

I really couldn't believe Zuko wasn't Ozai's son. After all that, to find out he wasn't his son was disturbing to say the least.

"It makes sense of so much of my life! That's why Ozai banished me without a second thought. I'm not his son." Zuko stated in a way that told me he was excepting this. It was like he wanted this news, I couldn't blame him, but I began to think of what this meant.

"But... Zuko I'd hate to bring it up but is it true? Should it be?" I stumbled to say, I didn't know what to say without taking his new found happiness away.

"Why not? All night, I've had this odd sense of... hope." He replied with a tight smile, looking at the far away ground from us since we sat on a cliff.

"But, Zuko, what would this mean for the Fire Nation, your family, who's the rightful Fire Lord?" I asked, with a tiresome voice that I didn't know I had.

He looked back at me with eyes I hadn't seen him with in over two years since we kissed that sunset, he looked happy. "Gyawa, my life would be so different, just think maybe then we can find peace. I could find peace."

I sighed, he had a point, if he wasn't Fire Lord things wouldn't be so bad with our long distance relationship, he could follow me everywhere. I would never change being the avatar, but if this was true, he wouldn't be Fire Lord. But I had to consider who would be Fire Lord. Azula? There was no way I would let her be on the throne, I couldn't let my feelings from my personal life get in the way. Even for Zuko.

"There you are!" I heard Azula say, standing on the edge of the forest, looking at Zuko with insanity written in her eyes.

"She told you to steal that letter out of my boot, didn't she?! Give it back! I'm not letting her win!" She rambled on, she was just getting worse about Ursa.

I stood ready to attack her, she was insane and on the loose, I had to be.

"Azula, stop!" Zuko yelled.

"She's not going to get away with this!" She hissed before throwing fire balls at us.

I moved a wall of earth to block it before sending it at her.

"Go check on the others, Gyawa, I can handle Azula!" Zuko shouted at me as Azula jumped over the wall.

It sounded like he didn't want me to get in a fight with her, but I suppose he was right, I jumped over Azula with airbending.

When I got to Katara and Sokka I found that she burnt most of the forest getting to Zuko. It took forever to put them fire out.

"Gyawa are we ready to leave?" Zuko asked, it immediately hit a nerve, even more when I turned around to see Azula free.

"Just about," I harshly stated, not looking at them, I didn't want to show Zuko I was irritated. And I didn't want to be, but he couldn't just let her run around like that. "But we did have to save an entire forest from blue flame! You know anybody who can do that?" I turned to Azula who had her arms folded and huffed at my sarcasm.

"Even with Gyawa's help it took us until now to put everything out!" Katara added, not able to hide her frustration either.

"Nature hates you!" Sokka yelled at Azula.

"So... uh you guys aren't fighting anymore?" Aang asked, scratching the back of his head.

"We've arrived at an understanding." Zuko replied, he couldn't be serious.

I scoffed before turning around just when I rolled my eyes, hoping Zuko didn't see.

"That's what you said when this whole thing started! Since she tried to kill us, twelve times!" Sokka loudly stated, as Zuko and Azula began to climb Appa.

"Come on, time to go to Hira'a." Zuko said, ignoring all our harsh acts.

"Are you louts coming or not?" Azula asked, trying to glare at me. I wanted to smack that face, she was so urh!

When we got to the town we put on disguises, I wore a dress and bandanna. "Gyawa, you look... good." Zuko scratched his head as I came around the corner, I wanted to be happy at his compliment, his shy of blushing at me, but I found myself still annoyed that Azula was walking free.

"Thanks." I tried to smile, but failed badly.

"We need to hide our identities. We'll get mobbed if people figure out we're the Avatar and the Fire Lord." Zuko smiled, as he put a hood on.

"Don't worry. After hiding from you all those months, we're masters of disguise!" Aang replied with a huge smile.

"Aang, that headband of yours is cute. But as a disguise it worked a lot better when you had hair." Katara remarked, as she fixed her shoes, only to have Aang say nothing.

"See? A fake beard made of sky bison fur! A classic!" Sokka said, glimmering at his out right fake beard.

"Get away from me! You smell like a wet possum-pigeon!" Azula gasped, and I had to admit she was right, it smelt bad!

"You might want to take that off, Sokka." I suggested, keeping my distance before he sneezed.

"I thought Hira'a was supposed to be a small town. Why is it so crowded?" Katara asked, as we saw there was just that in the center of town.

"Let's get this over with." I groaned, walking in front of everyone.

"Looks like they're performing some kind of play." Aang stated, as we got closer.

"I recognize that scene! It's the final battle in Love Amongst the Dragons." Zuko smiled, as the play went on. Zuko and Azula seemed to enjoy it, though I was waiting for someone to rough us up for money.

Since we came at the end, the crowd began to leave, making Aang question. "Everybody's leaving! What do we do now?"

"Let me ask around." Zuko replied, before noticing an old couple.

"Excuse me. We're looking for information on a woman named Ursa. I believe she lived here many years ago." Zuko explained, with a polite smile.

"Ursa... Ursa... wasn't she the magistrate's daughter?"

"Oh yes-! Rumor has it, she-"

The couple began to explain before a man in a blue spirit mask said; "Excuse me." In Katara and Sokka's ears making them scream.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He apologized, taking off the mask to reveal a middle age man.

"My name is Noren, I'm the director of Hira'a acting troupe. Ursa was once a performer." He explained with a friendly smile.

"Really?" Zuko asked, while shaking his head. I didn't know people did that here.

"That's right! She always wanted to play the dragon empress, but she never got the chance. Didn't she-?" The old woman began to say before Noren cut her off.

"We should find a quiet place to talk, say from the crowds." Even if he seemed friendly, he cut that woman off for a reason.

"You're all welcome to come to my home. We'll share some tea and I'll tell you everything I know." He offered, I was about to say no, due to his odd interruptions.

"It would be an honor, thank you." Zuko bowed.

He lived in a small typical house, I sat next to Zuko and didn't keep my eye off Azula who sat next to him.

He had a wife, and a daughter, who at the moment was trying to talk to Zuko. Oh and not like that, she was about five, it seemed.

"You want to meet my doll?" She asked, holding her sowed up doll.

"No." Azula bluntly stated.

"Of course." Zuko smiled, holding out his hand.

"This is Kiyi." She said, as we saw that she cut the fake hair off.

"I thought your name was Kiyi?" He asked, in that tone when people think kids are cute.

"It's such a good name I liked it twice." She smiled back.

"Well little Kiyi has a very... interesting... haircut." He stated, trying to give her a compliment.

"I wanted to make her prettier, but it didn't turn out very good." She sounded a bit guilty, despite me being the Avatar and stuff, I was glad I didn't have siblings.

"Did you do stuff like this, Gyawa?" Zuko asked, turning to me with a slight smile, I tried to think but I never did. I was always with my dad, or on this world I was training with my friends. I always train what's up with that? "My sister did stuff like that when she was little." Zuko reassured her, probably mentioning the wrong person.

"I find that hard to picture." I smirked holding my legs.

"That's right. Only I didn't give my dolls haircuts, I gave them headcuts! Would you like me to show you?" Azula offered wit that intimidating grin.

"No!" Kiyi gasped, hugging her doll tight.

"Azula, stop it!"Zuko ordered.

"Kiyi, are you being hospitable to our guests?" Noren asked, as he walked in with Sokka and the tea.

"I'm trying." She softly and unsurely replied. 'Well ain't that cute' I thought.

"You heard that, Azula? You might want to tone down the psycho." I remarked, making her glare.

"Gyawa, stop!" Zuko demanded like I was a child.

"Mind if I join the conversation dear?" Noren asked sitting next to his wife.

"Just sharing some advice about life and love." She said, as he kissed her cheek.

"Ah! Well you are Hira'a foremost expert on those subjects."

"According to you." They said to each other.

I could see Zuko from the side of my eye, looking over at me, like this was a role model, if I had a phone I would be diving my head in it.

"I must admit, I was a little suspicious when you all started asking about Ursa. But Sokka tells me you're drama historians!" Noren stated with a smile before Katara whispered over to him, no doubt his cover up, which I thought was pretty good.

"How wonderful! It's about time the Hira'a acting troupe got a little recognition." Noriko said, with a smile.

"Ursa, the woman you asked about, was probably the troupe's most famous member— but not for her acting. Years ago, she was... well... taken to the Capital City on some sort of official business. We're not supposed to talk about her anymore, but people can't help but speculating." I could tell there was more to him than he was telling us, like he knew a lot more, but I couldn't do anything. That would just be rude.

"Supposedly she married into the royal family. This all happened before I came to town, even I've heard the rumors." Noriko explained, she had something about her, that was just strange. She wasn't dangerous, it just seemed that I couldn't put my finger on it.

"What about... Ikem?" Zuko asked, I wanted to sigh, he really wanted this whole thing to be true.

"Ikem? My, you've really done your research. Ikem was an actor, Ursa's boyfriend too. I believe he disappeared shortly after Ursa left." Noren said, but he sounded stunned when he mentioned the name.

"Folks say he ran off to the forgotten valley." Noriko was definitely enjoying this conversation, because she had a smile around her face when she said this.

"Forgotten Valley?" Aang asked.

"A forest at the button of a canyon, just outside of town. The heartbroken go there to forget their lives. You know, I vaguely remember hearing Ursa came back to town years later, looking for Ikem. They say she went after him in the forgotten valley." As soon as she finished I saw how Noren tensed when she said this.

"That can't be true! No ones seen or heard from Ursa since she was taken to the Capital city." He replied.

"*gasp* well if it's true. It's awfully romantic!" She almost sounded like she didn't know what she was saying herself till she said it.

"Romantic or tragic? Forgetful valley is a dark, dangerous place. No one who enters ever returns."

Soon after we got that information and the conversation ran out, we stood out if their door ready to leave. "Noren and Noriko, you've been more than generous. Thank you for the information." Zuko bowed.

"And sharing your home with us!" Katara added with a smile.

"You'll come again? Please, please, please?" Kiyi pleaded nagging on Zuko's sleeve.

"I really hope so, Kiyi." He replied, with a warm smile at her.

As we began to walk away, I was looking over at Zuko who seemed very pleased, only to get bumped into the side by Azula. "Watch where your going!" She hissed,

"You watch it!" I growled back. I didn't want to start a fight here right in front of their house, but Azula was becoming more and more frustrating.

When we got back to Appa and Momo it was late, but I had to say something about Azula to Zuko, who was very silent the whole way. But I also had to set this letter business straight.

"Hey Zuko?" He just slightly turned his head at me.

"I'm sorry about earlier, so I know this will sound harsh but... that letter has to be destroyed." I said, before he turned back the other way.

"I don't have it anymore, Azula took it back." He said, as soon as he did I wanted to break something.

That girl would use it against him, and he just let her take it???!!! "Ah! All that freedom you give that woman and for what??! Because you feel guilty!? She should be locked away!" I growled through my teeth, as I automatically shoved Zuko's shoulder so he could look at me.

"We need to focus on the task at hand, and that's looking for my mother. We'll figure everything else out later, including Azula and where and who I'm supposed to be." He stated, trying to ignore my aggravation, it just made me even more aggravated.

"What do you mean?! Just because your father wasn't once a ruler doesn't mean you can't be! The Fire Nation needs a good leader, not a selfish, power hungry, warmongering bastard!" I clenched my fist, I wasn't about to let Zuko step down after all that to get one power hungry person on the throne.

Zuko glared at me, I hated that he wasn't saying anything. It seemed like he was going to give it all up, he wasn't trying, and to be honest, there was nothing I could do. He used the excuse of that we could be together, but I'd rather have him on the throne than Azula or Ozai.

"How much longer do you expect to keep this crew together. Zuko? I give it another two minutes tops before something's either on fire or encased in ice." Sokka asked, referring to Katara and Azula at each other's throats.

"One more place to visit and then we're done. We're going to the forgotten valley."

The next day we left for the valley, which had a thick forest more than anything. "So this is it huh?" I said as we stepped outside of it.

"How do you know? Detecting something with your special, avatar powers?" Sokka asked, before I nudged my head at a sign hanging on a tree.

"No, there's a sign right there."

"Oh." He said to his inobservance.

"So where do we go from here?" Katara asked as we began to walk in the crowded forest.

"I'm not sure, there's not even a path." Zuko replied, as I looked around, still keeping an eye on Azula I saw that the trees and everything else had faces.

"Come on, Zuzu. For the true fire bender there's always a path!" She grinned before she blasted threw the tall vines.

"Hey!" I yelled, running up and grabbing her arm.

"What are you doing?!" Katara gasped.

"I suppose one of you imbeciles has a better idea on how to proceed." She scoffed after I let her go despite how I felt.

"Any idea is better than burning done the whole forest!" Katara yelled back.

"What'd I tell last time you did something like this? Oh yeah. Nature hates you!" Sokka added, since when was he the nature loving guy?

I looked up a tree, it was massive, and had a face on it, it looked painted on but I could tell it was grown on. As I stared at it I began to feel that same feeling I did the other day when I made uncontrollable faces.

"Gyawa, are you okay?" Zuko asked, with concern in his voice.

"I'm getting that feeling again." I answered not turning to them, I hated not controlling my face, specially with Zuko there. He walked beside me and turned me to look at the others.

"Not with the faces again!" Katara sighed.

"No, no, I think Gyawa is onto something, if you look carefully there are actually faces all over the place!" Sokka said, with a hint of sarcasm, as he made the faces of the trees he was pointing to. "Check out this leaf!" He grabbed it and made the mad face it was making.

"Sokka stop! Gyawa can't help it, but you're just being a jerk!" Katara scoffed at her brother.

"And that squirrel-toad!" He pointed as he gave a happy face they're backs showed. "And the bark of tree is like this!" He pointed to his face as he made a angry expression. "And that giant flutter-bat over there! Gyawa, the patterns on its wings sort of look like the face your making!" He then pointed to a bat flutter that was flying through the trees.

"You're right!" I said, before using air bending to jump up the tree and get to it.

"Gyawa, don't run off by yourself! You don't know what's out there!" Zuko warned, I didn't listen and followed the bat.

As I traveled through the trees with ease, the bat stopped at a tree near a clearing. "There you are. Where are you taking me?" I asked, as we tilted our heads to each other. "I'm talking to a bat, great." I scoffed before the bat took flight again.

He flew to the clearing, and in it was a blue, beautifully perfect, still, pool of water in the middle of the forest. I gently landed, I didn't have to be the Avatar to know this place was special.

"Gyawa?!" I could hear Zuko shouting.

"Over here." I shouted back. I looked at the peaceful and still water, it was shaped in a perfect circle, and it almost had a ring to it.

"I've never seen water so clear and so still." Katara said as they ran up.

"Like a perfect pane of glass." Zuko added as they stared at the water.

"It feels so different, so still." Aang stated with a slight smile.

"This place remind of the garden in the Northern Water Tribe. It's a sacred place so treat it with respect everyone." I directed at Azula and Sokka. Azula was the one who kept her eyes on the water most of all, even so that she began to yell at it.

"You again! Don't you ever shut up?!" She then shot lightning straight in it.

"Azula, no!" Zuko shouted before I tackled her and knocked her to the ground.

"What did I just say??!" I growled as I held her neck down with my arm and had my knee on her stomach.

"She told you to lead me here, didn't she?!" She hissed before punching me with a fire blast, I immediately got nocked off her. "So she could keep tormenting me with her lies!" She rambled again as she shot more fire at me, I used my own fire to block it.

"That's enough!" Zuko shouted as he blocked another one of her blasts.

"You're right, Zuko, it is enough! We're tried to put up with her, She's too dangerous!" Katara said, as she bended water from the pool into a ball, but just when she was going to use it flying stars shot at us.

"What?!" Katara gasped as she got cut and dropped the water.

"Look out!" Sokka squealed as he ran from them.

"These are some of the prettiest throwing stars I've ever seen." Aang stated looking at the ones that landed in the trees.

"It's like the flowers itself is attacking us!"

"Because nature hates her!" Sokka yelled at Azula.

"Heads up! More incoming!" Zuko warned as the throwing flower stars were coming at us.

I blocked fire threw it before vines began to grasp me. I threw an Earth wall in front of it and slide myself back, but the vines kept coming. I immediately shot fire at them.

"A little help here!" I heard Zuko yell, I turned to see him being over run with vines.

"Hold still." I warned before using air to cut them off.

"Hang on, guys if we stay calm we'll figure something out!" Aang tried to reassure us, but not to comforting when even more vines were flying towards us.

"How do you stay calm when nature is about to skewer you?!" Sokka asked. Just when they were about to hit, Katara took control of the vines and turned them around.

"Who ever you are, your not the only one when can water bend! Show yourself!" She demands before gasping at the sight of a old skinny water tribe woman, and a water tribe man with a wooden mask on slowly walk up.

"I apologize for attacking you earlier, my brother and I just aren't used to seeing other humans around here. When we heard the commotion, we thought a forest animal was disrupting the pool. It must remain undisturbed." The woman named Misu explained, as we sat around a camp fire eating soup.

"That's what I said! It's a very spiritual place." I replied with a smile.

"Don't look at me." Aang defended putting his hands up.

"That's right, avatar. There are actually three other pools just like this in Forgetful Valley. They all must remain undisturbed." Misu said, with a calm tired voice.

"Misu, this stew is delicious, it reminds me of..."

"The seaweed stew of the Northern Water Tribe?" She finished Sokka's sentence.

"That's it!" He chimed.

"Ha ha. Rafa and I made do with what we can find."

"So how did two people from the northern water tribe end up in a fire Nation forest?" Katara asked.

"Growing up, my brother and I were complete opposites. I was quiet and studious, he was loud and brash. I followed the rules, he lived to break them." Misu explained how her brother would steal just for the fun of it and she'd tell him to give it back and he all ways did. And how one day her brother got in trouble with the wrong people, she found him with his face disfigured. She then said how no healer could help him, so she studied for a way, and found out about a spirit that could help Rafa in the valley.

"I made it my life's mission to bring my brother here. I knew it would be dangerous for two water tribe folks to sneak into the Fire Nation, so I spent years figuring out how to use water bending to fight. I had to learn secretly on my own since-"

"-in the Northern Water Tribe, woman waterbenders were only allowed to heal. Things are different now." Katara said, I couldn't help but feel bad. I wanted to help them somehow.

"After many failed attempts, we finally made it to the forgotten valley. We've lived here ever since, hoping to encounter the spirit." Misu put a hand on her brother's arm, he didn't do anything. Only continued to sit and do nothing.

"How come Rafa hasn't eating anything?" Sokka asked still eating the stew.

"Ever since his injury Rafa's been caught between life and death. He doesn't eat anymore. He doesn't do much of anything anymore." She replied.

"So you've spent almost your whole life trying to heal your brother." Aang said with amazement.

"Of course, I'm his sister." Misu slightly smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course." Katara said, looking at Sokka.

"I'm sorry to interrupted your sob story-" Azula began to say.

"Azula! Don't be rude!" Zuko tried to correct his insane sis.

"But we're here on a mission of our own. We're looking for a woman named Ursa." She finished, ignoring Zuko.

"I'm sorry, we haven't seen her. The forest was pretty quiet till you arrived." Misu responded.

"So the spirit? What's he do?" I asked, from what I had heard this spirit sounded powerful.

"It's a she. I don't know what she looks like, but when she approaches, the forest tells us. Facelike patterns begin to manifest on the leaves of the trees, the wings of the insects, and the backs of the animals." Misu explained.

"Hey we saw that! So the spirit must be near!" Sokka said, pointing with his chopsticks.

"Then on a night like tonight, a giant wolf bearing the markings of a face travels from far away to drink from the one of the forests four pools."

"That's the wolf spirit who puked moth-wasps at us!" Aang chimed in.

"Whichever pool he drinks from, there the spirit appears. The spirit has passed through forgetful valley many times since we arrived, but we always seem to be at the wrong pool. *sigh* and I believe we missed her again. If this were the right pool, the wolf would have been here by now. I'm sorry brother, we'll keep trying." She reassured Rafa putting a hand on his arm. I couldn't do nothing, they had been here for years, there had to be something.

"No! There has to be some way I can change this. I'm going to go in the spirit world, see if I can't locate the spirit." I stated, walking down to the pool and sitting in front of it.

As I meditated, I heard Azula and Zuko talking but it was too far away to hear, I found myself in the same forest but yet completely different.

The trees all had angry faces pointing at me, it was so much more intense. The bat from before flew over me, almost like he was waving, and now he was massive. Big enough to ride.

"Wow, hey there, thingy." I smiled as I walked closer.

LCome with me. I will show you what you want to see." The bat said. He literally talked!

"You can talk?! What am I saying this is the spirit world." I sighed, before getting on the big bat and he took me above the forest. I then saw that there were three other pools, all perfectly circled, and still.

The bat lead me to the wolf spirit, who didn't look at me when I landed right next to him. "Hey remember me? Avatar?" I asked, I then realized he was walking to a pool to drink of it.

"Hey hey! You don't want to do that! There's a pool not to far from here that tastes a lot better!" I yelled trying to get his attention.

He looked down at me, I completely went silent, what do you say to a wolf spirit when they stare at you? He turned away and began to run. "Hey come back here! Where are you going!" I then jumped up and grabbed on his fur, holding for dear life.

I closed my eyes from the fast ride, seriously this wolf could run. When he stopped I got down and tried to get my eyes used to the light again.

"Who dares ride my wolf as if she were some common beast of burden?!?" I heard a stern strong woman voice say.

"My name is Gyawa, I'm the Avatar, who are—" I was about to ask before I knew exactly who it was.

"I am the mother of faces!!"

[A/N: Funny, national book day, I was like, "is writing still reading?" Did you enjoy it? Hope you did, and Thanks for reading.3]


	45. Chapter 45: A Different Face

"No, don't do this! The avatar is trying to bring the spirit here! You mustn't cause such a disturbance!" I heard Misu yelled, as I came out of the spirit world.

I looked over to see everyone fighting Azula, "She's right stop!" I stated, walking up.

"Gah!" Sokka gasped, running closer to Katara.

"Gyawa, you're back!" Zuko smiled, as he broke his stance.

"Whew! It's just you, Gyawa! This forest is so creepy, I half expected another creepy face!" Sokka said, still freaking out.

"You mean like those?" I smiled, pointing at the faces coming up from the pool.

"Gah!" He gasped again.

"Now would you all stop fighting? We got a visitor." I said, pointing my thumb at the pool.

As I did, the spirit of faces came from the water, conforming to her shape. She was huge, she had a demanding voice, many glowing like faces, and woodish body. "I am the mother of face. Through me, separateness make into the world. Through me came identity. The one became the many. I walk through my forest once a season, but never have I strayed from the path my wolf chooses for me. I do so now in deference to the avatar, the great bridge between the spirits and the humans." I looked over to Sokka with a daring grin, he shrugged as she continued to speak. "I am a generous spirit, softhearted and kind."

"Maybe she know where my mother is." Zuko whispered over to me.

"It's worth a shot." I shrugged my shoulders, tilting my head at Zuko.

"Each season, I grant one favor to one human. You may make your request now." The spirit stated, but definitely what caught me was one favor.

"Just one?" I asked.

"One." She immediately but calmly replied. "Humans like you often chase after me, begging for new identities. Have you come to do the same?" She asked, looking at all of us thoroughly, I looked over at Zuko and Misu.

I couldn't just let Azula and Zuko leave Misu and Rafa there, even if Zuko was my boyfriend. But I still had to try to convince the spirit for one more. "You see, one friend needs to find his mother, someone no one can locate, and the other needs a new face to live again." I tried to say.

"Do not test my generosity, young Avatar. One." She firmly said, I knew I stepped off the line.

"I'm sorry." I apologized looking at the grass, I really just let that happen.

"They've waited for so long. If there's only one, it should be theirs." Zuko said, to me looking at Misu. I found a smile run across my face and put a hand on his shoulder. "Go head Misu." Zuko smiled stepping out of the way.

"Thank you, Thank you!" Misu gasped, as she walked closer with a huge tired smile.

"Ridiculous!" Azula hissed, as she broke the ice around her foot. "You're such a constant disappointment, Zuzu! Even when you're strong, you're weak!" She spat, as she ran pass Misu.

"Azula!"

"No!" Me and Zuko yelled as she now stood right in front of the spirit.

"We seek a princess of the Fire Nation, named Ursa!"

"Damn you, Azula!" I growled through my teeth.

"Ursa. I remember her. I could not understand why a human with such beauty would ask for a new face. To test her sincerity, I offered her one as plain as can be. She accepted." The Mother of Faces explained, showing us her new face.

"That's Noriko!" Zuko gasped. "Azula, our mother-!" He was about to say before we saw she had already left.

"She's gone!" Sokka stated.

"I know exactly where she's going, back to Hira'a, back to Noren's house!" Zuko replied, before he began to run after her.

"Wait!" Misu shouted. "You're trying to get to the Fire Nation town just outside the forest? There's a shortcut this way." She pointed at a small path leading out of the forest, though it was hard to tell since it was night.

"Thank you." Zuko said.

"You were kind to us." Misu replied.

"I'm sorry—"

"Go!"

Zuko began to say but she rose her voice and pointed down the path. Zuko and Sokka did just that and ran down the dark road.

"We've gotta help!" Aang stated, but I looked back to see Misu trying to keep the spirit there with water in a desperate attempt.

"No, we have to help them!" I replied clenching my fists as I walked closer.

"Don't leave us yet, I beg of you!" Misu pleaded, trying to keep her there, which I knew wouldn't end well.

"Foolish human! You dare bend the water of my sacred pool?!" Mother of Faces growled.

"We've spent years waiting for you!" Misu still pleaded, I had to help her.

"Please, they need your help! The other was an accident!" I said, before the spirit only began to go back in the pool.

"Goodbye, Avatar." She said, before completely disappearing.

"No! Get back here!" I gasped, as I realized what just happened, but that couldn't be over. So I jumped in after her.

As I swam down I formed air around me, I looked around to see faces everywhere, just like in the forest.

"You have to hear me out!" I yelled as I went further in, hoping for a trace of her. "Those two siblings have waited years! Here to finally meet you and her brother could live life again! Why do you do what you do, but to help people?" I asked, I then saw that the water was getting darker.

I looked to my side, to see the purple faces that floated on the water when she appeared. I swam towards them, but not before I realized they were massive crabs. "Oh no." I sighed before they lunged at me.

I pushed myself back and pushed water back at them. They fell back but regrouped, I then sent ice at them and attached they're claws together.

My air was destroyed by now and I had to bend more to breathe again. "How could you be so heartless and unreasonable!?" I yelled in the water not knowing where she could be. As soon as I was finished I heard rumble from the deep, I looked down to see a bright light coming from the ground. It was bursting out air, before blasting me up and out of the pool entirely.

"Gyawa!"Aang yelled, as I landed straight on my back.

"Don't worry about me." I groaned, beginning to get up with pain still stinging my back.

"Since the beginning of time I've fashioned faces with great care and deliberation—with all my heart! In each face I put a piece of my own being! But then these— these humans trample into my forest to make demands of me as if I were their servant! They dare ask me to replace my precious gifts with new ones!! Do you know how it feels to be told by such insignificant beings that your work is inadequate?" The mother of faces hissed in my face, clenched teeth.

"But these people have been through so much to reach you with all humility-" I tried to explain.

"The humans are so pitiable and my kindness so profound that I swallow my pride and grant their request! Once a season, however is all I can tolerate!! You, Avatar? Are supposed to be the best of the humans—yet you jump into one of my sacred pools and defile it with your presence! You scold me like I am a child! Avatar or not, you humans are the same: selfish, shortsighted, insolent!" She said, straightening back up. "Get out of my forest. And take your friends with you." She growled, "Get out!"

Soon the whole forest began to say; "Get out!" And come near us ready to attack.

Soon enough they did and we had no choice but to move further in the forest. The animals all began to attack, I could barley keep them off.

"Try not to hurt them!" Aang said, as he pushed away from one.

"Aang, we're past that point!" I yelled back, earth sliding two tigers away. "We have no choice but to leave!" I stated looking over at Misu.

"My brother and I aren't leaving this forest till we have what we came for!" She firmly stated, as the forest still recked "get out!"

"We can come back later. I'll help you, but we can't fight the whole forest!" I tried to convince her but I could see from where I stood she wasn't going to.

Luckily I was close enough to block a monkey from jumping on Rafa. I shot away to push it away, also nocking his wood mask off.

"No! His mask! He needs his mask! Help me find it!" Misu panicked, as she began to look around the ground.

Even though it was night, I could see his face, he had no face. It was completely bare. "It's like Koh the face stealer did this." I said in horror, that's probably the worst thing that could happen to someone.

"Quiet." Mother of faces ordered to her animals. "Repeat what you said Avatar." She said, sounding very curious.

"Koh, the face stealer. He's a spirit with many faces and can take them away like this." I explained, walking up to her.

"He is my son." She stated making me tilt my head in confusion. I didn't know spirits could have kids.

Creepy.

"He's been estranged from me since time began. Legend says that he misses me so much, he's spent all of history stealing faces. How do you know him, Avatar?" She asked, waiting for my answer.

"I once entered the spirit world to speak with the oldest spirit, I found Koh." I replied, trying to be as descriptive as possible, it was never my best suit. I could see she was in thought, yet she reached down and put her hand around Rafa's face.

"I can feel his handwork here. It's been so long since I've seen him." She stated, as a yellow glow formed around her hand it got a lot brighter and Rafa yelled out in pain.

"What's going on?! Is she hurting him?!" Misu asked in horror, not knowing what to do.

When she lifted her long arm up, Rafa looked over at his sister with a face. "Hey sis." He lightly smirk as his sister gasp.

"Rafa..!" She immediately ran into his arms, it was sweet to watch, it almost made me want to cry. After all that, he was finally healed.

"Thank you. I know humans can be..." I said to mother of faces, I immediately thought of Zuko and Azula, how he could be so stubborn. But I still love him. "So frustrating, and unrespectful, but we are grateful for what you do. I was out of line to ask for two favors. I was trying to restore two different relationships: between a sister and a brother, and another, mother and her children." As I explained this mother of faces suddenly agreed to help with Ursa as well. I was stunned at first, but it was something I had to say yes to.

We flew with her out of the valley to find Ursa, we did, at the edge of the forest running to Azula.

But when we got there Azula was gone and Ursa and Zuko were standing there watching us approach.

"Human, do you wish to turn back to who you once were? Do you wish to remember?" The spirit asked.

"No, you don't have to. You have such a beautiful life here." Zuko pleaded, reaching out his hand, but Ursa had her mind set.

"Yes."

"Hold still." Mother of faces said, before laying her hands on her and giving it all back.

"We'll need to keep our guard up. Sooner or later, Azula's going to turn up again." Katara stated, as the sun was rising, it's hard to think that took all night. Ursa and Zuko had gone back to the village to talk. No doubt Zuko was beaming ear to ear.

"I know. I get goose bumps just thinking about it." Sokka squealed, as he gave himself a hug.

"Uh why would anyone open the portals? Spirits are so hard to deal with." I sighed to myself, thinking of how hard it is to convince a spirit that is friendly. None friendly, now that is a nightmare, Korra did not know what she was getting herself into.

"But it doesn't have to be like that. People change. I mean, she gave that letter back to Zuko didn't she?" Aang said, with that optimistic smile.

"No, she didn't give it back to him. She just dropped it by accident." Sokka replied, with a hand on his hips.

"There's no way to know for sure, but I think she meant to do it."

"That's why I love you, sweetie. You always see the bright side of things." Katara smiled, kissing Aang's cheek.

"Hey! I'm the one who ended the madness here! I didn't get a kiss." I pouting thinking about how Zuko wasn't there.

"Sure you do." Sokka grinned, as he made smooching sounds before kissing my cheek.

"Gah! Forget I said anything!" I gasped pulling away with a dark blush, making him snicker along with everyone else.

Yeah, Zuko wasn't there and I sighed, the Gaang was laughing at me, that's how the Avatar was payed that morning.

However I held nothing against him, he completely deserved to talk to his long lost mom.

That night, when I was laying on Appa's leg half asleep, I heard Zuko walking up. "So is everything good with your mom?" I asked, slightly sitting up.

"Yeah," he replied, sitting next to me. "Gyawa—" Zuko began to say in that apology tone.

"It sounds like you're going to apologize. That one should really be me." I slightly sighed, looking to the grass.

"This letter was fake. Ozai is my father." He plainly stated, making me freeze I didn't see that coming in this conversation. But I had to admit, I was glad.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah… hearing everything my father did… he was so cruel to my mother. I don't want to ever be like that to you." A sincerity was in the Fire Lord's sharp voice.

"I hear that apology coming up again, but I was the one picking the fight. I'm sorry. And I don't want to treat you like that in… in ever." I sighed, knowing how difficult it's been. "Zuko, I love you. And despite how much I act like I don't, or the position we're in makes it seem like I don't. I Need you to know that I always will, no matter how crazy things get." I said, moving to see him perfectly, he slightly smiled at me with those sharp gold eyes narrowed.

"I want you to know that too. Things can get crazy." Zuko chuckled leaning in, making our foreheads touch.

"Promise me you'll never break up with me." I smiled, looking in his sparkling eyes only inches from mine.

"Only if you promise back." He smirked.

"Deal, My Fire Lord."

He slightly chuckled, making him laugh was definitely one of the best feelings in the world. But not as much knowing even if he wasn't there all the time, he'll still be with me, he'd still love me, and that was all that mattered.


	46. Chapter 46: Old Ways

Awhile after Hira'a, we all stood in Yu Dao waiting for the results of the elections. We had negotiated that Yu Dao would rule itself, we were waiting to see who would be in the new coalition government.

We were dressed in our finest, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Aang and his acolytes, even Iroh was there but no Zuko. "It's a bummer Zuko couldn't be here. He practically made this movement." I sighed.

"Ursa and her family are visiting the capital city for the first time since her exile. Fire Lord Zuko needs to be there to support them." Iroh replied, and my mind wondered off.

I started thinking about what we said to each other after he found his mother, the promises we made. I really hoped it wasn't hollow, I snapped out of it to hear Kori announce the new government.

"Citizens of Yu Dao, the election results are in! Please welcome your new coalition government." The audience cheered and clapped.

"Fire Nation alongside Earth Kingdom... you really think those people will get along well enough to govern this place, Twinkle Sparks?" Toph asked.

"Yu Dao is now a symbol of peace and harmony in the world. I'll try to keep them in line." I Replied with a smirk, though Toph couldn't see it.

Later right before the banquet, we were all heading to the feast I saw an air acolyte waving at me. I saw that there was something different about her, she had a feel to her.

So I started walking towards her. I tried to quickly yet unrudely make my way through the crowds. I looked back to see she was gone, I ran through the crowd and ran out the door. "Hey come back!" I shouted, as I stumbled through.

She stood in the courtyard with her hood covering her face. I walked closer and she walked to the balcony. She removed her hood to reveal that she was Avatar Yangchen.

"Avatar Yanghen!" I gasped.

"Hello Gyawa." Yanghen replied, with a warm smile.

"Why are you contacting me? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, but I must tell you the whole story. Many centuries ago, a city, the greatest city of its time. One stormy evening, the city's king sent for my help. Though I was young and inexperienced, I was eager to make a difference in the world. And so I came."

~Flash Back~

"You fulfilled your duties, master Boma! You don't need to come with me." I sat on my bison as she flew us to the great city.

"No! I promised the nuns I'd watch over you until you were ready to be on your own! It's never a good idea to break your promise to a nun!" The old earth bending master shouted through the storm.

"But I've mastered all four elements." I argued.

"Only of last week!"

"I'm ready."

"That's what you think." Master Boma shouted as we approached the city.

"Pik, Pak, isn't this exciting? My first mission as the Avatar!" I said to my two lemur friends.

"Heads up, that's it down below." When we got there the king told me about what the fortune tellers foresaw. He begged me to help. I was very young and not yet fully attuned to the spirit world, but I could tell that the fortune tellers were right. So I waited on a cliff just outside of the city.

Then just past midnight, a giant spirit emerged from the depths of he ocean. Even before I could clearly make out his face I could feel him.

The spirit's grief overwhelmed me. I'd never felt anything so deep, so intense. I was afraid. I confronted him as soon as he reached the shore.

"O great spirit, I am the Avatar, the bridge between the spirits and the humans! Whatever grievance you have, please lay it before me. And leave the humans alone." The spirit tossed me aside and walked to the city. Master Boma said he would evacuate the city.

He did as he said. I tried to stop the great spirit. We fought through the night. Neither of us could gain the upper hand, and our battle left the city in ruins. Finally as dawn broke, I asked him what he wanted and he did.

"I am called general Old Iron." He told me that, Long ago, in the age when spirits roamed this world, he and Lady Tienhai. She was most beautiful and tended to the shores like they were her gardens. He served as her protector. One day, a small tribe of humans asked if they could build they're homes there. She loved the humans and watched over them. General Old Iron believed that they wanted to wipe out all spirits, so he tried to kill the tribe but the Lady stopped him. She forsook their relationship and General Old Iroh left. Over the centuries, the tribe grew into a city, the most powerful city in the world.

"Then, just a few nights ago, you humans proved my deepest fears. Deep within me, I felt lady Teinhai's last breath. You humans had her killed. My friend's death is a harbinger of the world to come, a world where your kind run rampant and my kind have no place!" Said general Old Iron, "Step aside Avatar." He said as he walked closer and closer.

The king tried to reason with him, but he did not listen. I told you that I was very young then. The Avatar State could still be elusive at times. But when I saw general Old Iroh attacking the people, the avatar state welled up within me, unbidden.

I attacked him and he was now powerless to stop me. "Remember, general Old iron, I am the avatar! I stand on the border between the spirit and the human world, to ensure that border never grows into a rift. Peace is possible. Balance is possible. Lay down your armor and listen to me." General old iron and I came to an agreement.

And as long as I ensured that the terms of our agreement would be honored for all of time, he would never again take up his armor against us. So I established a ritual among my people.

~End of Flash Back~

"Yangchen's festival! So the hundred year war broke that." I said, as we sat in front of each other. We were no longer on the physical world, but the spirit world.

"All has been forgotten." Yangchen said, putting her head down.

"Then tell me, what are the terms?!" I asked, with an edgy tone.

"First, I promised to build a memorial for his friend Lady Tienhai. I also promised that the land would return to its natural state, free from human civilization. It would be a sign that humans are capable of preserving and protecting, that balance can be achieved between the spirit and human worlds. Once a year I would take my people there for a festival. Because those living in the region knew to never dare defile it. After my death it was named Yangchen's festival. The air nomads kept it faithfully till we were wiped out. My promise to general Old iron has now been broken. It's only a matter of time before he returns." As she explained, I sighed and put my hands through my hair. "Go, Gyawa save the balance between our worlds." As she said this last warning, she disappeared and I put my hands on my head, it started to really hurt.

I started thinking about what to do, if he was going to attack them, that meant people lived there. That meant their lives were there. I didn't realize it but it was already night.

"Gyawa?" I could hear Aang asking around. He sat next to me but I kept my eyes closed. "Gyawa you're missing the banquet. Is something wrong? Is it about Zuko?" Aang asked, as I turned to look at him.

"You know for once my mind didn't go there but thank you for bringing it back up." I scoffed. "It's about Yangchen's Festival-" keeping our voices calm was not what Aang had in mind.

"I know! We're gonna go and celebrate just like when we did when we were kids! Isn't it great?! I'll tell the acolytes you're on board." Aang said, getting super excited and almost jumping around.

"Aang-"

"No no we're going no matter what Toph says." Aang replied, as he almost ran off.

Once again I sighed. That was all I needed.

The next day we all set out to the staue of Lady Teinhai. Meanwhile Sokka was complaining about how he couldn't go shopping while Aang told the acolytes they'd love it. And they bought it all up.

I couldn't help but feel somewhere else, my mind was going crazy on what I might have to do. Aang never gave me a second to tell him why I was really going. He was so excited about the festival, meanwhile I had a bad experience to ruin it all.

"Those acolytes are nice and all, but don't they seem awfully..."

"Eager?" Katara replied to Toph.

"Yeah." Toph agreed with a confused look, what was so exciting about this?

"Gyawa, care to explain?" Aang asked, kicking me back to where we where.

"Oh... mmm, right. Well first we go to the statue of Lady Teinhai, speaking of Lady Teinhai-"

"They don't want to hear about that right now. We'll all bow four times as a sign of respect. Then we'll walk down the cliff to a secluded meadow, playing traditional air nomad music along the way!" Aang interrupted and started explaining.

"Oh good! I brought my cymbals!" One of the acolytes said as she clashed them and we all cringed to how loud it was.

"When we get to the meadow we'll eat a ceremonial air nomad meal!" Aang said.

"Let me guess: Tofu, veggies, and not a lot of salt." Toph remarked.

"Yep." I growled.

"Spectacular!" One of the acolytes said.

"Isn't if going to be great?!" Aang asked me, with a huge smile.

"Actually I have a bad experience with this whole thing." I said, putting my hands through my hair.

"They don't want to hear about that-" Aang trailed off.

"I do." Sokka asked, with excitement as he leaned in to listen.

"Well number one: this was the year I got announced as the Avatar, there was this guy named Huan, I always talked to. It was the only time I got to see him and he actually had hair. Well when the holiday came I was excited to see him again but when I went up to him he just bowed and acted like I was a Sufi. I hated it. It was the first time I ever went to go listen to the story but I wasn't listening one bit. I was too focused on being the Avatar and how everything was changing. Even the guy I thought liked me changed his attitude. The rest of time I just wanted the day to be over." I said, and took my arm off Appa.

"Wow, that's something." Katara remarked.

"I wish I hadn't asked." Sokka said standing back to where he was.

"Cheer up, Gyawa, this is a new century. Anything can happen." Aang said with the same smile.

"And speaking of anything could happen, number two: is that a town and it's gonna be destroyed if we don't do something!" I shouted in the air as I stood up. Everyone but the acolytes seemed concerned. "There finally got your attention-"

"There it is!" Aang shouted, as he pointed to the statue.

When we got down the statue was dirty and smelly. But I could see how beautiful it could look, how tall and uplifting to look at. "Wow"

"She's more beautiful then I'd imagined." The acolytes said, as we walked up.

"Hello there, Mr. Cranefish! Happy Yangchen festival!" Aang said, as he waved to a cranefish on top of the statue.

"This is depressing." I stated for more then one reason.

"What a beautiful creature." The only boy acolyte remarked.

"Beautiful but noisy!" Another said, as they covered they're ears to it cawing.

"They're pretty common around here." Aang replied.

"Huh, I thought it would be a statue of Yangchen, but this lady doesn't have an arrow on her head. Who is it?" Sokka asked, as he held his nose due to the smell.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. But you know, right Gyawa?" Aang looked back to me, which I had my arms crossed along with Toph.

"Wow you don't know?" Katara asked as I was about to start talking.

"The air nomad elders used to tell the story every year, but I'd miss it because I was flying kites with Monk Gyatso." Aang said, shaking his head.

"It's a statue of Lady Teinhai, the spirit who over watched this land, and she-"

"Come on, Gyawa, you can tell this story later. It's not the way they did it." Aang said interrupting me.

"It doesn't matter when you tell the story." I hissed back.

"That's just how it's done." Aang replied.

I hissed and threw fire from my nose, my patience was growing thin. The whole valley could go up in just a few minutes for all I knew.

"Alright everyone let's line up and do our bows." Aang said, as we all gather but Toph.

"No, thanks." She turned her back to us.

"Toph, come on. Don't be like this." Aang pleaded walking up to her.

"I don't feel comfortable doing that kind of stuff, all right? Toph Beifong doesn't bow to anyone." Toph replied, folding her arms.

"But this is important to Aang." Katara said.

"Katara it's okay-"

"So important he doesn't even remember who the giant stone lady is? If it hadn't been celebrated in over a hundred years and the world hasn't ended, maybe it isn't all that important after all!"

Aang was furious but then he remembered the acolytes were watching. I didn't say anything for some reason, I can't remember why. This was important, to those people who lives in the valley, to the spirit who only loved his lady. "Don't mind her, air acolytes. In fact this is a perfect learning opportunity. Peace is at the very heart of the air nomad way of life. We let insults fly past us like a gentle breeze, leave our inner peace undisputed. Come those of us who are Not stubborn dunderheads will now do our bows." Aang said, walked away from Toph with his hands together.

"Be my guest." Toph huffed.

We all did as Aang said we would four times. All the acolytes seemed like they had just seen some incredible bending. "Um, were they seeing something else? All we did was bow." Sokka asked, me with an eyebrow up and a hand on his hip.

The acolytes pulled out instruments as Aang said. "Hope you guys are hungry for some yummy Tofu and bean sprouts!" Aang remarked, the acolytes and Katara bought it while me, Toph, and Sokka were going: "can't wait."

As we walked the clanging stopped and I turned to see Toph metal bended them, I couldn't say I was mad.

"If we have to do this, can't we do it quietly!?" Toph almost shouted, as she bent it even more. "I thought I was done with these sort of Fuddy-Duddy rituals when I left Goaling! Can someone at least explain to me the point of it all?!" Toph asked in the air.

"Toph, please." Katara said.

"It does have a purpose, Toph.-"

"Let's keep going, acolytes we're almost there." Aang said, trying to ignore Toph but I could hear in his voice all the grief. I knew because I started to feel it, this was all that was left of the air nomads and the holidays were forgotten, everything me or Aang didn't know about was forgotten.

"Master Aang, is the meadow just beyond that town?" Xing Ying asked, pointing at a empty yet big town.

"What town?" Aang died looking at it. He didn't want to believe it.

"You see this is what I was trying to talk about. This land is basically cursed." I said, standing in front of Aang.

"What?! What do you mean cursed?!" Aang almost shouted.

"The reason we venerate the statue is because a few centuries ago a spirit attacked and destroyed everything. Avatar Yangchen made him a promise; that no one would build or live here. That's just a rough summary of what happened. Now that there's people here she tried to warn me but I know I might be too late." As I explained, they all looked stunned and didn't know what to say.

"None of this is supposed to be here. This is... was a sacred place." Aang said, as we walked through the city.

"A hundred years have passed, sweetie a lot can change." Katara said trying to make Aang feel better.

My head was on how I was supposed to do this, how was I going to get everything back to the way it was? This was a town and no ordinary one, it had a factory. Those were jobs inside it, lives. I couldn't just waltz in and tell them to leave.

My head got out of its thinking to hear Toph sniffing and my stomach growling. "Smells like..."

"Meat!" Sokka shouted, interrupting Toph licking her lips.

"We'll enjoy the air nomads ceremonial meal a whole lot more on a full stomach! We'll be right back." Sokka said, as my mouth started to water. But I couldn't, I had to find the mayor or something, Lives were at steak! Mmm steak, lives are at stake, lives are at stake!

"Where can I speak to the officials?" I asked over the counter of a restaurant that only sold cabbages.

As an old earth kingdom looking man came out he immediately gasped. "It's You! Bad things always happen to my poor cabbage when your around!" He squealed pointing at me.

"Look that might be true but I just want to know who's in charge of this town, and I'll be on my way." I replied, putting my staff behind my back.

He looked around before saying anything; "Well there is no one, the closest thing is the two men who own the refinery, I don't know their names." He said, showing signs of squealing.

"Thanks."

"Can we stay a while longer and finish the festival? We can do it right here." Aang asked.

"Sorry, Aang, but I have to warn these people of what's coming." I replied, while I was almost out the door. "Katara, can you come if things go bad, I know I have somebody on my back." I asked, and without a thought she started walking to the door.

"But you're an air nomad. I thought you would understand." Aang said, I couldn't help but want to stay, however, I had to do other things.

"I'm also the Avatar, I have to do this." Me and Katara poked back in before we left.

"Well we can do this later, let's go." Aang said, telling the others to get up.

When we got to the refinery we asked to see who ever was in charge. We were taken outside and in front of a young man with glasses working on a fork lift. He looked for a little while before looking back again and quickly turning around. "Avatar Gyawa!" He gasped. I smirked and put my hand on my hips. "What an honor to meet you! What an honor! My name's Satoru." He said, shaking my hand really fast and for a long time.

"Uh, thanks, umm you too." I slowly replied.

"Your hair is so long!" He said, grabbing it and looking at it with fan boyish eyes.

"Oh well I try." I smiled, putting my hands through my hair with a wave.

"You must be Katara! And Aang." He said, walking over to shake they're hands.

"Y-yes!" Katara said, unsure of what she just did.

"I've read so much about you, Avatar, but I have to say, you're even more impressive and enchanting in person!" He said, with a ton of excitement in his voice, I didn't know how to react to a fan boy.

"That's... nice of you. But... Um... are you in charge here?" I asked, putting my hand through my hair.

"Kinda. I'm the refinery engineer, but my uncle put me in charge of the entire operation until he and his business partner come back." He explained.

"Well then, can we sit down and talk somewhere? I have important information for this town."

"No Way!" He gasped covering his mouth.

"You alright?" I rose a brow.

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" He gasped, with his hands still over his mouth and eyes you'd see some directioner have. I smiled and enjoyed the fandom.

"Don't let Zuko see this." Katara whispered over my shoulder.

"TOPH BEIFONG!" He squealed, as she and Sokka walked up with filled mouths. "It's really you!" He gasped.

"Yeah?" Toph replied, still eating tasty meat.

"I've died and gone to the heavens! I've admired you for so long, Ms. Beifong! First you save the world— with the Avatar Gyawa's help of course. And Then you discover a brand-new kind of bending that even the Avatar has trouble learning and didn't even master." He held his arms out and shouted like he was about to squeal any second.

"Ha ha, that's right she can't." The first part I didn't mind but the last part got to me, I could metal bend!

"It would be an honor... no. It would be the experience of a lifetime if I could give you a tour of earthen fire refinery!" He asked bowing to her.

"Satoru, was it?" Toph asked still stuffing her face.

"You said my name!" He squealed.

"Sure, Satoru lead the way. Okay, if my friends tag along?" Toph asked, pointing a thumb at us.

"What...? Oh yes! Them! Of course your friends can tag along!" He relied not even looking at us.

"So generous of Toph let us 'tag along.'" Aang scoffed.

"This meat is sooo good. Anyone want a bite?" Sokka asked, holding it out with a huge smile and stuffed mouth.

"No." Aang replied.

"I do!-"

"Gyawa!" Aang snapped as I held out my hand to grab it.

"First the nuns, and now you! I hate you, Aang!" I hissed as I followed in despair, was I ever going to taste meat again?!

"I'll have a bite." Katara said holding out her hand.

"By 'anyone' I meant anyone vegetarian." Sokka relied, ripping the juicy meat of the stick.

Satoru took us through the refinery and it was amazing, there were all benders working with all nations. It was exactly what I asked of

Yu Dao and the colonists. It made me wish it was at a different location. He took us to the machine room where everything was cleaned by machine instead of bender, and that got me even more. It felt kind of like home.

Satoru kept saying that this refinery was the future, and I had to agree with him. Aang however had the complete opposite view on things. All though the whole time I was trying to tell Satoru about General Old Iron he kept going about how it didn't matter where you were from as long as you worked hard. Which was a good point but I had to tell someone.

We then went back outside and there it was, a fork lift. It was almost a car, and I hadn't driven in forever! I was in wow,

"What is that?" Sokka asked, pointing at it.

"The forklift?" Satoru replied.

"Mind if I give it a spin?" Sokka asked the worker as he got out.

"Sokka, don't bother him! He's trying to work." We could hear Katara say.

I ran to it and stepped in front of Sokka. "Can I ride it first?!" I asked, trying my best to put on a baby face.

"No, no, I'm the idea guy so I get to drive first!" Sokka said, with his head high, trying to go behind me.

"But I'm the Avatar!" I almost shouted, pointing at myself.

Sokka quickly hopped in and hit the gas as fast as he could. "Hey!" I shouted at him driving off.

"Hey how fast can this thing go?" Sokka asked, as he hit the gas even harder. I ran after him to grab him but he got lucky.

"I'm not sure. It's not really built for speed it's more—" Satoru tried to explain but we just want to know, I just want to drive.

I hopped on the back and then the engine started to make a pop and grind sound. Then we realized it just broke, we both hopped off in disappointment.

"Oops, sorry about that." Sokka said, with the some guilty look I think anyone could make. I was just pissed I couldn't drive anything now.

"No, it's not your fault. I'm still tinkering with the design.

"He's just being nice you know? It is you two's fault." Katara said, like a mom.

"I know." Sokka almost whispered.

"Me?!" I snapped.

"Yes, it was also your fault! If you didn't push Sokka so much he wouldn't have got to such a speed!" Katara shouted, and I got even more childish.

"It wasn't my fault!" I almost whispered, I turned to see Toph and Satoru were very close, very close.

"Is it just me, or is there some serious oogie-osity going on over there?" Sokka asked, putting up an eyebrow.

"I think it's sweet! We almost never get to see Toph's softer side." Katara remarked, with a smile.

"Love isn't soft, it's hard! But I do think it's pretty sweet." I smiled, putting my fists together.

"Toph's soft-hard side is giving me the oogies." Sokka said, sticking out his tongue.

But then all my thoughts went back to the Old Iron dude, and what was gonna happen. "Look, Satoru, I've been trying to tell you something important. You need to evacuate this town." As I said this his face turned from in love to stunned.

"Avatar I—"

"No offense, Twinkle Sparks. but who told you that? Someone from the olden days? It hasn't happened yet has it?" Toph said.

"Avatar Yangchen told me, she fought him! Satoru this land is cursed, if you continue to build here then one day you'll all be wiped out! I agree with everything you've been saying and what you're doing here, but everyone here is in danger!!" He was unsure of what I was saying.

"What don't you see what's happening here, this is sacred land! It's special to the air nomads!" Aang added.

"To people died over a century ago!" Toph shouted back.

"You can't talk about the dead that way! That's so disrespectful!" Aang snapped, with his fist clenched. They both got within inches of each other, they looking like they were about to start fighting.

"Hey!" I shouted as I broke them apart. Just then the earth beneath us tremered like an earthquake.

"What is that?" Toph asked as it went on.

"You guys need to calm down!" Sokka said.

"The workers are starting to freak out." Katara added.

"You think we did that?" Toph shouted, through the yell I heard a man screaming from inside.

"You yappers quite your talken, someone's in trouble!" I said, running in the building.

"One of the machines has gone crazy!" Sokka said, as I ran through.

"Someone's trapped underneath!" Toph said, we ran closer to the refinery machine.

"Help me!" The old man gasped, as soon as he could see us.

"Toph get him, I'll-"

"There's a cord that connects to its power source! You need to unplug it!" Satoru shouted, over its noise.

I ran as quickly as possible to the wall and looked for the plug. As soon as I saw it I unplugged it, it sparked at me. Heck I've faced Azula what's a spark of electricity?? You tell me!

It completely shut down when I threw the cord on the ground to look back at Toph to see she got the old man out no problem.

"Toph those words I said earlier-" Aang said, walking up to her. And they were back to being good friends.

"Avatar Gyawa, still showing up where you're not wanted I see." The rough rhinos leader started as we walked out.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed as I took my fighting stance.

"The owners of the Earthen Fire Refinery hired us as a personal security detail, to protect them from rabble-rousers like you!" He explained, folding his arms, we weren't going to fight, yet.

"What's all this ruckus?! Who are these people?!"

"They're my guests, and they're just about to leave! Uncle Loban I can explain everything!" Satoru said, to his uncle who was a rather large man with glasses.

"Start by explaining why the refinery is in a mess?!" He shouted and Satoru lowered his head.

"What did I tell you, Lao? Satoru is too scatterbrained to shoulder any real responsibility! One of us should have stayed behind to make sure something like this didn't happen! Lao? You look like you've seen a ghost." Loban asked, a man who walked out to reveal, it was Toph's father!

"Father." Toph muttered, as we all stood in shock.

[A/N: Hey, readers! So I'm really new to but not to writing. This is older than book one of Legend of Gyawa so that's why it's more cringy. Just thought I should say that. I actually read the comics and than had the idea of a girl getting sucked in Avatar so yeah thank the comics for this fanfic!]


	47. Chapter 47: The Rift

"Boss man Lao? You told me that you didn't have a family." Satoru asked, but Toph's father didn't respond.

"That's correct. This girl is not my daughter." Once again we all stood in shock.

"What?"

"Mr. Beifong, how could you say such a thing?!"

"Liar!" Aang, Katara, and Sokka shouted but Toph and I didn't say a word.

"Wait. So he really is your father?" Satoru asked Toph, who just stood there still and said nothing.

"Satoru! Mind your own business! Haven't you screwed up enough for one day?! Get everyone back to work!" Loban shouted at him, while he listened with a child's face when their parents are screaming at them.

"That 'everybody' you're referring to? They fled the building. We just had an earthquake, remember? Everybody's scared." Sokka remarked like he worked there.

"Plus the production line is... well... I'm gonna need some time to see what did all that." Satoru stumbled to say.

"Both production lines are out of commission?!" Loban asked with his voice full of anger.

"I-I'm not sure the benders' line might still be."

"Then you tell those cowards outside if they want their jobs, they will get back to work! I can replace every single one of them within the hour! We've got deadlines to meet!" Loban shouted so everyone could hear.

"Yes, uncle." Satoru quickly replied, as he started to walk out.

Toph went to talk with her dad but I came here for a reason.

"Mr. Loban, I came here to talk with the person who runs this town. You have to evacuate this place immediately! A dark spirit comes here to destroy it!"

"Didn't you just hear what I said!? I've got deadlines to meet!" Loban snapped at me.

"Didn't you just hear what I said! I'm the avatar, and I order you evacuate the city!" I said, grabbing my staff tight and my eyes widened. Loban just waved and walked off.

"So you wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?" The leader of the Rough Rhino's asked, with his crazy eyes.

"I'm not leaving till I get these people to evacuate!"

"I'm not leaving till I talk to my dad!" Toph and I replied to him as we took our stances.

"All right, then. The hard way it is." The leader grinned as he held fire from his fingers.

"We need to get them out of the buildings, away from the workers." Aang said, as he stood next to me.

"That's a whole lotta big, burly, men. You guys sure you want to do this?" Sokka asked, making his club into a machete.

The leader threw fire blasts at us but I quickly made a land slide for his feet, which threw them all on their backs. Then I threw an air blast so they would be further away. "Uh so I guess that's a yes to the big burly -men question." Sokka remarked as we ran after them.

I made another land slide as the leader tried to get up and with a fire kick, I threw him to the side.

Then a man with a huge axe came running at me. I quickly dodged it and threw an air kick at his back, which threw him on the leader. I smirked before seeing that the acolytes were in trouble.

I ran up as fast as I could and kicked fire that had all kinds of colors at him. He lost balance but quickly turned around. He tried to throw his chains around me but I quickly made a boulder and threw it straight at his head. He immediately got knocked out. I then jumped to Aang shouting in my ear. "Acolytes! I thought I told you to leave!"

"We... we were going to, but... Master Aang, we came today because we want to learn the air nomad traditions. We're not leaving until we've celebrated Yangchen's festival." Xing Ying said, with a smile at the end.

"You know what? You're right. Let's do it then. Gyawa do you think talking with the town leader can wait until we're done?" Aang asked, turning to me.

"Sure, they wouldn't listen anyways. Let's go." I replied unfolding my arms with a smirk.

"I guess the next step would be the ceremonial meal. The meadow isn't here anymore, but we can make do." Aang said, as we all started walking out.

We went back to the cabbage restaurant and asked if we could eat there. He was still shook up by us, but he still said yes. All though he made us buy some terrible cabbage cookies. We fixed the place up to look air nomad and set up the food and the picture of Avatar Yangchen with candles.

"Today definitely isn't going the way I'd imagine, but happy Yangchen's festival anyways, air acolytes! Let me say a blessing before we start." Aang said with a bitter sweet smile holding out his hands.

"But Jingbo started eating already." Xing Ying said pointing at him.

"Is that against the rules?" He asked.

"No, it's okay." I remarked with a chuckle. Jingbo seemed disappointed with my answer.

"We are grateful for this delicious food and the friends with whom we share it. We are grateful for happiness, for compassion, and for peace. We are grateful for our hope for the future, and our guidance from the past." Aang said with his eyes closed, holding hands in a circle.

It was the first time I had actually heard those words, and I heard the wisdom in them. And even though these weren't really my people I felt at home for once. I didn't even feel like this at my real home. "You know, at first I was mad at you, Xing Ying. But now... I haven't felt at home in a long time. You guys are the closest thing to my people." I said, looking at all of the acolytes with a soft smile.

They all returned it, they knew how much I hated it at first. Aang also gave me a warm smile, I think he felt the same way.

Time went on as we ate a meal that hadn't been given in a hundred years. But just then another earthquake started. "Another earthquake!" Aang jumped.

"You said it!" I replied. I could hear the cabbage man start screaming: "no no!"

And Jingbo; "Hold me!" To the other acolyte.

"My cabbages!"

"On your feet air acolytes! That was stronger then the earlier ones! Folks are gonna need our help!" Aang said, as we stood up.

"Speaking of folks, I'm gonna made sure it's okay." I said, running out. As I did people were everywhere, walking the wounded or running somewhere.

"Gyawa, over here!" I could hear Sokka shout.

I looked to see he was helping a Water Tribe girl walk. I ran over as I dodged the crowd.

"I don't think any of their injuries are too serious, but be careful, especially with her. Niyok's arm might be broke!" Sokka said to me and Aang.

"Air acolytes-"

"We're on it, Master Aang." Xing Ying replied, already holding the wounded.

"I've got bandages and splints in my backpack! We'll have her patched up in no time!" Jingbo said going in his pack.

"Sokka, my sister's still down there!" Niyok gasped, with a cliff in her voice.

"Both our sisters are stuck down there! Go let the acolytes take care of your arm, Niyok. Gyawa and I will figure something out!" Sokka replied.

"What?!" "Sokka, what do you mean, 'down there'? Where's Katara?!" Aang and I asked in the same concerned tone, only Aang was way more passionate.

"Buried in an underground mine, with Toph and a bunch of others! We were the only ones who were able to get out before the whole thing collapsed!" As I heard this I looked around to see where I had to go.

"Where?!" I asked.

"Right below us! Gyawa, you've gotta use your earthbending to-" I didn't let Sokka finish as I took a large piece of earth off the ground. "Well to do that." Sokka said, completing his sentence.

As I chunked it and was going to do more we heard Katara. "Gyawa, stop!"

"Sweetie is that you?" Aang asked.

"Yes!" Katara replied, and we all sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness!" Aang gasped.

"We're all alive down here, thanks to Toph!"

"Step back I'm going to make a tunnel so you can climb out." I said, stepping aside.

"No, Gyawa! Don't! If you earthbend the wrong way, the mine might collapse all the way! And there's isn't just earth between you and me. This place is full of iron ore! Right now Toph's metal bending is all that's keeping us from getting crushed!"

"Gyawa, Toph says you're gonna have to bend the metal between the rocks at the same time as bending the earth." Katara said for Toph.

"This is bad! This is very bad." I huffed, pulling my hair and walking around.

"She also says to stop walking around and feel the metal already." Katara added.

I yelled before sitting down. "Just bend the metal, woman!" Sokka shouted in my ear.

"Not helping!" I shouted back and then sighed.

"What's wrong?!" Aang asked.

"I've never bent metal I can't see, and I'm not even good at it, I might slip and kill them!" I replied, with a harsh tone. I took a few deep breaths before closing my eyes and trying to feel the metal.

It was a while before I could feel anything. "There you are." I whispered, before standing up and going in the Avatar State. I felt a large increase in my power to feel the metal and then I grasped it.

I could feel it slipping almost immediately but I was in the Avatar State, so I held on tighter. With all my power I lifted up a small chunk of it. Then the next and the next. I chunked it aside and even though I was in the Avatar State I felt like I was losing strength.

Then I looked down to see General Old Iron's mask in the ground. But I didn't care, I needed to get my friends out of there while I still had strength!

I yelled before pulling it up and throwing it to the side, then I could feel where Toph and Katara were.

The Avatar State gave me one last push for me to use normal earth bending and I pulled out the last piece of earth to make an opening.

As soon as I knew it was clear I went out of the Avatar State, and right when my feet hit the ground I fell. I felt like going to sleep for a very long time, however I remembered that I had just pulled out the mask. What if I just called him the Giant Spirit?!

Sokka ran up to see if I was okay as an earth bender made a stair case for them to walk up.

"Gyawa!" Katara gasped.

"I'm fine. How's Toph?" I asked, with a tone of exasperation.

"She's going about the same as you. Only she fell unconscious." Katara replied.

My arms struggled to lift me off the ground and I collapsed again. "Well this sucks." I remarked as I hear Loban ordering his guards to take the mask.

"Over my dead body!" I hissed trying to get back up, which just lead to me leaning on Sokka.

"Ha ha you can barely walk." He replied.

"After saving your sorry lot, remember who I am!!" I shouted, as Sokka held me. He was about to respond but just then lightning and thunder hit. "That isn't any old storm. You want to die here? Give it back now!" I said, starting to stand on my own.

"Or what?"

"Or my friends will take it!" I said pointing at him, he hissed before signaling the Rough Rhinos.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka all took stances to fight but I stopped Sokka. "You need to evacuate the people. I'm not going to destroy this town!" Sokka nodded and ran off.

I looked over to see that Aang and Katara were taking care of the problem.

I slowly walked to where I could see the shore, and there he was walking out of the water, very slowly. I sat and waited, that was all I could do.

I felt some strength return and that was all I needed for then. I had to keep him away from the town. I made a air funnel around me to carry me to the spirit. "General Old Iron, I'm the Avatar-"

"I know who you are." The spirit replied, as I got to his head's height. He didn't have his armor but it was glowing like it was about to.

"Then I don't need to say anything more. I know about our promise, I know how we broke it. But yo-"

"Quiet! I was once taken in by the chittering of one of your predecessors. No more. I've come here to do what I should have done long ago, wipe your kind from existence!" He yelled, as he kept walking and his armor formed around him.

I went in the Avatar State and wielded all the elements around me. I threw earth and fire at him, but nothing happened. I immediately knew I wasn't going to get anywhere if I kept this up.

Avatar Yangchen told me that she had battled him all night and nothing happened. I wasn't about to make the same mistake. I then remembered that his armor was iron aka metal.

I took a deep breath before peeling the metal off him piece by piece. I worked on his chest, I needed an opening. I pulled more and more off till finally his chest was open.

"What is this?! What is happening?!" He gasped in shock as he looked at his armor.

I then pulled all the elements and shot them straight at his chest. The blow was powerful and knocked him down. When I looked down to see a hole in him, glowing purple.

"It's too late. It's too late for my kind." The spirit said, with his powerful voice and tears in his giant glowing eyes. "Long ago, I was much more powerful than you humans. Now, look at me. And look at you. Lady Tienhai refused to acknowledge it, but I was right. I was right all along. My agreement with your predecessor only staved off the inevitable. There is no longer a place for spirits in this world." He stood up and wiped his tears away.

And even though I agreed with what he was saying I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "At the core of human nature is the will to dominate. Look into your own heart and you'll see that it's true. There can be no balance between the spirit world and the human one. I pay homage to you, young human. For you have vanquished me." He said, before bowing as purple light swirled all around him. It shot up like ribbons and then I could see heads of beautiful creatures at the tips.

Soon that was all that was left and it dived back into the ocean like a hurricane. After it faded away the blue sky started to come back and birds started to come out.

The whole time I found myself agreeing with him, that's why they were in different worlds. And yet was he right? He believed humans only had the will to conquer and dominate, but that wasn't always the case. Maybe he was wrong about the two worlds, yet maybe he wasn't.

I went up to the statue of Lady Tienhai, which was now a ruin. I sat down in front of it, I took my Avatar necklace off, I was about to ask my past lives but birds came down and cawed rather loud.

A pinkish glow started to lift from them. They all huddled and turned into a statue of Lady Tienhai, she glowed and was more beautiful than any spirit I had ever met.

"Avatar Gyawa." Her voice was soft yet strong.

"Lady Tienhai!" I said standing up.

"We are— I am Lady Tienhai. I was once caretaker of this place. Under my watch, the seashore was beautiful, but also stagnate, characterless, and unchanging. That is, until a small group of humans built a magnificent city here. After my friend General Old Iron left me, I began a new tradition. Once a year I would take the form of a human for a night and stroll through the city's streets. I marveled at everything the humans created. On one of these visits, I met the city's precocious young prince. His curiosity was endless, and so was his energy. He made the most beautiful things— machines and books, sculptures and building designs. I wanted to always be near him. I willingly accepted my human form as permanent, even though it meant that I would eventually experience a human death. We married. My Prince eventually became a king, and we lived in happiness for many years. When I died however, the king blamed himself. He believed he had seduced me into giving up my original, immortal form." As she told me this story I was amazed, it was a beautiful story.

"Wow, yet you're here." I replied.

"Yes my dear king was brilliant, but he was wrong. Spirits don't die. We simply take on new forms. General Old Iron was wrong as well. It is not human nature to dominant, but to create. Humankind falters every now and then, but you know how to learn from your past mistakes. You've done it before, and you can do it again. I believe that ultimately you will create a civilization that preserves and protects even as it grows. Do you understand? The spirits will always have a place in this world, as long as you and humans like you create one for us."

"I understand." I replied in a whisper.

"And remember young Avatar, I don't know, I hope." She said, as she turned from the giant statue into a bird and flew away. I completely understood, I knew what I had to do.

Three months later we made a festival for the whole town, not just air nomads. It was a lot more festive, confetti, fried food, loud music. Sokka was selling meat.

"One meat thingy please." I said to Sokka.

"Here." He replied holding it out, I gave off a huge smile.

"You know this seems nothing like some fancy air nomad thing." Sokka remarked, as I bit into the best taste in the world.

"Oh yeah believe it or not this was all Aang's idea. I was asleep for three days when he came up with it." I replied after a long chew.

"Seriously?" Toph asked, in a shocked tone.

"Yeah, he's calling it Spirit's Friendship festival. Same thing, new form. Nicer food." I said stuffing my face.

Toph and Sokka smiled at the fact that Aang finally came around. And I finally found how I felt about the spirits and the worlds, it was always something I was unsure of. Now I felt like I truly understood, hopefully the world understood.

[A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love to hear the questions and comments. However idk how to reply so I'm gonna do it here. I think Gyawa would still connect, it seemed like a physical action to me and she didn't completely cut him off. Second one; I always try to make new things happen and make it more crazy for Gyawa. You'll see. :) Anyways thank you so much for reading, following, favoriting and reviews. This is way different than Wattpad so thank you all for making this book feel welcome.:)))]


	48. Chapter 48: The Kemurikage

"Avatar Gyawa? Avatar Gyawa?" I heard Xing Ying ask tapping my shoulder as my eyes were staring in the abyss.

"Gah! What?!" I shrieked, hoping she didn't realize I wasn't paying attention to Aang.

We were in the Jasmine Dragon, teaching the acolytes, although I couldn't seem to listen. "Oh I'm sorry," she chuckled realizing why I was like that. "I was just going to say that I'm humbled you okayed me to wear my arrow proudly." She smiled, pointing to it.

I smiled back; "You completely deserve it," I said, I had really warmed up to her, she was a really nice girl and truly respected the culture. Definitely more then me, since I ate meat and didn't live to regret it. "You're more air nomad than I am." She seemed stunned by my words, but I just patted her shoulder.

"Well, I better go wake up Jingbo." She chuckled before walking over to him.

I sighed, meditation was something that was fogging between daze and actual meditation. I looked up to see Aang walking everyone out, I stretched before walking up to Iroh's bar.

"One tea please." I smiled, leaning on the bar. Iroh chuckled before grabbing a cup, ever since I showed him the way to make it he sold a lot of them.

"As always, Iroh, thank you for letting us meet here." Aang said walking up to us, and as usual he had a smile on his face.

"Any time, Aang! Tea and meditation go so well together!" Iroh said, handing me my cup.

"Hey, sweetie are you guys done?" Katara asked popping her head in along with Sokka.

"Just finished!"

"Perfect timing! We just got everything packed on Appa!" Sokka pointed at Appa before he groaned.

"Where are you headed?" Iroh asked, as I sipped my sweet ice tea.

"To go to the South Pole! It'll be our first time back since the end of the war!" Sokka explained, I looked down at my glass that was now empty, finding my chain of thought on Zuko and how he wasn't coming with us. Making the trip boring.

"We've been planning this trip ever since running into a couple of Katara's old friends at the earthen fire refinery!" Aang said as I folded my arms after putting the cup down.

"Plus, we'll finally get to see dad!" Katara sighed, with a smile closing her eyes.

"And go penguin sledding!"

"And eat some of auntie Ashuna's seal jerky!" Aang and Sokka added.

"Why aren't you excited, Gyawa?" Iroh asked me, I guess my Zuko sickness was showing.

"I... am." I lied, which I was something NEVER to do with Iroh.

"Is something troubling you?" he asked, with a smile putting his hands in his sleves.

"No, just I don't know, I kinda of miss Zuko is all. I haven't heard from him, or anything." I shrugged trying not to make it a big deal, but it had been a month or two I couldn't tell anymore.

"Ah, Zuko can be very distant and guarded at times, if you feel the need to say something you need to confront him, not All will resolve itself." He stated, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I know, thanks." I replied, trying to smile but I had nothing to say. I just wanted us to spend more time together.

"Let's get moving! Weather's perfect right now. If we hurry, we can probably get to-" Aang began to say before I heard a messager hawk crow. "Gyawa! It's for you." I heard him say.

I walked over and immediately read the letter. In Zuko's hand writing it said; "Gyawa, Spirits are threatening the Fire Nation. Please come help." Even if it was a distress call it was from Zuko, making me smile.

"Gyawa, what is it?" Katara asked, showing concern.

"It's from Zuko! He needs my help." I plainly stated.

"Then why are you smiling?" Sokka asked, putting a hand on his hip.

"You know, boyfriend and all." I smirked, waving a hand in the air.

"So... you're going to the Fire Nation?" Aang asked, with a disappointed expression.

"Yep," I bluntly stated back, I didn't care, I was going to finally see Zuko again, not like I wanted to freeze in the South Pole.

"Oh." He sighed, looking to the side.

"I'll go by myself so you can leave to the South Pole, it will be fine." I consoled him like how I imagined I would if I had a little brother.

"Then take Appa, you'll need him more than we will." He said, with a sigh as he hugged me.

"Thanks Aang." I smiled hugging him back.

"See you. Bye Iroh." I waved before walking to Appa, and from there to the Fire nation to meet Zuko.

When I got there, the guard took me straight to Zuko in a war room. "Gyawa!" Zuko's eyes sparkled as he smiled at me with his eyes not leaving mine.

"Zuko!" I smiled back before wrapping my arms around his neck and he my waist. I hadn't seen him in a while, I almost forgot how his eyes sparkled.

"Thank you, for being here." He awkwardly stated pulling apart as we realized who and where he was.

"No problem." I chuckled, he was always cute when he was embarrassed.

"You remember-" He still had that awkward tone as he pointed to—

"Mai." I thought out loud, which I hoped she wasn't here to get back with Zuko, course that wasn't gonna happen. I really hoped I didn't say that part out loud.

"Hello, Avatar Gyawa." She greeted me with a slight smile.

"And this is Kei Lo." Zuko continued to say referring to a boy about my age getting up from his chair. "Mai's boyfriend." Zuko almost sighed, I could hear the disappointment in his voice, but I let it slide.

"Hello." He said with a fearless smile.

"Hi," I replied, not really paying attention.

"So what's the situation?" I asked, turning back to Zuko, he sighed and gestured to an older looking man standing by a map of the Capital.

"This is Constable Sung. He's leading the investigation into the kidnappings."

"I'm honored, Avatar." The man bowed.

"You too, what kidnapping?" I asked, not being courteous.

"Last night, my little brother, Tom-Tom was taken by a band of dark spirits." Mai explained.

"Did you see them?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"I fought them. They were the Kemurikage."

"Who?" I shrugged, never heard of them.

"Dark spirits who supposedly haunt the mountains just outside my home village. I recognized them from the stories my parents used to tell me." Mai explained not flinching.

"Several report's of dark spirits sightings came in from all over Capital city, though Tom-Tom was the only abductee." The constable said, pointing at a map on the wall.

"My son's missing, and you're worried about palace protocol?!" We heard a man shouting from the hallway. We all turned to see it was Mai's dad.

"Apologizes, Fire Lord! We asked him to wait, but-" the guard tried to apologize.

"It's all right. He's the victims father. He ought to be informed." Zuko replied, holding a hand out for him to leave.

"Mai! I should've known you'd be here!" Her father snarled stopping towards her.

"Father." She stated with a stunned tone.

"This is all your fault daughter! If Tom-Tom were still with me in our home, he would've been safe! I would've have made sure of it! You may hate me, but you know I'm right." He said to Mai, pointing at her face.

"Oh come on! No house is safe from dark spirits!" Her boyfriend defended.

"You stay out of this boy!" He snarled pointing at him now.

"Hey, hey, hey! This is no way to talk to youngingns. Settle down, we need to figure out what to do next." I said, trying to keep the peace holding my hands out.

"I'll tell you what needs to happen next! Our 'Fire Lord' needs to grow a spine! Everyone knows the spirit world begins to act up when the human world is weak!" I sighed, Mai's father clearly just had a problem with the new Fire Nation.

"That is not how it works, trust me I'm the Avatar." I smirked with a shrug.

"Show that you're worthy, Zuko! Declare a curfew to keep your citizens safe! Then send out an elite task force to fight the dark spirits! Take down just one of them and we'll show the spirits that humans aren't to be trifled with!" Ukano said, giving very bad advice.

"If that is your wish, Fire Lord, I'll begin gathering a task force. It may take some time, though." The constable said, I had to tell Zuko something.

"Don't do it, putting a curfew in place will only make people scared and mad, and a task force can't fight spirits! If anything, since they're spirits I should go in the spirit world and see what I can find."

"What the Avatar says makes sense."Mai added.

Zuko closed his eyes in thought, before opening them to say, "Good advice, Gyawa. Constable, please escort Ukano out."

I almost wanted to sigh in relief, it was like I wasn't sure of Zuko would do.

"I knew it! You're unworthy of the throne, Zuko! You're an imposter!" Ukano shouted as he was taken out by the constable.

"Mai, when the new Ozai society attacked me and my Family a few weeks ago… was your father a part of that?" Zuko asked, seeming in thought.

"Not that I know of." She immediately replied, I could tell she was lying with the glance to the side.

"Hm. I thought I recognized his voice." Zuko thought out loud.

"It's probably him," I shrugged leaning on the table. They all looked at me with glares, even Mai's boyfriend. "What?" I asked putting my hands up in defense. I huffed before going back to being serious. "Mai I need to know as much as possible about these spirits." I stood up with my arms folded, the fact that I was here on a mission was sinking in.

"I've already told you. They're just an old legend." She replied sounding annoyed.

"An old legend huh? Than I have an idea about where to find out more." Zuko began to walk to the door. "Follow me." He signaled me before I followed my Fire Lord of a boyfriend.

Zuko took us to the sage temple on Appa, when we got there it was dark and empty. Except for a single sage sweeping. "Great Fire Sage Shyu!" Zuko addressed him, he turned around with a smile.

"Fire Lord! Avatar! What a pleasant surprise!" He bowed, I bowed back in courtesy.

"Good to see you again, Shyu." I grinned, going back to my now normal stance of leaning on my staff.

"I'm sorry it's been so long since my last visit. Things have been busy." Zuko explained to him.

"You know what Fire Sage Kaja used to say, 'the busier we are, the more attention we must pay to our interior life." Shyu went on to say.

"True but-" Zuko tried to interrupt.

"My brother sages and I recently revived a couple of old practices that may be of interest to you! In fact, I'm teaching a new meditation class that-"

"I'd love to hear more, I swear, but right now, my friends and I need to get into the dragonbone catacombs." Zuko slightly chuckled.

"Of course." Shyu sighed, he clearly wanted Zuko at his meditation class.

"Does Zuko come here often?" I asked, as he walked over to the stair case to open it.

"Sure. Sometimes, for the view, sometimes for the dusty old scrolls in the catacombs. Never for my meditation classes." I unknowingly rolled my eyes, folded my arms and sighed, Zuko never took me anywhere, not once did we ever go on a calm date.

As my mind was on my personal life, Shyu blew fire in the floor to the stair case making it open up. We all began to slowly walk down the long cycle staircase, Zuko and I made fire balls to light the way.

When we got down, it was lit with fire with dragon bones everywhere along the doors to the tombs. "So this is where the Fire lords are buried?" Kei Lo asked, sounding scared.

"Yes." Zuko plainly replied.

"Reserve a place for yourself yet?" Mai asked, I immediately raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Me and Zuko said in unison.

"It's just a question, Zuko." She sighed.

"Is this supposed to be Fire Lord Sozin?" Kei Lo asked, pointing to a wall with a massive picture of him.

"My great grandfather, yes." Zuko answered, in his usual brooder tone.

"Looks like a crank." Kei Lo commented still looking threatened by the whole place.

"Crankiness runs in the family." Mai scoffed.

"…so why are we here?" I asked, turning over to Zuko, he looked like what she said didn't faze him.

"Look at this. This mural illustrates the history of the Fire Nation, including myths and legends." Zuko showing me with his fireball.

"Yeah. But it stops over here." I replied, as I slowly walked to the end of the mural.

"When Sozin came to power, he ordered the rest of this corridor sealed off, as if Fire Nation history began with him." He explained in all his gorgeousness.

"I suppose whatever we can find about the Kemurikage is behind this wall." I stated talking about the doors we now stood in front of.

"These locks look like the locks in that temple you tried to capture me in. We just need to blast them." I said, looking over at Zuko.

"It's worth a try." He shrugged, "You might want to stand back." He said over his shoulder at Mai.

"We're fine, thanks." She scoffed, with her arms folded.

I took stance and shot straight at the dragon's mouth. But nothing happened, and we did it again, and again, and again.

"Nothing." Zuko sighed, looking at me with frustration.

"Maybe I should be in the avatar state." I suggested running my fingers through my hair.

"You've given it, like, twenty tries already! My turn." Kei Lo said, walking up to the dragons.

"Mai, can I borrow four of your throwing knives?" He then began to pick around in the dragon's nose with Mai's knives.

"If you had taken the time to study the dragons, instead of just blasting away, you would've noticed that the locking mechanism aren't located in the dragons mouths." He explained while still picking the locks, and apparently they were just locks.

"Babe, can you help me out here?" He smiled, handing Mai two knives while he kept his hand on the other. "Just hold here, and this here." He demonstrated standing behind Mai, in the 'romantic' way. "Give each one a counter clockwise twist- now!" He said before they did and the doors opened with a rumble.

"Good work." I shrugged, cringing my lips before making a fire to keep going.

"I'm impressed. Any other criminal talents I don't know about?" Mai grinned, holding his arm as we kept walking.

"Stick around. Maybe you'll find out." He grinned back.

As we kept going, the rock began to become rough, rigid, drafty and dark. "Oh look, more of Zuko's cranky ancestors." Mai remarked to the murals of the old Fire lords we walked by.

Of course Kei Lo laughed, Zuko and I didn't do anything, I could tell Zuko thought this was awkward though.

"This one looks so old, who is he?" Kei Lo asked, pointing to a fire lord wearing white, the painting was ridged and he looked like a child's depiction.

"I bet he is the first one, the one who united the fire islands." Zuko replied.

"Guys, I think I found what we're looking for. The spirits that took Tom-Tom, that's exactly what they looked like!" Kei Lo pointed to a mural right next to that fire lord, it had black dressed, white masked Spirits around each other.

"The Kemurikage." Mai stated.

"There's gotta be something more then pictures." I remarked looking around the dark dusty room.

"And here it is, Gyawa, can I get a light?" I heard Mai ask.

"I got it." Zuko stated, before we all huddled up to hear Mai read the old dusty scroll, it said how before it was the Fire Nation, it was warlords.

They would fight, they didn't care who got in the way, the worst one was Toz. He demanded annual tributes, but one year a village refused. So to teach them a lesson he had all the villager's children kidnapped. The children were never seen again, and the village's mothers died in sadness. After they're deaths, dark spirits began to haunt Toz and his men. They would do the same as Toz did to him, they would take they're children. Out of fear, Toz and his regime collapsed.

"However the dark spirits— the Kemurikage continued to appear, even to this day, their sadness insatiable." May finished.

"Eeesh. Maybe Sozin kept ancient Fire Nation history locked away because it's so depressing." Kei Lo shook his head with the shivers.

My eyes turned from the old scroll to a glow almost calling me. I then saw a slight blue mist dancing in the air.

"Gyawa, you okay?" Zuko asked, noticing I wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Mmm, what's that?" I asked, pointing at the glow coming from the wall with the Kemurikage. Normally I would be cautious with things like this, but the little mist didn't seem harmful, it felt peaceful. It swirled around the room with grace, "Neat." I smiled, as it twirled around my arm, before drifting away.

"Gyawa, where are you going?! It could be dangerous down there!" Zuko shouted after me.

"But I have to follow it!" I replied not looking back, I had a weird mist to catch.

As I followed it, I got lost from time to time, when I would it would swirl around my wrist but leave just as gracefully. I soon ran to a door, with a dragon as a lock, the mist completely disappeared in it.

"Oh. Another door. K-mmm Kei-" I tried to say but once again I forgot his name.

"It's Kei Lo, and yeah no problem." He grinned before grabbing the knives and picking the locks again.

"I'm not going in there." Mai stated as the door opened to reveal a dark crypt.

"I am." I smirked before fearlessly walking down the staircase, even if it was a dark room, I wasn't scared, it felt different then haunting.

I once again saw the blue mist gliding down the hallway. I followed it around into a room, as I did I saw the blue mist form into a Kemurikage. "Greetings Avatar." She said with a pure and warm voice.

"Are you one of the Kemurikage? The old ones?" I asked walking closer, I should have been more cautious, but something told me she wouldn't hurt me.

"I am. For centuries my sisters and I haunted the warlords of the Fire islands. For their crimes, we haunted them. We haunted them until the islands were united into a single Nation. The first Fire Lord, the one rests in this crypt. Brought the warlords to justice and ushered in an era of prolonged peace. Our sadness receded. We never again set foot in the human world." She calmly explained, with no emotion in her voice.

"But why attack the Fire Nation now? After so long? What did they do?" I asked in confusion, they didn't seem like the type to just get up and do it again for no reason.

"I repeat, Avatar, from the time of the first Fire Lord until this moment, we have not entered your world." I knew exactly what she meant then, what ever was kidnapping children, it wasn't the Kemurikage.

"They're not the spirits in that scroll." I stated as we flew back to the Capital.

"So they're different spirits who just look like the Kemurikage?" Zuko asked.

"Maybe they're not spirits at all." I suggested with unease.

"All I know is, on the roof of the flower shop that night? Those ladies looked creepy." Kei Lo said, before we got close enough to the city to hear chanting going on below.

"What's going on down there?" I asked, looking down to hear muscly men shouting in the street.

"A strong Nation is a safe Nation."

"What are those people doing out? It's the middle of the night." I asked with an unplanned yawn.

"Let's find out."

When we got down we saw that it was men gathering in the streets, with the constable and Ukano at the lead. "Constable Sung! Ukano! What is the meaning of this?!" Zuko yelled as we ran up.

"Fire Lord!" He said being surprised he was there.

"As I predicted, the spirit world has gotten completely out of control! Dark spirits have taken more children, including the constable's own son!" Ukano harshly stated at Zuko.

"I'm so sorry, constable!" Zuko told to the constable with sincerity.

"I was unable to find you, Fire Lord we had to do something!" The constable rambled, I definitely didn't like what Ukano was about.

"The safe Nation Society," Ukano stated like a villain announcing his evil plan.

"And what's that?!" I growled, with all those muscly dudes I was suspecting a fight.

"Since Zuko's refused to protect his Nation a group of young volunteers has stepped up! The safe Nation society are risking their own lives to keep us all safe! In fact, not ten minutes ago, the society saved a child by heroically fighting off a group of dark spirits!" Ukano explained, with a grin across his face to yelling in our faces.

"We just learned that they're not spirits, they're people! You wouldn't be able to do that if they were Spirits." I replied leaning off my staff.

"Preposterous! I saw them with my own two eyes! Humans don't move like that!" He defended, he was most certainly hiding something.

"I can tell by the way your talking… what's your secret father?" Mai stated, I didn't even know she was there.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He claimed, as he jumped in surprise that she was here.

"Constable Sung, truly, I'm sorry about your son. We will find him, I promise you. But the curfew, all of this, was done without my authority! I will not be undermined! Until further notice, you are suspended from your post!" Zuko ordered, I couldn't blame him, he was the Fire Lord and people undermining him would need to be fired.

"Fire lord, I--! I'm sorry." The constable bowed.

"So am I." Zuko replied not bowing back.

"What do you think you're doing?! Constable Sung was a good man!" Ukano yelled as the constable walked away.

"And you Ukano! This society of yours will be disbanded immediately! Or you will all face arrest!" Zuko shouted over his shoulder at him.

"Come, Fire Nation society! We will respect the wishes of the 'Fire Lord.' Let us return to our homes and stand idly by while our Nation suffers!" Ukano said as they all began to leave. "And Mai, when you finally come to realize the truth, you know where to find me." He said to her, but his words only made her angry, I could see by her clenched fists and narrowed eyes.

"Fire lord Zuko?" A woman asked, making us turn to see it was a woman holding her daughter. "With all due respect, the safe Nation society just saved my daughter. They're heroes, which is more than I can say for you."

Later when we got back to the palace, I sat in my room tapping my foot unable to fall asleep. So I got up and began to look for Zuko, he was definitely not asleep. I found him in the balcony of his room looking out at the night sky.

"Hey Zuko." I said as I walked up.

"Hi." He slightly smiled.

"What's up?" I asked, leaning on the rails too. He sighed heavy and leaned on the rails. "The usual, our duties to the world." I silently chuckled and put my arms around his neck. "I can't believe we've done this for two years now."

"You're not hard to handle." He smiled, holding my arms with that sparkle.

"No, but you are." I shook my head with a grin.

"I'm sorry I can't always be there." He said looking in my eyes in sincerity.

"Well it's better than nothin, right?" I tried to smile, but I constantly did miss him. Sometimes I wished he could just invite me over for no reason, or that he could just drop everything and come with me.

"I really should though." He said, not making me feel any better, he could tell too.

"Your busy, I'm busy, I get it." I shrugged wanting to switch subjects.

"Yeah…" he sighed looking back at the sky, he clearly saw I was lying.

"We'll find all those kids, and Mai's brother and we can deal with whatever this is." I said, trying to change the subject.

"I was just thinking, when we get him back, will he be the same? He always seems like a sweet and happy kid, like nothing can touch him. I can't remember being that happy, if we... when we find him, will he still be the same kid? Will he be able to be that happy again?" As he said this I began to see something odd in a window not to far from us.

"Gyawa?" Zuko asked, then I remembered the fake Kemurikage used smoke.

"Smoke!" I gasped, Zuko turned to see what I was talking about.

"No!" Zuko yelled before we ran out the room and to the other as fast as we could.

"No, no, no, no!" Zuko cried as we ran in, the smoke had already cleared and there was no one in there. I didn't even know who they took, Suki and Ty Lee ran in, before we noticed the window was open and the smoke was still fading away.

Zuko and I immediately ran to see if they were there, and they were with smoke at their feet and Zuko's little sister in their hands.

"Put her down now!" Zuko snarled before we ran out the window after them. I immediately shot fire at the closest one, another ran closer to me and kicked me in the gut.

"Definitely human! Chi block them!" I yelled at Ty Lee.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" She yelled back as she tried to do her usual but it didn't seem to be working.

"Got you!" Suki yelled as she tackled the one holding Kiyi, only she just passed her to the other Kemurikage.

"After them!" Zuko shouted as they were getting away. One threw smoke at us, it was heavy and everyone began to cough. I immediately air bended it out.

"Over there!" I pointed at one running on another roof top. Zuko blasted at her, she fell down to the courtyard, we immediately hopped down after her.

"That's it! It's over! Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide!" Zuko snarled with fire balls in his hands standing over her.

"Where'd your friends take my sister!? Same place you're keeping the other kids! Answer me!" He yelled again but she wouldn't answer.

Only the most unsuspecting thing happened. She turned over and shot lightning at Zuko. Lucky it didn't hit any of us, but there was only one person that could lightning bend like that.

"Azula."


	49. Chapter 49: The Fire in the Conflict

"I know that's you, Azula! Tell your friends to let Kiyi go!" Zuko shouted on the top of his lungs at Azula who wasn't showing us her face.

Only the lightning forming on her finger tips. She then shot it straight at Zuko, "You know I can redirect anything you-!" He said as he redirected it. Only, she directed it right back, making him fly back.

"Zuko!" I gasped making an air ball to make his fall less painful.

"I'm okay… she's gotten strong again…" he said as she began to run away.

He was panting for breath and holding his chest lightly, he didn't seem okay to me. I put my arm around him to give him slack, we watched as Suki tried to tackle Azula, she turned around and shot lightning at her.

Suki flung her fans at her, Azula kicked her, knocking her down. Ty Lee ran up and tried to chi block her, but Azula dodged it and smacked her in the face. She then used fire to propel her self up to the roof.

"No... no..." Zuko said, all I could do was watch, I didn't have my glider. The kemurikage looked down at us before throwing smoke and disappearing out of nowhere.

"No!" Zuko now yelled.

"They took her didn't they? They took my baby." Ursa asked, running up with her husband with so much fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Zuko kept his head down, and I couldn't find myself with my chin high at the moment. Azula took Zuko's sister right out from under us.

"There were four more kidnappings last night, including Kiyi." Mak, a general explained, the next day in the throne room. Zuko sat there with a guilty and worried look about him, I didn't know what to say to him, I didn't know how to get through his barrier.

"That makes a total of thirteen. Our citizens are so frightened that many are planning to leave the city before sundown."

I shook my head, This was bad, not just the citizens, but the children that were taken from they're families, the Fire Nation was in fear. And if we didn't find them, citizens would be scared and maybe even revolt.

"I don't blame them." Zuko almost whispered. It echoed through the sober halls.

"Zuko, I heard." Mai said, walking in with her boyfriend.

"Hello, Mai." He replied stepping down from the throne. As soon as he was down to where we all were, she hugged him.

"I'm so worried." He said, still holding her.

I folded my arms, hoping this was just two friends with friendly concern.

"I know. But we'll find them. We'll find all of them." She continued to hug him, I thought she was the broody one. I was supposed to be supporting him, and now he was beginning to lean on Mai, and not me.

"But now we know who it is." I stated trying to end that.

"Yeah, but that's why I'm worried." Zuko said, finally ending the hug.

"You know for sure they're not spirits?" Mai asked, sounding afraid.

"Last night, one of them shot lightning at us." Suki explained.

"No, it can't be! Lightning bending is rare, but it isn't that rare! That doesn't necessarily mean-"

"It wasn't just lightning, Mai. It was how she fought. How she moved." Ty Lee said, with fear in her voice.

"It was definitely Azula." Zuko added.

"But why would Azula want to kidnap all those kids? Her own sister?" Mai asked, it almost sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"She's definitely up to more then kidnapping, she might just be using this for her own game. And I bet that Fire Nation society movements has a lot to do with it." I said, leaning on my staff.

"She's Azula. That's reason enough." Zuko replied with his jaw clenched, he looked so good when he did that.

"I need to tell you something, Zuko. Last time we were here, you asked if my father was involved with the new Ozai society. I told you I didn't know. I lied. Not only was Ukano involved, he's their leader." Mai confessed with her head low.

"I knew he was up to something." I said under my breath.

"And the two societies are probably one and the same." Suki added with her arms folded.

"Why would you keep this from me?!" Zuko shouted.

"He's my dad, Zuko! No matter how evil he is, I still don't like the idea of betraying him! You of all people should understand that!" She yelled back.

"You're right, I'm sorry." he calmly apologized.

"There's more. When we saw him in the street last night, I could tell that he was trying to hide something. I think he already knew the kemurikage weren't spirits. He may have even known about Azula." Mai said.

"So you think he's working with Azula? That he has something to do with the kidnappings?" Zuko asked, in confirmation.

"I don't know. Maybe. Every time he's talked to me about Tom-Tom, I've gotten this weird feeling… Iike his worry is my benefit."

"General Mak, we need to bring Ukano and his allies in for questioning. Find exactly what thy know. Seal off the Capital city. Until this situation is resolved, no one gets in or out. Then send your soldiers to Ukano's home to arrest him. If he isn't there, and I'm willing to bet he isn't, search people's homes for him or anyone else who have been apart of the Fire Nation society."

My blood went cold, he couldn't be serious. That would make things worse.

"Yes, Fire Lord!" Mak bowed before leaving to carry it out.

"Zuko, what are you doing?! This isn't right! Let me look for Ukano, I'll find him, I'll make him talk, I'll make him sing, but not like this! Your only going to make things worse!" I harshly snapped narrowing my eyes, but I wasn't prepared for what came next.

"Avatar Gyawa, thank you for your assistance up to this point. You know how much I value your wisdom and friendship." He bowed like we were just two leaders making official business.

All my blood that I thought went cold went red, I couldn't believe what just happened, he really didn't just tell me to get lost like that. "Are you kidding?!" I didn't know what to say besides that. Spend more time together my ass, it was like he always wanted me gone.

"We already tried things your way, and it didn't work out! It's time for a different approach. If you're not willing to support me, than you need to leave." He snarled clenching his fist.

I let out air that sounded more like a scoff, while shaking my head trying not to let out the anger at him that was boiling. He couldn't really be treating me like this, his own girlfriend.

"Wow! This is exactly what Ukano told you to do! This is exactly what your father would have done!" I tried not to yell but I couldn't help it.

"Drastic situations call for drastic actions, Gyawa." Mai said, making me want to punch her in the face, of course she was on Zuko's side on this, it was like even though she had a boyfriend she wanted to get back with him.

"Suki, Ty Lee, please escort the Avatar out." Zuko ordered, I shook my head, I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Wow. I'll gladly go." I snarled, I began to feel the choke and wetness in my eyes, but I wasn't going to do that.

Suki and Ty Lee escorted me out as I tried to filter my tears through anger so I wouldn't break. I couldn't believe one thing Zuko would say would make like this to me. "Can you believe that!? He treated me like a- like a-!" I yelled pointing at the throne room.

"Sometimes, he makes you so frustrated, your aura feels like it's all twisted up in knots." Ty Lee reassured me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Something like that." I sighed, with a slight scoff.

But I had to wait on being mad at Zuko for treating me like this, I had to do something about this situation. "There's a different way of fixing this, and I'm gonna take it. They never gonna find those kids like this." I though out loud.

"What we need is an investigation. Come on." Suki smiled walking down the hallway.

We went to the crime scene, only I remember how they vanished, and how that would be impossible. We walked on the roof, where I stood exactly where they did. I think watching all that Sherlock finally paid off, because I felt like I could figure this out. "They're human, they had to disappear somewhere over here on the roof." I rambled out loud.

"You're right!" Ty Lee popped up walking to the closest wall. "When Azula, Mai, and I used to play hide-and-go-seek as kids, Azula would disappear for hours. Mai and I could never find her! It got really, really not fun, until we figured out her secret!" She explained pressing her hands around the wall. Just as her hand slipped to the side, it collapsed in and a brick door slid open.

"Yep." I stated looking in the dark hallway.

"We need to tell Zuko." Suki stated.

I sighed heavily, he was the last person I wanted to talk to at the moment. "I guess. Though I doubt he'll listen."

We left to find Zuko, who was at the prison watching the round up go as planned. "Zuko! We found something you have to see!" I said, as I ran up with Suki and Ty Lee.

"Gyawa, I thought you left." He replied in surprise.

"Well, I'm not so deal with it. But like I said, we found something!" I tried not to show any emotion, he still wanted me gone, but I had to make the mission first.

"Fire Lord, the sun will set before we know it. We need a plan or our people will rise up again." General Mak reminded him.

"It already happened didn't it?" I asked looking at how many people were arrested, this all could have been avoided.

"I'm sorry, Gyawa, but general Mak is right. Like I told you, I need to handle this my way." Zuko stated turning his back to me.

"Even if your way makes the people rebel?!" I hissed, I was beginning to be completely sick of him and his 'stern' approach. "Stand back." I warned Suki and Ty Lee with a creeping smirk.

"What are you doing?" Suki asked.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be good." I silently chuckled as I thought of the face he would make when I would bring him to the secret tunnel on an air ball. And that's just what I did.

"What the--?! GYAWA PUT ME DOWN IMMEDIATELY!" He ordered as he swung around in it, I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Not a chance 'sweetie'!" I laughed as I made another air ball for me.

I controlled it all the way back to the palace, which I had to admit, Zuko ordering to put him down to squirming for me "please" put him down made it enjoyable.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He yelled when I put him down at the secret tunnel.

"Blah blah blah, here look!" I rolled my eyes before pointing at the tunnel.

"A secret passageway! So you think this is how Azula and the other kemurikage escaped? How did you figure this out?" Zuko asked completely changing his tone and acting like non of that happened.

"I remembered when we were little. You really should've come exploring with us more, Zuko." Ty Lee answered.

"I really should've. Kiyi could be on the other side." He said staring in.

"Tom-Tom too. I'm coming along."

"We're coming along." Mai and Kei Lo added.

"Suki, Ty Lee, please stay to keep guard over the royal palace." Zuko said, as I hopped in.

"You got it, Zuko." I heard Suki replied.

"Glad I swept you off your feet now?" I asked sarcastically, he just shot me an annoyed look before making a fire ball and leading the way.

It wasn't long before we reached the end of the tunnel, it was drafty, making me tense, I knew Azula was on the other side. "This must be it. Behind this door could be Kiyi and Tom-Tom." Zuko said making it a big moment.

"Quit your monologue and let's go." Usual I would be happy to be with Zuko but when he snaps at you and treats you like an official, you really got to be just a little mad at him.

"You ready?" He asked so we could push the door.

"Yeah." I replied, before opening the door to show a graveyard. No one was there, but it didn't mean I wasn't stiff.

"I've been here before. This is the royal family graveyard." Zuko said, it went for miles.

"I thought that's what the catacombs are for?" I asked, I had to admit I was a little confused. Cut me slack I never read the comic.

"No, the catacombs are only for the Fire Lords. This place is for everyone else. It's called the garden of tranquil souls." As he explained I noticed black figures creeping up.

"Well, it's not exactly what I'd call tranquil."

They began to jump us, but of course we fought back. I threw a boulder at one flying up at me, she jumped over it and got closer.

I then blasted fire at her face. She ran back but another ran behind me and kicked fired. I immediately kicked air at her, she blocked it with fire but I hit right back with a boulder. The other ran back kicking me in the neck.

I stepped back but threw a fire kick at her feet. They regrouped and began to run at me. I punched an air blast at them, one jumped and missed it, the other not so much. She kicked a fire blast at me, I broke the fire and kept stance. As they both jumped at me, I timed it just right were I bent an Earth boulder and it hit their heads. It worked perfectly and they both got knocked out.

I then looked around to see no one was there. "Zuko! Mai! I forgot your name again? Did they seriously leave without me?" I asked sighing, just before I heard banging on a door.

"Help!" I then saw it was a door not too far from me. I easily opened the door to see the children.

"Look! It's the Avatar!" One shouted pointing at me with a huge smile.

"That's right, master of all four elements and beyond. May I go on, before I kick your ass?" I smirked putting my fists together, turning my attention to the fake kemurikage blocking my way to the kids.

The two there ran towards me with fire balls in hand. I immediately shot earth at them destroying the staircase in the process. I shot it just right were she got knocked out immediately.

The one on the left swung her fire whip at me, I shot air and fire when she left herself wide open. For a finish I kicked earth at her, completely knocking her out too.

"Oops." I said as I realized I destroyed the staircase. "Well I can fix it." I grinned looking back at the kids to see their faces when I, without looking, earth bent the staircase back.

They all cheered and ran to hug me. "That was awesome!" I heard one yell with his little voice, I just had to chuckle.

"Mai!" Tom-Tom gasped running to Mai, who was now in the staircase.

"Tom-Tom!"

"You did all this by yourself!?" Kei Lo asked sounding impressed.

"One and only." I smirked back, it was good to take out the steam. And to ruin my now happy mood Kiyi jumped up and grabbed my neck, completely suffocating me. "Okay, you can let go now." I managed to say, I didn't even know how she got to my neck.

"Zuzu was right, you are strong." She chuckled, like I told you ruining my mood again.

"Zuzu? Zuzu, where are you?" Kiyi asked as we walked through the graveyard looking for him. As we walked up to a turtle looking crypt Zuko walked out. "Zuzu!" Kiyi said running up to him.

"Yeah Zuzu, I found them for you." I grinned as he hugged Kiyi giving me a glare for calling him Zuzu. I had to do it again.

"Kiyi! I can't tell you how worried I was about you!" He said with his eyes closed.

"I wasn't worried at all! I knew you'd come for us!" She replied with a huge smile.

I then remembered who we were really after, and she wasn't here. I sighed, he probably let her escape, again. "Where's Azula?" I asked folding my arms. He didn't answer, only looked to the side. "You let her escape didn't you?" But I didn't get an answer, I already knew, he did let her go. He let an insane fire bender go.

Then the next day, Zuko thought it would be good to make a speech about how he acted poorly, only I didn't exactly support that. We were talking about Azula here, she is literally Joker master mind, she was up to something and so far he played right into her hands.

"My fellow citizens, thank you for gathering here on such short notice. The last few days have been traumatic for us all. Our children were taken, our parents grew fearful, and our streets descended into chaos. And your Fire Lord, I… well… I responded poorly. Security and freedom exist in a delicate balance. I did not maintain that balance well. My recent decisions were not based on reason, not on wisdom, but on fear. For that, I ask your forgiveness. I resolve to do better. I will continue striving to be a Fire Lord worthy of you. I'm grateful for your patience. I'm grateful for your trust."

After the speech I got Appa ready to leave, I just didn't want to be there anymore. "Gyawa?" I heard Zuko ask.

I turned to see him standing there in his now usual Fire Lord clothes.

"Hi." I replied putting my food on Appa.

"Leaving?" He asked.

"I thought you wanted me to." I leaned on Appa.

"Well... not anymore." He replied looking at the floor. He was alway so adorable but yet I was still mad at him. Maybe it was because deep down I knew every time the world came up with a conflict and we got mixed in the middle, he would pick one side, and I would pick the other. And he would always pick that side.

"The Fire Nation isn't my place." I said, not knowing what else to say, I didn't want to say something I'd regret.

"Gyawa, I love you, you know that, right?" I took a deep breath, I wanted to tell him how he always took another side, and ask him why he took another side, but why? I wouldn't get an answer, or change. He's always be the same Zuko. I was beginning to question if we were even possible.

"Bye, Zuko." I said, shaking my head not knowing what to say other than what was in my head.

I slowly climbed on Appa, I couldn't believe that I was leaving like this, a day ago it was on him, now it was on me. I didn't want to feel like this, but I couldn't take it anymore, I didn't want to be here. So to the South Pole it was.

[A/N: trust me guys, I just want them to get married, but the storyline keeps getting in the way.]


	50. Chapter 50: North and South

It was a very cold blue night when Appa and I finally flew to Katara and Sokka's hometown. As soon as I landed at the gates I was greeted by Katara.

"Gyawa!" She smiled while hugging me. I sighed in contentment it was awhile since I had actually friendly attention. "How did it go? We're you guys able to get the Spirits to settle down?" She asked taking my thoughts to the one thing I didn't want to remember.

"Don't remind me, they weren't spirits. It was Azula acting one and I think I might have ruined things with Zuko." I rambled but clearly Katara didn't get a word I said.

"Avatar Gyawa!" Hakoda said as we walked closer.

"Nice to see you chief Hakoda." I bowed.

"It's actually head chief Hakoda, now." Katara corrected me.

"Oh, congratulations." I smiled leaning on my staff.

"Thank you, Gyawa." Hakoda replied with the same bow.

I then remembered how small this town used to be compared to how big it was now. "I see you've rebuilt." I commented with a slight smile.

"Yes, with the help of North, I've really improved. Why don't you two go and enjoy the festival?" Hakoda stated, I nodded before following Katara.

"Thanks, dad." She waved.

As we walked in the town square I saw the streets lit up and people everywhere, even Toph, Aang, and Sokka. "Toph! Sokka! Aang!" I smiled as I ran up to them.

"Hey Twinkle Sparks." Toph smiled nudged my arm, and by nudging I mean hitting, I chuckled and hit her arm back.

It felt good, getting my mind off things with the Gaang, playing a ton of games and winning them all.

"Woohoo! Come one and all! Come marvel at Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe's manly, manly, beanbag-tossing skills!" Sokka announced after winning another game.

"I'm marveling, I'm marveling." Toph shook her head, holding all our prizes.

"Guys, I think someone's about to give a speech!" Aang tried to say but I could careless.

"I hear too many of those. I'm actually having fun for once." I waved a hand as I walked close to Sokka to make sure Aang got the point.

"Whatever. I only like speeches if they're by me." Toph grinned, pointing at herself through all the stuffed animals.

"Hold on. Let me claim my prize first!" Sokka said. "I'd like that giant polar bear dog, please." He smiled, as he pointed to the cute looking polar bear dog.

"Here's yer prize." The man said, handing Sokka a little stuffed rat making both of us shtick.

As we walked back to Toph, she seemed to be searching the ground for something. "What is... that?" She asked.

"I know right? What a rip-off." Sokka replied thinking she was talking about the toy.

"No, not that... underground... I feel something... someone coming towards us!" She stood up facing toward us.

"Your powers of perception are frightening." I shrugged, I did not want to get in yet another fight.

"Hey you copied what I said!" Sokka scoffed putting his hands on his hips.

"Would've felt it sooner if it weren't for these stupid things!" Toph said kneeling back down to feel the icy ground. "Heads up, team Avatar!" She yelled at Katara and Aang who were listening to the speech.

"Shhh! Some of us are trying to listen!" An old lady shushed at toph.

"Tonight, we're thrilled to announce a new partner in this venture: Earthen Fire industries! Representative Toph Beifong,"

"I think she prefers executive partner." The woman giving the speech began to say.

"Executive partner Toph Beifong where are you? Would you like to come up here and say a few words?" Her brother corrected her.

"Yeah, I'd like to say a few words! Everybody get out of here!" Toph yelled running through the crowd.

As she did a drilling sound was getting louder and louder, all the way till it cut to the surface. As it did water tribe men along with two older men on the top came up.

"Hear me, people of the southern water tribe! I am Gilak your true brother! Many of you know me! We came of age together! We've shared meals together! We've bled together in foreign lands! You know that I am of your blood and flesh of your flesh! So you must believe me when I tell you that these two scoundrels from our so called sister tribe are not here to help us! They are here to subjugate and humiliate us! They want to strip our land and destroy everything we are!" The man yelled pointing his sword at the woman giving the speech, I had no idea what's was going on. But I was getting a pretty good one from what he was saying.

"What are you talking about?!" The woman asked.

"Recently, they discovered oil beneath our homeland-"

"Oil that will bring prosperity to your people!" She interrupted him, there had to be a catch if he was this riled up.

"Oil they're going to claim for the north!"

"Wait. What?!" Toph asked, I really had no ideas what was going on.

"No! That's not true!" The woman defended.

"I have proof!" The man yelled showing a briefcase.

"My briefcase!" The woman's brother yelled.

"I've read through your documents! I know all about your plans to make the Southern Water Tribe a colony of the North!" The southern water tribe guy yelled.

"That's preposterous!" The woman declared.

"You want the Northern Water Tribe to decide how the oil's extracted, what it's used for, and where it's shipped! What would the South be then, if not a colony?"

"That is not our plan!... but it used to be. We never used the word colony... but we did worry that the South wasn't ready to handle such an important resource. We were wrong." The northern woman said, losing her head.

"No! We weren't! I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen, Malina! I never destroyed those documents! I never canceled the plans!" Her brother yelled, I looked over to see Katara and Sokka boiling.

"What?!" His sister gasped.

"You woulda've found out sooner or later. As would you all, so I may as well tell you now! The man in that... that ridiculous tribal getup speaks the truth!"

"Maliq! What are you doing?!"

"Once that oil is out of the ground it will be under northern control! It's what has to be done!" He explained with anger as he yelled every word.

"What he saying isn't true!" His sister tried to convince a crowd that was already taking sides.

"Can you believe the gall of these northerners?! During the war, our blood kept them safe! And if it wasn't enough, now they want our oil to make them rich!" The old man on top of the drill yelled pointing at them.

"You think this is about money?! You have no idea what this oil means, not just for your own backward society; but for the world!"

"Maliq!" She shouted at him.

"This oil changed everything!"

"Stop!"

"This oil is our pathway to a future of equality! And we can't trust the future to a culture so mired in the past!"

"Please..." she tried to plead to her brother.

"You southerns need the oversight of an actual civilization! You can't even come up with a cohesive set of laws-!"

"Stop talking!" She now yelled.

"People of the Southern Water Tribe, I deeply regret the hurt that my crew and I have caused. We are stepping down from the southern reconstruction project, effective immediately. We'll leave the South Pole first thing in the morning." She said trying to mend the situation, which wasn't good.

"Oh, no. After what you've done, you don't get to just leave. For the tribe!" The old man cheered and pointed his sword at the northerners for his men to charge

"Yeah I don't know what's going on here but I ain't gonna let them die!" I said with a shrug, no one had to die. "Aang and I will go get them somewhere safe-"

"-while Captain Boomerang and I will keep everyone else from pummeling each other!" Toph said, intrrputting me, but I'd let it pass, because she's Toph.

"'Captain Boomerang'?!" Sokka scoffed.

"Oh, don't act like you don't love it when I call you that, Captain Boomerang!" Toph grinned back before we ran to take the fight to the center of the city.

As I ran up to a group of men, I kicked a huge fire blast at them, a few of them fell, considering they aren't benders. As they tried to get back up I shot more fire at them, only a few got behind me and grabbed my arms.

"You can't bend if you can't move!" One growled as they held me tight. I then heard the drill coming near and turned to see if was heading for me.

I kicked Earth under both of them, making them fly. And turned around to metal bend the drill, which worked perfectly.

"Gyawa, come on!" I heard Aang yell as he and Katara ran by me. I immediately followed.

We ran as fast as we could to the outer gate, but apparently not fast enough. When we got there the old man from before had his sword in Hakoda's gut.

"Nooo!" The northern woman gasped in horror.

"Dad!" Katara also shouted.

I used fire bending to jump start my running even faster to get to the old man. But Katara already had it under control. "What did you do to him?!" She shouted as she froze him in a solid block of ice.

"It's that waterbender girl, again!" A brother and sister said, "Run!"

As they tried I shot fire at them before bending the snow under them and freezing them in place. When I turned around, Katara was already healing Hakoda. "I'm here, daddy. Stay with me. Stay with me." Katara said slightly crying, as Aang and I sat next to her.

As Aang, Toph and I waited outside Gran Gran's house, in the freezing cold, Aang explained everything. Yet another war stirring, I sighed, it never ended.

The next day, Katara told me about two southern water benders who didn't want to show that they were benders to anybody, so she figured I could help.

"Sura and Siku, I'd like you to meet the Avatar." Katara said as her, Aang, and I walked in Pakku's school to see the two little girls.

"Hey, but you can call me Gyawa." I waved with a smile.

"Whao! No way!"

"You're really the Avatar?!" They gasped in amazement.

"Oh yeah." I grinned, I didn't know why though, at the moment I was kinda wishing I wasn't the avatar.

"And you're her friend?!" They asked as Katara and I bended the water in a barrel.

"Katara taught me water bending and helped me end the war." I replied with smile.

"How come you didn't tell us that when we met you at the festival?" The oldest one asked Katara.

"Would it have made a difference?" She asks back.

"We would've been nicer."

"A lot nicer." The two hidden water benders stated.

"So now will you tell us the truth? Are you actually water benders?" Katara asked, kneeling to be eye level.

"Look, ever since we were little mommy gave us one super important rule we had to always follow!"

"Always!" The little one added.

"We couldn't ever let anybody know about the real us!"

"Ever!"

"If we did, monsters from the Fire Nation would take us away!" Even if the older one was older they were after all still kids.

"Or worse!" The little added again.

"It's not like that anymore, the war is over." I tried to said.

"But then three weeks ago, that cranky old man shows up in our village?" The older girl sighed.

"Hey! Who're calling cranky?!" Pakku mumbled.

"He does a few waterbending tricks and yammers on and on, and somehow that convinces mom to send us with him!" She said.

"I don't 'yammer'! Who says I 'yammer'?!" Pakhtuns was clearly annoyed.

"We don't care if you're the Avatar!"

"Or the Avatar's friends! You're not making us do anything we don't wanna do!" They said, as they ran out of the school. Back home if we did that we would be suspended.

"Well, that didn't go the way I thought I would." Aang commented, who I completely forgot was there.

"Maybe they're just not ready, Aang. This is a big change, and they're so young. Maybe we shouldn't be pushing all this into them." Katara shrugged but with concern.

"You're probably right." Aang replied.

"Teaching is hard. Take it from me. You should've seen how hard it was to teach proper boomerang techniques to Sokka." Hokoda said, walking in leaning on a cane and still bandaged.

"Dad!" Katara smiled.

"Probably just as hard as it was to teach a certain avatar to pay attention during his waterbending classes. Not to name any names." Pakku gave me a you know what I'm talking about look. I just shook my head as I kept my hands on my hips.

"Head chief Hakoda, welcome to master Pakku's waterbending school!" Pakku greeted him.

"Thank you for all that you're doing for the South Pole, Master Pakku." Hakoda bowed, I could tell he was still badly wounded.

"You mean, building an empty school and frustrating a couple of children? You're welcome." Pakku sighed with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked.

"I was out on my morning walk. Wanted to see what you three were up to." Her father answered.

"But you're still in pain!" She sighed.

"Thank you for the help, Katara and Gyawa. Why don't you accompany head chief Hakoda the rest of the way? I'll keep trying with the kids." Pakku slightly smiled, thought I could tell he wasn't looking forward to it.

I slowly followed as Katara and Hakoda walked out to the street sidewalk.

"Dad, you should've waited till we got back at Gran Gran's." Katara said, with a worried tone as they walked side by side.

"I woke up this morning feeling good, stronger than I've felt in a long time. Figured I ought to try going out on my own." Hakoda smiled a smile of no concern.

I looked to my shoulder as I found Momo landing on it. "Hey Momo! you found Some breakfast?" Aang smiled as he showed us some nuts he found. Which I wasn't interested in eating.

"You've become quite the healer, Katara. I wouldn't be up on my feet if it weren't for you. Actually, without you and your friends, I'm not sure I'd be here at all. What is it that you call yourselves again?" Hakoda asked.

"Team Avatar." Katara answered.

"Sokka came up with the name." I smirked, he came up with all the names.

"Ha ha. Well that's right. Well, thank you for saving me, Team Avatar. Thank you for saving the city." He smiled in my direction.

"It was no problem chief Hakoda." I smiled back.

"After getting an up-close view of Team Avatar working together to defeat Gilak, I'm convinced more than ever that the Southern Water Tribe has to collaborate with the other nations to move forward. It took people from all four nations to save the world. It will take the same to reconstruct the South." He explained with confidence that reminded me of Sokka. I had to admit, I agreed with him though.

"Dad… don't you think you're being a little naive? Gyawa, Aang, and Toph half are friends. I know I can trust them. But there are people like Maliq out there, people who don't have our tribe's best interests at heart. Invite them in, and they'll make the South into a cheap imitation of themselves... or worse!" Katara said, like it was the worst idea of ideas

"Katara has a point, outside of the air nomads, the southern water tribe was probably hit the hardest by the war." Aang added, making me sigh.

"What are y'all talking about? The world is moving on, it's time the South did too." I directed at Katara, I had been noticing that she was holding onto the past, how Aang described things.

"The risk you describe is real, I must admit. But Katara, think about what you all were trying to do back in Master Pakku's school. A northerner, a southerner, and air nomads, all working together to recover a tradition that was almost lost. That's the kind of collaboration we need." I could see no matter how much Katara said this was an awful idea, If Hakoda had an idea he wasn't going to drop it.

"Well, maybe after we've recovered more fully on our own. Maybe after you've recovered more fully, dad." Katara said, clearly hating the idea, even if that was what was going on in Yu Dao.

"Katara, we can't wait on this. I've already sent invitations to the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. We're having a conference this evening. I'd like you both to be there."

I sighed, I knew that meant Zuko. And I knew that meant stress, and that was all I needed.

Later, when I was training, I found my moves more aggressive than usual. I mean, they're always aggressive but I had heard that Zuko was in the same city I was in, a few weeks ago I would be so happy and run to him. Now... now I was just disappointed.

As I shot a huge blast of fire at nothing, I heard a familiar enchanting voice. "Gyawa?" I looked over my sweaty shoulder to see it really was Zuko standing at the door leaving it wide open.

He looked relatively happy to see me, I wanted to be the same, but I felt nothing. "Hi." I replied, going back to my training, I honestly just wanted him to go away.

"How are you?" He asked still leaning on the freezing door, it as like cold had no effect on him.

"Fine." I replied with no emotion, or at least trying not to.

"Gyawa?" He asked, making my earth boulder hit the wall in frustration.

"Yeah." I was starting to show my aggravation.

"Are you okay?" He was full of questions today, I on the other hand wanted him to go away, I turned my back to him.

"Never better." I answered throwing ten fire balls.

"It just seems like you're…" his silence automatically turned me around.

"What?" I snapped.

He sighed knowing what came next would infuriate me. "Ignoring, anger, I don't know, I can't really tell." I was about to shout at him, tell him what was really bothering me, but instead I took a deep breath and took my training stance again.

"Well I'm good, stop worrying." Gritting hidden teeth. "Not that you care." I whispered under my breath and a fire blast.

"What does that mean?" Zuko rose his voice, and I didn't whisper it turns out.

"Nothing. So Why are you here?" I asked, trying not to snap.

"I can't visit my girlfriend?" He said, becoming defensive, folding his arms and doing that thing he does with his head.

"That's not what I meant." I said trying not to make this a break up scene. He just scoffed and shook his head.

"What's up with you?!" He now rose his voice.

"What's up with me?! What's up with you!" I busted, pointing at him with narrow angry eyes. I could feel the anger in my throat and finger tips, I had to get it out.

Mommy just slapped daddy at the dinner table!

"Hey guys-" Katara stopped in her tracks walking in from the door seeing the tension.

"Hi, Zuko." She nervously smiled.

"Hi." He replied folding his arms again looking the other way from both of us.

"I was just going to say that, um- My dad is ready for the meeting." She said in an awkward tone.

"I was leaving anyways." Zuko hissed before stomping off.

"Are you two okay?" Katara asked with concern.

"What does it look like? We're great!" I mocked throwing my hands up like Sokka.

Katara sighed and sat on the door frame, motioning me to seat with her. "I got to admit, the first time I thought you might like Zuko I didn't like the idea of it." Katara confessed making me smile.

lWhen did you find out?" My curiosity got the best of me.

"That time you and him got separated from us in that cave." She smiled; "it's different now."

"And more difficult." I sighed, laying on the floor.

"Did you two fight?" She said laying next to me.

"Mm you could say that... and you couldn't." I shrugged putting my hands together.

"So you aren't on good terms?" Katara just had to stick her nose in this.

I didn't answer, only stared at the ceiling. "I know!" She gasped sitting up. "We can all go to dinner, a double date, after the council."

"I don't think-" I tried to protest.

"Oh come on Gyawa, it will be fun." She had a wide smile before getting up and almost running off.

"Yay." I rolled my eyes, I knew it would be far from 'fun.'

Later, at the council, I sat at the head of the table ahead from Hakoda, tapping my fingers on the wood.

"...A modernized harbor…world…tribe... tribe…world. Embassies." Was all I caught. I was too busy seeing how much Zuko loved this council.

"Here! Here! Here!" Sokka yelled knocking me out of my daze.

Only to go right back, now I was staring at the door, just imagine if I flew off to the Earth Kingdom and never came back. Made a cute little house and fell in love with a no drama, handsome loving fire bender.

"Gyawa, are you with us?" Hakoda asked, making me look up at his icy blue eyes.

"Yeah..." I flung my head up from the table, instead of oddly looking at him with my eyes barely gazing up.

"You can count the Fire Nation in, head chief Hakoda. Your people have suffered so much destruction at our hands. We are grateful for the opportunity to help you rebuild." Zuko said, with a smile, I silently sighed, I felt like a kid in school.

The Earth kind talked and then Katara but I still didn't pay attention, if it was important I would find out.

"Head Chieftain Hakoda, we've just received an alert from the prison! Gilak and his army--!" A guard yelled as he ran in, only to get knocked out by a boomerang right in front of us.

"--Are here." Gilak growled with a grin grabbing the boomerang.

I immediately stood up, this was something I could drown out, it looked like my unwanted date wasn't in the books.

"Look at you, 'head chieftain' Hakoda! So eager to sell out your tribe to foreign masters!" Gilak said.

"Officer Lirin?! You're with them?!" Hakoda asked the officer who charged in with Gilak.

"I'm sorry, but Gilak is right about our tribe. We're in terrible danger and you're too blind to see it!" She answered without hesitation.

"Don't you hear the cry of your people, Hakoda! Foreigners out!" Gilak shouted before charging with his men.

I immediately ran in front of the Earth King, Zuko would take care of himself.

Two big soldiers ran towards us, I kicked a fire blast and punched air at them. They both fell to the floor.

"Oh, dear!" The Earth kind gasped, hiding in the corner.

Since there was no one attacking me at the moment I looked around to make sure the Gaang got it. And sure enough they did.

"We need to get them somewhere safe!" I said, as I ran up to Hakoda while holding the Earth king's arm.

"I agree, get the Earth King and Malina someplace safe!" Hakoda ordered his men.

"Hakodo, I want to stay to help!" Malina gasped, grabbing his arm.

"No, Malina! You're one of Gilak's targets!" Hakoda yelled back before blocking a boomerang.

"The doorway's blocked!" A soldier shouted pointing to the doors.

"Then let's get them out through the windows!" Hakoda replied.

"Follow me." I ordered his men, still holding the Earth King's arm as he shivered.

As we began to walk, shattered glass splashed in front us, a whole new force of men now stood in front of us. "There's too many of them!" Soldiers gasped.

They soon began to hit the soldiers by chi blocking them. I shot a fire wall; "Chi blockers." I hissed, they were the worst. Except Ty Lee.

As I tried to keep them off, one snuck up behind me and chi blocked my arms, I kicked air at him. He dodged and chi blocked my legs. I immediately collapsed.

"If you want to get to them, you'll have to go through me!" I heard Hakoda yell, I couldn't turn to see anything, only the ceiling.

"You think I can for the foreigners? No, Hakoda. I'm here for the real enemy. You!" I heard Gilak hiss before hearing swords clashing.

"My stay in prison gave me time to ponder all that's happened, 'brother'! I realized that you are the root of our problems! You're too weak to lead us!" Gilak explained as they fought. "The southern water tribe needs a leader who won't betray his people —a leader like me!"

I then heard Hakoda groan in pain, and Katara and Malina scream out his name.

"Let's go! We got what we came for!" Gilak yelled.

"Stop him!" Katara gasped.

"For the tribe!" Gilak cheered.

"Monkey feathers! His moving too fast!" I heard Aang said as they began chasing them, leaving me there alone.

Literally no body payed any attention to me as I laid on the floor unable to move.

I soon heard foot steps quickly walking up near me.

"It wasn't the plan but if we take her they won't have the Avatar to help them." A kid about my age said to the other, it was clearly those two chi blockers.

I then felt big strong hands grab me and carry me like I was her bride. Oh you shouldn't have.

"For the love of-!" I yelled before they chi blocked, gagged me, and righted me up. They didn't leave anything to chance.

~Zuko POV~

After losing Gilak, we walked back with Head Chief Hakoda.

"Malina..." he smiled as we walked up to the courthouse.

"Thank heavens you're okay!" She gasped running to open the doors.

"Never thought… city police…would be so rough." He smiled as he hugged her.

But my mind went to the empty door way, where I would imagine Gyawa standing, she wasn't, and neither was the Earth King.

I ran in the hallway, frantically looking around for her pure face. "Where— no!" I gasped as I felt sweat reach my forehead to my cheek.

"What's wrong, Zuko?" Toph asked.

"Gyawa!" I tried to say, but it only came out as a mumble. "They took Earth King Kuei... and Gyawa!" I looked over to Toph and Aang, growing fear in my hands and eyes. I couldn't let anything happen to her.

~Gyawa POV~

They made the Earth King walk, gagged, while I had to be carried because they chi blocked me every hour or so. Wasn't the best day, all though look on the bright side, I didn't have to go on an awkward date.

They took us to a camp for a bit before moving again. When we got to the location, I could finally turn my head to see it was a rope bridge, I didn't know what they had planned but it looked like some serious Indiana Jones going on.

It wasn't to long before they lit the torches and chi blocked me, again. I could see the bridge, but only guess what was happening.

"You're up dirt King. Get moving." Gilak growled pushing on on the rope bridge.

"Ow." Kuei remarked to the shove. "Oh…heavens…!" I heard him gasp as he kept walking

"Don't look down, your majesty!" Hakoda reassured him.

"I-I don't know if I can do th-this!" The King shivered, they soon began to reach the level where I could hear, I only saw that they were getting closer.

"Let me go." I growled slightly looking up a Gilak from the snowy cold ground.

"Not a chance." He grinned like he had already won.

"They've reached the middle, Gilak." A soldier reminded him like he was blinded.

"Then it's time to say goodbye." He grumbled getting ready to cut the bridge. Like I said, Indiana Jones here.

I could only do one thing, there was one thing they didn't chi block, and that was my mouth.

As accurately as I could I shot a huge fire blast from my mouth with a loud roar. Just like how Zuko tried to teach Aang, ok cannon, only better.

"Get her!" Gilak ordered as he recovered.

"Gyawa!" I heard Zuko yell in fear.

"What--!?" Gilak gasped as his sword fell from his hand by ice.

"That's no way to treat your head chieftain, Gilak!" Malina said as she ran up.

"Malina!" Gilak hissed.

"I'm a builder, not a fighter so I don't really know how to use my bending for combat." Malina explained, why would she tell him that?

"Don't tell him that!" I squealed.

"Good thing my friends here do." She said, as the metal benders ran up, how and why there were there I don't know. But I was grateful.

"Who are you?!" Gilak asked them.

"Revealing to you the ephemeral labels laid upon us by society itself!— would be naught! They'd be rattled away by the impending battle, like so many marbles in an open hand!"

"Huh?" Me and Gilak asked, at the same time to the dark one's odd answer.

Gilak looked down at me, "Yeah I didn't get it either." I shrugged my not movable body.

"What the dark one's trying to say is, we'd tell you our names, but what's the point?"

"We're about to beat you senseless, so you'll probably forget." The other two metal bender said before they pummeled Gilak and his men.

"Take a cold hard look at yourself, Gilak. Your entire army's been taken down. Surrender and I'll ask the head chieftain to give you more mercy than you deserve!" Malina said, walking up to Gilak after completely knocking out his men.

"To scum like you?! Never! For the tribe!" He yelled before running on the bridge, with viscous eyes.

Meanwhile the dark one put me on a stone column so I could see.

"Gilak! What do you think you're doing?!" Malina gasped as it became obvious what he was doing.

"You won't win today, Hakoda! Even if I have to lose, you won't win!" Gilak spat as he put the torch in his hand to the rope bridge.

"What are you--?! Are you mad?!" Hakoda gasped, the Earth King watch in terror.

Before anyone realized it, Malina was grabbing on to Gilak's arm. "How dare you touch me, northerner scum!" He yelled as he tried to get free.

"Let go!" Malina gritted through her teeth trying to get the torch from him.

As they wrestled each other, the torch and flame suddenly when out.

"Just in time." Zuko sighed as he now stood on the bridge.

Only taking out the fire didn't seem like a good idea when we all heard a loud snap, and cracking.

Just like Indiana Jones the bridge split in half and quickly began to fall to the cliff sides.

"No!" The yell flew out of my mouth as I watch Zuko hold on for life. He couldn't die, yeah sure I was mad at him but he couldn't die like that.

When they now hung on the cliff side before grabbing the Earth King's hand and flew up using fire bending. I sighed, I didn't know why I got rilled up, he always survived.

When Zuko got back up, one of the bridge columns began to collapse, but luckily Toph was there and used Earth to keep it in place. Soon Katara made an ice bridge so Aang and her could climb down. I hated not being able to do anything.

Only when Aang got them all on his glider, Gilak began to swing at Malina. Soon what he was trying to do worked, and he free fell to his death.

As Aang tried to get Hakoda and Malina to the land, Malina let go, and was about to do the same as Gilak, when Katara made an ice bridge and grabbed her.

I sighed in relief, Katara and Aang got everyone safe, and they didn't even need my help, Aang wasn't even the Avatar.

Later, the Gaang and I was in Gran Gran's kitchen cooking dinner. Zuko was making something while me and Sokka watched.

I accidentally stood in Zuko's way as he tried to the throw away something. "Excuse me." He stated, I sighed moving away.

There was a long silence, very awkward if you ask me. I folded my arms and made sure not to look at Zuko, who was glaring me down like I owed him money. And I didn't.

"Why are you mad at me?" He suddenly asked.

"I'm not mad at you!" I defended. He just tilted his head and folded his arm knowing I was lying.

"It's just… it took a situation in your country just to get you to write me!" I loudly stated not about to hold the anger out of my voice. "And when I got there... you... you treated me like some official you could boss around!" I threw my hand up, showing my frustration.

"I didn't mean to-" Zuko tried to say.

"I know you didn't mean to, that's what bothers me! That you'll treat me like that again, when..." I didn't want to attempt I needed someone in my life, special not right now.

"What?" Zuko snapped almost in a growl.

"When I need you." I spat out, folding my arms and looking the other way at the fire. "I don't know how else to say it, but it seems like you just don't now how to treat me sometimes." I finished in a more soft tone.

"Look, I'm sorry." He apologized after rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"I know you are." I protested, I didn't want to hear apologies.

"Than why are you angry at me?" He asked with a scoff shooting out his arms with clenched fists.

"I'm more angry at myself really, I'm a fool, that's all there is to it." I replied once again looking at the fire.

"You're not a fool." Zuko tried to reassured me, but I was already mad at myself.

"Yes I am! You... I expected you to treat me like a girlfriend and when you didn't, I got hurt! I was a fool for letting myself think you wouldn't!" I rose my voice and I now had clenched fists, I seemed to always be mad at myself for everything.

"Okay, awkward. Feeling the tension, leaving the kitchen. Who's with me?" Sokka asked all the others, who I forgot was even there.

"Yep." Toph reports before they all left, me and Zuko waited to keep talking till they left.

"Well how do we work through this, Gyawa? I don't want us be like this!" Zuko asked, definitely annoyed or frustrated with me.

"I don't know okay, now's not the time!" I snapped louder holding my head, I was about to stomp off when I felt his soft warm hands grab my bare arm and fling me to him.

Our heavy breathing came closer and closer as I felt his hand slide down to my waist and his soft lips attack mine. I froze, I did not expect him to kiss me.

But I didn't do anything, even if Zuko was my boyfriend we didn't kiss a lot. And I got to say, you can't say no to Zuko kissing you.

His eyes sparkled as he slowly pulled away, I didn't do anything only stared in his galaxy of gold that he called eyes. He seemed concerned by me, but I ignored it and walked back out like I had planned.

I got my red coat and went out to cold night sky. I leaned against the house and took a deep breath and exhaled making it look like I was smoking.

Everything that was happening with Zuko, the promise, me almost killing him, us fighting, me angry at him, him kissing me out of nowhere, deep down I knew this would be part of the relationship. If this was a fan fiction I could enjoy it and say it was so romantic, but at the moment it felt far from that. I felt like an idiot.

Another victory, yet I felt like I was losing somehow, I had to set things right. But I didn't know how, I didn't know if Zuko could.


	51. Epilogue (pt1)

[A/N: alright, so this is what changes in LOK, from new OCs to Gyawa. I'll publish in sections, and if you don't like Mako you can skip the one called Mako and Yongten. Aang is alive. But any who, let's go. Also… Holy carpets! I forgot all about Yue. I did write this before writing book one and it was spontaneous. Idk if Gyawa would change things so… yeah I'll get to work on that like right now. :)]

Family Trees

Zuko and Gyawa

Fire Lord Bumi - nonbender

Princess Izumi - firebender

Prince Tenzin - airbender

Princess Yongten - 25 - airbender

Aang and Katara

Gakushi - waterbender

Kya - waterbender

Gyotso - airbender

The Fire Lord's Love

[Zuko's POV]

I never really thought this would happen so early in her life, I never thought she would die at age fifty. I knew she was the avatar, I knew this would mean sacrifices, but not her life.

There was me, and her children she left behind, Bumi in his late twenties, Izumi around the same age, Tenzin was just about to be twenty, but Yongten. She was only ten.

Her face, looking at her mother's coffin was torture. She had so much innocents, and yet it seemed to be taken away as she stared at it. She knew her mother was dead. They were the closest out of all of our children, I knew this would be hard for her most of all.

The Fire sparkled off Yongten's tears, I couldn't help but place my hand on her tiny shoulder. She didn't look up, there were so many tears flowing down her little cheeks. I wondered if she could be alright, I wondered if I would be alright.

Gyawa was just ripped away from us, from me. I wasn't ready, non of us were. "Now passes, Avatar Gyawa, wife to Fire Lord Zuko, mother of Fire Prince Bumi, Fire Princess Izumi, Air Master Tenzin, and Princess Yongten." The Sage announced to the crowd, all our old friends were there. Non of them or her own family was crying. I wasn't crying, I didn't even know who killed her. Or what killed her, just found her dead. Gone forever. Only Yongten shed tears that day.

I was never fond of Yongten, she reminded me to much of Azula. But Gyawa did, and now I had to comfort her.

When the sages set her cold body to flame, I saw the marriage bracelet I gave her only thirty years ago. We weren't ready, we didn't have enough time. The cycle would continue and the next avatar would be born. But it wouldn't be my Gyawa.

The bracelet began to burn, but I didn't left my eyes from it.

[Flash Back]

It was a cool breezy day in the eastern air temple. I should be relaxed, but my nerves were playing tricks with me. What I was about to ask Gyawa kept turning my stomach.

We had been laying around in the air temple for two days, I hadn't actually relaxed in forever, and either did Gyawa. But it didn't mean I was tense. Gyawa and I had never actually talked about marriage.

I leaned on her as I read a scroll and drank tea, momo somewhere around, I wasn't paying any attention to him or what I was reading. My mind was going in circles from if she'd say yes to my question.

The ingadgment bracelet was in my pocket and I held it clenched. Hearing Gyawa sigh almost made me jump.

"What's wrong? You've been acting tense all day." Gyawa asked braking a long silence.

I didn't respond, this could be my chance before something bad happened. Like an old enemy finding us, or a new enemy finding us and trying to kill us.

"Zuko?" She asked again sitting down next to me, my heart only increased.

"Yeah?" I reply trying not to show I was freaking out. My ears and cheeks felt unbelievably red.

"Are you okay?" Gyawa smiled, brushing her fingers on my cheek.

"Gyawa..." I began to say not looking at her beautiful face but the stone we sat on. I could still feel her eyes staring me down. "I know we've been through so much together, I tried to capture you." I scoffed, making her give me a slight chuckle. "And I know you love me, and I will never leave you, I promised all those years ago." As I continued to speak I felt like every word I was finding my voice. "I want us to take the next step." Her smile went from a smile to caution, she knew what I was getting at.

My finger danced around her long dark hair all the way to her waist, looking in her crystal eyes. "Gyawa, marry me." The words seemed to be so natural.

She said nothing, only let her lips hang and kept her eyes on mine. At first I felt good about this till my fears chucked in and I regretted everything. Maybe I should have knelt on a knee, maybe both knees, I should have made it more of a question. I was such an idiot!

"Zuko..." Gyawa let out a breath, making my eyes widen and my heart jump. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask that." Her lips formed a nervous smile, poring out relief we both laughed. I then reached in my pocket, which was hard to get to since I wasn't used to Air nomad clothes, and held the bracelet dangling in front of her eyes.

Gyawa didn't give it the slightest, threw it on the ground and charged me. I gasped in shock, laying the ground letting her do what she wanted. She smiled with those white teeth before tightly pressing her lips against mine. Taking a breath she moved ever so slightly away. I let out a chuckle, I was now looking at my future wife. The feeling was so real, I felt happy, she was happy, I knew I would remember this day till I died. I knew this was real, I knew it would lasted till our deaths.


	52. Mako and Yongten

[Yongten's POV]

I exhaled, it was just another day, well besides the fact that the Avatar was being bombarded by Tarlok with gifts and she was dazing in and out about some fire bender.

At the moment however, I could careless, just because I was the only other Airbending master besides my up right bro Tenzin, this meant Korra picking me to duel. Which was so boring. Sure I might be in my twenties but I didn't have to be a teenager to act like I was bored.

Korra gritted through her teeth shooting fire at me. I twirled back and completely dodged it and the next fire blast, and the next, but I could tell I was becoming more of a punching bag for a pissed off Avatar as my dear Ma said.

First off, I could tell since we knew each other since childhood, sure I was older than her, but we were best friends after all. My Ma was the Avatar and she was the next one, I was a late kid what could I say. Ma was about in her forties when she had me, how I didn't even want to get my brain in that circle cuz there's no going back. What happened in my Da's and Her bedroom stayed in their bedroom as she said- wait! What the Duck was I saying?! (I once said the f word and my Ma made me tell Izumi, my overly stiff and well beloved by dad sis that I looked up to her.)

As my mind trailed off, I fell a stinging and very hot burning sensation hit my right arm.

I looked down to see my arm was indeed on fire. "Ah!" I gasped before taking it out with my trusty Air Bending.

"Are you okay?!" Korra gasped ditching everything and running at me with healing water.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I shrugged, "I'm gonna need a lot of butter." I grinned, one time Izumi shot me and since Ma wasn't good at healing she'd rather run to the massive kitchen and yell at the cook for a lot of butter. And what ya know? I felt all better.

I felt the cold calming water move around my arm. I sighed, I forgot how good it felt. "I'm so sorry." Korra apologized concentrating on healing my boo boo. At least she was focusing on something.

"Well-" I was about to ask how hot this fire bender was for her to be acting like this before she almost screeched in my ear, "Mako!" Her face lit up.

"Oh hey Korra." A cool, grasping uncaring voice casually said.

I turned my gaze to a bright yellow eyed, clean cut, dark haired, soft lipped, sark-Bear eyebrowed fire bender. I don't even know if half of those were words. He wore grey black and a red scarf, very stylish I might add, I know, I was raised in the Fire Nation, royal palace to be exact.

He had his hands in his pockets, seeming indifferent to us. I would have 'studied' him more but I felt a very stinging feeling on my burnt arm. I looked down to see the healing water on the floor and Korra in another daze.

Wouldn't blame her though.

"Korra!" I tried to show her my arm. "Oh sorry." Embarrassed she got the healing water back on my arm.

"Oh, Mako this is Yongten. Yongten, Mako."

"Hi." He nodded his head not really looking at me. "Have you seen Bolin?" He asked immediately turning to Korra not giving me a second thought.

Just like everyone else!

I looked down at my clothes making sure they weren't messed up. And nope they weren't, he was just being a jerk. Just normal air bender's robes, I actually showed a lot of my body for a typical person. I then moved to my hair, which was a hair due dad didn't approve of. My dark silly black hair was shaved on the sides, the long part of it ok, the top of my head was braided and up for a place to put my royal princess thingy.

"I haven't seen him." Korra replied. "You think he's in trouble?" I asked trying to get his attention. "I don't know, I doubt it means anything." Mako, shrugged his shoulder, looking at the grey stone ground.

Out of habit bit my lower lip, it started when Dad got really mad at me for picking on (Izumi) his favorite. He said something about me reminding him of his sister.

"I'll just go back to the apartment." He said finally taking his hands out of his pocket and waving at us, showing that he was wearing black fingerless gloves.

"Bye." I mockingly waved, meanwhile Korra was still in that daze, I understood.

When Mako was no longer in our eye sight I turned a grin to Korra. "He has a girlfriend." She stated making me pout.

"Of course he does."

"And if he does become single, he's mine!" Korra pointed with her thumb to herself.

"Wow wow who gave you first dubs?!" I put my hand son my hips, I was acting like I was playing around here, but that boy was just gorgeous!

"I'm the avatar! I deserve the boy!" She smiled acting defensive, we did this sort of thing before you know.

"Not with your terrible air bending!" I smirked fretting in her face for her to back off the merchandise. Korra had a quirky smile before kicking me with fire. And the duel was back on.


	53. Epilogue (pt2)

Bumi's Lost Mother

[Bumi's POV]

I hated the feeling in my gut that I should say something to the dumb statue of Ma. I didn't know why, I just did. I always seemed to want to please her, make her proud. Even if she said she was, I never really believed it. I don't think she ever believed me that time I saved my whole battalion from dying on our training mission- but that's not the point. It was the same when I was a kid.

"Huh, Hey there Ma. Your looking well." I felt like a dummy talking to a statue of my Ma. Nothing happened, not that I wanted anything to.

"Look huh, I'm sorry I didn't turn out to be all you hoped. But I've tried my best to keep the world safe. Hope I made you proud."

It was a long time since I saw Ma, when dad told me and Izumi that she was coming to the palace after so long we jumped for joy. I knew Pops didn't like my normal self but appreciated my more professional side, so I figured she was the same.

I was so excited that day, I still remember even though I was about five. Seeing Appa fly up was the most exhilarating feeling, I was finally going to see Ma.

When they landed she immediately hopped down. "Ma!" I shouted running to her. Or it was what I thought I should do, only I felt like my legs couldn't move. Really, I just stood there nervous, hoping she liked me. This was almost my first memory of her, I can't remember much before this.

Ma smiled tired at my Dad who stood with me and Izumi not moving. I still remember looking up at him and seeing him with a slight smile staring at her.

When Ma got to arms reach she looked down at me, I felt like hiding, she was most intimidating, I thought dad was. She then warmly smiled, I had forgot dad's hand on my shoulder till she put her own on my left. I wanted to smile, to show her I was happy to see her, the first time I could remember. She knelt on one knee to get to my eye level, still smiling. I could see dark bags and a very worn out expression across her face and manner. She seemed to be amused by me trying to be stern and standing up straight like dad.

I can't remember what she said, but I do remember that night before dinner. I was going to my room to play with my toy soldiers when I passed by the training room where Dad spent a lot of his time.

"What's your problem?!" Ma shouted on the top of her lungs. I peeked in through the cloth door, only with one eye. Really hoping they wouldn't see me, I could be really busted.

"Me?!" Dad gritted his teeth pointing at himself before Fire bending out of anger. "What was so much more important than Izumi's birthday?!" He yelled, there was a huge gap between them. Even more friction.

"Well I'm here now aren't I?!" She defended looking to the side. "Did you forget?!" Dad asked in shock. She immediately scoffed in a tone that she just got highly offended.

"How could you suggest that?! I am their mother!" I remember being afraid, it was horrific watching then fight on the top of their lungs. I hadn't seen my dad like this and I hadn't exactly met my mother.

"Well it's hard to tell! Your not there for them, Gyawa!" She didn't reply with more shouting, only stood there holding her Avatar necklace. "She was torn when her own mother didn't show up to her third birthday. She hasn't spoken, she doesn't even know you. Your going to break her, Izumi just wants a mother. Bumi wants a mother, I want a wife. Give us what we want." Dad didn't raise his voice, on the other hand it sounded like if he did he would break.

Ma did nothing, "Gyawa!" Dad now yelled making her and me jump.

"Look... I try..." she began to say.

"That's not what you say to an enemy when you might lose! You keep fighting! And yet with your family it seems like you don't care!"

"You think I don't care!?" She mockingly laughed, "I..." her voice was cracking and raw. "I care. Ya'll are the reason I do everything. I just wish you could understand that." She now gritted her teeth trying not to cry.

Dad sighed and walked closer. "I know you do." He placed his hands on her shoulder before moving them up to her face. "But you need to realize that we are your family-"

"Well I try, that's as much as I can do!" Ma snapped folding her arms making Dad grow furious again.

"No it's not!" He yelled, the Fire all around them grew in intensity and I gasped. I had never seen him like this. He was powerful and extreme. The room was dark and the Fire seemed to swallow it.

But my gasp was heard and both of them turned to see my small eyes peeking in. Ma immediately began to walk towards me. I ran back collapsing on my own feet.

"Bumi?" Ma asked with tears in her eyes, trying to wipe them away before I saw.

Dad slowly but immediately grabbed me and held me up to his face on his arm. I skidishly smiled closing my eyes, hoping I wasn't in trouble.

"Hi Ma." I waved, she forced a smile through her blood shot eyes to keep them from crying. "I'll be in my room." She waved at me and dad.

"Gyawa." My dad said trying to get her to come back. She slowly turned. "Bumi, you want your mother to take you to your room where you were going originally?" Dad asked looking at me with his smirk.

"Yeah!" I threw my arms up with a huge smile. I looked at her, she only slightly smiled and slowly got closer, grabbing me by the under arms.

I looked up at her as she held me like a baby walking down the long hallways. "Ma?" She looked down with caring eyes. "Do you like me?" I asked looking at her necklace. She scoffed, but when I looked up I saw tears.

"Of course." She smiled through her red nose and eyes.

"I'm proud of you."

"But I haven't done anything." I replied confused.

"You don't have to, Bumi. I love you."

"I love you too." I said back now holding her necklace.

First memory I had of her, no big deal.

"Of course she'd be proud of you, Bumi." Izumi's soft voice rang in my ears from the door way.

"Izumi! I was just huh... cleaning off Ma's statue." I tried to cover up that I was just talking to stone.

"It's so dusty in here." I coughed, putting my sleeve to my mouth.

"Bumi." Izumi sighed going in for a good old hug. "Thanks Izumi, you always know when I need a hug."

A/N: wow it's over for now. I'd mark it completed but it won't work for some reason. :( What ya think? 1/10? What was ur favorite chapter? As u can see it's not over, however the comics r still coming out. I'm thinking about doing an original thing to set things straight between them. Should I? Anyways thank you so so so much! I can't believe how much this book has grown from a simple idea of how fun it would be to write a girl avatar teleported from Earth. 33 p.s. I made a lot of fan art of this book. U can look at all of it in the books on Wattpad! The covers and even the trailer! That's one thing fan fiction needs to do. Let people put chapter pics and vids. Anyways I love you 3,000!


End file.
